


Vengeance Is Mine

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contenido Adulto Un Poco Explícito, Drama, F/M, Romance, Segunda Parte de Smile Even If It Hurts, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 113,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: La vida había tomado todo de ella, o eso fue lo que pensó, con algo más que una nueva actitud, regresará y ésta vez; aprovechará la ventaja que la vida le está otorgando. Lily Luna Potter tomará ventaja de que conoce a la perfección el juego y a los jugadores; para hacer algo más que corroborar quién ha sido el que intentó deshacerse de ella. [2da Pt de Smile Even if It Hurts]





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual, NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, algunos personajes de la trama me pertenecen.
> 
> Disclaimers: La historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación del fanfiction homónimo Vengeance is mine, publicado originalmente por Larissa, en el HBM, siendo la segunda parte/temporada del fanfiction homónimo Smile Even If It Hurts, y cuento con la autorización de la autora para hacer la adaptación.

* * *

_Odian cada parte de mí, esperan que lo olvide, trataron tanto de enterrarme pero sobreviví hasta el último momento. —Alice Cooper._

* * *

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vida de Lily Luna Potter había dado un vuelco rotundo y sin vuelta atrás.

Había perdido literalmente todo; desde el amor de su vida, hasta sus amigos y lo peor de todo, su cordura.

El día en el cual perdió a su abuelo, se enteró de todo lo que había estado podrido en su vida y jamás lo había notado, su mejor amigo, al que consideró como un hermano, era cómplice de su hermana para hacerla sufrir, le consiguieron al hombre perfecto y después se lo quitaron, había sido tan dolorosa la verdad, darse cuenta que nunca había tenido nada, todo había sido parte del plan de su hermana.

Toda la cordura que había poseído una vez, un día simplemente, se esfumó.

Pero eso no le había asegurado que el resto de sus días serían tranquilos, ella tenía algo que sus padres querían… y que harían y darían todo por conseguirlo.

Dinero.

La herencia que su abuelo James Potter le había dejado, era lo que sus padres querían, sin duda perder la cabeza les había facilitado acceder a esa herencia, y hubo alguien que lo permitiría, todo había sido perfectamente maquilado para esto.

Pero necesitaban hacer algo de ella, al final, no les funcionó que estuviera loca, tenían que desaparecerla, ese, era el mejor plan que se le había ocurrido ¿A quién? A Edward Lupin.

Todos corrían por el lugar con desesperación, hacía cinco minutos que sonaba la alarma contra incendios, y está bien que todos en ese lugar estuvieran locos; pero ninguno de ellos podía salir de su cuarto a las dos y media de la mañana para presionar dicha alarma, había demasiada seguridad, aun de noche.

El incendio había comenzado en una de las áreas más alejadas del hospital, en una de las habitaciones acolchadas ¿Cómo había pasado eso?


	2. Una Nueva Oportunidad.

Edward estaba recargado sobre el dorso de su mano, observaba aburrido al hombre frente a él, que le explicaba cómo sería la siguiente campaña.

—Señor Lupin –se abrió de golpe la puerta.

—Disculpe –se excusó Edward con la mirada en el hombre y volvió su vista a su secretaria.

—Es urgente señor Lupin, de no serlo, no lo interrumpiría de esa manera.

—Lo sé –resopló –pasa ¿Qué ocurre?

—Lo busca el Señor Malfoy.

—Un momento por favor.

Edward se puso de pie y fue hasta la recepción, Scorpius estaba dando vueltas como un animal enjaulado, caminó hasta él cuando lo vio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? –Preguntó.

—Se trata de Lily –musitó.

— ¿Qué con ella? –Bufó –si mal no recuerdo, tú y tu maldita esposa confabularon para que no me dejaran volver a verla, la cambiaron de hospital por eso ¿no? Temían que Bradly me informara lo que pasaba con ella y sus mejorías.

—Hubo un incendio por la noche –explicó serio –Lily murió en él.

Edward sintió que el alma se le iba al mismo infierno al escuchar a Scorpius decirle eso, pero en un instante volvió a su cuerpo, y con ella trajo la ira más profunda.

— ¡Y vienes a mi oficina a decirme eso! –gritó enfurecido.

—Quería que lo supieras por nosotros y no por el periódico.

—Eres un maldito infeliz –lo sujetó por las solapas furioso.

—A pesar de todo… sé que tú la querías como una hermana, siempre estuviste para ella, incluso cuando la traicioné con su hermana.

—Y tú no dijiste nada cuando la perra de Victoire me involucró en sus planes.

—Tú tampoco.

— ¿Y qué demonios querías que dijera? –preguntó molesto.

—Sólo vine a decirte, el entierro será a las tres de la tarde de hoy –completó.

— ¿Harán lo mismo que con su abuelo? –inquirió incrédulo.

—Su padre piensa que nadie asistirá, aparte de ti, claro, Victoire le dejó muy en claro que ella no tenía amigos aparte de los Lupin.

—Tiene razón en eso, gracias a alguien, ella perdió a sus amigos –observó a Scorpius.

—Victoire accedió a que te aparecieras –indicó por último y fue al ascensor.

Y es que Victoire sólo accedería a eso para verlo sufrir, le había jurado que le daría donde más le doliera, y lo había cumplido, no le bastó con volver a la chica que lo volvió una mejor persona una adicta a la cocaína y sabrá a qué más, sino que también decidió contarle a Lily sobre que cuando eran niños él le ayudaba a planear lo que tanto le dolió a Lily, ayudó a que su hermana perdiera la cordura, la había alejado de él, la única persona que realmente la quería.

—Discúlpeme con Jackson, tengo que salir –le dijo a su secretaria y salió de la oficina.

Condujo hasta su apartamento, tomó una ducha para quitarse todo el odio de encima, si es que eso era posible, se tiró sobre la cama y suspiró profundamente.

—Lily, no quería que todo terminara así, lo juro.

Edward fue hasta el mausoleo de los Potter, todo había sido tan rápido que ya había terminado, tal parecía, que no hubiesen enterrado a nadie, no había flores, salvo las que él llevó al lugar.

—&—

Se miró a través del espejo y por ridículo que sonara, no se reconoció a sí misma en el reflejo, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, sus ojos seguían siendo igualmente azules, y algo que no había cambiado en ellos, seguían tristes, como la última vez que se vio a sí misma en el espejo de aquella mansión que su abuelo le había heredado, estaba más pálida de lo normal y más delgada debido a la mala alimentación.

Acercó su rostro de nueva cuenta al espejo, tan cerca como queriendo entrar a él, ella no era la que el espejo reflejaba, si bien no se había visto en el espejo por años, aun podía recordar los vestigios de ella misma, y lo único que seguía ahí eran esos ojos tristes.

— ¿Quién eres? –le preguntó a la mujer del reflejo.

—Eres tú, Lily Lun_ática_ Potter.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso? –indagó seria al ver al hombre.

—Era el mejor amigo de tu abuelo –le sonrió –el que hablaba con él cuando no soportaba la situación, como tu padre te trataba.

—Me hubiese gustado que nos presentara él –caminó hasta la cama y se sentó.

—Lo sé querida –sonrió –pero ahora soy lo único honesto que tienes.

—Por alguna razón le creo, no sé qué ha sido de mi vida, que es real y que no, ni siquiera recuerdo que este sea mi rostro –se señaló.

—No lo es, te sometieron a una cirugía plástica.

— ¿Qué? –Lily observó al hombre sin entender.

—Hace medio año sufriste quemaduras bastante serias, alguien pagó mucho por asesinarte, y lo logró.

—Pero…

—Para el resto del mundo, Lily Potter murió quemada en el hospital psiquiátrico en el que estaba internada.

— ¿Fueron mis padres? –preguntó.

—Escuché como Edward lo discutía con Scorpius.

—Así que ambos fueron quienes lo planearon.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta cariño, volví en cuanto me dijeron lo que había pasado, yo estuve pendiente de ti, aunque estuviera lejos, eres lo que tu abuelo más quería, después de tu abuela.

—Él era mi razón, mi fortaleza.

—Y recuperaste la razón –sonrió satisfecho –eso es lo que me agrada, ahora es tiempo que comiences de nuevo y… encuentres tu fortaleza por ti misma.

—Así que al final, tuvieron acceso a todo –suspiró.

—No, al parecer no lo recuerdas, hiciste una movida muy inteligente antes de perder la cabeza.

— ¿Sí? –inquirió sorprendida.

—Pusiste a Sheryl Martin en tus planes desde el inicio.

— ¿Hice eso? Ella jamás me cayó bien.

—Le pediste que te internara en ese psiquiátrico, le dijiste al notario, que si algo te pasaba, tus padres, hermanos, Scorpius y Edward eran los principales sospechosos, no pueden acceder a nada por ser los presuntos responsables de tu muerte, todo fue a manos de Sheryl, que abandonó a Edward y… bueno, logré que me devolviera todo el dinero, era una chica muy sencilla y sin ganas de ser rica, lo hizo, sigues teniendo eso.

—Gracias –murmuró honestamente.

—Te dejaré descansar, tienes que buscar una nueva identidad –le sonrió.

— ¿Quién soy ahora? –Se preguntó y a través del espejo ubicó los libros, sonrío y supo de inmediato que nombre adoptaría –puedes estar lista ahora –se dijo y se recostó sobre la cama.

Después de un rato, perdió noción del tiempo, estaba consciente de que hacía mucho había perdido todo contacto con la realidad, no sólo su realidad, sino que también con ella misma, era un largo periodo en el cual no recordaba nada, sabía que la llevó a eso, pero no tenía idea, que había pasado después, como lo había dicho el hombre, Lily Potter había muerto, y con ella todos esos fantasmas.


	3. El Nacimiento de Katie O'Hara

—Necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo en todo –le comentó el hombre cuando ella se unió con él en el gran comedor.

— ¿De acuerdo en qué? –inquirió ella.

—Tus papeles, en eso, tenemos que ponerlo todo en orden, linda.

—Oh, eso.

— ¿Ya sabes que nombre? –averiguó.

—Pensé en Katie O’hara –se encogió de hombros.

—Buena propuesta, me alegra y el resto…

—Seré huérfana, eso ayudará a no comprar padres adoptivos.

—Piensas en todo –indicó orgulloso –podría ser tu abuelo.

—No se ofenda, pero no quiero ocupar ese puesto.

—De acuerdo, entonces seguiré siendo lo que soy, el amigo de tu abuelo.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—Es momento de que te enfrentes al mundo Katie –dijo adoptando su nuevo nombre –que dejes todo en el pasado.

—Eso es lo que intentaré, aunque… aún tengo muchas cosas que saber cómo… ¿Qué edad tengo ahora?

—Tienes próximos veintiún años–comentó el hombre –mañana iremos a comprarte…

— ¿No sospecharán? –inquirió.

—Para el mundo tu abuelo y yo no podíamos vernos, somos competencia después de todo –le sonrió.

Ese comentario la hizo dudar sobre sus intenciones, dio un paseo por la casa, era aún más grande que la de su abuelo, no había duda, sonrió cuando vio un par de fotos de James Potter sentado en el gran jardín bebiendo una copa con ese hombre, del cual aún desconocía el nombre.

— ¿En qué piensas? –interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—En que no me ha dicho cuál es su nombre.

—Carl Bradbury –expresó como si nada.

Lily volteo a verlo más interesada, le sorprendía que su abuelo tuviera amistad cercana con ese hombre, siempre había escuchado decir a Edward que Carl Bradbury era el mayor adversario de su abuelo, pero su abuelo era impredecible, así que después de pensarlo, no le sorprendía del todo.

—Si no te molesta –señaló el hombre, Lily volteo a verlo.

— ¿Si no me molesta qué? –averiguó tranquila.

—Me hubiese encantado tanto decir que soy tu abuelo, pero no pretenderé ocupar el lugar de James, así que… si no te molesta, diré que eres mi protegida, así podrán asociarnos libremente aunque sin parentescos, diré que tu abuelo era un buen amigo de la juventud.

—Me parece bien –sonrió sincera.

Entraron al centro comercial, hicieron bastantes compras, aunque Lily podía disponer del dinero que le dejó su abuelo y que Sheryl le había devuelto, Carl fue quien pagó todas las compras.

—No sé qué hacemos aquí –escuchó una voz familiar aunque no levantó la vista a comprobar si era.

—Katie, cariño –le habló Carl.

— ¿Sí? –levantó la vista.

— ¿Será todo o quieres ir a alguna otra tienda? –le sonrió.

—Creo que quiero esto.

Lily caminó hasta su hermana y tomó la blusa que tenía en la mano.

—Llevaré esto –le dijo a la chica que atendía.

—Por supuesto señorita –le sonrió.

—Oh, espera –la detuvo –creo que la señorita iba a comprarla.

—No, no –se negó –sólo veía.

—Sí, ya decía yo que no tenía como comprarla–expresó la que atendía y se fue.

—Vamos –Carl caminó hasta ella.

Lily caminó en silencio junto a Carl. — ¿Me dirás en que piensas? –le preguntó.

— ¿Qué hace Victoire en Carlisle? –Interrogó.

—Bueno, digamos que vino en busca de una buena oportunidad.

— ¿Usted vive aquí en Carlisle? –lo observó.

—Lo hago, viajo de vez en cuando a Londres por algunas cosas, al morir tu abuelo, tengo todo el mercado para mí –me sonrió –aunque Edward Lupin tomó algunos proyectos de tu abuelo e intenta desesperadamente tomar el lugar que dejó el gran James Potter.

—Mi abuelo siempre decía que sus cosas eran de niños de preescolar.

—Tienen que serlo –le sonrió –James Potter sólo dejó que tú vieras como construía las cosas, al menos en maquetas, tú, y yo cuando era más joven.

—Mi abuelo jamás dijo eso –sonrió al verlo.

—Él me enseñó todo lo que sé, en serio cariño, no sería tan bueno de no ser por él.

—Me alegra saber que lo admite.

—Jamás lo hago en público porque tu abuelo me lo pidió.

—Yo no diré nada.

Lily se adaptó a lo nuevo, al menos su estadía en Carlisle hizo todo más fácil, los cuatro meses que pasó con Carl ahí, la hicieron olvidarse de todo lo malo que le había pasado, al dejar atrás a Lily Potter, había dejado atrás muchas cosas, sólo quería comenzar a ser Katie O’hara y dejar todo lo demás atrás, como si jamás hubiese pasado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió al ver a los hombres ir de un lado a otro.

—No es nada –le sonrió Carl.

—Se están llevando todo.

—Todo eso también –le dijo el hombre y se detuvo frente a ellos.

— ¿Es todo? –cuestionó Carl serio.

—El señor Lupin pide que desocupe su nueva propiedad a más tardar en dos horas o lo mandara sacar a patadas.

— ¿Cuál de los tres? –inquirió Lily.

—El señor Edward Lupin –la miró molesto.

—Dile al señor Lupin que nos veremos pronto en Londres.

—Regresará a la pocilga –se burló.

—Tal vez –le sonrió.

—Como guste –observó a Lily –linda su amante –acarició su barbilla pero se sacó.

—No me toques –bufó.

—Nos veremos luego –se burló e intentó besarla pero se alejó.

Lily caminó molesta hasta donde solía estar la sala, Carl la siguió.

—Sólo espera a que le diga a Edward…

—Lamento recordarte cariño –la tomó del hombro –ya no eres más Lily Potter, la inseparable amiga del magnate loco Edward Lupin.

—Tienes razón, podríamos ir a vivir a la casa de mi abuelo –se encogió de hombros.

—_Katie_ –le recordó su nuevo nombre.

—Tengo todo planeado –le sonrió.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? –investigó sorprendido.

—James Potter me heredó más que su apellido –sonrió y salió.

Carl le había dicho que antes de ir al psiquiátrico dejó a Sheryl a cargo de todo, sólo era sencillo, la localizaría de nuevo, y le pediría que pusiera la casa de su abuelo, a su actual nombre, no sería nada complicado, no para Sheryl.

Lily sonrió al volver a ver la casa de su abuelo, estaba descuidada, las plantas habían crecido demasiado, y tomando en cuenta las condiciones a las que había llegado mientras perdía poco a poco la cordura, no la sorprendió.

—Me alegra saber que eres una chica muy inteligente –señaló asombrado.

—No puedes usar el cuarto de mi abuelo –lo amenazó.

—Me dirás cual, en ese caso.

—Será un placer –agarró su brazo y subieron.

Les tomó un par de días traer las cosas que tenían en la casa de Carlisle a esa, Lily sonrió al ver su antiguo cuarto, acomodó su maleta sobre la nueva cama, era todo nuevo, con su nuevo nombre tendría que adoptar una nueva personalidad, así que adoptó gustos que anteriormente le parecían lindos en secreto, sólo Jade sabía que ese tipo de vestimentas le gustaban, más nunca se vistió así.

Giró hacia la ventana al escuchar un fuerte ruido, un minuto después, la puerta se abrió violentamente y el hombre fue hasta ella, la sujetó por los brazos.

—Ni te acomodes –le indicó con furia.

— ¡No puedes entrar así! –Gritó Carl desde la puerta –suéltala Edward.

—Saca a tu amante de este cuarto –la ira en sus ojos era inmensa.

—Tú, eres Edward Lupin –Lily sonrió y se sintió un poco extraña consigo misma al tenerlo cerca.

—Te compraré la casa –dijo ignorándola y dirigiéndose a Carl.

—No –contestó al ver que Lily negó de inmediato.

—Esta casa es mía –gritó Edward.

—Si es tu casa, no sé por qué me la vendiste entonces –sonrió Carl.

—Esto no es un chiste –gritó –pensé que todas las propiedades de los Potter eran mías ahora, tenía esta entre los papeles, no pudieron vendértela.

—Esta era la casa de la loca –indicó Lily –al menos eso es lo que dicen –se encogió de hombros.

Edward la observó y se encogió de hombros notablemente relajado, no había pensado en eso y sonrió.

—Tienes razón, es de la estúpida de Lily –gruñó –esa loca –expuso por último y salió del cuarto –voy a quitarte también esta casa –amenazó a Carl.

Lily se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró aliviada de que se fuera, escuchó como aceleró el auto cuando se fue, observó a Carl, no entendía porque le había propuesto en ser su abuelo, si era joven, tendría máximo cuarenta y cinco años.

—Todo estará bien, pero… ¿Por qué te quitó la casa de Carlisle? –indagó.

—Tengo un par de bienes conseguidos fácil, tienen problemas, pero no me he tomado el tiempo de arreglarlos, como no ha podido ganar los negocios que hubiesen sido de tu abuelo, juró que me dejaría en ruinas.

—No eres de la mafia ¿o sí? –lo observó.

—Para nada, Katie, obtengo algunos obsequios por hacer cosas gratis, en teoría, cosas gratis para el estado, me regalan cosas que no me importan, tengo muchos así, el idiota de Edward ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, intenté decirle un par de veces, pero no hizo caso.

—Es su culpa –sonrío.

—Te llevaré a comer, así que toma una ducha y nos veremos en media hora en el vestíbulo.

—Le estás diciendo a una chica que media hora –se rió.

—Tienes razón, te esperaré en el vestíbulo, de todas formas bajaras así sea en media o seis horas.

—Buen punto –soltó una carcajada divertida –intentaré no tardarme.

Carl salió del cuarto, ella fue a la ducha y por fortuna, ese día pudo hacer menos tiempo, sólo tardó cuarenta minutos en bajar al vestíbulo.

—Pensé que tardarías más –le mostró la copa.

—Lo sé, pero bueno… pude hacer magia.

—Tengo una cena de negocios, así que si quieres venir conmigo…

—Será increíble –le sonrió.

Ambos salieron rumbo a un buen restaurant, los atendieron muy bien, tuvieron tiempo de hablar más de la cuenta, a pesar de todo, Lily se había dedicado los cuatro meses en Carlisle buscándose a sí misma y su nueva personalidad, casi no hablaban porque él se la pasaba ocupado en sus proyectos y en sus ratos libres, ella seguía explorando sus nuevos límites.

Después de un rato, regresaron a la ex mansión Potter, ahora era la mansión Bradbury, por llamarla de una nueva forma.

—Te encontré –sonrió Carl.

—Lo siento –lo observó –quería ver el estado del despacho de mi abuelo.

—Luce en muy buenas condiciones, es una lástima que no quede ningún libro –indicó apenado.

—Lo sé –observó los libreros que llegaban hasta el techo que era tan elevado –en esa parte tenía todas las obras de Shakespeare –le sonrió –en aquella iba las de Charles Dickens y en aquél…

—Ya entendí, tu abuelo tenía demasiados libros.

—Todo estaba lleno, no sé qué pasaron con ellos.

—Muchos eran de primera edición, era bastante viejo tu abuelo –sonrió –tu padre los vendió cuando se fue a la quiebra –se encogió de hombros.

—Así que ahora intentaré recuperar el olor a libro, café y puro que solía tener este lugar.

—Suena bien, así que tampoco me puedo meter a esta parte de la casa –le sonrió.

—No, tampoco, iré a ducharme, estaré lista para tu cena.

—&—

Lily tomó una nueva ducha y se arregló como jamás en sus años de adolescente lo hubiese hecho y a decir verdad, si no hubiese pasado todo lo que le había pasado, jamás se hubiese vestido tan elegante y femenina y que mencionar de asistir a cenas de negocios.

—Comienzo a creer que fue mala idea –le sonrió a Carl cuando los vieron atentamente entrar al lugar.

—Jamás me habían visto con alguien tan joven –la sujetó por la cintura.

—Ellos no creen que… bueno… lo que dijo Edward.

—Muchos lo creen, pero cuando te vean salir con chicos de tu edad, cesarán los rumores, además, comenzaré a decir que eres mi protegida y todo dejará de ser llamativo para los tablones.

—Bien, eso espero.

Cuando entraron al lugar, se mezclaron perfectamente entre la gente, la velada estaba tranquila y sin contratiempos.

Carl se alejó de ella, como lo había dicho, era una cena de negocios, y él había ido porque tenía algunos negocios que tratar, así que la dejó a ella, ya no era más esa chiquilla intimidada por aquél frío y despiadado mundo de negocios, bueno, tal vez sí seguía manteniendo un poco de aquella inocencia y frescura, al menos, toda la que pudo conservar para sí misma, ahora era Katie O’hara, una chica demasiado segura de sí misma y cada uno de sus movimientos, no quería ser débil, no quería que nadie jugara con ella como hacía tiempo lo hicieron, le habían dado una segunda oportunidad para domar al mundo, e iba a doblegarlo, iba a ser ella la dueña de su vida, de su destino, nada ni nadie, la haría volver a aquél pasado doloroso y enfermo, iba a aferrarse a ese pequeño fragmento de cordura que tenía, y no lo soltaría.

O eso creyó.


	4. Claras Enemistades.

—Te digo que estoy ocupado, habla en otro momento –la chocaron –perdón –se disculpó el hombre y la observó con detenimiento –usted es la zorra que vi en la casa Potter ¿no es cierto? –Edward colgó el teléfono.

Lily lo observó con atención, en aquél incidente había logrado tomarla descolocada y su agresividad la había asustado un poco, después de todo, Edward Lupin jamás había sido agresivo o grosero con ella, al menos en el pasado.

—Se ha quedado muda –sonrió y se acomodó el saco –sabía que tenía ese efecto con las mujeres, pero creo que se ha incrementado un poco –sonrió enfadado.

—En realidad no tiene ningún efecto sobre mí –expresó fuerte y claro, sabía cómo hablarle.

—Al parecer no es muda, eso es bueno, pero me imagino que está acostumbrada a emitir otro tipo de sonidos y no palabras, pensé que su vocabulario se limitaba a “así, continúa, oh dios mío” –se burló.

—Que sea lo único que usted pueda hacerle decir a una mujer en la cama no significa que el resto tenga un limitado vocabulario.

—Hay muchas cosas que usted no sabe de mí…_ Señorita_ –dijo el título con cierta pesadez, un título que a su parecer, no merecía una mujer como ella –O’hara –completó al ver la identificación.

—No creo que sea un hombre complejo Señor Lupin –sonrió –por el contrario.

—Tal vez lo sea –dijo sonriendo –aun así, usted jamás lo sabrá.

—Hay más misterio en el respirar mismo que en usted –suspiró –y al igual que ese misterio, tampoco me importa saber de usted.

Lily se alejó de él y fue hasta Carl ya que estaba desocupado y bebía un whiskey.

—Te ves irritada ¿qué ocurre?

—Estoy harta –miró en dirección a Edward –es un completo imbécil –gruñó.

—Deberías tranquilizarte un poco.

—Es que no puedo creer que alguna vez fui su amiga, que hace tiempo él fuera algo más que mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Algo más? –la observó.

—Era como un hermano para mí.

—Edward se comportaba diferente contigo ¿recuerdas? Ahora estás conociendo otra cara de él, la cara de los negocios y el por qué no lo soportan.

—Es como Victoire –concluyó.

—Tal vez, pero no podría comparar.

—Tienes razón, jamás tuviste la mala suerte de toparte el lado empresario de Victoire Potter.

—Así es, y me alegra que estés mejor.

Lily se alejó de nuevo y se dedicó a socializar con su nueva identidad, de seguir siendo Lily, no estaría haciendo eso, en realidad ni siquiera estaría ahí.

—Te ves hermosa –la saludó Victoire.

—Hola –indicó incómoda al verla.

—Ven, vamos por un trago.

—Claro –comentó fingiendo una sonrisa.

No entendía la razón por la que Victoire quería ser su amiga, si era una desconocida aún.

—Por un momento pensé que Edward no te invitaría al evento.

—Vine con Carl –aclaró.

—Lo sé, pero él no fue invitado por Edward.

—Bueno, eso lo desconocía.

—Dime Katie ¿te está agradando Londres?

—Bueno, esto no es Los Ángeles, Nueva York o París, pero sí.

—París –sonrió –mi esposo y yo fuimos a París cuando internaron a mi hermana.

— ¿Algo así como un festejo?

—No lo sé –se encogió de hombros –fue idea de Edward, y Scorpius amó la idea.

—Me imagino que son muy buenos amigos ¿no?

—Sí, siempre lo han sido, no hay nada que el uno haga que el otro no sepa, créeme, es una locura tenerlos a los dos… ya sabes –explicó nerviosa.

Lily la observó, así que Victoire y Edward seguían teniendo una relación secreta, a pesar del tiempo y que ella ya estaba casada con su mejor amigo, sí que eran muy amigos, compartir a la mujer.

—Me dijeron que ahora vives en la casa que solía ser de mi hermana –dijo forzadamente la última palabra.

—Tú eres hermana de la loca esa –le sonrió –yo de ser tú, me apenaría decirlo.

—En realidad me apena –le sonrió –adoro tu vestido, es increíble.

—Fue un regalo –le dijo.

—Me imagino que salir con Carl Bradbury tiene sus ventajas –le sonrió.

—No salgo con él –indicó seria.

—Claro, él también dijo eso, pero comprendo que quieran mantenerlo en secreto, cuando salía con mi ahora esposo era lo mismo –le sonrió.

— ¿Quién es tu esposo? –preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Scorpius Malfoy, tal vez no lo conozcas, su padre ganó dinero sucio y bueno, lo descubrieron.

—Así que ahora eres… de nivel promedio –le sonrió.

—Algo así –dijo frustrada –mi esposo ha mantenido algunos negocios para Edward que nos mantienen aún bien, pero no como solía ser mi vida.

—Algo me dice que eras la favorita –tocó el vestido que llevaba puesto, lo había usado en la fiesta en la que conoció a Krum y Victoire jamás repetía vestido.

Victoire le explicó cómo funcionaban ese tipo de reuniones, y de la nada, volteo como si alguien la hubiese llamado por su nombre, Scorpius apareció, se acercó sonriendo, sus ojos jamás habían brillado tanto.

Pero no sintió nada.

Nada en ella se estremeció, ningún sentimiento regresó, _NADA_, todo en blanco de lo que alguna vez, sintió por él hasta llevarla a perder la cordura, nada.

Absolutamente…

Nada.

—Hola –saludó.

—Hola –comentó Victoire.

—Hola –saludó Lily.

—Ella es mi amiga, Katie O’hara.

—Un placer, Scorpius Malfoy –estrechó su mano y sonrió.

—Katie O’hara –sonrió.

— ¿Dónde se conocieron? –interrogó.

—Carlisle, boutique.

—Debí suponerlo –sonrió.

—Además es la… protegida –pronunció sin creerlo –de Carl Bradbury.

—Vaya, ese tipo tiene… negocios, con nosotros.

— ¿En serio? –investigó seria, tal vez creían que era demasiado estúpida como para no entender.

—Sí –explicó Scorpius observándola mejor.

—Es raro, no lo ha mencionado, Carl no invierte en lugares quebrados.

—Bueno, pronto invertirá, mi amigo Edward está arreglando eso.

—Oh, entonces hará el negocio con los Lupin.

—Sí –contestó Scorpius sonriendo cuando terminó de inspeccionarla con cierto interés.

— ¿Tú apellido es?

—Malfoy –repitió.

—Claro, el “nosotros” no puede usarse, es incorrecto, y no soy estúpida, entendí el juego de palabras y el tono, así que…

—Es mejor que les deje solas –se disculpó Scorpius y volvió a inspeccionarla.

—Yo también me iré a otro lado…

—No, no –indicó Victoire –perdón, pero es algo que todos mencionan, no era nuestra intención incomodarte.

—Pues lo lograron, ciertamente y…

—Vaya, vaya –señaló Edward acercándose a ellas –algo me dijo que ustedes se iban a llevar a la perfección en cuanto se conocieran –observó a Lily.

—En serio lo crees –le sonrió.

—Las mujeres frías, superficiales y con un enorme amor al dinero siempre suelen llevarse bien.

—Con temor a equivocarme –lo observó con una sonrisa molesta –usted es el loco que entró a mi casa a intentar echarme y hace poco chocó conmigo ¿no es cierto? –sonrió.

—Mi nombre, si no te molesta y si tienes un poco de modales y decencia es Edward Lupin –soltó molesto –Aunque para ti, seré siempre el señor Lupin –se acomodó el saco.

—Oh –volteo a ver a Victoire que había puesto los ojos en blanco –yo también tengo un nombre, pero no creo que sea mujer fría y superficial con un enorme amor al dinero –tomó la copa y le sonrió –no me hable de modales si no los tiene.

—Tengo más modales que usted –le dijo y tomo él también una copa

—No le pregunté si tenía o no.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Indagó Scorpius acercándose a ellos –Edward te necesitamos acá y….

—Scorpius –señaló Victoire colgándose de su hombro –te presento a… la pareja de Carl Bradbury.

—Llámala como lo que es, la amante de Carl Bradbury –apuntó Edward.

—Scorpius Malfoy –le sonrió y le tendió la mano –es un placer señorita…

—Katie –extendió su mano un poco confusa y siguiendo el juego de Victoire y Scorpius y volvió a estrechar su mano –Katie O’hara.

—Un placer Katie.

—Pero cierra la boca –lo codeo Victoire un poco molesta.

—Perdón, es una mujer muy guapa.

—Gracias Señor Malfoy –sonrió Lily –es mejor que vaya con Carl, porque luego su amigo aquí presente, dirá que intento seducirlo por su dinero, con permiso y sin él, me retiraré a buscar a mi acompañante.

Se alejó un poco molesta, ¿cuánto tiempo tardarían en dejar de involucrarla con Carl?

Caminó entre la gente hasta donde estaba Carl observando atentamente, la sujetó por la cintura y no separó la vista del trio a lo lejos.

—Te has topado de frente con los tres –expuso apenado –se supone que ninguno vendría, no confirmaron su asistencia al evento, a pesar de que Edward lo organizó, por eso me atreví…

—No te preocupes, no es como si quisiera ocultarme debajo de una roca y jamás salir, mi vida continua, aunque…

—Katie, en serio, lo siento.

—No insistas, no hay problema.

—Bien, entonces, olvidemos eso, ven, vamos a bailar.

—Carl –señaló incómoda.

—La gente hablará de todos modos, bailes o no conmigo esta noche.

—Bien –cedió y fue a la pista con él.

Por fortuna había tomado pocas, pero efectivas clases de baile.

Después de un rato, salió al pequeño jardín, hacía mucho ruido en el interior sin mencionar un enorme calor, que la hicieron sentirse un poco incómoda, observó el gran jardín aluzado con pequeñas lamparillas redondas, siempre le habían parecido románticas y lindas.

—Necesito que arregles eso –expresó Edward molesto –no, no me importa cuánto gastes, esa casa tiene que ser mía, Roland, Lily no pudo ser tan idiota, bien, lo era, sí, lo sé, estaba loca, claro que pudo hacer esa idiotez, lo llamo idiotez porque jamás se destacó por su inteligencia, bien, mañana por la mañana irás con Bradbury y le ofrecerás mucho dinero por la casa, una cantidad que no pueda negar –colgó.

— ¿Cree que enviando a otros podrá obtener esa casa? –curioseó.

— ¿Carl no le ha enseñado que escuchar conversaciones privadas es de mala educación?

—Estaba aquí antes que usted.

—Claro –comentó serio y caminó hasta ella –debería convencer a su amante de devolverme o venderme esa mansión.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? –interrogó.

—Interesante, no negó ser su amante esta vez –apuntó victorioso.

—Discutir con un imbécil que no entiende palabras no está mi lista señor Lupin.

—Usted realmente no me quiere de enemigo ¿o sí?

— ¿Me volvería loca también? –intentó atacarlo con el pasado.

— ¿Volverla loca? –se burló, no entendió el tema, al parecer –podría –se acercó a ella aún más, Lily retrocedió un poco haciendo que quedaran debajo de una tira de esas lamparillas –sin duda podría –la sujetó por la cintura y se agachó un poco para acercar su rostro al de ella –puedo volverla loca de placer en un instante si lo quisiera –sonrió.

—Lo dudo –lo observó –usted no produce el más mínimo interés en mí –se alejó un poco –no es atractivo, no es gentil ni divertido, no posee ninguna buena cualidad que pudiesen atraer a una chica, no posee nada.

— ¿No soy atractivo? –Sonrió divertido y se alejó de ella –Señorita O’hara, usted necesita gafas si cree que Carl Bradbury es más atractivo que yo, y puede estar tranquila, llevármela a la cama es algo que jamás haría, me parece usted tan repulsiva y superficial –se acercó a ella y sonrió –que sin duda preferiría volverme homosexual.

— ¿Volverse? –Soltó una risa divertida –creí que lo era.

Se alejó de ahí aun riendo divertida, dejándolo molesto, conocía a Edward, y en ese juego, no podría ganarle a ella, no cuando él no sabía nada de ella y ella lo sabía todo de él, era un juego sencillo de ganar.

—Lamento la tardanza –indicó Edward acercándose a ellos.

—No se preocupe Señor Lupin, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –explicó el señor Johnson, Edward se lo había presentado en la misma reunión en la que le presentó a Krum –pensé que no asistiría, ha estado tan ocupado últimamente en tanto negocio.

—Lo sé –dijo serio –no confirmé hasta último momento, así los cobardes que me evitan asistirían sin preocupación alguna, sólo que los sorprendí.

—Es un verdadero placer tenerlo aquí –señaló de nuevo Johnson.

—Si no te molesta iniciar –indicó Carl.

— ¿A mí? Para nada Bradbury, es sorprenderte tenerte aquí y con tan joven… amante –la observó y sonrió –perdón, no recuerdo tu nombre, me perdí después del mujerzuela.

—No soy la clase de mujeres con las que posiblemente esté acostumbrado a salir señor Lupin –le sonrió.

—No te equivoques –le sonrió –en algún tiempo salí con mujerzuelas, pero sin duda eran de más clase que tú, te ves más vista que Piccadilly Circus.

—Por lo menos no consumo drogas –le sonrió, sabía que ese comentario lo ligaría de inmediato con Jade

—Déjame…

—Tampoco sufro de mis facultades mentales –le echó en cara –soy una mejor mujerzuela de las que está acostumbrado, al parecer.

—Las mujerzuelas son sólo para ocasiones como estas.

—Entonces usted frecuentaba a mujeres de muy baja calidad, tal vez hasta alguna enfermedad tuvieran, debería ir a un urólogo, sugerencia.

—Si es mejor cambiar de tema –expresó Carl sujetándola del brazo un poco enfadado con ella.

—Controla a tu…

—Tampoco voy a tolerar que le hables así –frunció el ceño Carl.

—Debe ser muy buena –explicó sonriendo.

—Es todo lo que puedo soportar una noche.

— ¿Ocurre algo? –intervino de nuevo Scorpius.

—Sí, nos vamos.

—Pero señor Bradbury –señaló sorprendido y observó a Edward.

—No lo detengas, no lo necesitamos.

—Claro que lo necesitamos.

—Bien, acabas de dar el negocio Scorpius –soltó furioso Edward.

—Podemos llegar a un maldito acuerdo –señaló molesto Scorpius.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él –expuso Johnson.

—Bien –expresó Edward a regaña dientes.

—Escucho –le indicó Carl.

—Señorita. O’hara ¿me acompaña?

—Claro –tomó el brazo que le ofreció y caminó con él.

—Ha sido muy grosero con usted ¿cierto? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Algo me dice que sólo intenta hacerse el dueño de los negocios –sonrió divertida.

Conocía muy bien a Edward, al menos cuando se trataba de negocios, gustaba ofender a las amantes de los demás, la mayoría de las veces funcionaba, salvo en esta, que ella no era amante de Carl.

—No lo creas tanto –expuso Scorpius serio.

—Tú eres su amigo, así que no me dirás lo contrario –lo observó.

—Bueno, sin duda antes lo era, solía llamar zorras a las acompañantes de los demás, después terminaba sexualmente involucrado con ellas.

—Antes, ahora no –comentó divertida.

—Bueno, no la ha pasado muy bien en la vida amorosa, su ex pareja lo dejó por un rumor ciertamente cierto –la observó.

—Ya veo, se volvió un tipo rudo.

—Antes no lo era, solía ser divertido y despreocupado, ahora consume la mayor parte de su tiempo en negocios, evita ir a casa por las noches.

— ¿Y usted? –averiguó fingiendo interés –lucen como una gran pareja.

—Lo somos –explicó desanimado.

—El tono lo deja a duda –Scorpius sonrió y la observó.

—Tengo una hija de casi tres años –le recordó –su nombre es Ashley.

—Ashley –apuntó con pesadez, ella quería tener una hija con él y llamarla así, se lo había mencionado en más de una ocasión.

—Así es –sonrió –Edward es su padrino, de hecho.

—Lucen como grandes amigos.

—Tuvimos nuestras diferencias, ideales nos volvieron a unir.

—Lo imagino –expresó seria –pero no me ha dicho sobre la feliz pareja.

—Victoire está intentando que las cosas funcionen ahora, antes había un impedimento de mi parte, hasta que Edward me ayudó a ponerle final a eso, ahora intento con mucho esfuerzo que mi matrimonio funcione y realmente espero que funcione por mi hija, la adoro, ella lo vale todo.

—Lo imagino, no he tenido hijos y no es que quiera, ciertamente, pero, soy hija, mi padre hubiese deseado lo mejor para mí.

— ¿Deseado? ¿Es acaso que no lo desea ahora?

—Soy huérfana y soy hija única, lo único que tengo es a Carl.

—Debes amarlo mucho.

— ¿Me veo como una mujer enamorada? –lo observó.

—No, pero muchos dicen que estás… por su dinero, ya sabes.

—Eso lo inventó el loco de tu amigo, lo imagino.

—Un poco de eso, jamás lo habían visto con alguien tan joven.

—Así que Carl ha tenido sus amoríos –se burló.

—La pasada a ti, tenía tan solo dos años menor que él… tú debes tener… veinticuatro.

—Gracias por llamarme anciana.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes entonces? –preguntó sorprendido.

—Veintiún años –sonrieron.

—Sabía que eras más joven, sólo que no quería hacerlo tan… ya sabes… aprovechado.

—Él no es mi pareja ni nada por el estilo, era amigo de juventud de mi padre, ahora… bueno, él me ayuda a tener un poco de futuro.

—Katie –la llamó Carl, que estaba junto a ellos, los otros hombres estaban detrás de él.

— ¿Sí? –investigó sorprendida.

—Ven con nosotros –le ofreció su brazo.

—Hablaremos después –le sonrió y tomó el brazo de Carl.

—Por supuesto –indicó con una leve sonrisa Scorpius.

Caminaron hasta el otro extremo del lugar, donde estaba Edward tomando un whiskey.

— ¿Y bien? –sonsaco al verla.

—Aun no le digo nada, deberías hacer la sugerencia tú.

—Bien, tendrás el honor de ser la imagen de la campaña que estamos preparando –dijo sirviéndose más whiskey, se veía que ya estaba un poco envalentonado gracias a la bebida. 

—Nada de privilegio –le quitó el trago de la mano y jaló la botella cuando se dispuso a tomarla él.

—Bien, seré educado, como estos imbéciles lo sugirieron, es una estúpida mujer que se toman a pecho todo –murmuró.

—No planeo aceptar así lo suplique, ahórrese el discurso barato.

—Mejor para mí –indicó él –conseguiremos otra modelo.

—Ella cumple con las características necesarias –señaló Carl –vamos Katie –suplicó.

—Bien –se cruzó de brazos.

—Mañana trataré el contrato con usted –expuso serio y le quitó el vaso y la botella de whiskey y se alejó.

Lily iba sería, no podía creer que Carl la metiera en ese problema, no quería ser la imagen de nada, no quería seguir viendo a Scorpius, a Victoire y a Edward a diario, no sentía nada al verlos, salvo coraje, coraje que pensó que había superado, pero no era así.

—Edward me pidió que fueras a su oficina a ver lo del contrato –comentó Carl.

—Lo tenías planeado ¿cierto? –inquirió.

—La verdad quiero conseguirte empleo.

—No estaba pidiendo que me mantuvieras –se quejó.

—Lo sé, pero quería que trabajaras de algo sencillo, y eso lo es.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero no con ellos.

—Sólo serán tres meses Katie, no más, no tendrás que verlos más.

—Bien, sólo por ti y porque te debo la vida.

—Gracias.

Lily llegó tarde a la oficina de Edward, no quería ir y se distrajo en cualquier tontería para evitarlo, hasta que al final, tomó un taxi hasta la oficina de Ted Lupin.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece Señorita? –inquirió la chica.

—Vengo a ver al… al… bueno, creo que es el señor Lupin –indicó seria.

— ¿Tiene una cita? –preguntó.

—No, creo que no.

—Mire, lo que pasa, es que no puedo dejarla pasar, él trabaja bajo una pesada agenda y si no la sigo al pie de la letra… me correrá, me lo advirtió, soy la cincuenta y no sé qué en ser su secretaria, no quiero perder mi empleo…

—Pero si me espera y no me dejas pasar, te correrá igual –hizo una mueca y la chica se puso pálida.

—Tiene razón, pero si lo interrumpo y no…

—Te solucionaré el problema –le sonrió, tomó su móvil y marcó –Carl, no sabes si el idiota del señor Lupin marcó mi cita –gritó haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio –estoy en su oficina y no sé si el muy idiota me citó sólo por no llevarles la contra o… —se quedó callada al verlo de pie, con una expresión seria, nada divertida –está frente a mí con una cara de velorio, no te preocupes, nos veremos al rato —colgó.

—Rebeca –expuso serio –toma tus cosas, la cita de la mujer está marcada y señalada.

—Pero señor…

—Te advertí como trabajaba y aceptaste…

—De acuerdo –comentó sin oponer resistencia.

—Es mi culpa –señaló rendida –la señorita me preguntó si tenía cita y le dije que no sabía.

— ¿Me puedes decir lo que está señalado en tu agenda? –indagó.

—Mujerzuela de cabello rojo y largo de ojos azules altura promedio si trae tacones –leyó apenada.

—Lo siento, no me presenté –negó con la cabeza –disculpa, vengo a ver al… señor Lupin, soy la mujerzuela de cabello rojo y largo, de ojos azules y altura promedio porque uso mis tacones, gracias.

Lily caminó hasta Edward y pasó junto a él pero regresó.

— ¿Cuál es la oficina? –le preguntó a la chica.

—La del fondo –señaló agradecida.

—Gracias –sonrió y caminó hasta la oficina de Edward.

Entró, él no la había seguido, cuando entró, se quedó sorprendida, la oficina de Edward siempre había estado tapizada de fotos de él con Jade o de paisajes que Jade había tomado, algunas de su familia y muchas otras de ellos juntos, pero… la oficina estaba sin una foto, solo libros y más libros.


	5. Nuevos Cambios.

—Siéntate –dijo a sus espaldas.

—Claro –caminó hasta la silla y depositó su bolso en la otra.

—Tengo que admitir que pensé que hasta alguien como tu tendría dignidad y no vendría.

—Lamento desilusionarlo Señor. Lupin –suspiró –la oficina va con usted –se recargó –insignificante.

—Claro, ya me lo habían dicho –buscó algo en el cajón y sacó un folder color paja y se lo arrojó.

—No debe ser muy social –se estiró a tomarlo.

— ¿Es usted mayor de edad? –preguntó.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para llevarme a la cama? –preguntó hojeando el contrato, lo sabía de memoria.

—Para saber si podrá firmar el contrato usted misma o necesitara a su amante para ello.

—Le tengo una buena notica, soy mayor de edad –lo observó sobre el folder.

—Bien –frunció los labios.

—Perdón –se disculpó cuando su celular sonó, observó el número pero no lo reconoció.

— ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó al verla seria.

—No, nada –presionó el botón de rechazar la llamada y volvió a guardarlo –bueno, ¿quiere que…? –Observó el número de nuevo, era el mismo, pero no lo tenía registrado –hola –dijo levantándose.

—Hola –dijo la voz de Scorpius al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Quién eres y por qué tienes mi número? –preguntó fingiendo no reconocerlo.

—Soy Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy, nos conocimos ayer en el evento…conseguí tu número por un milagro realmente.

—Sí, supongo, pero…

—Quería saber si podía invitarte a salir, no sé, tomarnos un café.

—Lo siento, estoy ocupada y no sé si me desocupe temprano…Scorpius –le dijo para que Edward se pusiera al corriente de la diminuta charla.

— ¿En alguna otra ocasión? –preguntó esperanzado.

—Lo siento, no puedo –colgó sin esperar más.

—Vaya, sí que tiene clientes de todo tipo –la observó.

—Ni siquiera sabía quién demonios era –dijo perdiendo la poca educación.

—Disculpe –dijo serio pero sin creerle.

—Tendré que leer el contrato con atención, no quiero que… existan problemas en el futuro.

—Como gustes –dijo él sin darle importancia y elevó el teléfono que sonó.

Lily tomó su bolso y dejó el contrato donde lo había dejado antes, en el asiento, bajó y tomó un taxi rumbo a su casa, se estaba cansando de soportar los insultos de Edward, un día reventaría y le diría sus cosas sin importarle dejarse al descubierto.

— ¿cómo te fue? –preguntó Carl.

—Muy mal, como siempre –dijo ella.

—Tengo que ir a arreglar algunas cosas ¿estarás bien? –le preguntó.

—Claro, no te preocupes –sonrió.

—Intentare no tardar, nos veremos para cenar, supongo.

—Claro, suerte.

Lily subió a su cuarto y se cambió, se puso unos jeans justos y una blusa de mangas largas que le quedaba peculiarmente floja, se puso unos botines no tan altos y bajó a la oficina de su abuelo, estaba vacía, sólo quedaba aquél viejo escritorio de caoba y el sofá de piel, suspiró llena de nostalgia, se recargó en el escritorio y observó los libreros completamente vacíos, limpios de polvo y telarañas comparados con él día que llegaron, pero sin ningún libro de los que su abuelo adoraba.

—Aquí está –escuchó la voz de Edward, así que bajó la vista y lo ubicó en la puerta, recargado.

—Sí –dijo y volvió la vista a los muebles.

—Solía ser un lugar lleno de libros –comentó Edward.

—No lo hubiese imaginado, suponía que había peceras con tarántulas, peces y serpientes –dijo con sarcasmo que Edward no notó –lo que me pregunto es ¿Qué hace usted aquí y quien lo dejó pasar?

—Conozco la entrada de la servidumbre –se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no explica él porque.

—Dejó esto en mi oficina –lo extendió.

—Accedí a ir a su oficina Señor. Lupin –sujetó el folder –pero no accedí jamás a firmarlo.

—Si me hubiese dicho eso antes de hacerme venir…

—Pensé que notaria la indirecta.

—La verdad es que la modelo a la que yo quería, se quebró de la cintura para abajo y no podrá.

—Es una lástima realmente –extendió el brazo para regresarle el folder.

—Le pagaré el triple de lo que dice ahí, así podrá dejar a Bradbury y ser millonaria sola sin tener que acostarse con él.

—Tentador –él sonrió –si realmente me acostara con él, pero no es el caso.

— ¿Qué hace una chica con él? –Preguntó –no lo entiendo.

—Carl Bradbury, me salvó de mi misma Señor. Lupin –caminó hasta él –mi padre y él fueron muy buenos amigos cuando jóvenes, no sé si usted, sería capaz de volver a Ashley su amante si sus padres murieran en un accidente y la pobre huérfana sólo contara con veintiún años, no sé usted, pero Carl no lo hizo así, él me ayudó, y lo agradezco, es mi “protector”.

—Por la manera en la que la mira –comentó –tal pareciera que si es un pervertido –se encogió de hombros.

—El cariño no puede volver pervertida a la gente Señor. Lupin –suspiró –pero no pienso firmar su contrato.

— ¿Está segura? Puedo convencerla con lo que sea –le dijo.

—Usted no es capaz de darme lo que yo quiero, así que es inútil su propuesta después de todo.

—No me ha pedido nada.

—No es capaz de revivir a los muertos ¿o sí? No es capaz de devolverme la vida que me quitaron.

—No –suspiró –hace mucho que hubiese vuelto a la vida al amor de mi vida si pudiese hacerlo –dijo serio y de inmediato supo que se refería a Jade.

—Entonces no puede darme lo que pido –se encogió de hombros.

—Materialmente, hablemos materialmente –le aclaró.

—Bastará con que deje sus insultos Señor. Lupin o rescindiré este contrato si vuelve a insultarme.

—Bien –dijo aceptando.

—Y una cosa más –se detuvo.

— ¿Qué? Señorita. O’hara.

—le devolverá el trabajo a la chica que corrió hoy.

—Bien –accedió no muy feliz.

—De acuerdo –tomó el lapicero que le ofreció Edward y firmó el contrato.

— ¿Puedo invitarla a cenar para festejar? –preguntó.

—No, no puede –lo miró –esto sólo es laboral, no me interesa ser su amiga Señor. Lupin, soy su empleada ahora y nada más, no me interesa otra cosa.

—Bien –sonrió –yo no estoy en búsqueda de romance, ni de sexo, si por un momento pareció –aclaró.

—Lo acompaño a la puerta –le dijo y caminó.

—Bien –la sujetó del brazo cunado llegó hasta ella –sólo que mi auto está en la entrada de servidumbre, si planea acompañarme para asegurarse de que me largue, le recomiendo que me siga –la soltó y caminó.

Lily lo siguió perfectamente, quitó la sonrisa cuando él giró.

—Lindo auto –dijo sin darle mucha importancia, pero con ganas de reír.

—Es la segunda mujer que me dice eso desde que lo compre –suspiró.

—La segunda –repitió.

—No es de mi gusto, a decir verdad, lo odio –se encogió de hombros.

—No entiendo porque comprarlo entonces.

—Planeaba comprar un auto, pero a la persona que llevé ese día se enamoró de este auto –observó el auto –sólo lo usaba con ella –admitió.

—No debería usarlo más, me imagino que terminaron.

—Nunca fuimos nada –dijo serio –no sentimentalmente, nunca nada nos unió.

—Entiendo –se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo uso cuando quiero burlarme de esa estúpida –golpeo la llanta –a veces es muy seguido.

—Conduzca con cuidado Señor. Lupin –dio media vuelta.

—Preguntaste por educación y te aburrí con mi historia ¿cierto?

—Las historias sobre estúpidas no me interesan –se encogió de hombros –hasta luego.

Lily cerró la puerta de la servidumbre con llave y fue hasta el estudio de nuevo, se quedó ahí hasta que Carl la buscó.

—Vamos a cenar cariño.

—Claro –sonrió y lo siguió –pensé que cenaríamos aquí.

—No, conozco un buen lugar al que tu abuelo le gustaba.

—Vamos entonces –dijo sonriendo.

Se dirigieron al lugar, a decir verdad al ver el lujo, dudaba que su abuelo gustara de ir a ese lugar muy seguido, pero cuando pudo degustar la comida, supuso que sólo la ordenaba o en su lugar, en asuntos de negocios asistía a ese sitio.

—No te miento –rodeo su cintura y le señaló con la cabeza una foto de su abuelo, estaba en un muro con otras personas que no reconoció.

—Es un lugar muy llamativo –dijo seria –pero la comida es magnífica.

—Lo sé, tu abuelo tenía buenos gustos en todo –afirmó –es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, tendrás que ir a la junta con Edward y no quiero que llegues tarde como hoy a su oficina.

—Tiene razón –suspiró –aunque no sé cómo es que accedí a firmar.

—Fue un favor hacia mi persona y realmente lo agradezco mucho, me gustó la cara que puso cuando Johnson te sugirió para eso, realmente no le caes muy bien, y no sé por qué.

—Porque para la mayoría, estoy involucrada contigo, y si él no te perdona que no pueda ganar los negocios que podrían ser de mi abuelo, no me soportará a mí tampoco.

—Tienes razón.

Caminaron hasta el auto, el trayecto fue peculiarmente en silencio, ambos veían por sus respectivas ventanillas y admiraban en silencio las luces de la ciudad quedándose detrás de ellos.

Lily se despertó bastante temprano, tenía que adoptar nuevos y completamente diferentes hábitos en ella, y sería complicado, su personalidad a los diecisiete años solía ser muy sólida como para cambiarla tan radicalmente.

—Bienvenida Señorita. O’hara –dijo la chica que la había atendido ayer en la oficina de Edward.

—Buenos días –se quitó las gafas oscuras para confirmar que se trataba de ella –se supone que…

—Soy Rebeca –sonrió y le tendió la mano.

—No seas irrespetuosa –le golpeo la mano un hombre.

—Soy Katie –estrechó su mano –pero espero que no me golpee por eso –dijo molesta.

—Por supuesto que no Señorita. O’hara.

— ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? –preguntó Edward caminando rápidamente hasta algún lugar, la chica iba casi corriendo tras él con un café en la mano que parecía se había derramado un par de veces.

—Pobre –susurró Rebeca al verla –con lo caliente que le gusta el café.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes puede informarme para qué estoy aquí? –rebuscó en su bolso.

—Señorita. O’hara –dijo Edward regresando hasta ellos –bien –continúo cuando ella sólo lo observó –ella es… bueno, no sé su nombre, pero como me pidió que la recontratara, y para mi es algo inútil, será su asistente personal –sonrió –y George, está encargado de contestar su teléfono y…podría decirle que él es el verdadero asistente personal, ella sólo será un estorbo.

—Vamos –se alejó y ellos la siguieron –ahora sí ¿alguno de ustedes puede decirme qué pasa aquí?

—Estamos aquí para ver algunas locaciones –sonrió Rebeca –además…sino me equivoco, verán si usted y el otro modelo tienen química.

—Dime Katie –la observo –ambos díganme Katie, por favor, tampoco soy engreída.

—Bien –dijo George y le sonrió –ahora son las nueve y quince de la mañana, tiene maquillaje y peinado a las diez y media tiene que reunirse con todos.

—Bien –dijo y caminó hasta donde la dirigieron.

Para su fortuna, tanto Rebeca y George eran agradables, la hacían sonreír y reír como jamás lo hubiese imaginado, y es que Edward contrataba a personas que lucieran perfectas para estar dentro de la milicia, y no le sorprendía, siempre había sido estricto con sus empleados, pero jamás a tal grado.

—Es mejor que nos demos prisa –dijo George, la sujetó de la mano y la llevó corriendo hasta el lugar, por fortuna para ellos, estuvo a tiempo.

—Vaya, al parecer se le dio por llegar a tiempo –dijo Edward serio.

—Cuando no lo haga, es libre de exhibirme delante de todos, mientras tanto, por favor omita sus comentarios Señor. Lupin –lo observó fríamente –que si mal no recuerdo hago esto como un favor personal para Carl Bradbury… y para usted también.

—Bien –dijo serio.

—Aquí estoy –dijo un joven arreglándose los puños de la camisa, era peculiarmente atractivo, así que Lily sonrió.

—Por fin –dijo Edward y caminó hasta él.

Después de media hora, les permitieron hablar entre ellos.

—Pero los quiero juntos –dijo un hombre y la sujetó de la cintura y la acercó al tipo.

—Hola –le sonrió –vaya William –volteo a ver al hombre que lo acompañaba –es la chica más linda que he visto desde que trabajo en esto –le sonrió a Lily que le regresó la sonrisa.

—Vaya, ¿tengo que agradecer? –preguntó.

—Los halagos siempre se agradecen, pero eres tan bella, que no me importa si lo haces o no.

Posaron como el hombre les pidió, pero Lily tomó como reto personal soportar la mirada de Jack, ese era su nombre, no quedaría como una débil, no como antes, en este papel, o bueno, Katie era una chica fuerte y dominante.

—Creo que no hay duda alguna de la química entre ellos –dijo el fotógrafo –pueden soltarse chicos.

—Claro –la alejó de él.

—Por mí no hay problema –dijo Johnson.

—por el señor Bradbury tampoco –dijo Summers, su representante.

— ¿por usted señorita O’hara? –preguntó Jack.

—por mí tampoco –sonrió.

—bien, entonces ¿puedo invitarla a cenar para festejar? –preguntó.

—Claro que puede –sonrió.

—Pasaré a las ocho por usted –besó su mano.

—Claro, como el inversionista aquí no importa –dijo Edward de brazos cruzados.

—Tú me mandaste traer de Londres, que tu otra opción de modelo no funcionara, no es problema de ninguno aquí –dijo Jack –así que bien, pasaré por usted a las ocho.

—Por supuesto, estaré lista.

—Necesitamos tratar algunas cosas –dijo George sujetándola de la mano y jalándola apresuradamente –no quiero que esta agenda se vea retrasada…

—Espera, nosotros no dominamos el tiempo –se soltó un poco molesta –sólo un maldito idiota controlaría su vida bajo una agenda tan apretada que no tiene ni siquiera una nota de “Se feliz”.

—Culpable, soy de esos idiotas –dijo Edward detrás de ella.

—Becky –le dijo –bueno porque puedo llamarte Becky ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto –sonrió pero quitó la sonrisa cuando elevó el rostro hacia el de Edward.

—Podrías por favor traerme una taza de té, sin azúcar.

—Por supuesto –dijo ella –que tan…

—Tibio, odio las cosas calientes.

—Bien, ahora mismo.

—Gracias –le sonrió y se alejó.

—No aceptó mi invitación a cenar para festejar el contrato –le recordó Edward.

—Le recuerdo Señor. Lupin, que le dejé muy en claro que no me interesa ser su amiga –dijo seria –las cosas entre nosotros no comenzaron de la mejor manera.

— ¿te dejas guiar por las primeras apariencias? –Sonrió –las chicas sobre todo las amantes de mis socios suelen decirme que soy muy atractivo y bueno, tienen razón.

—Temo recordarle que no sólo ha sido la primera impresión.

—Ya lo decía yo, si las cosas…

—Le dejaré en claro Señor. Lupin, que no soy la amante de nadie.

—Por ahora –dijo serio y la alejó de los demás un poco –Scorpius es casado Señorita. O’hara –susurró –está intentando que su matrimonio funcione…

—Yo no lo he buscado –sonrió divertida –no tengo idea, de quien pudo darle mi número personal, pero no se preocupe, me alejaré de él, de su hija y su esposa, no tengo interés de relacionarme con los Potter o los que tengan algo que ver con ellos.

—Por la mala relación entre su…”protector” y ellos.

—Tomo mis propias decisiones, simplemente no me interesa, creo que todos tienen problemas mentales, unos menos desarrollados que los otros.

—Katie –dijo Scorpius un poco agitado –me dijeron que estarías aquí…como no contestaste mis llamadas y mis mensajes…quise asegurarme de que te llegaron y…

—Sí, y si te ignoré fue por algo, lo siento Señor. Malfoy, no me interesa.

—Sólo era un café –se encogió de hombros.

—Hay personas que no entienden el término “sólo café” y lo malinterpretan y la verdad no me interesa estar en boca de todos.

—Luce como la clase de mujeres que eso no le importa –dijo Edward haciendo que Scorpius volteara.

—Ya veo –los señaló.

—Del Señor. Levitt –le dijo George –Jack Levitt, que no puede esperar más por su cita de esta noche

—Gracias –le sonrió abiertamente — ¿podrías ponerlas en agua? Odiaría que se marchitaran tan pronto

—Desde luego, tienes cita con el Señor. Johnson y el Señor. Lupin en cuarenta minutos, Rebeca te espera para volverte a la normalidad

—Gracias por eso –sonrió.

—No tardes –se alejó corriendo.

— ¿saldrás con alguien y no aceptaste mi invitación por un café por temor a lo que dijeran? –reclamó Scorpius.

—Aclararé algo –suspiró con pesadez –mi relación tanto con el Señor. Lupin, como con usted, Señor. Malfoy, es meramente laboral, no me interesa una amistad ni nada, cumpliré este contrato no por mí, ha sido un favor hacia Carl y nada más, después de eso les prometo que no volveré a trabajar para ustedes, no me interesa –con permiso.

Lily se alejó molesta de ese lugar, se sentía la mala vibra correr por el lugar cuando estaban ellos tres juntos, odiaba admitir que todo el cariño que sintió por ambos hombres, se había esfumado, ahora los odiaba y no los quería cerca, soportaría todo, pero al final, se iría a otro lado y no verlos, al menos no tan seguido como ahora. La vida se empeñaba en algo, y no sabía que era.

—Fue cierto –dijo Becky.

— ¿Qué fue cierto? –preguntó entrando.

—La química entre usted y bueno…

—Levitt es un hombre guapo –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Espero que su cita salga de maravilla con él –dijo George.

—Espero lo mismo –admitió.


	6. Trampa Número 15

Después de que la devolvieran a la normalidad, diría George, se dirigió con Johnson y con Edward, ambos hombres hablaban con el fotógrafo y con Jack, que miraba serio una fotografía.

— ¿Me tarde? –investigó observando su reloj.

—Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras –indicó Jack, se puso de pie y fue hasta ella.

—Cielos, gracias –sonrió.

—Eso no es verdad –comentó Edward –a las juntas se tendrá que ser puntuales, y dije _“Se tendrá” _Le aclaró cuando abrió la boca a protestar.

—Bien –señaló Jack –me encantaría saber para qué…

—Aún no sabemos cuál será el lugar donde tomaremos las fotos de la campaña, pero…

—Lucen fenomenal juntos –interrumpió el hombre –soy Erick Marshall y soy el fotógrafo de esta campaña, son una pareja demasiado guapa.

—Esperemos que eso traspase las imágenes –sonrió al verla.

La junta fue bastante alargada, tanto, que a Jack y a Lily no les quedó de otra que irse a cenar después de eso, salvo que con Johnson, Marshall y con Edward para “festejar”, todo por idea de Johnson, así que no pudieron negarse.

—Señorita –indicó Jack con una sonrisa al jalar su silla.

—Gracias –le sonrió y tomó asiento.

Lily quedó entre Johnson y Jack y con Edward enfrente, cosa que no le agradó mucho, pero no protestó.

—Permítame ordenar por usted –apuntó Edward con una sonrisa haciendo que ella se mordiera el labio dudosa, sabía que el italiano no era lo suyo, y conociéndolo y sabiendo que ella ahora no le agradaba como Katie, le jugaría su típica broma.

—Ordenaré yo por usted –intervino Jack al verla en silencio.

—Será maravilloso –le concedió la carta, Edward sólo sonrió, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando las cosas no saldrían bien.

Edward ordenó por todos ahí, excepto por Jack y ella, pero su sonrisa se torció un poco molesta cuando lo escuchó ordenar, al parecer Jack sabía un poco de italiano.

—Viví en Italia por dos años –les informó –conozco muy bien la comida y ten por seguro que te encantara.

—No estoy seguro que a la señorita Le guste esa clase de comida.

—Oh, sin duda le gustará, su apariencia es un poco desastrosa, el sabor es lo que importa ¿confía en mí Señorita? —le sonrió.

—Basta con eso de lo de señorita, llámame Katie, señorita Es muy formal tomando en cuenta que tendremos que tener poses muy… atrevidas –sonrió.

—Tienes razón… Katie.

Edward se rascó la oreja y sonrió divertido, le parecía ridículo, podía saberlo, después de todo, lo conocía mejor que nadie, al menos, eso creía, ya no estaba segura de nada.

—La campaña está planeada para tres meses –explicó Johnson.

—Carl me lo mencionó –aceptó cuando la charla se había vuelto muy formal.

—Pero planeamos conseguir un gran éxito.

—Son una buena pareja –admitió Marshall –si me vendieran la imagen de ese romance sin duda lo compraría de inmediato, esta chica es demasiado hermosa, no sé de donde te sacó Bradbury niña –se acercó a ella –pero eres perfecta –como si tu rostro hubiese sido planeado con gran detalle.

—Tal parece –se burló –la verdad le caí muy bien a dios, o no sé –se encogió de hombros –sobrevivir a lo que yo, no es fácil.

— ¿a que sobrevivió Señorita O’hara? –examinó Edward tomándole a su whiskey.

—Mis padres tuvieron un accidente –lo miró –casi muero ahogada, ni siquiera sé cómo sobreviví, sólo un día desperté y Carl me dijo lo que había pasado.

—Qué fuerte –expresó serio.

—Duré seis meses en coma por eso –observó a Jack y después sonrió –iré al tocador si me lo permiten, con permiso.

Se levantó un poco temerosa ya que se había pasado de copas.

—Mierda –señaló cuándo se le cayó la cartera al retrete ya que estaba bastante mareada, había dejado su bolso en el auto de George que la había llevado hasta ahí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –investigó Jack llamando la atención de todos los hombres a la mesa.

—Sí, es sólo que tengo que irme –sonrió –el encanto de cenicienta está por romperse.

—Te llevaré a tu casa –dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, en serio –sonrió.

— ¿Y tus cosas? –indagó.

—Bueno, ocurrió un infortunio y es mejor así.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? –la sujetó por la cintura y le sonrió.

—Cayeron al retrete –se cubrió el rostro apenada.

—Debiste beber menos, iré a recuperar tus cosas, espérame aquí.

—Por supuesto –se sentó y suspiró intentando controlar el mareo.

Jack no tardó mucho, la ayudó a levantarse y la sujetó más fuerte cuando el aire le dio directo al rostro.

—No debiste seguir bebiendo –le expuso él divertido.

—Lo siento, en serio, jamás pensé que me afectara tanto.

—No te preocupes –le tranquilizó y cerró la puerta cuando la sentó.

Condujo serio hasta la casa de Lily después de que le dijera donde vivía, era un poco alejado, así que se fue quedando dormida poco a poco.

Despertó a causa de que le dolía la cabeza con gran intensidad, bajó a la cocina y tomó agua, se precipitó cuando notó a alguien sentado a la mesa de la servidumbre.

—No era mi intención asustarla –se excusó Teddy.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? –averiguó sujetándose el cuello y estirándose.

—Necesitaba hablar con Carl –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien –indicó sin darle importancia –pero son las cuatro y cuarenta de la mañana Señor Lupin –contestó reaccionando.

—Sí, bien, es temprano para ir a casa.

—Pues no puede esperarlo aquí hasta que él despierte.

—Estaba muy ebria por lo visto –se puso de pie.

Lily observó la camisa del hombre, tenía una mancha bastante grande al igual que los pantalones y los zapatos, puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó la mano al rostro.

—Le enviaré la nota de la tintorería, no saldrá muy barato –le informó.

—Creí que Jack había sido…

— ¿Y quiso vomitarlo? –sonsacó y soltó una carcajada divertida.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! –Frunció el ceño –es demasiado atractivo como para vomitarlo.

—Salió con él del lugar.

— ¿Y cómo terminó usted aquí? –lo observó.

—Salí a decirle que había olvidado el teléfono, recibió una llamada importante y tuvo que marcharse, me ofrecí a traerla a casa, sana y salva, y lo hizo, pero yo no tanto.

—En verdad lo siento –expuso realmente apenada –pagaré la tintorería no importa que tan caro resulte, me imagino que mi sueldo puede cubrir los gastos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? –la observó.

—No se ofenda pero… me sentiría mejor si se largara de mi casa, Carl… Carl debe estar dormido y no…

—Comprendo que a su pareja no le gustará saber que la traje a casa y la llevé a la cama –sonrió burlonamente.

—No se ofenda Señor Lupin, pero dudo que usted sepa que hacer conmigo en la cama –Edward torció la sonrisa.

—Tengo buena fama con las mujeres Señorita O’hara –se encogió de hombros.

—Según me dijeron, suele salir con adolescentes, chicas inexpertas en términos sexuales ¿Qué podrán decir de su primera experiencia? A menos que… usted sabe.

—Al parecer está muy bien informada sobre mi vida, eso me hace sentir bien, sin duda.

—Son cosas que llegan a mis oídos, tiene una vida que está en boca de todos, hasta el jardinero sabe el nombre de con quien se ha acostado.

—Bueno, iré por los nombres para enviarles un obsequio entonces.

—Adelante –le señaló la salida.

—Me iré, si eso la deja más cómoda y para que su amante no se entere.

— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en eso Señor Lupin? –lo detuvo.

—No comprendo –explicó.

— ¿A usted que le afecta si soy o no la amante de Carl Bradbury? –lo observó.

—No se ofenda Señorita O’hara –caminó hasta ella –pero si compruebo que Carl Bradbury sale con una chica menor por tantos años… podría ser… bastante beneficioso para mí.

—Ya veo, todo es sobre negocios, debí suponerlo –suspiró –no le importa dañar la reputación de un hombre por negocios.

—En los negocios se pisa o se es pisado Señorita O’hara, hay muchas cosas que se tienen que sacrificar si se quiere ser poderoso, hay cosas que te hacen perder los negocios, el amor es una de esas cosas, no me ha ido muy bien desde eso, se tiene que sacrificar algo.

—No la felicidad Señor Lupin –lo observó al recordar cuando salía con Jade y lo bien que le iba en los negocios, si las cosas le iban mal ahora, era por todo lo que había hecho –pero hay veces que el karma es el encargado de todo, tal vez no es el amor lo que le hizo pagar en los negocios, tal vez necesite perder todo para quedar a mano con las personas que lastimó en su trayecto a la cima.

—El amor no lo es todo, pero es muy joven para saberlo –se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, un hombre como usted hablando así –indicó divertida.

—Tengo treinta años Señorita. O’hara y demasiados fracasos amorosos para mi edad.

—Créame Señor Lupin, usted no sabe lo que es sufrir por amor –lo observó furiosa –y mejor márchese.

— ¿Podría pasar al despacho antes de irme? –inquirió.

—No, no puede.

—Por favor, será un instante, puede ir conmigo si gusta.

—Bien –expresó seria y caminó seguida de Edward.

Edward entró al despacho y acarició el mueble de caoba y después el sofá de cuero.

—Solía ser un lugar fenomenal –señaló Edward asustándola ya que habló de la nada.

—Lo imagino –inclinó la cabeza.

—James Potter leyó cada uno de los libros de este despacho.

—Entonces no leyó nada –contestó sarcástica.

—Vendieron los libros cuando se fueron a la ruina –la observó –olía a libros, café y tabaco –sonrió –era una aroma típica en James Potter.

—No lo conocí –mintió.

—El peor enemigo de su amante, quien diría que la vieja mansión Potter después albergaría a su enemigo, para volverse la nueva mansión Bradbury.

—Las cosas pasan Señor Lupin, no se debe quedar en el pasado, sólo es un inmueble –observó los libreros –aunque admito que desearía saber y ver como lucía antes –sonrió suavemente al recordar a su abuelo bajando el libro de _Como matar a un ruiseñor._

—A veces los sueños pueden cumplirse –se acercó a ella y la tomó por la mejilla y se acercó para besarla, al parecer estaba aún poco subido de copas, pero lucía en sus cinco sentidos, trampa para conquistar a una mujer número quince, la recordaba muy bien.

—No logrará intimidarme Señor Lupin –lo observó.

—Se ve cansada –acarició su mejilla.

—Lo estoy, así que por favor, largo de mi casa.

—La veré en unas horas –sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta principal.

Lily se quedó de pie en las escaleras, observó la figura de Edward alejarse y fue como verlo hacía años atrás, irse de ahí, día tras día, después de ir a verla, después de mantener esa mentira, cuando decía que le importaba, cuando fingía comprenderla. Pero algo tenía. Siempre estaba para ella, incluso ahora, que era una extraña para él.

—Sólo busca llevarte a la cama porque cree que eres mi amante –habló Carl detrás de ella.

—Lo sé, sé mejor que nadie como trabaja su mente con las mujeres, muchas veces lo ayudé a conquistar a las amantes de los socios, veía como las engatusaba y se las llevaba a la cama, conmigo no funcionan sus trucos de seducción –le contestó y comenzó a subir.

—No dejará de insistir para que te acuestes con él mientras piense que somos algo –Lily lo observó –te recomiendo que salgas con Jack –le sonrió –es joven, guapo y según Summers te agradó mucho.

—En realidad sí –sonrió abiertamente –es muy guapo y caballeroso.

—Para ser Americano –le sonrió –ve a descansar.


	7. Hormonas Alteradas.

Lily subió apresurada, aunque ya no pudo dormir, se duchó y se quedó un rato parada frente al closet, jamás había tenido un problema de vestimenta, solía vestir lo primero que apareciera sin importar la combinación, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Bajó aprisa hasta el auto, observó sus ridículos pero bonitos zapatos, comenzaba a sentirse un poco cómoda con su nuevo yo. Su actitud despreocupada y el sarcasmo le agradaban mucho.

—Llega temprano –fingió sorpresa Ted.

— ¿Tendría razón por la cual no llegar temprano? –lo observó enfadada.

—Señorita O’hara –saludó Jack.

—Buenos días –caminó hasta él despreocupada pero sin perder ese toque “atractivo y sensual” que había adquirido con su nueva personalidad.

— ¿Puedo llevarla hasta su camper? –sonrió.

—Por supuesto –lo tomó del brazo.

Caminó con una sonrisa en los labios, Jack realmente era un tipo atractivo, agradable y amable.

—Nos veremos en unos minutos, suerte –le guiñó un ojo.

—Atractivo ¿cierto? –inquirió Rebeca.

— ¡Por dios! Vas a matarme de un susto.

—Tiene muy buen gusto Señorita O’hara.

—Creí que me llamarías Katie –le recordó.

—Lo siento, es un poco…

—Que no te importen los demás, después de todo, trabajas para mí.

—Lo cierto es que trabaja para mí –interrumpió Edward detrás de ellas.

—Tiene que ser una maldita broma –gruñó.

—Señorita O’hara –sonrió –con esa boquita besa a Carl.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? –indagó molesta, se cuadró frente a él.

—Viéndola así –enarcó una ceja –perder mi tiempo, no es tan atractiva como dicen.

—Eso es un cumplido para mí –se puso ambas manos en el pecho –lloraré de tanta amabilidad de su parte, ahora largo de aquí.

—Soy yo quien manda ¿lo recuerda? –Sonrió –y es bueno como se refiere a mí, porque para usted sólo soy el Señor Lupin y nada más, no me gustaría que las mujerzuelas se creyeran con la autoridad suficiente…

—Es verdad ¿Qué hago aquí? –Lo observó interrumpiendo –Becky –observó a la chica –podría decirle a _su_ jefe, que ahora ha dejado de ser el mío, que puede contratar a la modelo que se rompió las piernas, porque yo renuncio.

—Pero… firmó el contrato –expresó Becky.

—Dije que lo rescindiría en el primer insulto, hágalo saber en la junta –sonrió.

Caminó con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, por fin se había librado del espantoso trabajo, ya no vería a nadie más ahí.

— ¡Katie! –gritó Scorpius.

Lily suspiró y siguió caminando, tomaría un taxi a su casa, pero Scorpius fue más rápido.

— ¡Katie! –Señaló agitado –no puedes irte –suplicó.

—Lo siento, si puedo, mi contrato queda sin valor ahora mismo.

—No me harás suplicarte ¿o sí? –la miró suplicando.

—Lo estás haciendo ahora –le informó.

—Sí, lo sé, pero sé que Edward puede ser un imbécil, pero en serio te necesitamos Katie ¿puedes ignorarlo?

—No, él es el jefe –le recordó.

—Haré que se comporte contigo ¿bien? –sonrió.

—Necesita decirlo él, no tú, lo siento.

—Debes estar bromeando –indicó Scorpius sorprendido.

—De ninguna manera Señor Malfoy, con permiso.

Lily soltó una risa divertida y se dirigió a su casa, se puso unos shorts y una playera de tirantes un poco ceñida al cuerpo, bajo descalza hasta el despacho de su abuelo, limpiaría los libreros antes de dedicarse a rellenarlos de nuevo con cada libro que su abuelo solía tener.

—Al parecer elige este sitio como nuestro punto de reunión ¿puedo saber por qué? –curioseó Edward.

— ¡Demonios!

—La tengo –señaló cuándo la sujetó por la cintura para que no cayera, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo y la escalera del mismo librero, Lily lo observó, no iba a dejarse de sus hormonas, que últimamente estaban alteradas por todo y por el calor tan cómodo que daba la cercanía de Edward, sabía que el recuerdo de su amistad muchas veces la hacía querer decirle que era ella para volver a tenerlo como amigo, como confidente –es bastante ligera ¿no lo cree? –preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué hace aquí Señor Lupin? –lo alejó de ella.

— ¿Qué hacía sobre la escalera? –observó.

—No lo sé, quería saber quién era el primer idiota que lo preguntaba, adivine, ganó.

— ¿Y puedo saber cuál es el premio?

—Podría golpearlo fuertemente en el estómago… o más abajo –señaló sus partes –usted decide.

—Temo que ninguno –sonrió.

—Es una lástima –se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre el sillón de cuero – ¿Qué hace aquí? –inclinó la cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello.

—Para nadie es un secreto que usted me desagrada –se sentó frente a ella –y tampoco que yo le soy irresistiblemente molesto –se encogió de hombros –hagamos esto sencillo para ambos…

—No pienso volver –cruzó las piernas y se hundió un poco en el sofá.

—Bien –indicó él –me ahorró el resto de mi discurso.

—Me alegro –se puso de pie y salió del estudio.

Lily caminó por el corredor dispuesta a encerrarse en su cuarto como niña regañada hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle.

— ¿Cómo demonios entró? –aventó la puerta asustándolo.

—Por dios, va a matarme –se quejó.

—Bien, eso no me importa ¿cómo es que entra a mi casa como si nada Señor Lupin?

—Conozco esta casa mejor que nadie aquí –sonrió.

—No me importa si conoce o no la casa, debería dejar de entrar como si fuera su propiedad.

—Debería ser mi propiedad –admitió.

—Pero no lo es, es mía.

—Hagamos algo Señorita O’hara –bajó el rostro y caminó hasta ella –logre que Carl me venda la casa a mí –la sujetó de la cintura con violencia y la acercó a su cuerpo haciendo que las hormonas aparecieran de nuevo, le gustaba como se comportaba como un macho con ella, pero culpaba a las hormonas de eso más que a otra cosa –acuéstese conmigo y podría regalársela a usted ¿le parece un buen trato? Así Carl gana, usted gana, yo perdería un poco, pero no importa.

—Ahorremos tiempo, esta casa está a mi nombre, puede revisarlo –sonrió –no tengo porque caer tan bajo.

—Bien, bien, hagamos más sencillo esto, acepte volver al trabajo y cuando venga a hablar con usted, entraré como un invitado y no como un fantasma.

—Primero contésteme ¿cómo entra? Cerré la puerta por la que entró la vez pasada.

—Tengo una entrada secreta Señorita O’hara –sonrió –sólo tres personas conocen esa puerta, es un secreto y ya sabe lo que se dice de los secretos ¿no es cierto?

—No –señaló seria.

—Dos pueden guardar un secreto si uno de ellos está muerto, soy la única persona viva que conoce esa puerta –sonrió.

—Le preguntaré a Victoire Potter –dio media vuelta, fingiendo desconocer esa dichosa puerta.

—Dije viva –sonrió.

—Insinúa que el anciano decrépito sabía sobre esa puerta.

—No, ni él.

—Ya entiendo –sonrió –hablamos de la desquiciada, de la loca que vagaba por esta casa, sí, el Señor Malfoy mencionó algo así –explicó divertida –eso aumenta mi interés en esta casa –dicen que las almas en pena se quedan en el lugar donde mueren, pero otros dicen que no, que vuelven a torturar a las personas quienes más daño les hicieron –comentó avanzando hasta él para quedar frente a frente –es bueno saber que usted duerme muy bien por las noches Señor Lupin –se alejó de nuevo de él –por la carta que encontré, esa desquiciada chica hubiese apostado todo a nada por usted –volteo a verlo de nuevo.

—Quiero esa carta –señaló caminando hasta ella.

—Me temo que no –se encogió de hombros.

—No tenía derecho a leerla –gruñó molesto.

—No iba dirigida a nadie, más bien era algo así como… no sé… los lamentos de demente Potter –se burló al ver el rostro rígido de Edward.

—No es gracioso.

—De acuerdo, entonces los titularé como: _fragmentos de lucidez de una alma traicionada_, por el momento, en lo que encuentro un título perfecto para esas cartas. 

— ¡Esas cartas no son de su propiedad! –la tomó por los brazos de una forma tan violenta, jamás lo había visto así de molesto –así que le voy a sugerir que me de esas cartas.

—Suélteme –musitó asustada.

—No, no hasta que me dé esas cartas –la acercó a él tanto, que unos centímetros más y estarían besándose.

—Señor Lupin –se escuchó la voz calmada de Carl –le voy a suplicar que la suelte.

Edward la soltó de nuevo con violencia que Lily se golpeó la cabeza contra un mueble.

—Retírese de aquí –ordenó.

— ¡Quiero esas cartas! –la señaló furioso y salió azotando la puerta principal.

—Deberías dejar de provocarlo de esa forma –la reprendió –y volverás al trabajo –ordenó por último y salió de ahí.

Lily entró triunfal una semana después, le dijeron que volvería pero jamás le dieron un límite para volver y la verdad, eso fue lo que duró doliéndole la cabeza a causa del golpe.

— ¡Katie! –la abrazó Becky.

—Hola –se alejó –a lo que tenemos que hacer, mientras más rápido me vaya por mí mejor, en serio.

—Lo imagino –comentó apenada.

Lily estuvo viendo a la nada mientras la maquillaban, George entró con un enorme ramo de flores, no sonrió pero lo hizo cuando vio la nota.

_“Espero que tenga un perfecto día y un maravilloso inicio, no puedo esperar para verla_

_Y saber que está bien”._

_—L._

Olfateo las flores y le pidió a George que las pusiera en agua, salió con una mejor sonrisa, en realidad se sentía atraída por Jack y haría lo posible por salir con él, ya lo había dicho Carl, así se quitaría de encima a todos los que pensaban que eran amantes, y de paso liberaría sus hormonas con alguien como Jack.

—Me alegro verla de una pieza –sonrió Jack besando su mejilla.

—Me alegra verlo –devolvió la sonrisa divertida.

—Luce espectacularmente perfecta –continúo.

—Basta con eso Levitt –señaló Marshall –y comencemos a trabajar.

—Bien –le guiñó un ojo divertido –trabajemos Señorita O’hara.

Lily se dejó guiar más que nada por Jack, sus hormonas se habían puesto a trabajar de nueva cuenta, se había detenido a pensar que estaba en una edad muy complicada, había conocido lo que era estar con alguien, por algunos años no había tenido relaciones y ahora el contacto la hacía acalorarse de más.

—Casi brotan chispas –comentó encantado Marshall tanto que su sonrisa llenaba su rostro –tranquila Katie, tranquila –la sujetó del hombro.

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

—No lo hagas –indicó Jack en su oído y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Qué le parece Señor Lupin? –preguntó Marshall.

—Creo que se ve demasiado fingido aun –argumentó desaprobando todo –necesitarán lucir realmente como una pareja –caminó hasta ellos –sujetarla como reclamando tu propiedad –la sujetó contra su cuerpo sacándole ligeramente el aire –mirarla fijamente –se acercó a ella.

—Suficiente –interrumpió Lily, girando el rostro alejándolo de ella cuando hizo el amago de besarla.

—La tomas como adolescente –giró a ver a Jack.

—No me gusta sofocar a las mujeres con tanta brusquedad, me gusta dejarlas sin aire de otras formas –comentó el americano.

—Por favor Levitt –se burló Edward –he dejado a más mujeres sofocadas que tú.

—Bueno, tienes ciertamente seis años más que yo –sonrió.

—Aun a tu edad he tenido más mujeres que tú.

— ¿Y con cuantas has estado por amor? –le sonrió.

—El amor es algo que sin duda…

—Basta ya –pidió Lily agitada recuperando un poco del aire que había perdido.

—Iré por un poco de agua y…

—En seguida –se apresuró George y corrió por un poco de agua.

—Eficiente –sonrió Jack.

—Bastante –admitió ella.

—Sabes, tomando en cuenta que nos arruinaron nuestra cena, quiero invitarte a algún otro lado.

—Por mi encantada –sonrió.

—No puedes –interrumpió Scorpius junto a ellos con gesto molesto.

— ¿Por qué razón no? –averiguó Jack.

—Necesito a la Señorita para unas cosas…

— ¿En serio? –Jack observó a Edward.

—Yo no tengo ni idea para que la ocupen –se encogió de hombros –por mi puede ir contigo a donde quieran, quedarse a la junta o ir a acostarse con su amante Carl, me da igual –se alejó.

—No puedes –indicó Scorpius –te necesito para algunas cosas.

—Será luego –comentó apenada.

—Todo sea por el trabajo –suspiró –nos veremos luego –besó su mejilla.

—Ese tipo es un engreído –musitó Scorpius molesto –vamos –la tomó de la mano y la llevó consigo a un camper diferente.

— ¿Qué hacemos….?

Scorpius la besó apasionadamente, así que había truncado sus planes con Jack por esto.

Él no perdió el tiempo, masajeó sus pechos con suavidad mientras introducía su lengua a su boca, no era buena idea, que hiciera eso contando las hormonas con las que ella estaba, dejó que Scorpius besara su cuello, la desnudara, gimió suavemente cuando sintió la erección contra su cuerpo, él se bajó los pantalones y se deshizo de las pantaletas de ella.

—No –lo detuvo antes de que entrara en ella.

—Katie –se quejó.

—Lo siento, no, no puedo –comenzó a vestirse.

Salió del camper y se alejó corriendo, no iba a cometer el mismo error, no iba a caer en las redes de un hombre que no la amaba, como hacía años, sólo había jugado con ella, Scorpius le seguía pareciendo un hombre extremadamente guapo, pero lo cierto era, que no quería nada con él, no iba a regresar al pasado después de todo, no había nada en Scorpius que quisiera rescatar ahora, nada.

— ¿Estás bien? –examinó Carl al verla entrar un poco confundida.

—Sí, todo bien, es sólo que un poco cansada.

—Puedo imaginarlo –sonrió –trabajar es agotador.

—Sí, y después de no hacer nada, mucho más –expresó divertida.

Tomó una ducha y se puso su pijama, se acostaría a dormir temprano, no quería pensar en lo ocurrido de esa tarde, tenía que encontrar la manera de controlar sus hormonas.

—&—

—Te noto un poco exaltada –comentó Jack junto a ella.

—No es nada –sonrió.

— ¿Un cigarrillo? –le ofreció.

—No, gracias, jamás ha sido lo mío eso del cigarro y el alcohol.

—Sí, lo imagino, le debo una disculpa por dejar que Edward la llevara a su casa.

—No hay problema y por favor basta, llámame Katie –sonrió –tenemos dos semanas trabajando juntos y eso de que me trates de usted está por volverme loca.

—No pensé que te ofendiera tanto.

—Tengo 21 años –dijo divertida.

—No parece molestarle que Edward le hable así o Scorpius…

—Ellos son diferentes –contestó molesta –mi relación con ellos es más laboral que amistosa, jamás me verás hablando así con ellos a menos que sea de negocios y tampoco me interesa una amistad con alguno de ellos, así que prefiero mantener la línea donde está, sin moverla de lugar.

—Es raro que no cayera enamorada de Edward.

—Bueno, él no me parece atractivo para nada.

—Sin duda la primera mujer que escucho que dice eso –sonrió.

—Bueno, la única mujer cuerda debo ser yo –sonrió –jamás permitiré que mi línea sea traspasada por alguno de ellos –aseguró.

—Entonces… eso debe dejarme tranquilo.

— ¿Dejarte tranquilo? –giró a verlo para ser sorprendida por los labios de Jack.

Lily dejó que Jack la besara, la sujetó por la cintura y la atrajo un poco hasta él.

—Vaya Levitt, sí que no pierdes el tiempo –expuso Edward divertido junto a ellos.

— ¿Tenías que interrumpir? –inquirió Jack un poco incómodo.

—Les pago para trabajar no para besarse.

—Eso también va dentro de lo que paga –soltó Lily molesta.

—Oh vaya, debería estar… preocupada porque le diga a su amante que lo engaña con un hombre más joven que él.

—Es mejor que me vaya –comentó incómoda –nos veremos luego –le sonrió a Jack.

—Puedo… puedo invitarla a salir –la detuvo.

—Claro –sonrió.

—Pasaré por usted a las nueve.

—Perfecto –se alejó alegre.

Jack la observó alejarse con una sonrisa, olvidándose por un instante de la presencia de Edward.

—Sí que te interesa –se burló distrayéndolo.

— ¿Katie O’hara? –Lo observó –sólo a un idiota no le interesaría, es bonita, inteligente y extremadamente atractiva –sonrió –no te topas con una mujer maravillosa todos los días.

—Hablas de ella como…

—La he tratado –lo observó –más que tú, más que Malfoy, más que Marshall, sin duda la he tratado más, es completamente interesante, le gustan el arte, es sencilla y tranquila…

—No creo que sea sencilla y mucho menos tranquila –lo observó –esa mujer es una mujerzuela, no deberías meterte con ella.

— ¿Celos? –Sonrió –Edward, Katie es todo lo que tú buscas en una mujer, es raro que no la tengas ya.

—Katie O’hara no me es atractiva en nada, es grosera, y para nada es todo lo que describiste.

—Bien, bien, entonces eso me relaja, porque si no te interesa, puedo conquistarla.

—Pero a Scorpius le interesa –explicó pensativo.

— ¿Y? –curioseó.

—Cómo qué ¿Y? –averiguó molesto.

—A ella no le interesa Malfoy, tampoco tú –sonrió –tengo más posibilidad.

—Le interesan los ancianos ricos –apuntó Edward molesto.

—Tú no –sonrió Jack.

Lily se arregló lo mejor que pudo, se sintió tranquila cuando obtuvo la aprobación de George y Becky, le emocionaba la idea de salir con Jack, hacía mucho que no se sentía de esa manera, recordaba su primera cita con un chico, había sido a los dieciséis y le había dado su primer beso, al menos en serio.

Su vida amorosa se limitaba a cuatro novios, Jack sería el quinto, posiblemente.


	8. El Mejor Plan.

—Luces estupenda –aduló mientras sonreía al verla.

—Gracias –agradeció un poco apenada.

—Es mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde.

—Bien.

Jack condujo hasta un bello restaurant, por fortuna no italiano, eso la relajó, no quería saber si tenía las mismas locas ideas de Edward y engañarla con el menú, eso la hizo sonreír.

— ¿Puedo saber qué piensas? –investigó.

—No es nada serio, sólo pensé que sería italiano.

— ¿Prefieres que vayamos a otro lugar? –inquirió.

—No, no, no, para nada, es un lugar perfecto.

—De acuerdo –se acomodó.

Fue una noche bastante agradable, bebieron vino, hablaron de sus vidas, fue una de las mejores citas que había tenido en su vida, se encontraba tan cómoda estando con Jack, que incluso no le importó perder la cuenta de sus tragos; normalmente Lily no bebía, el alcohol se le subía rápido a la cabeza; y cuando era adolescente, Ted solía ser demasiado sobreprotector, sólo la dejaba beber de lo que él bebía y eran unos cuantos tragos.

—&—

Lily se acomodó un poco pero no pudo hacerlo del todo ya que algo se lo impedía, miró atenta a Jack dormido casi sobre ella, sonrió, tan caballeroso que se veía, ¿se habrían acostado?

—Jack –susurró en su oído –llegaremos tarde.

—No importa –la estrujó –quiero seguir acostado junto a ti.

—Tu amigo se enojará.

—Bien –aceptó a regañadientes –vamos.

Tomaron una ducha por separado y se dirigieron al lugar con la misma ropa de ayer.

—Oye, Katie –la detuvo –quería preguntártelo ayer por la noche, pero la verdad la velada fue tan perfecta como ocurrió, que no lo pregunté.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –curioseó.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –sonrió.

—Sí –aceptó con una sonrisa, normalmente hubiese gritado emocionada y se hubiese lanzado de inmediato a sus brazos; pero eso era algo que Lily Luna Potter haría, Katie mantendría la calma, como si tener novio fuese algo normal en su vida; así que se mantuvo calmada.

—Se hará tarde –gruñó Scorpius.

—Lo siento –se disculpó Jack –te llevaré a tu camper.

—No, tú ve al tuyo, iré a llevarla yo.

—No es necesario Scorpius –informó Jack –quiero llevar a mi novia a su camper.

— ¿Tu novia? –examinó sorprendido.

—Así es, mi novia, después de nuestra hermosa velada de anoche, bueno, somos novios.

—Pues… felicidades, supongo –contestó con el ceño fruncido.

—Mucha felicidad a decir verdad –sonrió Lily.

—Te llevaré –la tomó en brazos y caminó con ella rumbo al camper.

—Gracias por traerme –rodeo su cuello y lo besó.

—No tienes nada que agradecer –la sujetó de la mano –te veré al rato y saliendo del trabajo, supongo ¿no?

—Supones bien –rió divertida.

—Lo siento Señor Levitt –comentó George –pero Katie necesita estar lista, el Señor Lupin está un poco histérico.

—Claro –sonrió –te veo arriba –la besó.

Estuvieron un largo rato tratando de complacer a Marshall, al parecer, todos estaban molestos ese día, por su parte, Lily estaba bastante feliz, observó a su novio.

—Creo que esto del mal humor se contagia –indicó Jack sentándose junto a ella

—Yo estoy bastante alegre –se giró hasta él.

—Yo también, me pregunto el por qué al parecer somos los únicos felices aquí –acarició su mejilla.

—Estamos trabajando –los reprendió Scorpius molesto.

—Déjalos distraerse –contestó Edward observándolos.

— ¿Se puede saber porque la histeria en todo esto? –indagó Jack.

—Nos detuvieron el proyecto –negó Edward llegando hasta ellos.

— ¿Vacaciones? –curioseó Lily volteando a ver a Jack.

—Suena bien –sonrió –podríamos ir al cine, cenar, no sé, tener mucho tiempo para nosotros.

—No más alcohol en nuestras citas –le sonrió.

—Lo prometo, pero… esta noche fue increíble por pasarla contigo.

—Jack –carraspeó al ver como los observaba Scorpius, ya que Edward no prestó atención a su comentario.

— ¿Quién detuvo el proyecto? –sonsacó Jack cambiando de tema.

—Bueno –Edward observó a Lily –el amante de la… Señorita… O’hara.

—No sé de a qué te refieres –indicó Jack frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, realmente…

—Debería decirte –explicó Jack suspirando.

—No –ella lo detuvo –no tienes por qué informarlo, eso no viene en el contrato

—Vamos cariño –Jack le sonrió –para evitarnos esos comentarios molestos y fuera de lugar como los que suele hacer Edward cada que tiene oportunidad de hacer mención a.

— ¿De qué hablan? –averiguó observando a ambos.

—Están saliendo –intervino Scorpius detrás de él –son ahora “novios”.

—Sin las comillas Señor Malfoy –comentó Lily.

— ¿Y qué dijo tu amante? –indagó Edward.

—No dijo nada, porque no tengo amante Señor Lupin, pero me alegra que viva tan pendiente de mi vida amorosa.

—Usted no me interesa para nada, ni su vida ni nada –expresó tranquilo.

—Es bastante raro, porque se la pasa sacando mi vida privada como tema de conversación en cada oportunidad.

—Usted hace lo mismo con la mía y las mujerzuelas con las que salía, eso la hace tan interesada en mi vida como yo en la tuya.

—Carl me dijo eso cuando entró como histérico a mi casa –sonrió –no obstante, tuve curiosidad de leer las cartas que encontré en mi cuarto, no es que usted me interese, sino que las cartas son tan… ridículas, que la mayoría me dio risa, son como… cómicas, las demás… son tan….

— ¿Qué clase de persona se entromete con las cosas que…? –se acercó a ella molesto.

— ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa Señor Lupin? –Lo observó –lo que una loca pudiese decir de usted.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada de Lily Potter! –la levantó furioso y se acercó a ella.

—Usted tampoco, al parecer –sonrió.

—Ella era el… —se quedó callado –la conocía mejor que nadie –bufó.

—Claro –murmuró Scorpius detrás de él.

—Scorpius –gruñó Edward.

—Tú no conocías a Lily Edward, tú sólo aprovechaste su cercanía con James Potter.

— ¿Qué? –examinó Edward.

—Tú sólo querías entrar al negocio de James y sabías que Lily era la puerta a eso, por esa razón odias tanto a Bradbury, porque a pesar de que el abuelo te metió al negocio…

—El viejo tonto me metió al negocio porque sabía que….

—Viejo tonto, estúpida Lily, sí que los adoraba mucho ¿no lo cree?

—Es algo que a usted no le importa.

—Seguimos aquí –indicó Jack junto a ellos.

—Lo sé –lo observó furioso –y es mejor que usted me dé esas cartas.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Están en mi propiedad, además… ¿quién le asegura que conservo las cartas? Tal vez una noche que tenía frío las use como combustible para la chimenea.

—Espero por su bien, que esas cartas sigan intactas.

—Pues no lo están –expresó seria –las quemé, con todo lo que quedaba de ella en mi casa, no hay nada más de Lily la estúpida loca Potter en esa casa, así que esté tranquilo, quemé su recuerdo.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? –investigó furioso.

—Porque soy la única persona que se compadeció de ella –lo miró directo a los ojos –usted no merecía nada de ella, después de traicionarla como lo hizo, después de enterrarla viva.

— ¿Enterrarla viva? –Sonsacó Jack –que horror, que fea forma de morir.

—Usted no sabe nada.

—Pude imaginarlo.

—Katie –le habló Becky.

— ¿Sí? –la observó.

—El Señor Bradbury quiere hablar contigo.

—En seguida voy –le sonrió.

Le otorgó otra fría mirada a Edward y se alejó rumbo a su camper, no tenía ni idea de para qué la quería Carl, entró un poco enojada, tomó el teléfono.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió.

—De nuevo molesta –contestó Carl –deberías dejar que se te resbalara el asunto de Lily –le sugirió –a menos que quieras gritarles en la cara que eres tú y ahora si logren matarte.

—Tienes razón, es sólo que es una cosa desesperante.

— ¿Estás bien? –investigó.

—Sí ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—No llegaste a casa por la noche y realmente me preocupe, le pedí a George que me avisara en cuanto llegaras y como no lo hizo, suspendí todo.

—Sí, pensé que serían vacaciones, pero veo que no –se rió un poco.

—Por favor, cuando vuelvas a desaparecer así…

—Salí con Jack –le informó –de hecho, ahora saldré más con él.

— ¿Ya son novios? –indagó.

—Así es, lo propuso esta mañana –compartió muy feliz.

—Me alegro, pero aun así, quiero que avises, me preocupo.

—Bien, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Bien, puedes regresar a trabajar.

—De acuerdo –colgó y observó a George –olvidaste decirle que llegué.

— ¡Es verdad! –se golpeó el rostro completamente estresado.

—No te preocupes, no se enojó.

—En serio, estaba viendo lo que me mandó el Señor Lupin para poner en orden su agenda y realmente lo olvide, en serio…

—No te preocupes, regresaré al trabajo –sonrió.

Salió de su camper rumbo a donde estaban los demás, lo más probable es que Carl les hablara para dar indicaciones de que todo estaba bien y que continuaran con el trabajo.

—A ti te buscaba –apuntó Edward furioso, la tomó del brazo, la jaló bruscamente y la aventó contra un camper. Edward se acercó a ella golpeando con una mano el lugar donde ella estaba recargada y se recargó acercando más su rostro al de ella.

— ¿Está loco acaso? –inquirió indignada intentando disimular el miedo.

—Le voy a decir un par de cosas Katie O’hara –expuso molesto –es mejor que deje sus estupideces de una maldita vez, no soy una persona paciente para esa clase de juegos.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—Me vale una mierda lo que usted crea sobre mí, pero no me haga perder la poca paciencia que me queda porque voy a olvidar que soy un caballero y usted… bueno, una mujer y no responderé por mis actos la próxima vez que haga eso.

— ¿Hacer qué? –curioseó sin entender.

—Es mejor que me devuelva esa casa.

—Por supuesto que no haré eso –se negó.

—Pues no me importa la manera pero voy a tener esa mansión en mi posesión pronto, así que mejor por las buenas, devuélveme esa mansión y las cartas de Lily Potter.

—Las quemé –dijo seria, era más sencillo solucionar eso, porque bueno, todavía podía escribirlas.

— ¡Por qué demonios hizo eso! –golpeo el camper con ambos puños.

—Esas cartas no estaban dirigidas a nadie señor Lupin –lo miró seria –estaban dirigidas a ella misma y ni usted ni nadie, tenía derecho a leerlas de todos modos.

— ¿Y por qué usted las leyó? –indicó fuera de sí.

—Leí un par, no voy a mentirle, las demás las quemé.

—No le creo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no cree? –el giró el rostro a otro lado.

—Nada de lo que está diciendo.

—_No había nada en el mundo que me doliera tanto como hasta ese momento _–le dijo –_nada que me aprisionara tanto el pecho, nada que me sofocara tanto como la traición, no sólo de mi mejor amigo, sino la del amor de mi vida, jamás lo pensé, siempre creí que si él había dejado que Scorpius entrara a mi vida era porque algo bueno traería a ella, pero no, sólo era parte del plan, él jugó a ocultar la verdad, yo, que hubiese muerto por él, que hubiese dado todo lo que tenía por él, me traicionó, me disparó a voluntad tantas veces y fui tan estúpida que no lo vi, pero Edward siempre había estado ahí para mí ¿cómo podría dudar de él? Todo el calvario que estoy viviendo, se lo debo a él, y con gusto, lo sumergiría a la misma miseria en la que ahora me encuentro envuelta hasta el alma, con gusto lo arrastraría conmigo hasta la agonía._

—Ella no pudo escribir algo así –volvió a observarla.

— ¿Por qué no? –lo observó.

—La naturaleza de Lily jamás fue esa Señorita O’hara –sonrió –ella era torpe, distraída y bastante estúpida, ella jamás habría escrito algo así.

—Sé que lo está haciendo para que le diga que mantengo esa carta –se burló –pero al igual que ella, ahora está ardiendo en el mismo infierno en la que ustedes la metieron.

— ¿Por qué le afecta tanto? –la observó.

—No se confunda, el destino de esa desquiciada al igual que a todos no me importa, cada quien paga por sus crímenes de alguna manera, al menos eso dicen, ¿y sabe algo? Me agrada que muriera como lo hizo, tal vez así el dolor que tenía en el alma se volvió nada comparado con el dolor físico de morir quemada.

— ¿Fue un buen plan no lo cree? –curioseó.

—El mejor que se le pudo ocurrir a usted –lo alejó de ella y se alejó dejando a Edward un poco turbado.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraban Jack y Scorpius, no dijo nada, se había quedado bastante molesta, Edward Lupin, había aceptado en su cara que él había sido el autor intelectual de que la quemaran viva, y había funcionado, al menos, una parte de su plan, había sido quemada, pero no había muerto, había adquirido una nueva cara, una nueva identidad, y si se lo proponía, la mejor venganza. Ellos habían hecho de su vida un infierno donde sólo faltaban las llamas y las añadieron, ella podía hacer de su vida algo más que un infierno, ella podía llevarles el apocalipsis y después, enviarlos al infierno, a los tres juntos, a Victoire, a Scorpius y al bastardo de Edward Lupin.

—Te quedaste seria –comentó Jack.

—Lo siento –se disculpó sin ocultar la nube negra sobre sus hombros.

—Cariño –tomó su mejilla preocupado.

—No me siento muy bien –confesó.

—¿Quieres que busque a algún paramédico? –inquirió Scorpius y la sujetó de la cintura.

—No, estoy bien, iré por un poco de agua –se soltó del brazo de Scorpius y se alejó unos pasos.

—¡Katie! –escuchó la voz preocupada de Jack antes de desvanecerse.

—&—

—¿Qué ocurre? –Escuchó que alguien se acercaba corriendo, podía escuchar a lo lejos —¿qué paso?

—Necesitamos una ambulancia –expuso alguien al fondo.

—Señorita O’hara –escuchó una voz intentando mantener el control —¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sabemos, se acercó después de que fuera a hablar con Carl, y llegó pálida, dijo que se sentía un poco mal y fue por un poco de agua, se desvaneció unos pasos después –explicó Jack –Katie, cariño, por favor –dio unas bofetadas suaves en su rostro y lo que le hizo volver fue el agua en el rostro.

—¿Puedes ser un poco más delicado? –se quejó Jack con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió alejando el montón de rostros a su alrededor.

—Debería hacerse un análisis de Beta-HCG –murmuró Edward que estaba de rodillas junto a ella.

—Imbécil –murmuró y aventó un manotazo que alcanzó a detener.

—Era solo una sugerencia –expuso con la mandíbula tensa.

—¿Estás mejor? –averiguó Jack.

—Perfecta, sólo… por favor, ayúdame a ponerme de pie.

—¿Qué tal el clima preguntó Edward?

—Bastante caluroso para ser honesta –lo miró fríamente.

—¿Puede sonreír? –examinó y ella le otorgó una sonrisa fingida.

—¿Puede dejar de hacer preguntas incoherentes? –soltó molesta.

—De acuerdo –expuso molesto –deberías llevarla a su casa –observó a Jack.

—Estoy bien, no es para tanto.

—Katie, perdiste el conocimiento y estabas muy bien ¿qué te dijo Carl?

—Nada, sólo saber porque no llegue a casa en la noche –contestó y él sonrió.

—¿Le dijiste?

—Sí –lo tomó por los brazos, en verdad no se sentía muy bien, esa confesión de Edward la había dejado así.

—Te llevaré a casa y no discutirás.

—No quiero preocupar a Carl, Jack –lo sujetó aún más fuerte y él la abrazó.

—Iremos a mi apartamento si eso te deja más tranquila.

—Bien.

—Nos veremos mañana –informó a Edward y se alejó con ella en brazos.

—&—

Lily pasó el resto de la tarde dormida, pero no era nada de descanso, se retorcía en la cama recordando un poco de la noche en la que el incendio comenzó, había visto a la persona que la roció a ella, pero en ese sueño su rostro estaba completamente negro, no había rostro.

—¿Estás bien? –le costó un poco enfocar la mirada en la persona sentada junto a ella.

—Carl –indicó llevándose la mano al rostro, estaba sudorosa y agitada.

—Jack me dijo lo que ocurrió hoy ¿Qué paso en realidad Katie? –interrogó.

—Lo admitió –miró a Carl directamente y la rabia se vio reflejada.

—¿Qué admitió?

—Que a él se le ocurrió el plan, fue su idea quemarme viva, no le bastó con llevarme a un infierno, tuvo que hacerlo demasiado literal –bajó la vista –sólo debieron dejarme en paz –murmuró.

—Lo sé –acarició su mejilla –pasarás aquí la noche –le dijo –mañana si te sientes bien, regresaras al trabajo, sino, sólo que Jack me llame ¿bien?

—Estoy bien –fingió una sonrisa.

—No, no lo estás Katie.

—Ellos no van a poder conmigo esta vez, esta vez voy a ser yo, la que juegue con ellos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? –investigó preocupado –no te salve la vida para que jugaras el mismo juego, no voy a dejar que llegues a su nivel de miseria interna, si lo haces, estarás a su nivel, no dejes que la venganza te manche las manos y la vida nueva que puedes tener, tu abuelo desaprobaría todo lo que planeas.

—Las cosas caerán por su propio peso Carl –lo observó –no meteré las manos ni me mancharé de sangre, es sólo quedarme de pie, viendo como las cosas caen, este juego ya está jodido, y usaré las cartas de cada uno a mi favor, sólo haré eso.


	9. El Poderoso Ted Lupin.

Todo mundo la observó cuando llegó a la locación, odiaba que la vieran como la persona débil, la pobre chica que se desmayó por la tarde, iba a quitarles a todos la idea de que ella era una débil.

—Sí, sí… te hablo después –Scorpius colgó –me sorprende verte aquí –expresó acercándose a ella.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? –lo observó.

—Ayer en serio te veías muy mal –acarició su mejilla.

—Estaba un poco mareada, es todo, no fue para tanto.

—¿En serio? –sonrió.

—Deje de comportarse como un idiota –comentó molesta.

—Lo siento –levantó las manos en rendición –la jaló un poco para que no pudieran verlos y pegó sus labios a los de ella ¿qué mierda estaba pasando?

—¿Qué le ocurre? –lo alejó de ella un poco agitada, malditas hormonas que se ponían a trabajar cuando no deberían.

—Nada –sonrió –pero ciertamente me gustas.

—Claro, ¿y cree que soy de esas chicas que se meten con quien sea para despegar una carrera exitosa?

—Bueno, ciertamente lo hizo en grande, Carl Bradbury no es precisamente un desconocido –sonrió –y tienes algo familiar y encantador.

—¿Algo familiar? –se burló.

—Esa actitud altanera por fuera me agrada, me atrae, pero te diré la verdad y lo que pienso.

—Adelante –sonrió –me importa mucho su opinión –indicó con sarcasmo.

—Eres de esas mujeres rudas que en la cama se vuelven tan inofensivas como un gatito.

—¿Seguro? –se acercó a él suavemente y lo besó algo apasionada, levantó el rostro para dejarlo que besara su cuello y descendiera hasta su hombro.

Las manos de Scorpius la sujetaron con fuerza contra él, lo aventó para que quedara recostado sobre el pasto, se subió a horcajadas sobre él y siguió besándolo con vehemencia.

—Mierda –se quejó él cuando mordió su labio.

—No tan aprisa –le tomó las manos cuando iba a comenzar a desnudarla.

—Te deseo ahora –gruñó.

—¿Aún cree que soy tan inofensiva como un gatito Señor Malfoy? –gimió al sentir la erección de Scorpius debajo de ella, él la observó un momento.

—No –gimió y besó su mentón.

—Me alegro –sonrió y se puso de pie.

Se alejó dejando a Scorpius sobre el pasto con una erección en su mayor tamaño, caminó hasta su camper, suspiró cuando estaba segura.

—Katie –comentó Becky al verla.

—Hola –sonrió.

—El Señor Lupin dijo que no vendrías hoy.

—Bueno, el Señor Lupin es un imbécil –explicó seria –no deberías creerle nada si no te lo digo yo.

—Bien –apuntó seria.

Lily giró al ver las flores sobre el jarrón, se levantó y tomó la nota.

_Me encanta adornar tu camper con algo tan bello y natural_

_Justo como tú._

_—L._

Sonrió y no dijo nada, volvió a la silla, en quince minutos estaba lista para trabajar, se molestó un poco cuando todos la observaron, Edward había dicho que ella faltaría el resto de la semana, pero no haría eso.

—Hola –la besó Jack.

—Hola –sonrió.

—¿Te han gustado las flores? –preguntó.

—Me han encantado, gracias –sonrió.

Sintió la mirada penetrante de Scorpius y respiró profundo, jamás la había visto con tanta intensidad cuando aún era Lily Potter, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, esos significaba que nunca le fue atractiva sexualmente, o de ninguna forma, pero eso era pasado, esto era el presente, cuando aún podía usar las cartas de Scorpius a su favor en el juego.

—&—

Todo había sido perfecto en el trabajo, después de ese encuentro con Scorpius, había prestado más interés en ella, seguía buscándola, pero de una manera intensa, cosa que en realidad, le molestaba, más que agradarle, odiaba el trabajo, lo único bueno, era Jack Levitt, su perfecto novio.

—Buenos días Katie –expuso George.

—Buenos días –sonrió ella –bien ¿qué ocurre? Es muy temprano como para que estés estresado.

—Marshall quiere que vayas a verlo.

—¿Con referencia a? –curioseó.

—No lo sé –hizo una mueca.

—Sí lo sabes, dime.

—Es que seguro vas a molestarte, prefiero que te molestes con él y no conmigo.

—Bien –rió.

Salió del camper y fue hasta el pequeño lugar donde estaba Marshall hablando con una chica rubia y un tanto regordeta.

—Estoy aquí ¿qué ocurre? –investigó haciendo que él volteara.

—Por fin –gruñó –no sé qué te has comenzado a creer tú, no porque salgas con Carl te darás el lujo de llegar a la hora que quieras cuando te mande llamar –le escupió molesto.

—¿Para eso me querías? –observó a la rubia.

—Hablaré con el Señor Lupin de cómo te crees, tengo el mismo derecho de mandarte que él, que Johnson y que Bradbury –expresó molesto –así que ve respetando mis órdenes.

—¿Sólo para eso me ocupabas? –sonsacó seria y sin expresión alguna en la cara.

—No –indicó molesto.

—¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece? –inquirió en tono molesto.

—Ten esto –le extendió una bolsa.

—¿Qué es? –averiguó sin echar un ojo.

—Tendrás que usarlo —expuso Marshall.

—Claro ¿pero para qué? —interrogo.

—Vendrá el proveedor.

—¿Y quieres que use shampoo y productos corporales para?

—Necesitas usarlos, dar tu opinión al proveedor.

—¿Y me lo das ahora? ¿No pudo ser ayer?

—Lo olvidé —gruño —hay una ducha aquí.

—¿Al aire libre? —ironizo la pregunta –vaya, lo único que me faltaba, que tenga que usar productos y que nadie fuera tan amable de avisarme –la mirada de Marshall fue asesina –ahora quieres que busque una cubeta y agua y me duche delante de toda la locación ¡Es maravilloso! –su enojo burbujeó en sus ojos zafiro.

—Claro que no es al aire libre, y tampoco tendrás que ducharte delante de toda la locación, lamento arruinar tus sueños de… -hizo una pausa –es una área privada, sólo por esta vez puedes usarla.

—Bien, bien –gruño.

—Yessica tráele una toalla limpia a la señorita y la llevas a la ducha.

—Claro —apuntó la chica.

—Y en media hora revisas que este desocupada y arreglada.

—Sí.

Lily camino un poco molesta, no le agradaba, sabría dios que lugar sería ese, y que tan al intemperie estaría.

Por fortuna cuando la chica abrió la puerta alcanzo a ver la ducha, esperaba que nadie entrara mientras se duchaba, sería vergonzoso.

—Que nadie entre por favor.

—No se preocupe Señorita.

—Gracias.

Lily entró al baño que por fortuna tenía puerta, que no servía de nada porque la ventana no tenía vidrios y daba directamente hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado ellas hacia unos momentos, fuera quien fuera que hubiese diseñado eso tenía una roca como cerebro, una persona de altura promedio, podría ver ligeramente a quien se encontrara en el baño, pero alguien con una altura normal, o alta, vería más de lo que estaba permitido mostrar a alguien ajeno.

Se quitó la ropa y le dejo en la mesa junto a la puerta, tardo un poco en entrar a la ducha, no estaba muy convencida de eso, y perdió más de quince minutos en adentrarse al baño, estaba pensando seriamente regresar a la mansión y tomarse un merecido baño, sólo porque el idiota de Marshall había olvidado algo tan importante como ello; pero huir era algo que Lily Luna haría, Katie tomaría el riesgo, así que suspiró y avanzó hasta la regadera.

Se sujetó el cabello en una coleta y comenzó a ducharse, tomo el shampoo corporal y comenzó, tomaría su tiempo no le importaba, eso se ganaba el idiota de Marshall por darle las cosas a último momento, además, la manera en la que le había hablado, no obstante con lo grosero, el atrevimiento que había hecho al llamarla amante de Carl Bradbury, no iba a dejar que ningún imbécil se refiriera a ella de esa forma. Levanto la vista y opto bañarse hacia la ducha, no le gustaba, pero prefería bañarse así.

Jamás se había tomado mucho tiempo para bañarse, sólo eran de cinco a diez minutos que le llevaba pero tenía casi media hora.

Se soltó el cabello y abrió el shampoo, olía delicioso, no entendió las instrucciones ya que estaban en portugués, pero era un simple shampoo ¿Qué podría decir en las instrucciones sino lo que ya todo mundo sabía?

Tomo su tiempo en lavar su cabello, técnicamente no tenía prisa, y si la esperaba Marshall, que alguien le diera una patada en los bajos por idiota, y si estaba junto con el proveedor, bueno, no importaba, lo tenía merecido por ser un imbécil con ella cuando jamás había sido grosera con él, giro sobre sus talones hacia la ventana mientas se quitaba el acondicionador

—¿Qué hace aquí? —expresó sorprendida.

—Es entretenido verla, viéndola así me han dado ganas de tomar una ducha.

—¿Qué hace aquí? Me dijeron que era un área privada.

—Y lo es, pero Señorita O'hara ¿sabe quién soy? —sonrió.

—El todo poderoso Señor Edward Lupin.

—Así es, me han dado ganas... de tomar una ducha.

—No lo hará —expuso convencida.

—Bien –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y se quitó el saco seguido de la corbata.

Cuando entró a la ducha, estaba completamente desnudo, le sonrió divertido a Lily, ella volteo a otro lado para no verlo desnudo, jamás en su vida habría imaginado una escena así con él, verlo desnudo era algo que jamás, jamás, jamás hubiese querido, él le volvió a sonreír y no dijo nada, ella intentó caminar hasta la toalla pero Ted le cubrió el paso, y la pegó a la barda con los azulejos bastante fríos.

—Lo dejare tomar su ducha –indicó girando el rostro a otro lado al sentir la cercanía de Edward.

—Ha sido entretenido, verla ducharse –le dijo acercando sus labios a su oído —ha sido como estar dentro de una película erótica.

—No es gracioso.

—Nadie dijo que lo fuera, bueno, ninguno de los dos nos estamos riendo.

—¿Y qué es lo que pretende?

—Tomar una ducha, y lo que ocurra durante pues... no depende de mí.

—No pasara nada, así que...

Edward la aprisiono entre la barda y él, aún más y sonrió divertido, acomodó un poco la regadera, y se acercó aún más a ella, sin que existiera un mínimo de espacio entre ellos y la barda, Lily ahogó un gemido al sentir el miembro de Ted contra su estómago, que poco a poco iba poniéndose más erecto.

Edward la observó y besó su hombro suavemente, la sujeto de la cintura mientras besaba su cuello y de nuevo su hombro.

—Basta –le dijo ella.

—No voy a abusar de ti –le aclaró –yo no funciono así, yo no forzó a ninguna mujer a estar conmigo, por eso todo será consensual.

—No lo creo —lo sujeto de los brazos e intento alejarlo.

La alzo un poco y la observo, ninguno dijo nada por un momento. —Aléjese de mi –le ordenó de nuevo perdiendo la paciencia.

—Soy un caballero —mencionó pero no se alejó, no discutiría, tal vez cambiaría de opinión y si no pensaba llevar las cosas a más, la contradicción como al retarlo a que no sería capaz de tomar una ducha le haría cambiar de opinión de nuevo.

—Señor Lupin, por favor, ya —dijo y elevo el rostro, cosa que él aprovecho para besar su garganta —por favor ya basta –suplicó.

—Tranquila –acarició sus costillas, apoyó su frente en el hombro de Edward que tomó su pierna y la llevó hasta su cintura.

—Ya, por favor –gimió –ya, por favor, ya —suplicó para que la soltara, y al levantar la vista, la rubia pronunció algo.

—Señorita O’hara... –Lily no sabía si llevaba tiempo ahí, o había entrado justamente cuando le pidió un simple _“Ya, por favor”_ que para cualquiera que llegara en ese momento, confundiría con que le estaba suplicando que la poseyera, mientras era todo lo contrario.

—Enseguida irá —contestó molesto —y si dices algo de lo que viste...

—Yo no he visto nada –señaló nerviosa y se salió aprisa.

—Es usted un idiota —lo aventó molesta pero no lo movió ni un centímetro.

—¿Qué tanto? –la soltó un poco y ella se resbaló por los azulejos gracias a que estaban mojados por el vapor del agua.

—Uno muy grande –explicó enfadada.

—Admito que desnuda luce aún mejor –indicó con una sonrisa burlona –la he visto con vestido de noche, con jeans, pero así, la prefiero, desnuda, completamente desnuda –se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo abofeteo totalmente enfadada y ofendida.

—Le juro que va a arrepentirse si vuelve a tomar un atrevimiento semejante –él sonrió, parecía que le divertía verla furiosa.

—Tal parece que también te ha gustado mi atrevimiento –la acercó a él.

—Claro ¿no lo nota? –lo empujó, se envolvió en la toalla y se vistió aprisa.

Atravesó el lugar completamente fuera de sí, no se había detenido ni a secarse el cabello.

—Te dije que Marshall te haría enojar.

—Bueno, es un imbécil ¿Qué se esperaba? –curioseó fuera de sí.

—Toma asiento –le dijo Susan, quien se encargaba de maquillarla para las sesiones.

—Claro –sonrió enfadada.

Después de quince minutos, salió hasta donde estaban los demás, Marshall estaba furioso por el retraso de todo, Scorpius la observó intrigado por la furia que llevaba consigo aún, Jack la besó un poco confundido y Edward le sonrió burlonamente, quiso ir hasta él y romperle los testículos de una sola patada.

—¿Todo bien? –averiguó Jack.

—No –musitó.

—¿Qué ocurre? –interrogó.

—El imbécil de Marshall ha insinuado que su autoridad aquí es igual a Johnson, Lupin y de Carl, que no por ser la amante de Carl voy a hacer lo que quiera, aparte, me ha mandado duchar con unos productos que debió darme hace un par de días por lo menos.

—Marshall –comentó girando y soltando la cintura de Lily.

—¿Sí? –sonrió.

—¿Podemos hablar? –tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Ahora? –Frunció el ceño –la… —hizo un gesto que lo molestó más –se ha tomado más tiempo y nos ha retrasado ¿quieres más tiempo perdido? –Jack fue hasta él y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz.

—¡Jack! –señaló preocupada y corrió hasta él pero Scorpius la sujetó de la cintura.

—Tranquila –le explicó al oído.

—¡Suéltame imbécil! –se agitó violentamente, jamás había podido liberarse de Scorpius cuando la sujetaba fuertemente.

—Calma –expresó Edward sujetándola del brazo y Scorpius la soltó, ella fue hasta Jack.

—¿Estás bien? –sonsacó abrazándolo.

—Yo sí –la besó –él no mucho –y seré amable esta vez, vuelve a referirte así de mi novia y verás cómo te dejaré.

Siguieron trabajando mientras a Marshall le sangraba la nariz, pero ni Edward ni Johnson dijeron nada para reprender a Jack, más bien los dos tenían una sonrisa intentando reprimir la carcajada, de ahí en fuera, el trabajo transcurrió normal.

—&—

—Lo que menos necesitas es a dos tipos calientes tras de ti –explicó Victoire.

—Supongo –comentó seria.

—Te lo digo en serio cariño –señaló tomando su brazo y sonriendo –es lo peor del mundo.

—Muchas dirían que es suerte –la observó.

—Para nada, y más si son como Edward y Scorpius –sonrió –aunque tiene sus ventajas.

—No le encuentro ninguna –se encogió de hombros.

—En el sexo tontita –sonrió –cuando no quieres tener a uno, puedes tener al otro.

—¿Y cuando los quieres a los dos? –la observó y sonrió.

—Yo, puedo tenerlos a ambos a la vez, por eso no me preocupo.

—Es bueno, pero cuando uno se interesa en otra, no debe parecerte divertido.

—Por fortuna eso no pasa –sonrió –confió en que ellos bueno, más en Scorpius, Edward jamás ha podido mantenerla en los pantalones, por mucho que diga que lo hace.

—No me interesa en serio.

—Por ejemplo –la ignoró –cuando salía con la mejor amiga de… la loca –hizo una mueca –se acostaba conmigo aún, con la secretaria y encontró a otra no sé dónde.

—¿No te preocupa eso? –la observó.

—Para nada, usa condón, tiene que –indicó seria –no tanto por mí, sino por él, jamás ha estado con una mujer sin usar condón.

Lily la observó y le tomó a su café, si hubiese accedido aquél día en el baño ¿él se hubiese salido a ponerse un condón?

—¿En qué piensas? –preguntó.

—En Jack, me quedé de ver con él en una hora.

—¿Sabes? Me alegra tener a una chica sofisticada y agradable como amiga, es tan difícil encontrar eso aquí.

—Lo supongo –sonrió.

—Hola cariño –dijo Scorpius acercándose a ellas, besó a Victoire y su mano acarició la pierna de Lily.

No sabía si lo sabía o ella preferiría comportarse como una idiota creyente de que su marido le era fiel.

—Hola –sonrió.

—¿Dónde está Ashley? –le preguntó.

—La dejé en casa.

—¿Tiffany iría a cuidarla? –investigó.

—Por dios, Scorpius, nadie soporta a esa niña –expuso haciendo un gesto molesto.

—Iré a casa, te veré allá.

—Claro –sonrió.

—Nos veremos, después, Señorita O’hara.

—Por supuesto –sonrió al ver como la miraba aun enfrente de su mujer.

—Tal parece que no quieres a tu hija –musitó.

—La adoro –sonrió Victoire –está con Tiffany, es sólo que me gusta hacer que se preocupe por Ashley.

—¿Te gusta saber que se preocupa?

—Nuestro matrimonio se ha basado en amor, y luego nuestra hija, a pesar de que nos amábamos mucho cuando nos casamos, cuando pasó lo de mi hermana nuestro matrimonio se fue un poco a la mierda –se encogió de hombros –intentamos que funcione de nuevo.

—Espero que te funcione.

—Yo también –sonrió sinceramente.

Después de un rato, se despidió y fue rumbo al departamento de Jack, él le sonrió cuando le abrió la puerta.

—Hola –comentó él con una sonrisita.

—Hola –lo tomó del cuello y lo besó un poco desesperada pegando su cuerpo a la puerta y atrayendo el de Jack, que la sujetó de la cintura y la besó igualmente, rozó su cuello y pasó las manos por sus pechos

—Señorita O’hara, contrólese un poco –señaló Edward en la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Qué hace aquí? –indagó incrédula y molesta.

—Vino a tratar negocios conmigo –le contestó –no me diste tiempo de decirte –expresó apenado.

—Ya veo –apuntó seria –entonces… creo que nos veremos otro día –expuso observándolo ya que se había sentado en uno de los sofás y veía hacia el televisor.

—Lo siento –Se disculpó apenado.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa que algunos no tengan vida propia.

—Debería tomar un baño con agua fría cuando llegue a la mansión Potter.

—Haré lo que se me antoje en MI casa –sonrió –te veré después –besó a Jack.

—En realidad lo siento –volvió a besarla.

—Dejaremos esto para otro momento.

—Estaré esperando ese momento –sonrió –discúlpame un minuto Edward.

Jack salió con ella hasta el ascensor, la besó apasionadamente, sonrió cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró, Lily fue hasta su casa, odiaba no tener nada que hacer, pero prefería eso que a pasar un momento más tomando café con Victoire.


	10. Pasado y Presente.

Fue hasta su cuarto, se puso su bikini y fue hasta la piscina, no nadaría, simplemente tomaría el sol, estaba aburrida, tomó un libro, sus gafas y salió, fue hasta el reposet junto a la piscina y cerró los ojos.

—Señorita O’hara –la llamó la chica de servicio.

—¿Sí? –preguntó sin voltear.

—La buscan.

—¿Quién? –investigó.

—Yo –giró al escuchar la voz de Scorpius junto a ella.

—Puedes irte –ordenó y se puso de pie —¿Qué hace aquí? –sonsacó.

—Oh, vamos, dejemos las hipocresías entre nosotros ¿quieres? —aclaró molesto –ya lo sé todo.

—¿Qué es saber todo? –averiguó manteniendo la calma, aunque por dentro, todo en ella estuviera en alerta máxima, si Scorpius sabía quién era ella, todos sus planes se habían terminado en ese instante, posiblemente su vida también.

—Lo que hablas con Victoire, dime algo, ¿estás buscando sólo provocarme? ¿O también quieres que algo entre nosotros ocurra?

—Algo entre nosotros ocurra –repitió meditando —¿Qué significa exactamente Señor Malfoy?

—Deja de hablarme como Señor Malfoy, si tanto quisieras que fuera Señor Malfoy, no hubieses intentado seducirme.

—Así que estás aquí para saber si intenté seducirte sólo por intentar y ver si caías o para iniciar algo.

—Así es ¿Cuál de las dos es? Intentaste seducirme para decirle a Victoire que me acuesto con la primera que me lo propone.

—Si hubiese querido eso, ya se lo hubiese dicho –sonrió –y si no me equivoco, usted intentó seducirme a mí primero ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—Bueno, sí, pero… mira Katie, me gusta ser honesto cuando me ocurre algo con una mujer.

Al decir eso, pudo recordar cuando se lo dijo hacía años, cuando intentaba conquistar a la idiota de Lily, miró a otro lado intentando no ponerse histérica.

—¿Y qué es lo que te ocurre? –inquirió.

—Te deseo –señaló serio y se acercó a ella –eso es lo que me ocurre, que te deseo como hacía mucho no deseaba a una mujer –la besó –quiero que entre nosotros ocurra algo más allá que un buenos días, quiero poseerte, eso es lo que quiero.

—No soy un objeto, lo siento –sonrió.

—No, pero quiero que seas _MI_ mujer.

—Scorpius –sonrió y puso sus manos en sus pectorales –salgo con Jack Levitt –sonrió –e independientemente de eso –medito —¿Por qué dejaría yo la comodidad de una relación seria donde yo soy la oficial a ir a una relación donde sería la otra? –él la observó con intensidad.

—¿Quieres que termine mi matrimonio? –averiguó burlón.

—No –negó –así como no quieres que sea tu amante ¿cierto? –sonrió.

Se quedó callado, sacó su celular cuando sonrió, bufó un poco molesto y contestó.

—¿Qué ocurre Victoire? –Curioseó bufando —¿qué? –Examinó sorprendido –pero tranquila, tranquila ¿cómo pasó? –Esperó un momento –iré para allá de inmediato.

—¿Qué ocurre? –sonsacó seria al verlo serio.

—Mi cuñado –explicó frunciendo el ceño sin comprender aun –está muerto –la observó –tengo que irme –le dijo y salió corriendo.

Lily se quedó de pie helada ¿James estaba muerto? Su pecho comenzó a subir rápidamente, volvió a sentarse en el reposet pero su mente estaba trabajando a mil, no tenía porque, sin embargo, le dolía que su hermano estuviese muerto, jamás se habían llevado demasiado bien, pero había sido más accesible con ella, y un par de veces había limpiado sus lágrimas.

—Katie –indicó Carl en un tono suave.

—¿Sí? –levantó la vista.

—Vístete –le pidió –James Potter ha muerto –le dijo –iremos al funeral.

—¿Él tendrá uno? –levantó la vista molesta al recordar que su abuelo no lo había tenido.

—Sí, Edward ha pagado todos los gastos del funeral.

—En un momento iré –expresó seria.

Se duchó lentamente, dejó que el agua cayera sobre sus hombros y lloró un par de minutos, todo se estaba volviendo un caos desde que volvió, al parecer, el karma estaba ahora de su lado haciéndoles pagar todo lo que le hicieron pero... ¿por qué James?

Carl la sujetó de la mano discretamente para darle apoyo, caminó hasta Victoire y la abrazó para darle el pésame, jamás la había visto tan afectada, sin duda adoraba a James más que a alguien más en ese lugar, bueno, salvo por su hija.

—Gracias por venir –indicó ella y sus ojos verdes volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas que no tardaron por caer por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento mucho –murmuró.

Se hizo a un lado para que Carl la abrazara en forma de consuelo, se alejaron un poco y giraron, Edward se acercó a grandes zancadas, por un momento Lily pensó que haría un comentario fuera de lugar, o se burlaría del dolor de Victoire, pero no lo hizo, la rodeo con los brazos fuertemente.

—Lo siento tanto –le dijo, estaba siendo honesto.

—¡Se ha ido! –Chilló –mi hermano se ha ido –volvió a repetir.

—Lo siento tanto Victoire, en serio, James era un buen amigo mío.

—Lo sé –se alejó un poco.

Edward observó a Lily cuando volvió a abrazar a Victoire, sus ojos se encontraron por accidente, y se molestó por verla ahí.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? –examinó molesto en voz baja.

—Eso no te importa –expresó Carl y se alejó.

—Ahora sólo ha quedado una Potter –observó a Victoire y después a Edward que no dijo nada.

—¿Cómo se enteró? –inquirió.

—Carl me lo dijo –contestó.

—Usted asiste a cualquier lugar mientras esté asegurado que habrá…

—Ni siquiera lo conocía –externó –James Potter era un extraño para mí, pero Victoire me ha dicho que me considera una amiga, me vería muy mal no asistiendo sólo porque usted cree que soy una hipócrita.

—Lo es –explicó apretando los dientes.

—No tanto como usted –dio media vuelta.

—¿A qué se refiere a que no tanto como yo? –la siguió.

—Usted mejor que nadie lo sabe –caminó hasta el baño pero la siguió.

—No, no la entiendo –la sujetó contra él y acarició sus costillas.

—¿No se suponía que usted era el confidente de Lily Potter y no de Victoire? –investigó.

—Lo leyó en una carta –expuso sonriendo.

—Así es –Edward se inclinó hasta ella –esa aun la conservo –le dijo.

—Entre Victoire y yo hay una historia difícil de borrar –le señaló –ha pasado tanto tiempo, que yo mismo no sé si quiero detenerme y borrar eso –apuntó serio.

—Debe pasarla muy bien entre sus piernas –comentó seria.

—¿Celosa? –sonrió.

—Para nada –sonrió tranquila –usted no me interesa, es más –lo observó –algo en mí desea un poco que fuera usted el del féretro y no James Potter.

—Gracias por los buenos deseos –sonrió.

—De nada –se agachó y pasó por debajo del brazo de Edward.

La siguió con la vista, hasta que desapareció de su vista, se dirigió a los Potter, como Lily lo había dicho, sólo quedaba una Potter, Victoire, y a pesar de todo, comenzaba a dudar si realmente le dolía la muerte de James o también lo había mandado matar.

—Señores Potter –expresó con voz suave tratando de ocultar todo el rencor –lamento su perdida –le tendió la mano a su padre, ya no era ni una pizca del hombre que tantas veces la humillo, el que siempre se había negado a darle un poco de cariño y aprobación y a su madre, que jamás la quiso, y no entendía porque.

—Gracias –la tomó su madre y la miró curiosa.

—Soy Katie O’hara –se presentó.

—Claro, he escuchado mucho de usted –la miró el hombre –la nueva amante de Bradbury –indicó sin tacto, típico de Harry Potter.

—No Señor Potter –lo miró –no soy amante de nadie, debería dejar de repetir lo que los actuales hombres poderosos dicen, siempre había escuchado que usted se hacía su propia imagen de las personas al conocerlas, más no de lo que escuchaba.

—Las personas cambian –indicó serio –desde que mi padre murió las cosas han cambiado un poco.

—Lo supongo, la perdida de dos hijos….

—Lo siento –explicó el hombre observándola con cierto odio –pero el único hijo que he perdido es el que se encuentra dentro de ese féretro –apretó la quijada –mi hija Victoire sigue viva, no sé a qué se refiere.

—Harry –comentó la mujer y apretó su mano.

—Con permiso –se alejó.

—Disculpe a mi esposo –sonrió apenada –pero desde que Lily perdió el poco sentido común y la cordura que tenía, las cosas no fueron tan bien.

—No era mi intención –sonrió apenada.

—Luces como una jovencita decidida –sonrió y acarició su cabello –mi marido ha perdido un poco el sentido común también, desde que James supo que había ocurrido con Lily volvió a las drogas.

—En serio… —volteo intentando huir de esa conversación, todo mundo parecía querer contarle sus penas.

—Señora Potter –interrumpió Scorpius –disculpe un momento, ocupo hablar con la Señorita O’hara.

—Claro, iré por un poco más de té –bajo la cabeza y se alejó.

Lily caminó hasta la mesa con café, Scorpius se puso detrás de ella y sintió como acarició su espalda por medio del escote que tenía su vestido

—Necesito un poco de consuelo –indicó en su oído en un tono que hacía un par de años le hubiese parecido lo más sensual y sin duda hubiese caído, pero ahora, sólo le provocó una sonrisa.

—Deberías decirle a tu mujer –tomó un vaso térmico y sirvió un poco de agua caliente y arrojó la bolsa de té.

—Vamos Katie –se pegó a ella.

Scorpius se pegó al cuerpo de Lily tanto como podía, dejó sus labios por un momento mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a ella, acariciaba sus piernas y besaba su estómago sobre el vestido y descendía hasta su sexo, ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio de Scorpius y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, le gustaba el sexo con Scorpius, bueno, él era el único con quien había estado por decisión propia, y ahora contando que sus hormonas estaban trabajando más de la cuenta, y necesitaba controlarse antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez.

—No, espera –volvió a alejarlo de ella.

—Katie –gruñó enfadado Scorpius.

—Es el funeral de tu cuñado –le recordó.

—Él se buscó terminar así, no es mi culpa –besó su mentón.

—Lo siento.

Se acomodó el vestido y regresó a donde estaban los demás, Carl la observó completamente serio, algo le decía que sabía la idiotez que acaba de permitir con Scorpius, provocarlo como hasta ahora en algún momento le iba a traer problemas con Jack, que no tenía la culpa de nada, salvo tal vez no correr a Edward para que pudiese controlar un poco sus hormonas.

—Toma –señaló Carl dándole su abrigo.

—¿Para qué? –lo observó.

—¿Crees que no sé de dónde vienes Katie? –Frunció el ceño molesto –ven –la jaló del brazo.

—En serio, no sé por qué estás molesto.

—Te vi alejarte con él ¿crees que soy idiota y no sé lo que estás haciendo con él? –gruñó.

—Carl…

—Nada de Carl, Katie, hemos quedado en un acuerdo, donde tú no…

—Discutiendo ¿he? –sonrió un extraño junto a ellos.

—No es tu problema –expuso Carl molesto –por favor, si eres tan amable de permitirme hablar con mi protegida a solas.

—No quise creerle a Lupin cuando dijo que te habías conseguido una amante más joven, pero veo que es cierto, y honestamente, no sé por qué razón molestarme, si porque es más joven o porque realmente es hermosa –los observó.

—Vuelvo a repetirlo…

—En serio papá –explicó el hombre molesto –no dije nada cuando dejaste a mi madre por otra mujer, pero por lo menos era dos años menor que tú, pero obsérvala bien, podría ser tu hija, tiene la edad de Josephine.

—Clark –indicó Carl molesto –Katie no es mi amante.

—Claro –sonrió –y le reclamas que vaya en busca de otro hombre ¿no?

—Haría lo mismo si fuera Josephine.

—¡Pero Josephine es tu hija! –le recordó.

—¡Katie es como si lo fuera! –señaló exasperado.

—¡Clark! –Gritó Edward con una sonrisa –es un milagro verte, pero claro, tú sólo vienes a los funerales.

—James era mi amigo –comentó él.

—¿De copas? –sonrió.

—¿Lily Potter era tu compañera de cuarto acolchonado? –curioseó haciendo que tensara la mandíbula y se molestara.

—Ella no era nada mío –indicó en un tono tan frío.

—Oh vamos, claro que sí, James me lo dijo todo, aun no puedo creer que fueras capaz de todo eso.

—Hablaremos después –señaló molesto, observó a Lily y se alejó.

Por alguna razón, siempre que se trataban ese tema frente a ella, él prefería omitir sus comentarios y salía huyendo del lugar, eso era un poco extraño.

—Perdón que me entrometa en sus asuntos familiares –comentó Lily –pero en serio, entre tu padre y yo no hay nada romántico, es como un padre para mí.

—Señorita…

—O’hara –le extendió la mano –Katie O’hara –sonrió.

—Disculpe si dudo eso un momento.

—No lo dude –sonrió –salgo con el modelo Jack Levitt –le dijo.

—Claro –sonrió divertido –disculpe mi ofensa entonces.

—No se preocupe –se alejó dejándolos charlar un poco y Carl pudiese convencerlo mejor.

Se sentó en una de las bancas, observó las estrellas, hacía mucho tiempo que no se dedicaba a uno de sus antiguos pasatiempos, a veces deseaba que todo fuera como antes, sin Scorpius y Edward en su vida, pero deseaba tener por lo menos a su abuelo, deseaba tener un confidente, sí que extrañaba a Jade y a Audrey, ahora era lo que jamás había querido ser, sabía la soledad que implicaba la superficialidad.

—¿No tiene frío? –volteo a ver a Edward que se sentó en la misma banca sólo que alejado.

Volteo hacia otro lado ignorándolo, no quería pelear con él en ese momento.

—Odio los funerales –se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

—Deberían gustarle –indicó viendo a la nada, el calor que emanaba de él le habían provocado frío.

—¿En serio? –inquirió burlón.

—Sí.

—¿Y porque? –averiguó.

—Odia todo lo referente a la vida, la muerte debería gustarle.

—Hagamos una tregua –expresó serio y se apoyó en sus piernas y giró a verla –hablemos por primera vez en serio usted y yo –comentó sin ánimo de pelear tampoco.

—No hay nada que usted y yo podamos tratar –señaló seria.

—Eso lo sé –explicó tranquilo –pero siempre la veo huyendo de los lugares, las reuniones, los eventos, los funerales, prefiere acudir a lugares donde no esté congestionado de gente.

—La muchedumbre me da dolor de cabeza –explicó honesta –contrario a lo que usted piensa, no necesito llamar la atención de todo mundo.

—Siempre la llama –expresó serio –es guapa.

—Claro –sonrió –siempre término llamando la atención de todos porque usted siempre asiste a los mismos eventos Señor Lupin, y tal parece que disfruta verme molesta.

—Me gusta verla molesta –admitió por fin –pero me agrada que sea yo, con quien se moleste.

—Claro, de nuevo ese protagonismo en usted.

—¿Eres amante de Carl Bradbury? –investigó.

—Sabe la respuesta –expuso seria y se levantó.

Por fortuna no se quedaron toda la noche en ese lugar, fueron a dormir un poco para regresar al día siguiente al medio día a la ceremonia, se alegró de ver a Jack caminar hasta ella.

—Hola –la besó.

—Hola –sonrió –pensé que no vendrías.

—Ayer no estaba en la ciudad, hubiese pasado un momento y más sabiendo que asististe.

—Sí, Carl pensó que sería grosero que no asistiera siendo que Victoire Potter me considera una amiga, así que bueno…

—Eres una chica increíble –la envolvió en sus brazos –pero en realidad es Victoire _Malfoy _ahora.

La ceremonia fue bonita y conmovedora, por fortuna no duró mucho, dejaron a los Potter dando la despedida al único Potter que mereció un entierro formal, a pesar de que no hubo mucha gente, le sorprendió, se suponía que su padre tenía muchos amigos, los amigos importantes de Victoire y los amigos de James, al parecer, los únicos amigos presentes de James fueron Edward y Clark, el hijo de Carl.

—&—

Las cosas se olvidaron pronto, el lunes tuvo que presentarse a trabajar, había pasado un mes, un mes desde que había regresado a la vida de Victoire, Scorpius y Edward, y las cosas no se volvían más simples, por el contrario, tenía sus altibajos, y es que después de las sesiones con Jack, cuando sus hormonas estaban bastante alteraditas, Scorpius aprovechaba esas ocasiones para llevarla a lugares alejados e intentar acostarse con ella, pero siempre era lo mismo, lograba detenerse en el momento justo, cosa que por supuesto, siempre dejaba a Scorpius bastante cabreado.

—¡Papá! –se escuchó el grito de una niña, todos voltearon.

Scorpius sonrió al ver a la niña de cabellos rojos y ojos de un azul acuoso que iba tomada de una chica joven, morena y bastante regordeta, Lily sonrió, Victoire no iba a arriesgar que Scorpius se fijara en la niñera, era obvio.

—¡Ashley! –abrió los brazos y la niña corrió hasta él y lo abrazó –hola cariño –beso sus mejillas y la niña hizo lo mismo –así que ¿mamá te dejó venir? –inquirió.

—Sí –admitió.

—Me alegro –expuso con una sonrisa –perdón –se disculpó al ver que su hija había detenido la sesión.

—No se preocupe –comentó Marshall molesto –tomemos diez minutos de descanso –señaló serio.

—¿Y te quedarás o estás de paso solamente?

—De paso –indicó la niña.

—Que mal –la puso de nuevo sobre el piso.

—¡Pero que veo! –Lily observó a Edward que le dio los papeles a la chica que iba con él —¡Pero es la niña más hermosa sobre la tierra! –sonrió, abrió los brazos y corrió un poco, la niña le sonrió y corrió hasta él.

—¡Teddy! –gritó feliz y corrió hasta él.

—¡Ashley! –sonrió mostrando su dentadura perfecta, la alzó y la beso por toda la cara –pero me encanta que vengas ¿Por qué no has venido seguido? –indagó.

—Mi madre me ha puesto a practicar piano –explicó seria.

—Me alegro que aprendas a tocar algún instrumento.

Caminó con ella aun en brazos hasta Scorpius, que no dijo nada, sólo los observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

—Les presento a Ashley Malfoy –explicó Edward –mi adorada ahijada.

—Oh por dios –apuntó cuándo Lily giró para ir a otro lado e hizo que Edward la bajara –tu vestido es hermoso–comentó agarrando el vestido.

—Oh –musitó incómoda.

—Veo que no le agradan los niños Señorita O’hara –soltó Edward acercándose a ellas.

—No es eso, es sólo que… no estoy acostumbrada a los niños.

—Pronto lo estarás –señaló Jack besando su mejilla.

—¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó la niña, no tenía nada que ver con sus padres en la personalidad, eso lo notó de inmediato.

—Soy Katie O’hara –sonrió un poco incómoda.

—¿Eres algo de Edward? –jaló el pantalón de este y lo acercó más.

—Sí.

—No –dijeron a la vez los dos.

—¿Sí o no? –sonrió.

—Bueno, en teoría las dos –Lily se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—¿Sales con mi tío Edward? –inquirió.

—No, pero trabajo para tu tío, el Señor Lupin –le sonrió.

—Él es mío –le dijo al oído –así que mantente alejada de él ¿te queda claro? –la sujetó del hombro –Teddy es sólo mío.

—Por mí no te preocupes –expuso con una sonrisa divertida –el Señor Lupin es todo tuyo, créeme.

—No te creo –indicó seria.

—¿Ves al chico apuesto de allá? –señaló con la vista a Jack que había ido por un poco de agua.

—Sí –aceptó.

—Bueno, él es mi novio.

—Bien, te creo.

—¿Puedo saber de qué hablan? –curioseó Edward poniéndose en cuclillas junto a ellas.

—No –la niña le puso la mano en la boca a Ted –es una plática de mujeres.

Lily se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada, Edward la observó, tomó la mano de Ashley y la besó.

—Ella es amiga de tu madre –le contó.

—¿En serio? –le observó incrédula.

—Por increíble sí –murmuró Edward –me sorprende que no la conozcas.

—Nunca ha ido a casa –se encogió de hombros.

—Hora de volver al trabajo –interrumpió Marshall.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo –informó Lily aliviada.

—Suerte –Ted le otorgó una mirada intensa antes de permitir que se levantara.

Eso había sido lo más incómodo que había tenido que pasar, conocer a la hija de Scorpius y Victoire, su sobrina que por irónico que sonara, había sacado la personalidad de su abuelo James Potter.

—Tendremos una hija así –sonrió Jack –claro que más hermosa –la besó y la hizo girar.

—Vas a marearme –rió divertida –y es algo imposible tener una hija así Jack –se quejó.

—Lo sé, te prometo que lo haremos pronto, en cuanto dejen de interrumpirnos –besó su cuello.

—Dejen eso –Marshall la jaló molesto.

—Ya basta –se jaló –no tengo ni idea de que es lo que te molesta –lo observó furiosa.

—Es mejor que guardes silencio –la enfrentó y se acercó a ella –que así te acuestes con todos aquí, tienes que hacer lo que yo digo.

—¿Pasa algo? –investigó Jack.

—Nada –señaló Marshall –le estoy dando instrucciones.

—Bueno, parece otra cosa –se cruzó de brazos.

—Tu tampoco te metas en mi forma de dirigir esto –lo observó –vamos.

Se alejó, Lily caminó un poco molesta y sin entender ¿Qué demonios le había hecho a Marshall para que comenzara a comportarse como un idiota con ella?

—Es todo por hoy –indicó Marshall serio.

—Por fin –se quejó Jack.

—Iré al camper –se alejó de Jack.

Lily se quedó seria al entrar al camper, puso la cara más seria y enfadada que pudo para no soltar una sonora carcajada.


	11. Nada de Él.

—Señorita O’hara –chilló Becky completamente roja y acomodándose la ropa.

—Lo podemos explicar –expresó George subiéndose la bragueta del pantalón.

—En serio, perdón, nosotros… —ambos se quedaron callados cuando levantó la mano para que no hablaran.

—¿Esto era lo importante que tenían que solucionar? –frunció el ceño.

—Nosotros… —Becky bajó la vista –sabemos que involucrarse emocionalmente es causa de que nos corran Señorita pero…

—¿Saben? No estoy molesta porque salgan, sino por el hecho de que ambos me lo ocultaran.

—No es que quisiéramos Señorita…

—Katie –les corrigió.

—Pero es que… si alguien se entera, ninguno quiere perder el empleo y tampoco lo bueno… lo que sentimos…

—Hablaré con Lupin –sonrió –ahora por favor, ayúdenme con esto.

—Claro.

Becky le ayudó con el vestuario mientras George le daba su ropa, tardaron unos cuarenta minutos en que ella quedara como había llegado esta mañana.

—George, ¿podría pedirte un favor? –curioseó.

—Claro –indicó nervioso.

—¿Qué tan bien te llevas con Yessica? –interrogó.

—Bien, estuvimos juntos en la capacitación.

—¿Podrías investigar porque el cambio de conducta de Marshall? –examinó.

—¿Con quién el cambio de conducta? –averiguó.

—Con Jack y conmigo, no he sido grosera con él –se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes, intentaré sacarle la información –sonrió –sin hacer nada malo –completó cuando Becky lo observo un poco molesta.

—Eso esperamos –sonrió.

Lily tomó su suéter, se lo puso para retirarse, pero tocaron la puerta del camper.

—Señorita O’hara –comentó Yessica un poco nerviosa al verla –el Señor Marshall quiere que se ponga esto y que vaya en quince minutos a la locación.

—Lo siento –dijo seria –es mi hora de salida.

—Pero él ha insistido en eso.

—Pero… —observó el reloj, eran las tres y cuarenta de la tarde –bien –tomó las cosas y cerró.

Becky volvió a ayudarle con el maquillaje y con el vestuario, era un poco extraño, el vestido era justo, de un color azul cielo, se unía con una fina tira dejando casi todo su estómago al descubierto, tenía abiertas a ambos lados, caminó aprisa hasta donde Yessica le había dicho.

—Llegué –anunció seria.

—Señorita O’hara –le sonrió Edward, Lily desvió la vista hasta Yessica que los observó pero después desvió la vista completamente nerviosa.

—Ahí –le señaló Marshall –serán sólo unas cuantas.

—¿Estás bromeando? –averiguó.

—No –contestó serio –arriba, ahora –la observó furioso y se acercó a ella para que Edward no lo escuchara –ahora, trata de lucir sensual y atractiva, no vulgar, como seguramente te ves normalmente cuando te acuestas con Bradbury –gruñó.

No sabía porque sentirse más incómoda, si por la mirada fija de Ted ante las posiciones que le pedía el fotógrafo o por no poder decirle nada a Erick en esos momentos, sabía perfectamente que Edward con tal de humillarla, sería capaz de darle la razón a Marshall, además, quería saber cuál era su problema con ella, si es que Yessica ya le había dicho como la había encontrado con Lupin.

—Listo –informó Marshall.

—Señor Lupin –le hablaron a Edward –lo buscan.

—Voy enseguida –le dijo y volvió a observarla a ella ya que el vestido al levantarse dejó al descubierto toda su pierna.

Esperó a que Marshall le diera instrucciones para mañana, del mismo tono prepotente que comenzaba a hartarle, si George no conseguía pronto la razón, iba a decirle a Carl lo que estaba pasando, se sentía ridícula, era víctima de bullying en el trabajo y no era capaz de defenderse.

—Es algo que no puedo evitar –se quejó Edward un poco tenso.

—Vamos Edward –lo reprendió el hombre.

—En serio papá, ella jamás me había interesado, pero después de ese incidente… —se quedó callado –me excita verla, y no siempre puedo controlarlo.

—Deberías ir al gimnasio, así tal vez se te bajan las ganas de hacer idioteces –murmuró serio –y tampoco es para que vuelvas a los viejos hábitos –gruñó.

—Hay muchos viejos hábitos que mantengo.

—Eso lo sé, pero…. –se quedó callado al verla acercarse, por fortuna ella no había escuchado ni una parte de lo que le había dicho a su padre.

—Buenas tardes –se acercó a ellos –Señor Lupin ¿cree que podríamos hablar un momento?

—Lo siento, tengo un poco de prisa.

—No le tomará mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

—Bien –accedió, la tomó del brazo y la alejó para que su padre no pudiera verlos —¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—Sé que en los contratos de los empleados menores hay una cláusula donde se les impide mantener una relación sentimental…

—O sexual –expuso completando —¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta que yo salgo con Jack y que hay algunos trabajadores “importantes” que salen como pareja… que se quitara esa cláusula.

—Lo siento, eso no será posible –sonrió.

—¿Por favor? –suplicó, no es que quisiera ser una chica dócil con él, pero en realidad odiaba la idea de que Becky y George perdieran su empleo por una regla tan idiota como esa.

—Señorita O’hara, esa regla está en ese contrato para evitar que… —se quedó callado cuando se acercó a él y se aclaró la garganta –lo está tratando conmigo por un asunto en específico ¿cierto? –investigó.

—En realidad si –se encogió de hombros.

—Nosotros no tenemos ese impedimento –la acercó a él un poco brusco.

—No –se alejó de él –eso lo sé, pero no es por eso.

—¿Entonces? –indagó.

—Lo digo por mis asistentes –admitió.

—Tendré que despedirlos –dio media vuelta.

—Entonces tendrá que buscarse una nueva modelo.

—¿Está hablando en serio? –Giró de nuevo hasta ella y se acercó más —¿es capaz de renunciar por que no los corra? –susurró en su oído.

—No creo justo que los forcé a convivir entre ellos y prohibirles que como resultado de esa convivencia surja algo más allá que una amistad.

—Mañana les llegará su liquidación –Lily lo observó atenta cuando las manos de él acariciaron la piel desnuda de su estómago.

—Mañana vendré por mis cosas entonces –se alejó de él.

No tenía idea de cómo iba a darles la noticia a Becky y a George, así que no les diría nada, lo pensaría mejor y si podía ofrecerles trabajo ella misma en algún otro lado, lo solucionaría.

—&—

—Te ves un poco nerviosa –dijo Jack.

—Lo estoy –lo observó.

—¿Por qué razón?

—Por el Señor Lupin.

—¿Desde cuándo Edward te pone nerviosa? –interrogó.

—No es él, por mí puede aventarse del Big Ben, lo que pasa, es que hoy descubrí a Becky y a George teniendo sexo en mi camper, no te rías –lo golpeo con el cojín molesta –y les prometí que hablaría con Lupin, para que quitara esa estúpida regla, y bueno, mañana los liquidará, no debí decirle que eran ellos.

—¿Y hacer que corrieran a otros? –Investigó –cariño, lo intentaste, es lo que cuenta.

—Sí, pero si no hubiese sido estúpida, ellos podrían tener su romance secreto y su trabajo, tal vez pierdan ambos por mi culpa.

—Creo que es mejor dormir y mañana lo solucionaremos –sonrió.

Lily se acomodó en el pecho de Jack y se quedó dormida rápidamente, era un poco extraño que a tan poco tiempo se llevaran tan bien, tuvieran una vida como de pareja, sin el sexo, pero de ahí en fuera, compartieran todo, sin intimidad, cosa que a Lily le molestaba un poco, la cercanía de Jack le provocaba muchas cosas, sus hormonas estaban disparadas en todas direcciones por eso y era molesto que el único dispuesto a darle libre escape a esas hormonas y esa necesidad, fuera Scorpius, uno de los tres hombres que jamás quería volver a tener cerca de ella, sobre ella o dentro de ella.

—Tienes que tomar una ducha con agua fría –le dijo Jack divertido.

—Creo que tú también –sonrió al ver su erección.

—Lo haré, tenemos 15 minutos para llegar al trabajo.

—Yo sólo iré por mis cosas, también me despedí.

—¿Te despediste? –inquirió Jack sorprendido.

—Le dije que si pensaba despedir a mis asistentes, yo me iría y me dijo que mi liquidación estaría hoy.

—Eso… no creo que quiera perder todo el tiempo.

—Cariño –expresó en un tono suave –él tiene mucho dinero, no creo que sea un problema, puede reunir de nuevo a The Beatles o a Queen sin problemas.

—Vaya –comentó Jack sonriendo –sí que es mucho dinero.

—Lo sé –se burló.

Jack condujo hasta el lugar, Lily sonrió, sin duda le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, era muy precipitado, pero era muy perfecto para ella, le gustaba, tenían química y sobretodo atracción sexual.

—El Señor. Lupin quiere hablar con todos –expuso Becky un poco preocupada.

—¿De qué? –interrogó Jack.

—No tengo idea, llegó muy serio y pidió hablar con todos.

Jack la observó de reojo y la abrazó al notar su nerviosismo.

—Bien, estamos todos –señaló Scorpius al verla llegar con Jack.

—Esta junta será corta –explicó Edward observándola –y tengo que decirles que se lo deben aquí a la Señorita O’hara que me lo sugirió –todos comenzaron a murmurar y a observarla. —Me dijo sobre la cláusula que muchos de ustedes tuvieron que firmar que dice que ninguno podrá involucrarse sentimental o sexualmente con alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo, ella expuso que algunos de ustedes, ya lo estaban, tengo un par de nombres, saben que eso es despido automático.

Lily sintió la ira de todos contra ella, incluso un par de ellos comenzaron a insultarla, observó a Edward de reojo.

—Tranquila –Jack la estrujó más contra él

—Después de una… larga y entretenida charla, pero sobretodo, la persuasión magnifica, he decidido que se quitará esa cláusula del contrato que firmaron con anterioridad, así que si no hay dudas, es todo, como ya lo dije, se lo deben a la mujer que estaban insultando hace unos segundos. –Se alejó apresurado, su asistente corrió, como siempre tras él.

—Gracias –indicó Becky feliz.

—Por cierto –expresó George suspirando –necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que pediste.

—¿Qué pediste? –inquirió Jack.

—Nada importante –lo besó –nos veremos después.

—Bien, eres una mujer magnifica –sonrió y no hizo nada por soltarla.

—Tengo que irme.

—Bien –señaló serio.

Caminaron hasta el camper un poco serios, George le pidió a Becky que los dejara solos, tenía que ser algo muy importante para que no quisiera que alguien más escuchara, o tal vez tuvo que acudir a técnicas de seducción para obtener la información.

—¿Y bien? –sonsacó.

—Hablé con Yessica por la noche, tenía cosas que arreglar sobre tu agenda y aproveché para hablar del trabajo, ya sabes, preguntarle sobre cómo iba su puesto, así que comenzó a hablar.

—¿Qué te dijo? –curioseó inclinándose hasta él.

—Katie –se alejó de ella un poco rojo.

—Siento el atrevimiento, pero… por favor.

—Sólo me dijo que no podía hablar de eso, que el Señor Lupin había hablado con ella muy seriamente y frente a Marshall, que la discusión se salió de control, y dijo que si algo pasaba, la iba a correr.

—¿Sólo te dijo eso? –inquirió.

—Sí ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué el interés?

—Nada, sólo eso.

—¿A dónde vas? –indagó.

—No tardo, gracias –le sonrió y salió.

Lily caminó apresurada hasta la oficina donde estaba Edward, iba tan enfadada, ese imbécil había amenazado a Yessica con correrla frente a Marshall, sabía porque estaba enojado con ella, y vamos, ella también lo estaría si le hicieran lo mismo.

—Es usted un imbécil –entró bruscamente y sin tocar.

—¿Perdón? –examinó el hombre.

—Oh –indicó apenada –yo… lo siento, pensé que el Señor Lupin…

—Soy el Señor Lupin –sonrió.

—Usted no, un imbécil Lupin.

—Entonces, tiene que ser él –Remus le sonrió y señaló a sus espaldas completamente divertido –los dejaré solos, no quiero ser réferi en esto.

—Gracias papá, porque al parecer mis empleados no tienen modales.

—Hablaremos después, hasta luego –le sonrió y salió.

—¿Me puedes explicar lo que te disgusta ahora? –indagó burlón.

—Usted, desde luego –indicó sin girar a verlo.

—¿Y ahora?

—Estoy harta Señor Lupin –giró hasta él –es usted un idiota, Yessica dijo que no diría nada de lo que vio y aun así la amenaza.

—No sé de qué hablas –se sentó en la silla frente a ella con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¡Ya basta! –Expresó exasperada —¿es usted un hombre o un niño?

—No lo sé –se levantó y la acorraló contra el escritorio –dime tú que soy –la sujetó con fuerza contra él — ¿quieres que sea el hombre? –Pasó sus labios por el mentón de Lily –no me incomodaría que sea aquí en mi pequeña oficina.

—Es pequeña, como su cerebro, como su inteligencia, su encanto y todo lo demás en usted, por eso es tan pequeña, porque es igual de pequeña e insignificante que su vida –Edward se quedó serio –pensé que me había dicho que preferiría volverse homosexual antes que acostarse conmigo, que le parezco repugnante, creí que dijo cuándo firme su dichoso contrato, que no le interesaba sexo ni relación amorosa ni nada por el estilo ¿ahora por qué está siendo incongruente?

—Sólo busco llevarte a la cama –admitió –porque eso va a dolerle mucho a Carl Bradbury, el único placer que puedo obtener de ti, es molestar a Bradbury, nada más.

—Es un imbécil –señaló molesta y lo aventó.

—Ya veo, es su orgullo el que está hablando por usted ¿no es cierto? Le molesta que a pesar de que le han dicho que me acuesto con todo lo que se mueve, usted no produzca interés en mí.

—No me interesa serle atractiva –lo encaró bastante molesta –sólo estoy aquí esperando a que termine mi contrato, me largaré después de eso, al igual, usted me parece una persona nefasta, hipócrita, no rescataría nada de usted Señor Lupin, bueno –se detuvo y volvió hasta él –si siento algo por usted, siento lástima, repulsión, es tan miserable e infeliz, que busca la manera de olvidarse de eso ¿no es así?

—Usted no sabe nada de mí.

—No Señor Lupin, usted no sabe nada de mí, yo no soy Lily Potter –le dijo haciendo que Edward la observara y su respiración se hiciera más pesada por el coraje –que dejaba que todo mundo caminara sobre ella, yo no voy a apostar por un idiota que no sabe nada más que hacer sufrir a las personas, que con tal de brillar en lo más alto, masacra a las personas bajo él, yo no soy tan estúpida como para eso, yo no voy a dejar que me utilice para llegar más alto, conmigo, usted no podrá.

—Es difícil –indicó agitado –usted puede guiarse por lo que las personas digan, pero jamás sabrá lo que pasaba entre Lily Potter y yo, esa es la diferencia.

—Claro ¿y qué pasaba entre ustedes Señor Lupin? –Lo observó –porque Victoire lo ha dicho, Malfoy lo ha dicho, Lily lo pensaba, usted es un mediocre que utilizó a una adolescente para sentirse satisfecho, el letrero de traidor, es algo que por lo menos YO, jamás traeré pegado en la frente y en la espalda, debe vivir mejor ahora sabiendo que los esfuerzos dieron frutos ¿no es así? Utilizó la sangre de Potter para abonar todo esta magnificencia, felicidades.

—¿Por qué venia? –expresó Edward serio, como siempre, omitiendo sus comentarios sobre el tema.

—Tendrá que disculparse con Yessica –señaló furiosa.

—¿Tú me estás dando órdenes? –se burló.

—No, pero estoy harta que Marshall me ataque pensando que me he dado a la tarea de acostarme con usted y pedirle que fuera a amenazarla para que no divulgara mi “romance secreto” con usted.

—Mire O’hara –la miró furioso y poniéndose en su plan de jefe –es mi decisión amenazar o no a las personas por sus desempeños –la empujó contra la puerta y se acercó a ella hecho una furia –y si tanto le molesta que Marshall la trate como lo hace, debería ir pensando en la posibilidad de acostarse con él.

—Es usted un imbécil –comentó molesta.

—No –le sonrió, la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre el escritorio y quedó entre sus piernas –si amenacé a Yessica, fue porque le dijo a Marshall que usted se acostaba conmigo, no me interesa que me involucren con usted de ninguna manera, y como todos aquí saben que usted es la amante de Carl Bradbury, que se acuesta con el modelo, Marshall está reclamando su turno con usted –la jaló de la blusa hasta él.

—Edward ocupo que le pongas un alto a…. –Marshall se quedó estático en la puerta –lo sabía –lo miró con furia –y lo negaste frente a Yessica –se quejó.

—¿Pero es que nadie en este maldito lugar sabe tocar una maldita puerta? –gruñó.

—Te la has follado millones, puedes esperar un poco más.

Lily bajó del escritorio enfurecida, estaba notando que no tenía el control de nada, tanto Scorpius como Edward se daban demasiados atrevimientos con ella y no le agradaban, además, un completo extraño planeaba dirigirse a ella como una cualquiera, eso sin duda, hizo que explotara todo lo que llevaba cargando desde hacía un tiempo.

—Primero que nada –caminó hasta él –no me he acostado con él.

—¿Los interrumpió primero Yessica y ahora yo? –examinó furioso.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia –lo empujó decidida –ni soy amante de Carl Bradbury, estoy harta de que todos se entrometan en mi vida personal, si lo hiciera, estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo, pero créeme, teniendo a Jack Levitt como mi pareja, no voy a preferir a un par de imbéciles como lo son tú o Lupin –Edward la observó molesto –Carl Bradbury es un amigo, y no me importa si le inventan cuarenta mil amantes, mientras no me involucren en sus problemas, es más que suficiente, si no pueden conseguir una mujer, tampoco es mi problema, es la primera y última vez Marshall –lo encaró –que te doy una explicación, así que aprovechando que el jefe está presente y sin que malinterpretes las cosas te lo diré, la próxima vez que vuelvas a llamarme ramera, zorra y hagas insinuaciones a eso, te arrepentirás, no voy a permitir que un idiota como tú venga a insultarme.

—Yo no he hecho eso –se defendió.

—Sí, lo hiciste –indicó seria –y voy a pedirles a los dos, que me dejen en paz, par de idiotas.

Empujó tan furiosa a Marshall que lo tumbó, pero no le importó salió de la oficina, y con un “Me tomaré el día”, se alejó de ahí.

_Eres una magnifica mujer, no he dejado de pensar en ti_

_—L._

Lily sonrió al ver las flores, Jack siempre con sus hermosos detalles, guardó la nota en su cartera.

—Me tomaré el día –sentenció furiosa, George le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

—El Señor Levitt te está esperando para comenzar…

—Lupin autorizó mi día libre, que él lo solucione, pueden tomar el día libre, no contesten llamadas del trabajo, al menos hoy.

—Gracias –Sonrió Becky.

Fue hasta su habitación, tomó una carta que había escrito hacía tiempo, cuando Scorpius la había traicionado con Victoire, un tiempo pensó en entregársela, estaba tan llena de odio que escribió cosas sin sentido y que no sentía realmente en ese momento, jamás lo nombró, sólo expresó su odio a un Él.

—Dijo que se tomaría el día –le recordó Edward cuando la vio caminar hasta él y su padre.

—Esto es para usted.

—No es su carta de renuncia ¿o sí? –la observó serio.

—No –dijo molesta –pero pensé que le gustaría leerlo, es para usted.

Edward la observó serio, de inmediato distinguió la letra de ella, manuscrita, escribía así porque a su abuelo le encantaba su caligrafía constante y fina, claro que ya no escribía así para evitar que supieran que era ella.

Pero para estos momentos, sólo quería provocar un poco de daño, tomó un sobre y lo único que hizo fue escribir su nombre en él.

Edward sacó la hoja y comenzó a leer, Remus se acercó a él.

—Discúlpenme –murmuró totalmente serio y se alejó.

—Es usted muy ruda, Señorita O’hara –comentó Remus apenado –con permiso.


	12. Volviendo al Juego.

—Tengo que admitir que estas dos semanas han sido tranquilas y sin contratiempos –dijo Jack besándola.

—Lo sé –sonrió.

—Es bueno que Remus esté a cargo y no Edward, me sorprende que se fuera sin informar.

—La junta que hizo el Señor Remus Lupin fue para informarlo.

—La verdad no escuché, te veías tan hermosa en ese atuendo, que no pensé en otra cosa más que en ti.

—Tonto –sonrió.

—&—

—Los tres meses están por terminar –habló Carl.

—Lo sé –admitió feliz –y me alegra más que por lo menos, no tener que verle la cara a Edward.

—No es de mi agrado, pero no le deseo nada similar ni a mi peor enemigo.

—Es él –sonrió Lily.

—No sé qué fue que pasó que ocasionó que dejara a Remus a cargo.

—No lo sé –contestó sin darle importancia, y era totalmente honesta.

—&—

Para su mala suerte, Edward regresó ese lunes, no dijo nada, tomó su distancia con ella, salvo que no era agresivo, por el contrario, se mostraba más amable, cosa que tampoco le agrado, por lo menos los atrevimientos de él podía dejarlos atrás.

—Hola –dijo Scorpius.

—No de nuevo.

—Vamos Katie –le sonrió –tenemos tiempo antes de que lleguen Becky y George.

—Sigo sin estar interesada, ese es el problema.

—Déjame interesarte.

—Scorpius no, por favor –le pidió cuando se acomodó entre sus piernas.

—Katie –gimió –te deseo tanto como tú a mí.

A veces se odiaba, por mucho que luchara, Scorpius siempre lograba doblegarla un momento, eso explicaba porque estaban sobre el piso del camper en ropa íntima a punto de consumar el encuentro sexual, el gimnasio no le había ayudado a controlar sus ganas y Jack a pesar de desearlo también, por alguna razón, no lo hacían.

—Señorita O’hara –tocaron cuando Scorpius se disponía a entrar en ella.

—Un momento –indicó casi sin voz, se acomodó la ropa y entre abrió la puerta —¿Qué ocurre?

—Lamento el inconveniente –expresó Edward –estaba ocupado cuando… ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sólo que tengo prisa, mientras más…

—No se preocupe –le sonrió –necesito… ¿segura que…?

—Cuando acepté firmar, le dejé claro que no me interesa…

—Mi amistad, lo sé, también recuerdo que le dije, pero necesito tratar algo con usted ¿podría ir a mi oficina? —interrogó.

—Bien, iré en unos momentos, jefe.

—Bien –sonrió y se alejó.

Lily observó a Scorpius. —Que no ocurra de nuevo –lo señaló.

—Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo.

—No Scorpius –sonrió –me agrada el sexo, si –admitió –pero respeto mis relaciones sentimentales, salgo con Jack y tú estás casado.

—La dejaré si es lo que quieres.

—Todos dicen lo mismo –sonrió.

A pesar de negarlo, era como volver al pasado, mantenía una aventura extraña con Scorpius, hacía lo mismo que su abuelo le había reprochado en su momento.

—Me gustas –comentó Scorpius de la nada –Katie, en serio, me encantas, no sé qué tienes, pero me haces desearte con tanta intensidad.

—Scorpius…

—Es como si hubieses sido mía un momento y ahora no, estoy intentando fuertemente retenerte, tenerte de nuevo, conquistarte, pero no te he tenido jamás, no sé porque no aceptas que algo nos pasa, sé que también deseas que termine lo que empezamos y siempre interrumpes, Victoire… no sé si te detiene el hecho de que sean amigas o el engaño –expuso frustrado.

Lily sonrió ante las palabras de Scorpius, las cosas no hubiesen salido tan bien, si hubiese planeado la venganza.

—Jamás he podido amarla –aceptó –así que… no veo porque sentirnos mal por el engaño.

—¿Así fue con Lily? –lo observó.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Hasta donde yo sé, se volvió loca por tu traición o al menos eso fue la causal.

—Sigo sin entender el punto Katie.

—Al engaño Scorpius, ¿te importó cuando la engañabas con su propia hermana?

—Cada instante, estuve a punto de no casarme.

—Pero te casaste.

—Lily no era para mí.

—Tengo que irme –se puso de pie.

—Katie… jamás me había sentido así, ni con Lily.

—Scorpius –susurró cuando la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él uniéndose en un profundo beso.

Se alejó, nunca la había amado, si ahora se sentía sólo atraído sexualmente y no se sentía así cuando era Lily, si lo sentía más fuerte con alguien “diferente”, no había nada por lo cual guardar un pequeño y bonito recuerdo de ella y él.

Se arregló y salió, suspiró cuando llegó hasta la oficina de Edward, estaba concentrado en un montón de papeles, tuvo unas ganas enormes de acercarse a él y soplar en su oído, solía hacerlo cuando eran más jóvenes, él siempre reía y la abrazaba dejando de lado todo el trabajo.

—Señor Lupin –comentó seria

—Oh –la observó serio —¿puede tomar asiento por favor? –interrogó

Lo observó atenta, estaba frío y distante, se comportaba como si fuera una empleada más, no le molestaba la indiferencia, por el contrario, la agradecía, lo sorprendente en el caso, era su docilidad con ella, se veía cansado y como si hubiese estado enfermo.

Ojalá hubiese enfermado al grado de agonizar.

—¿Me está prestando atención? –interrogó.

—Lo siento, la verdad es que no.

—Bien, anoche hablé con Bradbury y con Johnson, al parecer, la campaña se ha dividido en dos, al final del tercer mes, habrá una presentación, un evento para la primera parte, Carl dijo que hablaría con usted después de que se negara conmigo a renovar el contrato para la segunda campaña, pero se vería un poco extraño que la pareja cambie cuando llevamos un tiempo excelente y…

—Señor Lupin…

—Sé que lo que hace es más que nada para jamás coincidir conmigo O’hara –murmuró frunciendo un poco el ceño –pero estoy hablando esto lo más profesional que puedo ser, sabe mejor que nadie nuestra situación, tanto usted estaba esperando este término para no volver a verme, al igual que yo estaba esperando esto para deshacerme de usted, pero en esta ocasión, estoy pensando en el negocio que tengo en las manos y no me importa mucho si usted me odia o si yo la odio.

—Me temo que usted es el responsable de todo esto Señor Lupin –explicó despreocupada –hubiese podido olvidar el atropello de mi casa, pero sus malos modales y sus constantes agresiones a mi persona y a mi vida privada es algo que no iba a permitir, así que la culpa mayormente es de usted.

—Lo acepto –exteriorizó serio.

—Señor Lupin –comentaron al otro lado de la puerta.

—Adelante Johan –indicó serio.

—Sus pastillas –expresó poniendo un frasco de aspirinas frente a él.

—Puedes irte –ordenó en un tono serio.

—Con permiso Señorita O’hara.

—Propio –respondió sin quitar la vista del frasco, se veía un tanto extraño para ser aspirinas, así que no le tomó dos segundos saber que estaba ocultando que clase de _medicamento _estaba consumiendo.

—Perdón –se disculpó tomó dos pastillas frente a ella.

—Puede mandarme el contrato con Carl, o si lo prefiere con alguno de mis asistentes –se puso de pie.

—De acuerdo.

Salió de su oficina, tenía que hablar con Carl ¿a qué demonios estaban jugando?

—¿Podemos hablar? –examinó Carl.

—Ya sé de qué quieres hablar –lo miró seria –no sé a qué estás jugando Carl…

—¿Lo dices por renovar el contrato? –inquirió.

—Sí, por eso, no sé por qué te empeñas en involucrarme laboralmente con ellos, lo que les pase o deje de pasar realmente me tiene sin cuidado.

—Eso lo sé –admitió en un tono tranquilo –lo que ocurre Katie, es que tú eres muy impulsiva, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que afrontar y dejar de huir –la observó –huir de Edward, de Scorpius y Victoire sólo te perjudicará a ti.

—¿Por qué? –Chilló furiosa –sí yo sólo he sido la victima de esos idiotas –le gritó furiosa.

—¡Pero para ellos tú estás muerta! Ellos ya enterraron su pecado, para ellos Lily Potter está muerta y enterrada, si no les importó asesinarte y enterrarte como si nada, eso no cambiará ¿no lo has pensado? Eres tú la que se está buscando alternativas para vengarte de ellos, sólo te estás pudriendo tú.

—¿Si no querías eso por qué me trajiste de vuelta a Londres?

—Fuiste tú la que quería la casa de su abuelo, tengo otra propiedad en Gales, si es verdad que es por mi culpa que estemos aquí, bien, vámonos a Gales, véndele la casa de tu abuelo a Edward si no es más que un inmueble y vámonos, no te quedes aquí torturándote a ti misma por lo que te pasó.

Lily lo observó, en realidad estaba molesto por lo que le había dicho.

—Sólo piénsalo –la miró fríamente –si ellos lograron todo esto, es porque tú desde un inicio lo permitiste, no tuviste el valor de pelear por ti, por el amor de tu vida, permitiste que Victoire te quitara todo y no pusiste resistencia en nada, y ahora, que tienes toda la ventaja, planeas destruir todo lo que ellos han construido.

—Se le llama ventaja competitiva –sonrió –conocer todo sobre tus enemigos y utilizarlo a tu favor.

—¿Sabes porque murió James? –le preguntó.

—No, no lo sé –admitió.

—Se adentró al mundo de las drogas, tu abuelo los dejó en la calle, y tras tu supuesta muerte, la reputación de tu padre se fue a los suelos, se fueron a la quiebra en menos de un mes, y a pesar de lo que tu hubieses pensado, James era el único preocupado por su familia.

—¡Eso no es verdad! –explicó molesta.

—¿Qué no lo es? Se honesta contigo Katie, tú siempre quisiste competir con Victoire y ella no iba a permitir que le quitaras lo que ella tenía, siempre fue una guerra entre las dos, ¿algún día te levantaste preocupada por tu madre o tu padre?

—¿Para qué preocuparme por ellos si ellos no se preocupaban por mí?

—Bueno, a pesar de que Victoire era la favorita y reconocida por su padre y madre, James buscó una forma de sacar adelante a sus padres del hoyo en el que estaban, y por eso lo mataron, por intentar sacar…

—Lo que James quería era volver a tener la vida que una vez tuvieron Carl, eres un ingenuo aun –sonrió –crees saber todo porque mi abuelo te lo platico, pero mi abuelo sólo veía lo que me hacían, jamás supo cómo yo me sentía, y sí, es mi culpa que ellos lograran todo esto, porque en lugar de levantarme de esa mesa –señaló la mesa del comedor –me quedé ahí, recostada esperando que ese candelabro se cayera y me matara, porque permití que la poca cordura y sentido común se esfumara, pero en realidad no sé si alguna vez los tuve, sólo quería que ellos me dejaran en paz, si lo que querían era el dinero de mi abuelo y todo lo demás, sólo era cuestión que me lo pidieran, lo hubiese dejado con todo gusto, si ellos con eso me hubieran dejado en paz ¿pero sabes? Los hubiese no existen Carl.

—Lo sé –admitió –pero puedes vengarte todo lo que quieras Katie, pero eso no te traerá la tranquilidad que tanto deseas, sólo recuerda lo que te dijo tu abuelo, mientras más planeas dañar a las personas, más profundo estás escavando en tu propia perdición, estás igualando el juego, pero recuerda que en todo juego, siempre hay un mediador, que por más injusto que parezca, al final, le dará a cada parte lo que les corresponde –acarició su mejilla –así que dime ¿cómo quieres que te iguale el juego a ti? Con la tranquilidad que tanto deseas, mientras a ellos les cobra lo que hicieron o quieres que tu agonía se triplique por hacer algo que jamás debías hacer.

—Jamás pensé en vengarme –le sonrió a Carl –simplemente pensé en usar las cartas de cada uno en mi beneficio –se burló –a estas alturas Carl, no me importa lo que el destino, el karma o como quieras llamarlo pueda hacerme, ya no hay nada con que pueda dañarme, no tengo nada, y perder todo el dinero que me ha dejado mi abuelo, jamás ha sido mi mayor temor.

—Esperemos eso Katie –suspiró –sólo procura que si vas a vengarte, lo hagas con la persona correcta.

—Eso estoy intentando hacer –sonrió.

—Has causado más daño del que has visto aun, pero querida, no ha sido a la persona correcta, al final, volverás a ser tú la lastimada y no ellos, es por eso que te pido que detengas todo esto ahora que estás a tiempo, tu abuelo estaría muy decepcionado de verte ahora mismo.

Carl se alejó dejándola seria, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez su abuelo sería la persona más decepcionada, pero no podía dejar las cosas como si jamás hubiesen pasado ¿lastimarse a sí misma cómo? Ya no había nada que pudiese perder que le doliera, ya lo había perdido todo, al amor de su vida, a sus amigos, a su abuelo, esa seguridad en sí misma, esa paz interna, que ahora ellos perderían, pero como lo había dicho Carl, iba a enfocarse en quien la hizo sufrir. No iba a utilizar nada que dañara a terceros.

—&—

Escuchó atenta como Victoire lloraba por los problemas y discusiones que tenía con Scorpius, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, disfrutaba sin duda verla tumbada y sufriendo por que su matrimonio se estaba rompiendo poco a poco.

—Sé que le interesa otra –chilló.

—Victoire, tú me dijiste que era más fácil que el Señor. Lupin se acostara con otras que tu esposo.

—Lo pensaba, pero no, al parecer Scorpius también es capaz, ojalá que esa zorra quita maridos la pase muy mal, cuando sepa quién es, te juro que voy a encargarme de ella.

—¿Encargarte de ella? –sonrió.

—Sí, si es necesario, acudiré a Edward, siempre tiene las mejores ideas cuando se trata de venganza o de deshacerse de alguien –se encogió de hombros.

—Pues si lo dices, tiene que ser por algo.

—No me crees ¿Cierto? –la observó.

—Puede ser un imbécil, pero…

Se quedó callada cuando le dio una carta.

—Léela –la animó.

_Victoire, llegamos a Nueva Zelanda, tengo que agradecerte mucho que convencieras a tu padre de permitirme traer a la tonta de Lily, tengo el mejor plan, este viaje será malditamente inolvidable, después de esto, puedo jurarte que ella jamás será la misma, si lo hace, yo mismo me encargaré de ir quitando los cimientos que la mantienen pegada al suelo._

_Sé que cuento con tu discreción, me ha costado un poco contratar al chico, pero… me han dicho que es el mejor, su trabajo es limpio e inclusive perfecto, sé que cuento contigo si hay algún problema_

_Te amo._

_Edward._

—Su plan fue intercambiarla por un poco de cocaína, pasarla bien en Nueva Zelanda, Lily fue casi violada y vendida, se arrepintió porque el abuelo le habló, pero si no le hubiese hablado, Lily tal vez…

—¿Seguiría viva? –la observó.

—Sería prostituta y tal vez la hubiesen matado antes a golpes, no sabría.

—Tiene una doble cara –le devolvió la carta.

—Puedes conservarla –suspiró –no me interesa, es tan extraño, pidió la cámara de seguridad del psiquiátrico el día del incendio, es su película favorita, al menos eso me ha dicho.

—Tengo que irme, Jack irá en unas horas.

—¿Saldrán? –sonrió.

—Sí, tal vez un día de estos podríamos salir los cuatro –sonrió.

—Espero que Scorpius quiera.

—Me encargo de convérselo –le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Lily tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Scorpius, se quedarían de ver en un lugar público, para evitar problemas después

—Me sorprende que me hablaras –expresó sentándose junto a ella en la banca del parque.

—Hablé con Victoire hoy –sonrió.

—¿Qué le dijiste? –investigó serio.

—En realidad pensé en salir los cuatro.

—¿Los cuatro? –inquirió sin entender.

—Tú, Victoire, Jack y yo.

—¿Y crees que quiero verte con ese idiota? –gruñó.

—¿Pero qué dices? –Sonrió y besó su cuello –yo soporto verte con Victoire.

—¿En serio? –la observó.

—Jamás me comporto como tú ¿o sí? –sonrió.

—Vamos Katie –la tomó de los brazos –sabes que me estoy volviendo loco por tenerte, no te puedes quejar que me comporte como un maldito adolescente hormonal –besó su cuello –yo sé que también deseas estar conmigo aunque cada que estoy a punto de entrar en ti, me detienes ¿por qué? –mordió su cuello.

—Porque yo no voy a ser la amante de nadie –sonrió.

—Es peor lo que estás haciendo –se quejó –estás accediendo a meterte conmigo, sólo que no lo aceptas, estás siendo mi amante.

—Para eso necesitaría acostarme contigo Scorpius –se burló.

—Involucras algo más que sexo, somos como una pareja que apenas se está conociendo, es normal que no quieras ir a la cama conmigo.

—¿Eso es lo que somos? –lo observó.

—No me voy a la cama con cualquier mujer Katie –le dijo serio –necesito saber lo necesario.

—¿Qué es lo necesario? –se detuvo –entonces, ¿Por qué quieres acostarte conmigo sin saber eso?

—Supe lo suficiente de ti cuando nos conocimos, lo poco que hablé contigo y para ser honesto, es la primera vez que me dejo guiar más por mis hormonas que por otra cosa.

—Sabes cómo endulzar el oído de una chica –besó su mejilla –eso sin duda Scorpius –si no fueras casado, sin duda podría dejar a Jack por ti.

—¿Si dejo a Victoire podríamos ser algo más? –la observó serio.

—No sabría decírtelo –se puso de pie –no creo que tú algún día dejes a Victoire.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –se puso de pie también.

—Porque tú piensas más en Ashley que en Victoire o que en mí –sonrió.

—Bueno, no sé si Ashley sea mi hija o de Edward. –La información que recibió la hizo tensarse sin saber exactamente la razón, tragó saliva con dificultad ¿Ashley la hija de Ted? Scorpius suspiró y se encogió de hombros –si no es mía, podría ser más fácil.

—Pero lleva tu apellido, ha crecido contigo, para ella eres su padre, Edward es suyo también –sonrió –pero no lo ve como su padre.

—Así que supongo que me estás poniendo a prueba.

—Sólo quiero decirte que dejes de molestarme mientras sigas con ella.

—Katie –la tomó del brazo.

—Es en serio Scorpius, aclara tu mente y decide muy bien.

Se alejó con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, era divertido ponerlo a dudar, aunque sabía que él jamás dejaría a Victoire como la dejó a ella.

—&—

Al parecer esa plática le había ayudado a quitárselo de encima un tiempo, y era mejor, porque no tenía que soportar ni a Edward ni a Scorpius sobre ella intentando quitarle el poco control de la situación que ya tenía.

—¿De qué te ríes? –examinó llegando a Jack.

—De lo que acaba de pasar.

—¿Y qué pasó? –inquirió.

—Ve tu misma –le señaló con la vista así que volteo.

Lily observó a la mujer que hablaba con Edward y la reconoció de inmediato, había sido una de las dos únicas prometidas de Ted, ¿Qué hacía Jaqueline en Londres? Se suponía que cuando terminaron se había intentado suicidar y no lo quería volver a tener cerca.

—Sigo sin encontrar la gracia.

—Bueno, no viste la cara de Edward cuando le habló, se puso tan pálido, que pensó que era un muerto quien le hablaba, y me imagino que no está aquí por una buena razón, discuten como matrimonio.

—Eres malvado –sonrió al verlo entretenido.

—Esa maldita mujer –murmuró caminando hasta ellos.

—Pensé que tu jamás huías de una mujer –señaló Jack en una carcajada.

—Cuando esa mujer es atractiva, o no me he acostado con ella por lo menos seis veces.

—¿Quién es? –curioseó.

—Jaqueline, una de tantas a las que le propuse matrimonio y se lo creyó –se encogió de hombros claramente divertido –cuando le dije que había sido un momento de idiotez porque mis hormonas hablaron, se fue a un loquero.

—Le persiguen los locos al parecer –murmuró.

—¿Qué? –inquirió Jack.

—Nada –besó su barbilla.

—Iré a ver para que me quiere Marshall –expresó Jack –nos veremos después cariño –la besó.

—De acuerdo –sonrió al verlo alejarse.

—Luce bastante bien –señaló Edward observándola.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? –averiguó molesta.

—Te invitaría a cenar, pero dirás que no ¿cierto? –caminó hasta ella.

—Pensé que ya había dejado este juego tonto Señor Lupin –indicó molesta.

—¿Qué juego tonto? –sonrió.

—Es usted un idiota –dio media vuelta.

—Usted toda una dama, al parecer.

—Váyase al infierno Señor Lupin.

—Eso espero, en el cielo hay sólo puritanas –se burló.

—Y en el infierno estará su adorada Lily –le sonrió –ya sabe, por las llamas –Edward no dijo nada –bueno, si no entiende, le diré que es por que murió calcinada ¿entiende el chiste? –se alejó divertida.

Al parecer, se deshacía de uno y el otro volvía al maldito juego, comenzaba a creer que Victoire tenía razón, y que Scorpius y Edward se comunicaban todo lo referente a sus actividades y sus mujeres, no era casualidad que uno dejaba de molestarla y el otro continuaba insistiendo.

La tenía harta, con sus insinuaciones de enamorado que le hacía, y Jack estaba aún peor.

—&—

—Hola cariño –dijo Carl.

—Hola –contestó seria y fue al estudio de su abuelo dejando a Carl con la palabra en la boca, pero necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, y ese lugar lo brindaba, después de otro comentario de Edward que la había hecho explotar necesitaba realmente un poco de tranquilidad.

Sonrió al ver el lugar completamente lleno de libros, los pocos que ella había proporcionado a la nueva colección estaban en unas cajas, reconoció los libros de inmediato, eran los libros de su abuelo, el de la Odisea mantenía la L que ella le había dibujado, así que giró para regresar hasta Carl y agradecerle por el hermoso regalo, pero observó las flores con la nota sobre el escritorio de caoba.

_“Me dijo que deseaba saber cómo lucía antes;_

_Me he tomado el atrevimiento de mostrarle como,_

_Están organizados como antes, espero no se ofenda_

_Y disfrute de leerlos todos Señorita O’hara”._

_—Edward Lupin._

—Creo que se ha enamorado –argumentó Carl desde la puerta.

—No –rompió la tarjeta molesta.

—Edward está enamorado de ti Katie –le informó.

—Eso no es posible –negó.

—Yo pensé lo mismo, pero han sido muchas cosas que me dan la certeza.

—Eso no…

—Eres diferente a todas las que conoce, ha vuelto a ser relajado y fresco, como antes y gracias a tu presencia Katie.

—Edward es incapaz de amar a alguien –lo observó con furia –conozco a ese bastardo hijo de puta mejor que nadie, sé cómo su mente trabaja, esto sólo es un truco más, a mí no me va a comprar con libros.

—¿Ni con los de tu abuelo? –Lily cerró los ojos dolida.

—Ese bastardo le regaló los libros de mi abuelo a una zorra –le recordó –porque para él eso soy, y piensa que estas obras le darán la oportunidad de que le abra las piernas, pero es un idiota, eso no pasará jamás –dijo en una ira contenida.

Lily pidió que quitaran los libros y fue a la dirección donde le dijeron que estaría Edward, así que no le importó, se aventuró a ir a su búsqueda.

—Hola –le sonrió alegre –es un placer tenerla.

—Ahorraré formalidades Señor Lupin –y observó a los hombres.

—De acuerdo –aceptó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Los libros están en el patio de mi casa, si no envía por ellos, irán directo a la basura.

—Son suyos ahora, puede hacer una hoguera con ellos si gusta –sonrió al igual que los hombres.

—Mire, Señor Lupin, no me interesa nada que provenga de usted y…

—Pero a mí si puede interesarme algo que provenga de usted –se burló –digo ¿sabe a lo que me refiero? –la observó detenidamente y volvió a reír –pero… ¿usted está segura?

—Demasiado –expresó furiosa.

—Bien, entonces enviaré por ellos.

—Bien –dio media vuelta.

—Por cierto –la detuvo –luce… particularmente hermosa.

—Y usted luce como siempre Señor Lupin –le sonrió –como un completo idiota –regresó hasta él y lo encaró acercándose mucho a él –y no funcionará lo que usted planea, así que ahórrese todo ese dinero y tiempo.

Se alejó furiosa, lo conocía, sabía que ese plan de enviarle libros era sólo para aparentar el papel de _“hombre enamorado”_, era el plan último a emplear para molestar a los empresarios, cuando eran amigos, había gastado una fuerte cantidad regalándole un apartamento a una de las amantes de su socio, los libros eran menos y típicos en su trampa, ella no era tan idiota, había ayudado a conquistar a innumerables amantes, ningún plan de Edward Lupin funcionaría con ella, después de todo era ella quien los había sugerido para él.


	13. De la Nada.

—¿Sigue molestándote? –inquirió Jack cuando se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

—Sí, pero no quiero que te metas Jack –lo observó –tengo que arreglar esto yo sola.

—Katie… —la miró –si sigues tratándolo como él quiere, seguirá insistiendo, deberías dejar de hacerle caso, darle por su lado, terminará hartándose.

—No creo que eso pase Jack.

—Intentémoslo así y veremos, si sigue comportándose como un completo imbécil, arreglaré yo las cosas.

—Bien –dijo seria.

Pasó la noche con Jack, siempre pasaba una excelente noche con él, aunque estaba pensando que debería insistir en eso del sexo con él.

—Buenos días –saludó George.

—Hola –sonrió.

—El evento ya está programado para dentro de dos semanas ¿bien?

—¿Tan pronto? –observó a George.

—Sí, y necesito que me digas si tengo que contratar algún auto, limusina.

—Iré con Jack –expresó ella sin darle importancia.

—Lo siento, él y Carl irán a Bromley y llegarán directamente al evento.

—¿No será raro? –curioseó.

—No, de hecho es asuntos de la misma campaña, por eso.

—Bien, un auto es suficiente George, gracias.

—¿Con quién quieres compartirla?

—¿De qué me hablas?

—¿Johnson o Lupin?

—¿No puedo llegar sola? –averiguó, George levantó la vista de la agenda y negó.

—Johnson.

—Bien –sonrió.

—&—

Lily observó a Carl, que estaba tranquilo, debería estar nervioso por el evento.

—Dejé tu vestido en la puerta de tu cuarto –indicó Carl serio.

—¿Marshall lo eligió? –sonrió.

—No –negó –en realidad fui yo.

—Entonces no tengo que preocuparme de nada, será de muy buen gusto.

—Eso espero –señaló divertido y se sentó a la mesa a desayunar con ella –quiero que te comportes hasta que lleguemos Jack y yo.

—No soy tan mal portada con Johnson, Carl –le recordó.

—Bueno, Johnson vendrá conmigo y Jack.

—George me dijo que sólo irían ustedes dos.

—Bueno, eso pensamos pero me ha hablado hace unos minutos, irá con nosotros, necesita hacer una revisión a los valores establecidos previamente, sino tendremos problemas en el futuro.

—¿Quién le dijo que tenía que ir?

—Si mal no recuerdo, John Pearl fue quien lo citó.

—¿Tengo que ir con Lupin? –lo miró molesta.

—Dejaré al chofer, le diré a George que cancele la limusina, él puede dejar su auto aquí, así no habrá problema para ti, él se encargará de que no se pase de listo contigo ¿bien?

—Gracias –comentó tranquila.

—Pero necesitas hablarle y saber a qué hora pasará por ti.

—Bien –dijo con pesadez.

Cerca de las siete se duchó y comenzó a arreglarse, no iría tan arreglada, odiaba lucir poco natural, por esa razón se arregló ella misma, sonrió al ver el vestido que Carl había elegido, era de color negro, elegante, como siempre, aunque el escote prolongado la hicieron sentirse un poco incómoda.

—Vamos Lily –murmuró –ahora eres Katie O’hara, y lo que Katie O’hara no tiene, es inseguridades sobre ella misma, su cuerpo, su elegancia y porte, no te pongas nerviosa, podrás soportar un rato sin Jack, la gente sólo te admirará y felicitará, nada más, nada del otro mundo con lo que no puedas.

Dio un salto y volteo hacia su celular que comenzaba a sonar más fuerte.

—¿Sí? –investigó al no reconocer el número.

—Señorita O’hara –indicó Edward al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué ocurre? –gruñó molesta.

—Quería saber ¿a qué hora puedo pasar por usted? –aclaró.

—En máximo media hora estaré lista.

—Bien, pero… ¿no le molestaría esperar un poco? –Curioseó apenado –acabo de volver de Brent y necesito ducharme y arreglarme, pasaré por usted en… –se quedó callado, haciendo cuentas tal vez –tres horas y media –concluyó.

—¿Tres horas y media? ¿Acaso es usted una mujer Señor Lupin? –interrogó.

—Bueno, es el tiempo en el que llego a mi casa, en la ducha y la vestimenta no tardo mucho, las distancias.

—Podría ir yo por usted en ese caso –indicó enfadada.

—No, no será necesario, en serio.

—Tres horas y media es mucho tiempo Señor Lupin, de ser así, entonces nos veremos en el evento.

—Siento que tenga que esperar mucho, pero en serio es protocolo esto –explicó serio –pasaré por usted en tres horas y media, tal vez antes si el tráfico se aligera un poco.

—Bien –señaló a regañadientes.

—La veré entonces –Lily colgó sin contestar nada.

Observó el reloj, había pasado dos horas y media, y comenzaba a desesperarse, tomó su abrigo, su bolso y fue hasta el auto.

—¿Puedes llevarme al evento por favor? –sonrió.

—¿No esperaremos al Señor Lupin? –la observó.

—No, por favor –sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

Se bajó del auto y observó a George y Becky que estaban revisando la lista como histéricos.

—¿Y Lupin? –investigó George.

—Tardaría mucho en venir y…

—Lo siento, no puedes pasar sin él, si quieres esperarlo en el auto Katie, porque si te dejo pasar, en serio, en serio que alguien va a morir.

—Pero…

—Por favor –suplicó Becky

—Bien –indicó seria y volvió al auto.

—¿Ocurre algo? –averiguó el chofer.

—¿Sabes la dirección de Lupin? –lo observó.

—Sí –contestó.

—Lléveme a su dirección por favor.

—¿Segura? –sonsacó enarcando las cejas.

—No voy a esperar aquí, por lo menos para que se apure –musitó.

—De acuerdo –fue lo último que dijo y se puso en marcha.

El chofer de Carl la dejó fuera de un lujoso edificio, no lo reconoció, y se alteró un poco cuando notó que el chofer ya no estaba, se había quedado de ver con Edward para ir al gran evento en su casa, pero se tardaría demasiado y tuvo que ser ella la que fuera a su apartamento, no por gusto de Edward, ya que le pidió que lo esperara en la mansión de ella, pero era demasiado desesperada como para esperar mucho tiempo al estúpido de Edward.

—¿El Señor Lupin? –inquirió cuándo la sirvienta le abrió.

—¿Quién lo busca? –investigó.

—Katie O’hara –indicó seria.

—Permítame –se disculpó.

Lily entró al apartamento de Edward, traía el vestido que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, había dejado el abrigo en el auto al igual que el bolso, tenía un poco de frío a pesar de que las ventanas estaban cerradas, Edward salió unos minutos después arreglándose los puños de la camisa.

—Estoy listo, perdón la tardanza y perdón por hacerte venir.

—No se preocupe por eso.

Observo el apartamento, no era el que solía tener ni donde llevaba a Jade, estaba completamente blanco, sin retratos, sin cuadros, sin nada, sólo los muebles que combinaban con las paredes blancas, era muy fuera del estilo de Edward.

—Se supone que el hombre...

—Son cosas del siglo pasado —giro hasta él y se dirigió a donde estaba —su corbata tiene el nudo como si lo hubiese hecho un niño de primaria.

—No —sujeto delicadamente sus manos —ésta corbata es mi favorita, una persona hizo el nudo —sonrió.

—No sabía nada sobre nudos entonces —susurro.

—En aquel tiempo solía ser rebelde y me agradaba hacer locuras con ella.

—Así que es una ella —murmuro recordando cuando anudo esa corbata entre risas.

—Sólo la uso en eventos muy serios e importantes como este.

—Ya no es ese chico —musito dura —es sólo un nudo —tiro de una punta y lo deshizo.

Edward la observó atento mientras hacia el nudo de la corbata, directo a los ojos y después sus labios.

—Es usted una insensible –murmuró Edward pero prefirió ignorar el comentario.

—Ha quedado perfecta —acomodo la corbata sobre su pecho.

—¿Cómo sabe que esta perfecta?

—Por la forma del nudo y no se deshace, mire –tiró de la corbata y lo llevó hasta ella —¿ve? Mientras más tire de él, más se apretará en lugar de deshacerse.

—Sí, ahora lo veo –apuntó serio.

Edward la observó por un momento y término por besarla, se sorprendió, jamás había besado a Teddy, éste la sujeto por la cintura mientras la besaba delicada pero vehementemente, Lily lo jaló de la corbata aún más para pegarlo a ella, esperaría un poco más para rehusarse como con Scorpius.

—Debería… detenerse ahora –expuso Lily en un ligero gemido a causa de que Edward besaba su cuello.

Pero ninguno se alejó o se detuvo, Edward la sujetó por las mejillas y después acaricio su espalda, gracias al pronunciado escote que llevaba, deslizo sus labios por su mentón hasta su cuello, su hombro, la sujetó de la cintura una vez más y la dirigió a su habitación, la recostó sobre la cama y él se recostó junto a ella, su mano acariciaba su pecho, su estómago, vientre y se deslizaba hasta su pierna, después de unos instantes se deshizo de su vestido, ella le quitó el saco, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa hasta que quedaron desnudos, piel contra piel.

_Basta Lily, detenlo_, se pedía a sí misma, pero el contacto de Edward en su piel, la hicieron olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward terminó por convencerse, al igual que ella, los besos, las caricias, lo hicieron perder los estribos esa noche.

Se besaron apasionados y Lily lo sintió invadir su cuerpo suavemente, se miraron un instante antes de que él la besara de nuevo para comenzar el vaivén, se movió dentro de ella de una manera experta, haciéndola gemir en cada momento ante los suaves movimientos de Edward dentro de ella. Él la sujeto de la barbilla y la beso con desesperación un momento, Lily se mordió los labios, jamás se había sentido de esa manera, y gimió aún más de lo que lo había estado haciendo cuando sintió que sus muslos comenzaban a temblar contrayéndose poco a poco y luego aumentando hasta llegar a su intimidad y haciéndola explotar en una sensación inexplicable, placentera, lo más cercano a la felicidad, una sensación envolvente, perfecta y que no había sentido ninguna vez, de todas las que lo había hecho con Scorpius en el pasado.

Edward rodeo la cintura de Lily cuando quedó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a moverse a su propio ritmo.

—_Edward_ —gimió Lily, nombrándolo por primera vez desde que habían vuelto a verse o mejor dicho “conocido”.

Pero eso no puso fin al encuentro, Edward la sujetó por las caderas y la detuvo, la observó un momento y la dejó recostada sobre la cama, entró de nuevo en ella haciendo un vaivén lento, se inclinó a besar su hombro, cuello y sus labios.

—Oh Katie –gimió él al momento de venirse.

Se miraron un momento en silencio, él se animó a unir sus labios una vez más haciendo un beso suave y delicado.

—Por un momento pensé que me dirías Señor Lupin –sonrió, acarició su cuerpo y besó su cuello ya que había quedado de nuevo sobre él.

_¿Qué demonios hiciste?_ Se preguntó a si misma _¡te acabas de acostar con Edward Lupin! El único amor de Jade, Lily ¿qué mierda hiciste?_ Gritó su conciencia.

¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Cómo pudo permitir que eso pasara? Meterse con la ex pareja de su mejor amiga. Entonces recordó a Jade, cuando le contó su primera vez con él, las cosas se dieron de un modo natural y ninguno lo provocó, todo en él era mágico, al menos en la forma de hacer el amor.

Y tenía razón en eso, ella había ido a su apartamento y jamás pensó que las cosas terminarían así entre los dos, y por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, sabía que esto tampoco había estado contemplado por Edward en sus planes, otra cosa correcta en lo que Jade había dicho, era que Edward era muy bueno en el sexo, sabía sin duda como hacer gozar a una mujer en la cama, era una lástima que no supiera como enamorar a una mujer y quedarse con ella siempre, y eso la hizo recordar todo, la gran cantidad de mujeres con las que él había estado eran prueba de su manejo y comportamiento en la cama.

Y ese recuerdo, le llevó a los demás, a Jade, a lo que hacía ahora, Edward había comenzado a besar de nuevo su cuello y a acariciar sus caderas.

—No, no, no, no –negó levantándose de las piernas de Edward y empujándolo.

—¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó preocupado al verla –Katie.

—Esto, esto… no debió… jamás ¿qué pensaba? –se preguntó.

—Katie —la detuvo —esto fue… ambos lo deseábamos.

—Sí, y ahora dirá que jamás se había sentido así con alguien más, que fue lo más especial —se detuvo y lo observo –pero ya se acostó conmigo ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué más? ¿Es todo? –Averiguó —lo espero en el evento.

—¿Qué? –Interrogó sorprendido — ¡Diablos no! –exclamó.

—Exacto –sentenció Lily.

—¿Y el evento? Tienes que ir conmigo –la detuvo.

—No —señaló decidida —esto no debió pasar Señor Lupin, y no volverá a ocurrir.

—Espera –intentó sujetarla del brazo de nuevo –escúchame, escúchame –la sujetó.

—Jamás pasó, lo sé, y créame que yo diré que jamás ocurrió, ahora me voy.

—El evento –le dijo –tienes…

—Lo veré allá…

—Pensé que sabías que tenemos que llegar juntos, sin importar esto…

—No –negó ella –no –se acomodó el vestido y salió corriendo descalza.

Le tomó dos horas llegar al evento, se sentía fatal, lo que en pasó y en su momento fue el encuentro sexual más placentero que había tenido a sus veintiún años, casi veintidós, le había dejado a su conciencia torturándola.

—Señorita O’hara –señaló Johnson.

—Buenas noches –saludó.

—Por aquí.

Le ofreció su brazo y lo tomó, la dirigió hasta el interior y de ahí hasta Edward, que estaba bebiendo, la observó serio sobre el vaso.

—Buenas noches –saludó ella a los demás.

—Ha llegado tarde O’hara –indicó Scorpius molesto –así que… ¿puedo saber qué ocurrió?

—Nada serio –explicó un poco estresada –nada que pueda volver a repetirse.

—¿Segura? –inquirió.

—Completamente, nada que no se olvide.

—Le invito una copa –la miró Edward –eso ayuda a olvidar más fácil.

—Lo siento Señor Lupin –lo observó –de usted, nada.

—Hola amor –indicó Jack besándola – ¿a qué hora llegaste?

—Hola –sonrió –hace poco.

—¿Todo bien? –investigó.

—Bien, ven, vamos a otro lado –lo tomó del brazo y se alejaron.

Lily rodeo el cuello de Jack cuando llegaron hasta la pista, se recargó en su pecho cuando su novio la rodeo con sus brazos y la acercó a él, la música era algo lenta, giraron al ritmo suave y se percató de la mirada de Ted, no sabía si tenía rato observándolos o no, pero no desvió la mirada cuando notó que ella lo observaba, su mirada era tan penetrante, seguía bebiendo whiskey, y tenía esa postura tranquila.

Jack giró de nuevo evitándole la vista con Edward, pero las veces que coincidió con su dirección, se percató que llevaba todo ese rato observándolos, Lily se volteó hacia el otro lado, y se relajó un poco, Jack la alejó después de un rato haciendo que prestara atención a su entorno.

Su novio se alejó para darle paso a Edward, que la sujetó con firmeza contra su cuerpo, Jack sonrió y se alejó, Lily mantuvo la más distancia posible con él.

—¿Podemos hablar? –Lily se estremeció al sentir el calor de Edward y su mano deslizarse por su espalda desnuda.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar Señor Lupin, a menos que quiera hablar de negocios ahora.

—Katie–susurró –no puedes tratarme así.

—¿Cómo así? –Inquirió –lo trato como siempre lo he tratado Señor Lupin.

—Sí, a eso me refiero, te guste o no, pasó –murmuró en su oído –te duela admitirlo o no, te hice mía –le recordó –no puedes seguir tratándome como antes.

—Señor Lupin –repitió.

—Soy Edward ¿lo recuerdas? –examinó.

—No, lo siento, las cosas…

—¿Entonces eso es lo que haremos ahora? ¿Actuaremos como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros? –se quejó.

—Señor Lupin –expuso en un susurro cuando la acercó más a él –estamos llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¿Crees que me importa? –preguntó molesto.

—Le recuerdo, que salgo con alguien.

—Eso debiste recordarlo tú, antes de que termináramos en mi cama –gruñó.

—Sólo ha sido una maldita vez –expuso exasperada –no es como si fuese a repetirse Señor Lupin, permití lo que usted tanto buscaba conmigo, ahora no me venga con estupideces, sólo ha sido sexo. Es como siempre ¿no? –Lo miró molesta –no creo que anduviera persiguiendo a todas sus aventuras de cama después de que se acostara con ellas, puedo jurar que muchas de ellas esperaron su llamada por más de un mes.

—¿Te estás comparando con mis aventuras? –La observó —¿te encela tanto que no me mantuviera en celibato hasta conocerte? –la miró engreídamente.

—No, sólo estoy haciendo una comparación entre usted y yo, Señor Lupin, así como estoy viendo, usted es la mujerzuela buscando algo más que un simple rato de placer y yo soy usted, eso fue todo Señor Lupin, sólo fue sexo, y no volverá a repetirse, así que evítese la humillación. 

—Todo fue sexual –apuntó serio.

—Por favor, no me venga con esa falsa indignación, a usted jamás le importó una mujer tanto como para casarse con ella, que sea una más en su lista o no me da igual, usted es uno más en la mía y para colmo, ni siquiera de los mejores –mintió.

—Vaya, eso sí que hirió mí orgullo, todas las mujeres con las que he estado, que han sido bastantes, dicen que soy un Dios del sexo.

—Eso dicen ellas, pero tal vez sus maridos o sus amantes son impotentes y usted es lo más decente a un buen coito, pero para llegar a _Dios_, le falta mucho.

—¿Carl Bradbury es mejor amante que yo? –examinó.

—Usted es un idiota –declaró –me tengo que ir.

Todos la observaron y después a Edward, que arrojó el vaso con whiskey al suelo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Scorpius preocupado.

—Nada –contestó furioso.

—¿Qué te dijo Katie que te dejó molesto? Los vimos discutir y…

—No fue nada Scorpius –insistió.

—Edward…

—¡Que no fue nada! –gritó.


	14. Términos y Condiciones.

Edward regresó a su apartamento, se sirvió una copa más de whiskey y paseo por el lugar, odiaba ir a su casa temprano, odiaba dormir y todo lo que implicara volverse vulnerable, llenarse de recuerdos era lo que más odiaba, por eso, había ordenado quitar todo aquello que lo remontara a su pasado, a cuando sus cosas iban bien, sus negocios, sus amistades, su vida amorosa, se había mudado dejando atrás el apartamento aquél, sólo por estar inundado de los más bellos recuerdos que poseía, dejarlo todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo era lo que había hecho, quería volver a comenzar, tener una nueva vida con mejores y menos dolorosos momentos, hasta ahora, no le iba muy bien con eso.

Edward se descubrió a si mismo mirando la cama desecha por su encuentro sexual con la famosa Katie O’hara, ¿qué tenía esa chica que lo atraía tanto? Que lo volvía loco, le fascinaba, tenía que admitir que hasta el momento, como lo había dicho ella hacía un par de minutos, todo lo que veía en ella era sexual, la veía como una victoria personal si lograba meterla en su cama, ganarle a Bradbury a su amante, sería uno de sus mayores logros de su nueva vida, hablando sexualmente por lo menos, ya que desde que Sheryl lo había dejado, su vida sexual se había terminado, no tenía tiempo para dedicarse a buscar mujeres para distracción, hasta que apareció ella, Katie O’hara, que después de hoy, le atraía y no sólo sexualmente, tan sólo recordar el sonido de su voz, sus ojos y su forma de ser, esa actitud retadora ante él, con el resto del mundo era tan suave y buena, pero con él, con él era diferente, desbocaba su ira, la sentía viva, y al mismo tiempo hacía que su sangre fluyera con furia por todo su cuerpo, al sentirla cerca se sentía vivo el mismo, le gustaba Katie O’hara, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar al gran amor de su vida y que ahora jamás tendría con él.

—&—

Lily se recargó sobre la barra del mini bar de su casa, apretó los ojos con fuerza, no podía creer lo que había hecho, se había acostado con Edward, pero no conforme con la tortura de haber traicionado a Jade, se sentía más culpable de haber disfrutado como nunca el estar con él, recordar los momentos en los que se había dejado llevar por las malditas hormonas, negó con la cabeza y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

Suspiró notablemente, no había nada que pudiese hacer ahora, lo mejor era olvidar lo que había pasado entre Edward y ella esa noche, no tenía caso recordarlo y seguirse torturando por ello, jamás permitiría que volviera a pasar algo así de nuevo entre ellos.

Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior, pasó la yema de sus dedos por su cuello y pecho, no podía engañarse a ella misma, había disfrutado tanto el estar con Edward, jamás pensó que el sexo fuera tan… intenso, con Scorpius jamás había disfrutado en su totalidad, su primera vez había sido en un maldito hotel y Scorpius parecía fastidiado, comparando el sexo con uno y otro, como si Scorpius no quisiera, el resto de las veces, sólo parecía que cumplía con su obligación, y cuando quería retenerla como su amante, sólo era solución para vaciar sus testículos en alguien diferente que Victoire. Así que lo admitía, Edward Lupin sí era un Dios en la cama.

Pero a pesar de eso, la culpa volvió al recordar aquella vez en la que Jade había llorado contándole su miedo a perderlo, y ahora había sido ella, la que se había involucrado sexualmente con él, jamás iba a perdonarse lo que había hecho, y su torturada conciencia se encargaría de todo eso.

—Vi que terminaste con mi tío Jack –habló Carl.

—¿Qué? –Inquirió sorprendida –yo no…

—Hablo de mi Jack Daniel’s –suspiró.

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

—¿Qué ocurrió Katie?

—Me acosté con Edward –le confesó.

—Al final lo consiguió –murmuró –debe estar complacido ahora, una más a la colección.

—Lo sé –se cubrió el rostro.

—Dime algo ¿lo amas o sientes algo por él?

—¡Claro que no! –gritó y frunció el ceño.

—Dije la verdad, Katie ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a cometer esa locura? –la observó.

—No lo sé, no fue amor, cariño ni nada –explicó confundida.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora por él?

—Nada –contestó observándolo.

—¿No te enamoraste por estar con él sexualmente? Es el primero…

—No –negó –Scorpius fue el primero cuando tenía 17 años –confesó –y si pudiese sentir algo por Edward Lupin después de lo que pasó ayer en su apartamento es… –se quedó callada y se mordió el labio inferior –tengo hambre ¿Qué desayunaremos?

—¿Es qué? –curioseó.

—Atracción sexual –confesó –es bueno en el sexo, es lo único que pudiese sentir por él, nada emocional me une a él, eso lo juro.

—Bien –apuntó relajado –no pasó –expresó Carl.

—Pero claro que pasó –sonrió –pero admito que me siento culpable.

—¿Culpable de qué? ¿De disfrutar el sexo?

— Mi mejor amiga se enamoró de él, lo hizo un “buen” hombre, él la ama a ella, lo sé, yo sólo soy la amante renegada de Carl Bradbury y el capricho de Edward Lupin.

Lily se vistió lo más formal que pudo, uso zapatillas formales y un pantalón negro de vestir junto a una blusa blanca, se arregló el cabello y se maquilló discretamente, lo más probable es que Edward la corriera después de lo que le había dicho y claro que no iría tan mal presentada a su último día.

Lily llegó como si nada al lugar, Edward estaba hablando con un hombre, la miró como siempre, eso la relajó notablemente.

—Buenos días –saludó a los hombres.

—Señorita O’hara –indicó el desconocido.

—Buenos días –contestó Edward en tono brusco, el de siempre.

—Stuart Jones –estiró su mano presentándose al ver que Edward no lo hizo.

—Katie O’hara, pero puede llamarme Katie –sonrió.

—Un placer Katie –le otorgó una sonrisa amable.

—¡Katie! –gritó Becky.

—Hola Becky ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tu camper está lleno completamente de flores, tanto, que es imposible entrar.

—¿Qué? –investigó sorprendida.

—Tenía esta nota –se la dio.

—¿Puedes pedir que las saquen? –preguntó al ver la nota.

—Pero…

—Tíralas, regálalas, lo que sea, no las quiero.

—Pero Katie.

—Por favor –rompió la tarjeta.

—¿Segura? Creo que es un error.

—He cometido errores más grandes y estúpidos, como el de ayer –expuso sin pensar haciendo que Edward la observara –además, no creo que tirar esas flores sea un error.

—Bien –comentó Becky desanimada.

—¿Se puede saber quien tuvo tan agradable gesto y usted lo desechó? –inquirió Jones.

—No acepto flores de cualquier hombre Stuart –miró a Edward –a diferencia de las mujeres “normales” a mí no se me conquista así.

—¿Entonces cómo? –indagó Edward y se acercó a ella molesto encarándola.

—Iré… iré… iré a dentro –Stuart se alejó a prisa.

—¿Con sexo casual y frivolidad? –curioseó Edward acercándose más.

—¿Fue usted el de las flores? –Interrogó –la tarjeta no venía firmada y al igual que las flores Señor Lupin, no cualquier hombre me conquista en la cama.

—¿Cuántos hemos pasado por su cama Señorita O’hara?

—Confórmese con saber que usted no –sonrió.

—¿Entonces puedo alardear con que la tuve en la mía?

—Nadie lo creerá –se encogió de hombros –yo tengo testigos que llegué ebria a mi casa, ¿usted es un aprovechado con las mujeres ebrias señor Lupin?

—Por supuesto –sonrió –debí llamar a mi servidumbre, para que la vieran sobre mí, que la escucharan gemir mi nombre –la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él aún más –por qué me llamaste Edward mientras te hacía mía –la miró con intensidad –soy un promedio en la cama, pero un promedio que te hizo gemir su nombre, y no cualquiera logra eso.

—Señor Lupin, es tan fácil fingir en el sexo.

—Pero tú no lo fingiste –le sonrió –lo sé, tú lo disfrutaste tanto como yo, porque también gemí tu nombre.

—No tiene forma de comprobarlo –le dijo al oído en forma de gemido, ella había admitido que a partir de su encuentro sexual de anoche Edward le atraía sexualmente, y cuando se comportaba como un macho como ahora, la hacía querer repetir la experiencia de anoche en su apartamento –de todos modos pierde –Se alejó divertida.

Cuando llegó a su camper, estaba sin flores, suspiró, Edward no había sido, sino Scorpius.

—&—

Lily regresó un poco molesta al camper, al parecer lo que le había dicho a Edward al llegar lo habían molestado, la tensión se había sentido por todo el lugar, así que después de como se había comportado en la sesión, la hicieron enojar.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Edward? –investigó Jack.

—¿Por? –lo observó ocultando el pánico.

—Stuart me contó su altercado sobre unas dichosas flores en la mañana.

—Oh, pues alguien envió flores y mandé tirarlas.

—¿Y fue Edward?

—No, fue su socio, Malfoy.

—Katie, Katie –sonrió –si no supiera que eso en teoría es verdad, me molestaría mucho contigo.

—¿En teoría? –preguntó.

—La tensión sexual entre los dos se sentía por todo el lugar –le sonrió –conozco esa clase de tensión, entre ustedes dos pasa o pasó algo ¿qué demonios fue? –investigó frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada, sólo que ayer pasé por él para llegar juntos al evento.

—Sí, eso lo sé, y que llegaron por separado también… ¡No! –Gritó abriendo los ojos sorprendido —¿te acostaste con él?

—Jack, ¿no crees que estás muy feliz tomando en cuenta que eres mi novio?

—Vine aquí para ser honestos entre nosotros, crucé el atlántico porque Edward Lupin me lo pidió, Edward Lupin –sonrió –soy modelo, soy heterosexual, cuando una cámara me lo pide, soy homosexual, cuando otra lo pide, y con gusto estaría entre tú y él en la cama si lo piden –sonrió.

—¡Jack! –exclamó sorprendida por la confesión de bisexualidad de su novio.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Estás enamorada de él? Yo no soy problema Katie, me gustas, eres… diablos, se me adelantó el maldito, pero si lo quieres, por mí no hay problema, sólo dímelo.

—Claro que no me gusta, él no me agrada.

—Sin embargo, te acostaste con él.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué —expuso honestamente.

—Él puede seducir a cualquier hombre, mujer, perro, gato, ratón que él quiera, ha mostrado interés sexual o el que sea por ti cuando por cuatro años o tres, eso no paso, deberías aprovechar.

—¿Ser su distracción? Olvídalo.

—Sedúcelo tú –sonrió –ha utilizado a muchas mujeres, puedes vengarlas, además no pierdes nada –sonrió –dicen que es maravilloso en la cama ¿es cierto? –le preguntó.

—No hablaré de eso –se giró a otro lado.

—Al parecer es cierto, Katie, si tanto te gustó el sexo, no te detengas, no hasta que te hartes de alguno de los dos –la animó –puedes disfrutar del buen sexo sin perder nada ¿Qué mejor que sexo bueno y gratis? No estás enamorada, no te atrae, sólo quieres buen sexo ¿Qué es mejor que eso? No es como si fueras a formalizar de inmediato, disfruten los dos de la atracción sexual.

—Jack, pero… en verdad…

—Mira, piénsalo, si quieres que bueno…sea tu compinche, lo haré, podemos ser un feliz noviazgo para cubrir tu aventura con Edward, proteger tu reputación antes que nada.

—¿Pensarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Mira, honestamente en tu lugar no lo pensaría mucho, de inmediato lo buscaría para tu sabes, pero puedes pensarlo una semana –sonrió –pero no se te olvide informarme.

—¿Informarte? ¿Quieres que te diga acepté follar con él? –sonsacó.

—No, pero puedes decirme que aceptas mi propuesta –sonrió.

—Jack, esto no es sencillo –lo observó.

—Sé que no es sencillo –acarició su rostro –si no quieres nadie te obligara, eso tenlo por seguro Katie.

—Lo sé –sonrió.

—Piénsalo, sea cual sea tu decisión, no olvides en decirme, a mí, y sobre todo a él.

—Es que no puedo creer que pasara –se golpeó la frente –jamás sucumbí a Scorpius y él, Dios, con él… a la primera –lo observó –bueno, a la segunda.

—¿Segunda? –la observó sorprendido.

—Cuando Marshall me envió a ducharme por los productos esos –lo observó –Yessica nos descubrió, y realmente lo agradezco.

—Pero te acostaste con él al final de cuentas –la observó.

—Tienes razón –bajó el rostro.

—La pregunta es… ¿hubieses sucumbido ante él esa vez si no los descubre Yessica?

—No lo sé, creo que no, Jack, en serio, no quiero, no quiero hacerte ver como…

—¿El imbécil? –La observó –eso he sido mientras dejabas que Scorpius te manoseara.

—Jack, en serio, no ha sido…

—Katie, si decides salir con alguien mientras estás conmigo, aceptaré que sea Edward –expuso serio –no con Scorpius, por lo menos Lupin es soltero y sin hijos, además de ser una leyenda en la cama.

—Basta con eso –señaló con una sonrisa divertida.

—Admítelo, te gustó la manera en la que te hizo suya.

—Es bueno en la cama –admitió.

—Sólo sexo –la besó.

—Sólo sexo –aceptó –pero no estoy diciendo que aceptaré.

—Piénsalo, TODA la semana, no te apresures ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí –dijo seria.

No tenía nada que pensar respecto a eso, no iba a aceptar que las cosas con Edward se volvieran a repetir, dijera lo que dijera Jack y por bueno que fuera Ted en la cama, no iba a darle el lujo de presumirla como una más en la lista.

Suspiró cuando vio a Edward en el gimnasio, lo último que le faltaba era encontrarlo ahí, se suponía que él no hacía ejercicio, ¿qué hacía ahí?

Caminó sin darle importancia, se puso los audífonos y dejó que Alex Kapranos la distrajera de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, tenía que distraerse en algo que no fueran sus hormonas y Edward que estaba más cerca de lo que pensó que estaba en un inicio, intentó no observarlo haciendo abdominales, pero fue imposible.

—Genial –señaló molesta y caminó hasta sus cosas.

—¿Te vas? –le preguntó el entrenador.

—Sí, olvidé que tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

—Es fin de semana –le dijo –pensé que te quedarías un poco más –la observó –no creo que quieras que todo esto comience a crecer –le tocó el estómago y sonrió.

—En realidad no me importa ponerme gorda.

—Si no te importara no estarías aquí haciendo ejercicio ¿no lo crees? Y dudo mucho que estés aquí por salud –se burló –además, eres modelo, no puedes darte el lujo de comer todo y no hacer ejercicio, por mucho que sea tu estructura ósea, engordarás –dijo serio.

—Me encargaré de mi propio peso, gracias Sam.

Sam tenía razón, no iba ahí por salud, iba al gimnasio para intentar controlar sus hormonas alteradas, pero al parecer, eso no funcionaba mucho, y menos si Edward tenía pensado unirse al mismo gimnasio que ella.

—Pensaré en otra rutina, tienes que fortalecer esto –se hincó y puso las manos en su entrepierna.

—Espera –dio un respingo hacia atrás.

—¿Ocurre algo? –indagó Edward detrás de ella en tono serio.

—Nada –señaló ella un poco exaltada por el atrevimiento de Sam, que si bien era gay, no tenía por qué tomar tal atrevimiento con ella.

—A mi parecer estás muy fuera de forma –comentó Sam ignorando a Edward.

—En algo coincidimos –murmuró Teddy burlón.

—No es su asunto Señor Lupin –indicó girando hasta él.

—Déjanos solos por favor –le pidió serio.

—Por supuesto –se alejó.

—¿Desde cuándo viene al gimnasio a esta hora señorita O’hara? –la observó detenidamente.

—Eso no le incumbe en nada a usted Señor Lupin.

—Sólo pregunto –bajó el rostro divertido.

—Ni se le ocurra creer que es por usted –vociferó al verlo.

—Parece que disfruta de leerme la mente, pero no se preocupe, sé que no está aquí por mí, ya lo dijo Samuel, está tan fuera de forma, que… puedo ofrecerme a ponerla en forma.

—¿Usted? –se burló –dudo que…

—No en estos aspectos –se acercó más a ella –ya sabes en cuales, que sin duda también estás muy fuera de práctica.

—Usted no se queda atrás –golpeó su estómago débilmente.

—Soy una persona ocupada.

—Felicidades.

—¿Quieres ducharte? –Lily volteo a verlo, sus ojos brillaron cargados de deseo.

—Quédese con ganas –dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Por si las dudas, tuvo que ir a ducharse a su casa, no quería otra intromisión en la ducha.

Entre el trabajo, la insistencia de Jack a que lo pensara y los repetidos acercamientos “accidentales” que Edward hacía con ella, estaba a punto de explotar y decir que no al final de la semana, después de todo, le había prometido a Jack pensarlo la semana completa, pero era imposible que eso volviera a repetirse.

—¿Necesita ayuda con el cierre? –Indagó en su oído –déjeme ayudarle con eso –sonrió, Edward se acercó más a ella pegando sus labios en su nuca, besó detrás de su oreja —_You know os it would be untrue, you know os I would be a liar, if was os ay to you girl, we couldn’t get much higher_ –cantó en su oído –listo –la pegó a su pelvis y se alejó como si nada.

Lily lo observó, era un maldito descarado, Jack tenía razón, Edward sólo buscaba diversión sexual con ella, y fue tan estúpida que había permitido que la línea se viera afectada, ya no podía actuar como si nada pasara cuando ya habían estado involucrados sexualmente en tan buen sexo ¿Qué podía ocurrir? Ninguno de ellos sentía algo más que atracción sexual el uno para el otro, cuando se cansaran, podrían seguir sus vidas como si esto jamás hubiese pasado, era tan sencillo.

—¿Lo estás considerando verdad? –indagó Jack cuando llegó hasta él.

—Basta por favor –le suplicó –aún tengo tres días para pensarlo ¿no dijiste?

—Katie –sujetó sus mejillas –en serio ¿qué es lo que tanto piensas?

—Jack, eso… realmente ¿has pensado la propuesta que hiciste? Para ti puede parecerte fácil y muy sencilla, pero soy yo, la que será señalada si…

—Ya lo sé –la miró –y no voy a dejar que ese imbécil haga lo que con las otras, seguiremos tú y yo.

—Jack…

—Piénsalo –rozó sus labios con los de ella –por favor Katie.

—¿Qué te beneficia si acepto? –curioseó.

—Cariño –sonrió –quiero detalles pervertidos de ti.

—Jack –susurró –pregunto en serio.

—Sabes muy bien que quieres hacerlo, más que te guste él, son tus hormonas que no puedes con ellas.

—Esas puedes trabajarlas tú –sonrió.

—¿En serio lo crees? –la observó –somos muy buenos amigos Katie, ambos disfrutamos de tenernos uno al otro, admito que tenemos atracción sexual, pero no tanta como la que tienes ahora con Edward, y lo sabes, es sólo que tu orgullo no te deja pensar con claridad, tampoco las hormonas claro.

—A trabajar –indicó Edward junto a ellos.

—Claro –dijeron los dos serios.

—Por favor cariño, sabes la respuesta –sonrió.

—A trabajar –repitió Edward molesto.

—&—

Lily regresó hasta su camper, era un poco tarde, Marshall era un imbécil cuando se lo proponía, comenzaba a creer que el mal trato era porque Jack le gustaba más que ella, sonrió por su pensamiento tonto, pero sin duda Jack era atractivo y bisexual, pero jamás se fijaría en Marshall, tal vez eso no podía soportarlo y la trataba mal por eso.

—Es algo tarde –le dijo Edward a sus espaldas.

—Lo sé –lo observó y entró al camper seguida de él.

—¿Puedo ayudar con eso?

—Señor Lupin, es algo tarde ¿Qué hace aun aquí?

—Es temprano para ir a casa –se encogió de hombros.

—Claro –comentó sin creerle.

—Y el guardia me dijo que usted aún no se iba, que sólo quedábamos usted, él y yo.

—¿Acaso revisa mi hora de llegada y mi hora de salida?

—Tal vez –sonrió.

—Está loco y es un descarado –se giró y trató de bajar el cierre por ella misma.

Edward caminó hasta ella y lo deslizó lentamente rozando la yema de sus dedos por su espalda mientras la miraba atentamente por el espejo.

—Gracias –sujetó con rapidez el vestido antes de que se vieran sus pechos.

Teddy la observó una vez más, la sujetó por las caderas y la giró hasta él.

—Le ayudé a subir el cierre, ahora a bajarlo –le recordó.

—¿Quiere una carta de agradecimiento? –averiguó.

—No, sólo quiero ayudar a quitárselo completamente.

—¿Y que se supone que debo contestar al más ridículo y tonto intento de seducción Señor Lupin? –curioseó.

Ted no le respondió como esperaba, sino que la besó, deslizó delicadamente el vestido de Lily que resbaló por su cuerpo dejándola sólo en pantaletas, acarició sus pechos y volvió a besarla, la tomó por las caderas haciendo que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas.

—_Come on baby, light my fire_ –murmuró él en sus labios.

Lily sintió el golpe de las persianas en su espalda cuando Edward la recargó en una de las ventanas del camper, se desabrochó el cinto, los pantalones y mostró su miembro, ella se acercó a él y lo beso mientras él entraba en ella sin perder más tiempo, podía jurar que el guardia iría a ver si todo estaba bien a causa de los gemidos de ambos y el movimiento del camper.

—Katie –murmuró Edward mientras se movía en ella.

Los movimientos se hicieron un poco más rápidos, era tan pasional el encuentro, ella gimió fuertemente cuando sus músculos se contrajeron y la hicieron explotar en una inmensa masa de placer, Edward la embistió más y después terminó por completo.

—Lo estás permitiendo –señaló Edward aun dentro de ella.

—¿Permitir qué? –se alejó de él y comenzó a vestirse.

—Esto, lo que ocurre entre nosotros cuando estamos solos.

—¿Quiere que pase frente a todos? –se burló.

—Sabes a qué me refiero Katie.

—No, Señor Lupin, no lo sé.

—Ya veo, así que sólo pasa, y al final vuelvo a ser el Señor Lupin.

—Para mí, usted es el Señor Lupin –le recordó –así que para usted, yo soy la Señorita O’hara.

—Debería llamarla Señora –la observó –después de lo que hemos hecho, lo señorita es como una burla.

—Usted no fue el primero y aun así me llamaba Señorita O’hara.

—No sabía.

—Si según usted era la amante de Carl…

—Tienes razón ¿bien?

—Lo sé –sonrió.

—Aun así, parece fuera de práctica, o no es tan buena en la cama –sonrió.

—Perdí mi virginidad a los quince con un chico de veintitrés años –mintió –fui activa hasta los dieciocho, hasta que decidí, que no lo haría con cualquiera por mucho que me gustara el sexo.

—Y lo retomó conmigo –sonrió.

—No, ciertamente no –le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Claro, Jack –dijo burlón.

—Es bueno en la cama –se encogió de hombros.

—Tú también.

—Hablo de Jack –lo observó.

—Así que negarás esto, lo que hacemos.

—Nunca negaría mi trabajo, sólo trabajo para usted.

—¿También sexualmente? –Edward le sujetó la mano –puedes negar lo que pasa Katie, me quedo con lo que pasa cuando estamos solos, no me importa el lugar, sólo lo que ocurre cuando nos dejamos llevar –la besó de nuevo apasionadamente.

—Sólo sexual Señor Lupin, al final me aburriré de usted.

—No pido que te enamores –sonrió –aunque podrías –dijo con ese tono fresco.

—¿De usted? –Se burló –se necesitaría ser muy idiota e ingenua para eso y yo no lo soy.

—Bien –expuso Ted –eso me deja más tranquilo, saber que usted no querrá nada más allá al final de todo, sólo sexual.

—Con permiso.

—Así que… —la detuvo –esto es… sólo y meramente sexual ¿no?

—Así es –sonrió.

—Bien, acepto sus términos y condiciones, sólo un buen rato en la cama, nada más, nada de un “me enamore” –aclaró para que ambos lo tuvieran claro.

—Nada de eso Señor Lupin, somos grandes, usted más que yo, ciertamente, pero el primero en romper los _“términos y condiciones”_ como usted lo llamó, hará que termine todo en ese momento, no estoy buscando algo más que un buen rato y buen sexo, como usted lo dijo, así que con permiso.

—Implica también podré salir y acostarme con todas las mujeres que quiera y no tendré ninguna escena de celos de su parte.

—Exactamente.

Lily salió del lugar, le tomó cinco minutos conseguir un taxi.

—Deberías aprender a conducir –indicó Carl.

—Lo sé, pero… no me siento con la capacidad de conducir.

—Lleva a Mikey, por mí no hay problema.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—Por cierto… ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu tardanza?

—Vestuario complicado –contestó y fue a su cuarto a tomar una ducha.


	15. ¿Desde Cuando?

Ahora más que nunca comprendía los comentarios de Jade sobre su vida sexual, y es que jamás cruzó por su mente la idea de que tan bueno podía ser en la cama Edward, a pesar de que ella conocía su larga lista de mujeres, jamás se interesó por su vida sexual, y porque podía tener tantas jóvenes a sus servicios, si era por el dinero o por lo bueno en la cama, ahora veía que no podía descartar ninguna de las dos y que ambas podían ser causales.

—¡Katie! –chilló Victoire emocionada.

—Hola –fingió una sonrisa.

—¿Podemos tomarnos un café?

—Claro –caminó junto a ella.

—¿Se va? –inquirió Scorpius.

—No realmente –contestó Victoire y lo besó –iremos por café.

—Bien –señaló notablemente incómodo.

Caminaron hasta la cafetería que estaba a una calle del lugar y tomaron asiento junto a la ventana.

—Perdón por sacarte del trabajo, pero te he dicho que eres lo más cercana a una amiga.

—¿En serio? –Investigó incómoda –no te preocupes.

—Estoy preocupada, creo que Scorpius sigue viendo a esa otra mujer, se porta frío y distante conmigo.

—Tal vez es el trabajo…

—No, no es el trabajo –negó –amo a Scorpius, Katie, mucho.

—Pensé que sólo era un capricho, ya sabes, las historias.

—Lo sé –admitió –pero no, Scorpius es el tercer hombre que me quitó mi hermana.

—¿El tercero? –inquirió sorprendida.

—El abuelo fue el primero –suspiró –yo adoraba a mi hermana, pero mi padre jamás soportó a mi abuelo, y como Lily era tan idéntica a él, no sólo físicamente, también en su personalidad, mi padre nos dijo a mi hermano y a mí que teníamos que excluirla, era una ley establecida, las veces que el abuelo iba a casa, siempre intenté acercarme a él, pero siempre me rechazó, me despreció a pesar de que yo me parecía tanto a mi abuela, cuando la abuela murió y él se mudó a casa, lo primero que hizo al ver a Lily fue abrazarla, y desde ahí, siempre fue la niña de sus ojos, el segundo fue Edward, ¡oh cielos! Estaba tan enamorada de él, él era perfecto para mí, planeaba las torturas que le hacía a mi hermana, yo sólo las ejecutaba, luego planeo todo para mandarla al psiquiátrico, claro que los planes eran lastimarla tanto, que se suicidara –la observó seria –eso implicó volverse su sombra y terminó siendo su “mejor amigo”, implicando dejarme e insultarme y lo odie para ser honestas, aun lo odio, aunque pasamos un rato magnífico aun en la cama –sonrió.

—¿Y Scorpius? –averiguó seria.

—Edward lo planeo todo, yo salía con él incluso antes que Scorpius y Lily se conocieran.

—Las historias que he escuchado dicen lo contrario.

—Mi padre siempre iba conmigo a los eventos, nunca con Lily, Edward me convenció de enviarla a ella para que lo conociera, se enamorara y al final, destrozarla.

—¿Y cómo te quitó a Scorpius? Estás casada.

—Pensé que no lo haría, el abuelo lo amenazó, él lo quería con Lily y no conmigo, cuando Scorpius se enteró que mi abuelo denunció a su padre por negocios ilegales en Wiltshire, supo que Lily no era la mujer para él, y se casó conmigo, pero aun así, jamás ha perdonado lo que ellos le hicieron.

—Sí que tu hermana arruinaba todo.

—Así es, aunque nunca entendí porque Edward buscaba tanto dañarla, el problema es que lo logró, la mandó a un psiquiátrico y ahora está muerta.

—Todos tienen lo que merecen.

—Así es.

—Señorita O’hara –saludó Edward.

—Señor Lupin –dijo seria por lo que Victoire había contado.

—¿Interrumpo? –sonrió.

—¿No es obvio? –investigó Victoire.

—Hermosa –la tomó por la barbilla –se lo pregunté a la Señorita O’hara no…

—La Señora Malfoy, se lo ha dicho ¿podría dejar de interrumpir nuestra charla?

—Claro, claro –sonrió –nos veremos.

—&—

Lily regresó a su camper por sus cosas, odiaba ir con Victoire a beber algo, odiaba que la usara como consejera, ella realmente odiaba escuchar cómo había “arruinado” todo, lo que más le sorprendía era la confianza en decirle todas esas cosas, tal vez, porque desde un inicio había comentado su aversión hacia Lily Potter. No lo sabía.

—Tu manera de tratar a tu jefe en una cafetería es poco educada ¿no lo crees? –Lily lo observó, sabía que cuando comenzaba a tutearla, era porque buscaba más que una charla alterada.

—¿Lo traté poco educada? –Inquirió –no lo noté –se burló.

—Son muy amigas ¿no lo cree? –la sujetó de la cintura.

—¿Le importa acaso? –interrogó.

—No –admitió –no me importa en absoluto –besó su cuello –tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que Marshall te mande llamar.

—Señor Lupin –intentó alejarse.

—Será rápido –se burló.

Sonrió, sabía que sería todo menos rápido, cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello, sus manos se deslizaron por sus caderas, cintura, pasaron por sus pechos, la sujetó del cuello besándola más apasionadamente, deslizó sus manos de nuevo, la tomó de la cintura y la elevó un poco contra su cuerpo, Lily colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward.

—Ya –le pidió cuando besó su vientre.

—Bien –sonrió divertido y entró en ella.

Lily lo besó y gimió en sus labios cuando comenzó a moverse en ella, Edward mordió delicadamente su barbilla, sus manos repasaron el cuerpo de Lily suavemente, ella lo alejó de su cuerpo y lo dirigió hasta la silla dejándolo debajo de ella, la sostuvo de las caderas cuando comenzó a moverse.

—Katie ¿estás aquí? –preguntaron tocando la puerta del camper e intentaron abrir la puerta.

—Mierda –musitó ya que al querer quitarse de encima de Ted lo aventó y la silla resbaló y ambos cayeron al suelo.

—Katie…

—Voy en un momento –contestó.

—Bien, porque Marshall está de un humor terrible y ya te retrasaste –expresó George.

—Voy, dile que no tardo.

—Bien –se alejó.

—Seguimos sin prisa –señaló Edward besando su cuello.

—Claro –murmuró e intentó alejarse pero la sujetó de la cintura.

—Acostarte conmigo puede darte beneficios, si los quieres –comentó.

—Aclaremos la situación, no soy su amante ni nada por el estilo –él sonrió.

—¿Sólo nos acostamos por casualidad? –interrogó.

—¿Le importa mucho el por qué? –lo observó y se agarró el cabello en una coleta cuando la soltó.

—Háblame de tú –se incorporó y besó su pecho –me encanta que me hables de tú.

—Jamás lo he hecho –dijo seria.

—Lo hiciste la primera vez que pasó algo entre nosotros.

—Claro –musitó.

—Vamos –la animó.

—Señor… —Edward se movió haciéndole recordar que seguía aun dentro de ella –basta –dijo agarrándolo del hombro.

—Sabes que quieres –sonrió.

—Edward –musitó y cerró los ojos cuando volvió a moverse –eres un idiota –sonrió divertida aunque volvió a ponerse sería cuando abrió los ojos y lo observó, él la observaba atento y sonrió burlón –tengo que irme así que si no le molesta –se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

—¿Por qué el cambio de humor? –interrogó.

—No le importa –gruñó.

—No eres bipolar ¿o sí? –preguntó intentando de que regresara al buen humor.

—No le importa Señor Lupin.

—Eres imposible –la jaló del brazo y la acorraló, Lily lo observó y por primera vez se sintió él, ya que podía jurar que la manera en la que lo observó estaba llena de deseo.

Lo jaló del cuello de una manera brusca y lo besó con desesperación, Edward la desvistió desesperado mientras se besaban de la misma manera, la atrajo a él de las caderas para poder entrar en ella, que a su vez, se aferró a él, tal vez se lo negaría a él, pero ella misma no iba a mentirse, le encantaba tener sexo con Teddy, desbordar toda esa furia, todo ese odio que sentían el uno por el otro, hacían de los encuentros sexuales los más apasionados momentos.

—Vaya –murmuró Edward desde el suelo.

—¿Sabes que esto no podrá seguir así? –le preguntó para darle un poco de “satisfacción”.

—Deberías hablarme de usted –murmuró –me dan ganas de hacerte mía cada que me hablas de tú.

—Ahora entiendo el “para usted sólo soy el Señor Lupin” –contestó.

—En realidad –confesó –no me atraías sexualmente al inicio.

—¿Desde la ducha? –levantó la vista ya que estaba acostada sobre su hombro.

—Las escaleras en la mansión –se encogió de hombros –es atractiva, pero sí, desde la ducha comenzó a ser más notorio ¿y tú? –la observó.

—Su apartamento –confesó –pero es sólo sexual –lo observó.

—¿Y Jack? –interrogó.

—No le importa mi relación con Jack.

—¿Soy tu amante? –Curioseó divertido.

—No, porque no hay nada entre usted y yo –contestó.

—Me alegro escuchar eso, jamás pensé que me toparía con una mujer que sólo buscara un buen rato en la cama, y menos siendo tan joven…

—Los tiempos cambian –se incorporó –y sólo ha sido un buen rato en la cama una vez –le recordó.

—Claro –sonrió.

Lily se volvió a vestir y salió de ahí para evitar que volvieran a terminar sobre el piso del camper, era increíble, aun no terminaba el plazo que le había dado Jack y ya se había acostado con Edward más de veces de las que un humano normal tendría en tres días.

—¿Puedo saber qué demonios te estás creyendo? –preguntaron a sus espaldas asustándola.

—Marshall –expresó suspirando para controlarse.

—Te he dicho muchas veces, que no me importa de quien y de quien seas amante, mis órdenes, deberás cumplirlas sin repelar ¿te queda claro maldita zorra? –la sujetó de la barbilla y la acercó a él.

—¡Suéltame! –se quejó.

—Soy más fuerte que tú, así que escúchame bien pequeña mujerzuela barata, no me importa que te acuestes con dos de los hombres más importantes de la ciudad, puedo destruir tu carrera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que más te vale, que vayas cumpliendo mis órdenes sin chistar, y en el momento que te lo ordene o si no…

—¿O si no? –curiosearon detrás de él.

—Señor Bradbury –comentó Marshall nervioso.

—¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí? –la observó y después a Marshall.

—Nada, sólo… le doy instrucciones, suspendí porque la brillante Señorita. O’hara no aparecía.

—¿Dónde estabas? –indagó.

—Con Victoire –mintió.

—¿Por qué no avisaste? –interrogó Carl, lo único que le faltaba, que la regañara frente a ese idiota.

—Carl…

—Sabes que…

—¿Reunión y no me avisaron? –sonsacó Edward y se puso junto a ella, por fortuna, llegó de otro lado de donde ella había aparecido.

—No –contestó Marshall serio.

—Que bien, porque así tú y yo, podemos hablar –expuso Edward y acarició disimuladamente la espalda de Lily como en una promesa implícita en esa caricia.

—¿De qué? –aclaró Marshall.

—Tengo un par de ideas para esta parte de la campaña.

—¿Quieres ser el tercer modelo? –sonrió.

—Ven, hablemos en privado tú y yo –sonrió molesto.

Edward y Marshall se alejaron rumbo a la oficina del primero.

—¿Estabas con Edward cierto? –averiguó.

—Claro que no –negó ofendida.

—Eso espero –vociferó –y deberías decirle a Jack si eres lesbiana, no deberías hacer semejantes cosas con tu hermana, toma una ducha –se alejó rumbo a la oficina de Johnson.

Lily reprimió una carcajada por el comentario de Carl, si él supiera que Jack es bisexual, seguro se sorprendería.


	16. El Primer Error.

—Hola cariño –la besó Jack cuando se acercó a él.

—Hola –rodeó su cuello y sonrió.

—Estás de buen humor, eso me encanta, pero… tengo que preguntar la razón.

—Tengo al chico más sexy para mí ¿no es una buena razón para ser feliz?

—Yo sé que soy el sueño de toda mujer –rodeo su cintura –controla esas hormonas –murmuró en su oído.

—Eso intento –aseguró.

—Pues no se nota ¿sigues meditándolo? –la observó.

—Me diste una semana, analizo mis opciones –se burló.

—Eres malvada –aseguró.

—Sigo sin comprender –lo miró.

—No hay nada que entender –la besó.

—&—

El resto de la semana se fue tranquila, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con Jack, iban a cenar, al cine o simplemente se quedaban en el apartamento de Jack o en el cuarto de Lily, y entendió que lo que ellos tenían era otro tipo de química, más nada sexual, y se sintió mal por todo lo que estaba haciendo, Jack no merecía que le hiciera eso, lo que hacía con Edward no era nada emocional, pero aun así, estaba siendo infiel, bueno, tenía el permiso de su novio, pero aun así, si la gente se enteraba, Jack sería el cornudo por un buen tiempo.

—¿Te ocurre algo? –inquirió Scorpius al verla llegar seria.

—Nada –contestó.

—Katie –Scorpius la jaló hasta él.

—No es nada, en serio, estoy muy bien.

—De acuerdo, por cierto… Becky me dijo que tiraste mis flores.

—¿Las envió usted? No venía firmada la tarjeta.

—Era mi letra en la tarjeta, Katie.

—No conozco su letra, Señor Malfoy.

—¿Puedo invitarte un café? –Acarició su rostro y su cuello.

—No…

—Por favor, nos veremos a las siete, en el café cerca de aquí.

—Bien –aceptó sin ganas.

Entró a su camper, dejó que la maquillaran y se vistió para el photoshoot.

—Hola –la besó Jack.

—Hola –sonrió.

—¿Y bien? –interrogó y observó a Edward de reojo que estaba distraído hablando con una de las chicas.

—Acepté tu propuesta.

—¡Maravilloso! –comentó emocionado y giró con ella en brazos.

—¡NO! –indicó divertida y rodeo el cuello de Jack.

—Eres la mujer más extraordinaria que he conocido Katie.

—¿Se comprometieron acaso? –curioseó Scorpius molesto.

—Así es –sonrió Jack.

—Escuché un claro NO, salir de sus labios.

—Eso fue para que NO la alzara, Malfoy.

—Oh –indicó furioso.

—Seré tu cómplice –susurró y la besó.

—Te adoro –Lily rodeo su cuello divertida.

—Volvamos al trabajo –expuso Marshall.

—De acuerdo –sonrieron.

Fue un día complicado, Scorpius se había puesto bastante histérico con la mentira de Jack y la tensión de la furia de Scorpius estresó a todos.

—¿Nos veremos? –inquirió Scorpius.

—Sí, seguro –apuntó sin darle importancia.

—Te espero allá –sonrió.

—Felicidades por el compromiso Katie –expresó George.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—¿Podrías? –examinó.

—Claro –fue hasta ella dispuesto a ayudarle con la ropa.

—Señorita O’hara –expuso Edward recargado en la puerta del camper.

Lily y George se observaron confundidos el uno al otro.

—Puedes ir a descansar George, nos veremos mañana.

—Claro, hasta mañana –salió y Edward cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué hace aquí Señor Lupin? –averiguó.

—Pensé que…

—Oh no –sonrió.

—Es meramente sexual, lo dijiste.

—Sí, pero no es cuando usted diga Señor Lupin.

—Debería serlo ¿y si yo no quiero cuando tú quieras? –interrogó.

—No es que no tenga con quien Señor Lupin.

—Yo también puedo jugar a seducirla Señorita O’hara.

—Vaya –indicó con sarcasmo —¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?

—Lo digo en serio.

—Tengo la ligera impresión, de que soy mejor que usted, Señor Lupin –susurró cerca de sus labios y después rozó sus labios en su mentón.

—Vine aquí, dispuesto a festejar su compromiso –señaló y su respiración se hizo más pesada.

—¿En serio?

—Sí –la pegó a su cuerpo.

Lily rodeo la cintura de Teddy con sus piernas, éste la llevó hasta la pequeña mesa, sus manos iban rápidamente de un lado a otro deshaciéndose de la ropa, hasta que lo sintió invadir su cuerpo una vez más, Edward era un experto en el placer físico, en cambio ella, no era la mejor de todas en la cama, la mayoría de las veces sucumbía a los gustos y movimientos de Ted, su única experiencia sexual se limitaba a Scorpius y…

—No –lo empujó bruscamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió sorprendido.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Estás bien? –la detuvo.

—No le interesa –frunció el ceño.

—Katie, todo estaba bien, estábamos disfrutando…

—Hasta luego Señor Lupin –se cerró el abrigo, sólo se había puesto su ropa interior y por fortuna el abrigo llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

Se puso los zapatos y salió perturbada, había olvidado o prefirió olvidar que Krum había estado sexualmente con ella, claro que no porque Lily quisiera, sino que había sido abusada por él, y de la nada se sintió sucia e impotente, con ganas de golpear a alguien hasta el cansancio así que arremetió contra el auto que estaba estacionado frente a ella y comenzó a llorar.

—Tranquila –susurró Teddy y la abrazó con fuerza contra él –tranquila –cuando se controló, lo alejó un poco de ella, Edward la besó con furia, la sujetó de las caderas y la pegó contra el auto con pasión –es mi auto –le dijo agitado –lo que golpeaste, es mi auto.

—Pagaré el golpe –indicó agitada.

—Bien, pero sólo acepto una forma de pago –la besó con vehemencia y descendió hasta su cuello, ella rodeo su cintura con sus piernas —pero no aquí, te quiero toda la noche O’hara.

Lily volvió a colocarse en el piso, lo miró y se mordió el labio mientras meditaba la propuesta, no quería pasar la noche con él.

—No –se negó.

—¿Es muy pronto para eso? –sonrió.

—Es sólo que no quiero.

—No dormiremos, si te deja más tranquila.

—No sabría que hacer conmigo en su cama toda la noche –se burló.

—Tal vez no, pero podría ser en la sala, en la cocina, en la cama, en el baño, en toda la casa, pero te quiero esta noche para mí, O’hara.

—Terminará agotado y dormido Señor Lupin.

—No duermo mucho –sonrió.

Al llegar al departamento de Edward se dirigieron al cuarto, era la segunda vez que estaba en su cama, salvo que esta vez, más consiente y sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo con él.

Sujetó las muñecas de Edward cuando colocó ambas manos junto a su cintura para recargarse mientras se adentraba en ella, se acercó a él y lo besó con violencia, aprisionó el labio inferior de Ted entre sus dientes tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar lo que ocasionó que la tomara de la barbilla con un poco de fuerza bruta, y pasó su labio por su cuello hasta sus pechos dejando pequeñas manchas de sangre en ella y volvió a besarla con violencia.

Lo aventó un poco brusca haciendo que se quitara de encima de ella, se subió a horcajadas sobre él haciéndolo incorporarse inmediatamente, lo recostó y volvió a sujetarlo de las muñecas y las colocó a lado de su cabeza mientras se movía a su propio ritmo.

—Tranquilo Señor Lupin –susurró en su oído –no se apresure ¿acaso no le gusta ser dominado?

—No –gimió cuando Lily lamió su lóbulo –me gusta dominarte –se movió dejándola debajo de él nuevamente.

—&—

Lily observó a Teddy y después el reloj, eran las dos y media de la mañana, Edward estaba dormido desde hacía una hora, se vistió sin hacer ruido y salió despacio.

—¿Ocurre algo Señorita O’hara? –inquirió la sirvienta y sonrió al reconocerla, tenía años trabajando para Edward, agradeció que hubiese alguien de quien no se hubiese deshecho.

—No, pero tengo que irme.

—¿El señor Lupin permitió eso?

—El Señor Lupin está dormido como para opinar.

—Eso no puede ser cierto –caminó hasta ella y se asomó al cuarto, Edward respiraba tranquilamente, por fortuna estaba cubierto con la sábana al menos su miembro –él no duerme a esta hora –miró su reloj –su horario es muy estricto, duerme a las 5:15 am y despierta a las 5: 45am –la observó –bueno, es la primera vez en años que trae a una chica a este apartamento –le sonrió amable, como siempre –debe importarle mucho.

—No, en realidad soy de ese tipo de mujeres cotidianas en su vida ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando decía que no llevaba mujerzuelas a ese apartamento, pero en realidad las sacaba a hurtadillas cuando te pedía que le prepararas algo que no había en la cocina.

Sarah la observó sorprendida ¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer? —Sólo alguien sabía eso –la miró aterrada –y créame que…

—Sarah –la tomó por los brazos –por favor.

—Señorita Lily –gimió sorprendida pero por fortuna lo hizo en un susurro –él… ¿el señor Lupin lo sabe? –sus ojos brillaron con una extraña felicidad.

—No –la llevó hasta la cocina –te lo diré a ti, porque sé que no le dirás nada.

—Tengo que…

—Sarah, alguien intentó matarme, si Edward o alguien más sabe que soy Lily Potter, sin duda ahora si me mataran.

—Pero… su rostro…

—Fui quemada, por fortuna alguien me encontró y me sometió a una cirugía plástica.

—¿Quiere saber quién fue no es cierto? –la observó.

—Así es, pero si tú le dices a Edward eso…

—No diré nada –la abrazó –Señorita Lily, se le ha extrañado tanto aquí.

—Claro –sonrió y la abrazó también, seguramente Sarah era la única en extrañarla en el mundo como Lily.

—¿Se irá? – investigó.

—No tengo a que quedarme, está dormido –se encogió de hombros.

—Jamás… yo creía imposible que entre usted y él… pasara algo así –contestó.

—No eres la única –coincidió con Sarah.

—¿Lo quiere? ¿Está saliendo con él porque lo quiere?

—Es un poco complicado Sarah –la observó –como te lo dije al inicio, para Edward yo soy sólo una más a la cual se lleva a la cama.

—¿Pero usted? –le dio una taza de café.

—No siento nada por él.

—Mi niña –expuso triste –pensé que…

—Las cosas se dieron un poco… no lo sé –observó el líquido negro de la taza –todo el cariño que sentía por él se esfumó un día –la observó –que sea una más en su lista o no, simplemente no me importa, lo que le pase no me importa.

—Eso explica porque volvió a su vida hasta ahora –se encogió de hombros –sabía que esa carta que le dieron no pudo escribirla usted –Lily observó a Sarah y por un momento no entendió –destrozó lo poco que había en este apartamento –le informó –pensé que jamás lo intentaría de nuevo.

—¿Intentar qué? –la observó desconcertada.

—El Señor Remus lo encontró, por fortuna no había perdido mucha sangre.

Lily observó a Sarah, y recordó el encuentro sexual de hacía unas horas, los bordes que no le importaron en sus muñecas, Teddy se había intentado suicidar.


	17. Odio Puro.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, por alguna razón se sentía satisfecha con esa noticia, saber que lo había torturado por lo menos un poco para que intentara hacer eso, ahora entendía la ausencia, por qué se veía desganado.

—&—

Despertó sobresaltada cuando el despertador sonó más alto de lo normal, frunció el ceño molesta, se estiró a apagarlo, eran las seis quince de la mañana, tenía si acaso dos horas dormida, se levantó y entró a la ducha, caminó hasta su armario, eligió lo primero que encontró, quería quedarse dormida hasta medio día pero sabía que eso no era posible.

—Llegas tarde –la asustaron.

—Ehhhmm… —observó a Scorpius, era temprano como para que ya estuviera molesto –son las ocho y veinte –observó su reloj.

—Sólo espero que te vistieras así para mí –la jaló hasta él –por dejarme plantado ayer.

—¿Ayer? –interrogó sin saber a qué se refería.

—El café, Katie, si te da miedo lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros…

—No me da miedo, sólo… no me interesa ¿no lo entiendes aun? Nada en ti me interesa, ni tú, ni tu hija, mucho menos tu esposa.

—Puedo tener algo que te guste, soy muy bueno…

—No lo creo –rio divertida, tuvo tantas ganas de decirle que era como un adolescente en el sexo, muy malo y sin chiste, comprarlo con Edward, que si bien no le era atractivo en ningún aspecto físico, comparado con Scorpius, que siempre le había gustado su rostro, sus labios y él, en pocas palabras, que era un Dios en la cama, pero mejor omitió su comentario, no le interesaba que los demás supieran su vida sexual con su jefe.

—Katie –saludó George.

—¿Entonces? –La acercó más a él —¿quieres probar lo que tengo para darte? Podrás disfrutar mucho conmigo.

—Katie –la llamó de nuevo George.

Se alejó divertida y volteo a tranquilizar a George, pero notó que Edward estaba a lo lejos y que los observaba serio y muy atentamente .

—¿Entonces? –La jaló hasta él –será sólo un café.

—Señor… Scorpius –acarició su suave rostro, sus labios y después su pecho –te diría que sí, pero lo olvidaría porque no me importa.

—Sé que te gusto –sonrió.

—Tiene un buen ego –dijo cerca de sus labios y lo besó en la comisura de los labios.

—Katie –George la jaló.

—Vamos ya –indicó divertida, dirigió su vista al frente y caminaron hasta el camper.

—Señor Lupin –saludó George.

—George, Señorita O’hara —saludó serio al ver a Lily.

Lily pasó sin saludar y sin darle importancia, haciendo que Edward la siguiera con la vista peculiarmente enojado.

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que ocurre? –examinó George.

—¿Ocurre de qué? –inquirió.

—El Señor Lupin, Malfoy –levantó las cejas.

—No ocurre nada –sonrió.

—En la locación se rumora que Malfoy quiere follarte muy violentamente.

—Una cosa es lo que él quiera y otra lo que yo quiera, eso jamás pasará, tranquilo.

—¿Y el Señor Lupin? Ayer…

—El Señor Lupin es quien firma mi cheque, y el de todos ustedes, es mi jefe y nada más, y no puedo negarme a hablar con el jefe de asuntos de trabajo, de hecho, nadie lo hace.

—¿Te interesa el señor Lupin? –interrogó.

—De ninguna manera podría interesarme –suspiró un poco harta –te lo diré a ti, mi prometido es Jack Levitt, si alguno de los Señores, ya sea Lupin o Malfoy me interesara, saldría o estaría con uno de ellos y no con Jack, no soy de esa clase de mujeres George.

—Bien –señaló tranquilo.

Se estaba hartando un poco de que la relacionaran con Scorpius, si bien seguía opinando que era uno de los hombres más atractivos y guapos, todo lo que había sentido por él cuando tenía 17 y 18, ahora a los 21 no le interesaba, no sentía más que asco y rencor por él, al igual que por Edward, no veía nada atractivo en él, salvo su desempeño sexual, de ahí en fuera, Edward Lupin podía desaparecer y no le importaría ni un poco.

El día fue un poco pesado para ella y Jack, odiaba que las personas fueran tan inseguras y que no se decidieran pronto, así que hacían tomas de más para saber cuál convencía.

—¿Quieres hacer algo después? –examinó Jack.

—Claro –rodeo su cuello.

—Cenar, ir a mi departamento, sexo apasionado —bromeó.

—¿Toda la noche? –sonrió.

—Sin duda –besó su cuello.

Edward se recargó junto a ellos sin decir nada y sin que Lily notara su presencia.

—Suena bien –señaló Lily.

—Cariño, sexo más pasión, más toda la noche contigo en mi cama, suena más que bien.

—Lo sé –indicó divertida.

—Necesitas un apartamento, es incómodo hacerte el amor en esa cama, para colmo, junto al cuarto de Carl.

—Esa casa es interesante.

—Sólo tú la vez interesante.

—Una loca, un muerto, perfecta para una película de misterio.

—Seré el loco que seduce a la protagonista, que serás tú y nos mataran durante la escena de sexo.

—Que nos dejen terminar por lo menos.

—Sí –la besó.

—¿Necesitas un baño? –preguntó divertida.

—Deberías venir –dijo en un susurro.

—Sí, debería, pero es horario de trabajo –se burló.

—Es injusto que en ti no se note –salió corriendo al baño.

—Interesante charla –expresó Edward.

—Señor Lupin –saltó ya que no lo había visto.

—Debería decirle que no cumples palabra de _TODA_ la noche.

—A él sí –sonrió –no es la primera vez, él no suele quedarse dormido, pero imagino que es por la edad.

—¿Por eso me cambiarás por Scorpius?

—No –señaló molesta.

—Así que te gusto.

—No –lo observó –meramente sexual, Señor Lupin, no lo olvide y no se preocupe, no hay nada que cambiar, usted no es mío, no soy de usted, no se cambia lo que no hay ni lo que no existe, esté tranquilo con eso.

—¿Y crees que Jack no se moleste porque su prometida se acuesta con el jefe?

—¿Planea decirle? –sonrió.

—Tal vez, por diversión, claro.

—Le sorprendería Señor Lupin –dijo divertida –pero puede ir a decirle a Jack si gusta.

—¿Decirme qué? –inquirió Jack.

—Nada –señaló Edward serio.

—Quiere que sepas que me acuesto con él.

—Oh –apuntó serio –pero eso ya lo sabía, fui yo quien le sugirió que debería hacerlo –se encogió de hombros.

—Son muy liberales –murmuró.

—Más de lo que se imagina –sonrió Lily

—Con Malfoy jamás –frunció el ceño Jack.

—Claro que no –gruñó molesta.

—Más te vale –la besó.

—¿Y la razón por la que lo sugeriste? –Lo observó –simplemente un día despertaste y dijiste “mi prometida debería acostarse con el jefe”.

—No –sonrió –en realidad, sabía que tú querías acostarte con ella, y entre Katie y yo no existen secretos, así que me dijo lo que pasó la noche del evento, así que le sugerí que si quería divertirse contigo, podía hacerlo libremente, no soy de esa clase de hombres que valora la idea de la virginidad guardada entre las piernas por tantos años que dudo que siga ahí, ya sabes, debe caducar y pudrirse en algún momento, yo no soy un santo, no tengo porque pretender que ella lo sea.

—Así que te acuestas con otras para nivelar la situación.

—No –negó –pero no creo que Katie me lo prohíba, es más, haría un trío con ustedes si ella lo pidiera.

—Pero yo no –gruñó.

—Claro –dijo divertido –sabes algo –observó a Lily –Edward tiene razón, no me agrada que sea él quien te toque aparte de mí –la acercó a él –así que… quiero que seas mía y sólo mía desde ahora.

—Bien –dijo aceptando que de todos modos, a ella tampoco le parecía justo que Jack quedara como un idiota frente a todos.

—De acuerdo –sonrió Jack –espero que te mantengas alejado de mi prometida ahora.

—De acuerdo –sonrió Edward burlón –no creas que me aferro a las mujerzuelas con quien me acuesto –observó a Lily –me gustan las buenas amantes, no cualquiera.

—Es bueno saberlo –Lily lo observó y sonrió.

—Sólo espero que la puedas mantener alejada de mí, en todo caso –le regresó la mirada. 

Se alejó rumbo a los demás dejándolos solos, Jack suspiró decepcionado.

—Pensé que diría que lo obligara o algo así –se encogió de hombros.

—Jack, lo que tú no entendiste durante todo este tiempo, es que Edward Lupin, sólo buscaba distraerse conmigo en la cama, eso y nada más.

—Lo entendí ahora.

Regresaron con los demás, Lily suspiró al ver a la hija de Scorpius ahí, Edward la tenía alzada y reía de lo que ella le decía, apretó la quijada cuando la adorada Ashley Malfoy la observó, sus ojos color azul claro eran intensos para ser sólo una niña, podía jurar que su abuelo había reencarnado en ella, y lo odió, ¿por qué en la hija de Victoire y Scorpius y no en un hijo de ella?

—¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó Jack.

—No, nada –lo besó.

—Esa niña es muy inteligente para tener cinco años –sonrió –además que es muy bonita.

—Todos los niños son “bonitos” en algunos casos, eso dicen, yo los veo igual a todos, sólo estorban.

Al parecer, ese no había sido su día, escuchar la risa de Ashley Malfoy era como si el recuerdo de la traición de Scorpius y Edward le taladraran la cabeza, estaba de tan mal humor, que le había gritado tres veces a Becky y a George le había hablado tan mal, pero el coraje no le hacía sentir culpa aun.

—¡Pero lo prometiste! –chilló Ashley, eso sí lo había heredado de su madre.

—Lo sé, pero…

—No me importa –se cruzó de brazos después de golpearlo en la boca, Edward hizo un gesto de dolor y Lily notó que lo había golpeado donde ella lo había mordido anoche.

—Ashley –dijo Edward.

—No me importa.

—No actúes como tu madre ¿quieres? Sé que te lo prometí, pero… no podemos entrar.

—La casa de la tía Lily siempre ha estado ahí –le recordó.

—Lo sé –sonrió –las casas no suelen moverse de lugar.

—Quiero ir.

—Ashley, sabes que jamás me ha gustado llevarte a esa casa, además no puedo llevarte, esa casa la compraron y…

—Dijiste que me la regalarías a mí –chilló de nuevo y pateó el piso bastante furiosa.

—Lily… –Edward se quedó callado al notar su error en el nombre.

—Eres un mentiroso –la niña entrecerró los ojos y le molestó un poco más al notar que esa mueca la había heredado de ella, saber que había contribuido en la herencia genética de la hija de quien fue el amor de su vida, la ponía aún más histérica.

Se alejó de ahí sin prestar más atención, aunque le sorprendía que Ashley supiera de su existencia ¿quién le había contado de ella? Seguramente Scorpius lo había hecho.

—&—

Se quitó los tacones en cuanto estuvo en el despacho de su abuelo, tenía que irse a cambiar, pero estaba agotada no sólo físicamente, sino mentalmente.

—Me encanta este lugar –la niña observó a Lily que estaba sentada en el escritorio —¿qué haces sentada en el escritorio de mi abuelito? –caminó hasta ella y la jaló.

—¿Disculpa? –Interrogó sorprendida —¿cómo entraste?

—¿Ashley? –preguntó Edward asomándose.

—¡Dile que se vaya! –Exclamó al ver a Edward –dile que se baje del escritorio de mi abuelito.

—Quedamos en algo…

—¿Sigue entrando a mi casa como si fuera su propiedad? –investigó molesta.

—En realidad tu ama… Carl me dejó traer a Ashley, te busqué para saber si podía traerla, pero como no te encontré, decidí hablar con Carl, dijo que podía traerla, que no te enfadarías.

—Al parecer si es tu hija –se bajó del escritorio molesta.

—¿Puedes ir a jugar al patio?

—¡No! –Frunció el ceño –este es mi lugar favorito, que ella se vaya –la señaló.

—Pues me parece que los que se van son ustedes.

—No –se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso veremos –tomó su celular.

—¿Qué haces? –preguntó Edward.

—Hablándole a la policía –se encogió de hombros –hasta donde yo sé, es mi derecho.

—Te estás peleando con una niña ¿lo notas? –Sonrió –espérame donde siempre –le sonrió –no tardo.

—Bien –salió corriendo, Edward caminó hasta Lily y le quitó el teléfono y colgó.

—Eres toda una chiquilla berrinchuda ¿no? –se burló.

—Quiero que salgan de mi casa.

—¿Por qué dices que Ashley al parecer es mi hija?

—Se cree con el mismo derecho que usted a venir a mi casa a darme ordenes, a que lugares puedo ir a cuales no, dónde dormir…

—¿Por qué te fuiste? –Se acercó más a ella –si no querías quedarte me lo hubieses dicho.

—Se lo dije –le recordó.

—Pero accediste después –contestó.

—Creí escuchar que no dormiría –lo observó –me aburrí y preferí venir a mi casa a dormir.

—Ya veo –se alejó –iré por Ashley y nos iremos.

—Claro.

Edward retrocedió yendo hasta ella y besándola, la sujetó de la nuca para que no se alejara mientras hacía el beso más violento, la subió sobre el escritorio.

—No –lo alejó de su cuerpo cuando comenzó a besar su cuello.

—¿Segura? –interrogó observándola directamente a los ojos, su mirada estaba firme y llena de deseo.

—Completamente segura de que no –confirmó.

—Si me rechazas esta vez, ten por seguro que no volveré a insistir en esto –se apoyó en sus codos ya que había quedado sobre ella.

—Entonces es mejor que se marche ahora –sonrió divertida, como si esa amenaza fuera a atemorizarla o alguna otra cosa.

—Bien –se bajó del escritorio seguido de ella.

—¿No se asegurará de que me marche? –Lily volteo a verlo sobre su hombro.

—Asegúrese de cerrar bien, y es la última vez que permito que traiga a esa niña a mi casa.

—Era la casa de su bisabuelo.

—No me importa de quien fuera la casa, así hubiese sido del mismo Dios, no quiero verla en esta casa de nuevo, y de preferencia, a usted tampoco.

—De acuerdo –admitió –supongo que esto es el fin de los términos y condiciones ¿no es verdad?

—Sí –comenzó a subir sin darle importancia.

Tomó una ducha, se puso su pijama y bajó, fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de palomitas de maíz, regresó y puso su película favorita, a estas alturas, comenzaba a preguntarse muchas cosas, por ejemplo, la razón del porque esa era su película favorita, duraba horas, y el final era blanco y posiblemente triste, fuera de lo que ella hubiese deseado en aquél tiempo, ahora comprendía un poco más de la historia, pero… seguía sin comprenderse.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? –preguntó Carl junto al sillón donde estaba acurrucada.

—Sí, si no te importa que esté en el segundo ciclo –sonrió.

—No importa, esa historia nunca ha sido de mis favoritas.

—No digas eso –le arrojó palomitas –es mi película favorita.

—No entiendo el porqué.

—Yo tampoco –se encogió de hombros –siempre me ha gustado, desde que mi abuelo me dijo que me contaría una historia, amé esta historia.

—Es buena, sin embargo, no de mis favoritas.

—Lo comprendo.

Carl se quedó con ella el resto de la película, aunque casi pareció que no estaba ahí, no palomitas, no soda, no nada, casi ni hablaba, vaya tipo rudo de negocios aburrido.

—Mañana tengo que asistir a un evento, y realmente me encantaría que fueras conmigo.

—Jack va a ir a Redbridge –frunció el ceño –pero algo me dice que la invitación no lo involucraba a él ¿cierto? –sonrió sin observarlo.

—Algo de eso –se burló.

—&—

Después del trabajo se dirigió a la ducha y se arregló lo mejor que pudo para el evento, un vestido estilo griego de color rojo con corte imperio con un escote en V fue lo primero que sacó de su armario, no era lo más elegante, pero por lo menos no iría tan fuera de tono con el “glamur” del evento.

Carl entró cuando se ponía los tacones, le sonrió cuando la vio y con un “te espero abajo”, cerró la puerta dejándola sola para que se terminara de arreglar, sostuvo su cabello con un pequeño broche discretamente, se veía un poco despeinada, pero le daba un toque “diferente”, no quería ser catalogada como la chica plástica y superficial.

Carl condujo hasta el evento, era un bonito lugar, todo decorado con pequeños candelabros de araña, las cortinas de color dorado colgaban de una manera elegante, en la fuente había dispersos capullos, una discreta escultura de hielo se encontraba en la mesa, era bastante bonito el lugar, y realmente se preguntaba quién era la persona responsable de una decoración sencilla pero elegante.

—Vamos –dijo Carl llamando su atención.

Caminaron entre los invitados, por raro que pareciera, se sentía tranquila, sin dolor de cabeza, pero acaban de llegar, así que era demasiado pronto para decir que tan cómoda estaría en la velada.

Se distrajo la mayor parte del tiempo que pasó ahí observando a la decoración, otros ratos hablando con las mujeres que habían asistido, sí que se sorprendía la cantidad de amantes que asistían a esos sitios, ahora entendía porque la mayoría pensaba que era la amante de Carl, la mayoría de los empresarios asistían con la amante dejando a la esposa y los hijos en casa ¿para qué demonios contraían nupcias si después buscarían otra clase de diversión ajena al matrimonio? Ella esperaba que si alguna vez, se volvía a enamorar, le tocara del mismo tipo de amor que sus abuelos, donde cada uno se amó con tal intensidad, que duraron juntos hasta que literalmente la muerte los separó, y después de eso, su abuelo se mantuvo siendo fiel a la que fue el gran amor de su vida.

Esa era la clase de amor que Lily quería tener con alguien, que sin importar la muerte, ese alguien le amara con locura, que fuese capaz sin embargo de vivir hasta el final de sus días, ¿qué tenía que hacer para encontrar esa clase de amor? ¿Existiría un hombre para ella? Porque ahora sabía que Jack Levitt por más perfecto que era, no era el hombre que la amaría hasta la muerte.

Suspiró, era mejor torturarse con eso otro día, hoy no valía la pena amargarse la noche por algo así, y más sabiendo que comenzaría con la tortura del pasado, cuando creyó que Scorpius Malfoy. Era ese hombre que la amaría hasta la muerte.

Cuando desvió la vista hasta la barra ya que había pequeñas luces de colores se quedó quieta y sintió una punzada detrás de la nuca, como si alguien la hubiese pinchado con algún alfiler, Edward estaba ahí con una mujer, su vista no se apartó, observó a Edward, sonreía divertido y de vez en cuando soltaba una carcajada honesta, tenía un vaso de whiskey en la mano y en la otra un cigarro, con lo mucho que odiaba verlo beber y fumar.

—¿Celosa? —sonsacó Carl al verla observarlo.

—No —admitió —es sólo que odio verlo fumar y beber, es todo, y eso jamás cambiará.

—Pensé que después de un par de semanas, algún sentimiento volvería.

—¿Cómo que sentimiento? —volteo a verlo.

—Amistad, amor, no lo sé.

—¿Amor? —hizo un intento por no reír pero ciertamente no funcionó, se estaba riendo a carcajadas ¿ella enamorada de Edward? Eso no pasaría jamás.

—Bien, tampoco es para que te rías, sólo fue un pequeño comentario.

—Un muy divertido e imposible comentario, pero de acuerdo, no me reiré de nuevo, si prometes no hacer chistes sobre eso.

—De acuerdo, no haré comentarios sobre eso –sonrió –pero ven, vamos a la pista.

—Por supuesto –tomó la mano de Carl y caminaron hasta la multitud que bailaba.

Se movía al suave ritmo de la música en brazos de Carl, le hubiese gustado tanto que su padre fuera como él, pero por desgracia no lo era.

—¿Carl Bradbury? –escucho una voz.

—Krum –se alejó de ella para saludar al hombre.

—El mismo –sonrió —veo que tienes una nueva...

—Es mi protegida –aclaró.

—Siendo así, no te molestara que baile con ella ¿no es cierto? –sonrió.

—Para nada, con permiso –se alejó de ella.

Lily lo observo desesperada, pero Carl se alejó rumbo a algún lugar, desapareciendo de su vista.

—Las mujeres con este tipo de hombres suele ser bastante barata para mis posibilidades –le sonrió.

—No sé a qué...

—¿A qué me estoy refiriendo? –se burló – ¿qué tan caro es terminar entre tus piernas cariño?

—Creo que se ha equivocado conmigo.

—Bien, 170 mil por un rato.

—Será mejor que.... —intento alejarse pero Krum la jalo de nuevo hasta él.

—No te pongas difícil, todas las mujeres han terminado conmigo.

—Ese ego es como el del Señor Lupin –lo observó.

—No lo creo –se rió fuertemente –las zorras con las que sale, son más baratas que nada, salen gratis –se burló.

—Yo lo dudo –gruñó.

—En serio, por ejemplo Lily Potter, ella se moría por tener a un verdadero hombre dentro de ella, fui tan bueno que la volví loca de pasión.

—Es bueno que su ego sea tan grande, no creo que usted sea tan bueno...

—¿Cómo Lupin? –Preguntó –todas caen en sus palabras bonitas, él me dice con quién vale la pena, tu estas en la listas de "son fáciles de fornicar".

Lily lo aventó y se alejó un poco, hasta que la regreso hasta él de un fuerte jalón.

—Se nota que no estás del todo acostumbrada a éste estilo de vida, cariño –sonrió satisfecho.

—Suéltame –dijo calmada observando alrededor.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Edward estaba junto a ellos, la diversión que tenía hacia unos momentos se había esfumado.

—No es nada —la sujeto fuerte contra él —es sólo que estamos acordando el precio por una bonita noche.

—Oh –indicó molesto.

—Eso no es cierto.

—No lo digas por quedar bien con él, nos compartimos a todas, las hermanas Potter, su gran amor, Jade Finnigan, Sheryl Martin, muchas otras eventuales, le gusta que le dé mi opinión, Lily Potter ha sido la mejor.

Edward la sujeto de la cintura y la alejó de Krum, en un momento giró y lo golpeó directamente al rostro, estaba bastante molesto.

—Con la memoria de los muertos no te metas –gruñó.

—Lily... –Krum comenzó a balbucear.

—Jade jamás –gruño y se alejó dejando a Lily estupefacta.

Se acercó a él cuando lo encontró, bebiendo y fumando de nuevo, se acercó dócil comparada su actitud con él, le dolía admitirlo, pero cuando defendió la memoria de Jade y no la suya, ¡ella solía ser su mejor amiga! Por lo menos un ella no lo disfruto, un ella jamás. Pero no dijo nada para defenderla, aún sabiendo, que él había abusado de ella.

—¿Se encuentra bien? –se acercó a él lentamente.

—Muy bien –mintió.

—Algo me dice que me está mintiendo Señor Lupin –agarró su brazo.

—No quiero pelear ¿bien? Así qué te agradecería mucho si me dejas sólo.

Lily dio media vuelta, pero recordó todas las veces que ella le había pedido eso y el jamás la había dejado sola, permanecía en silencio el tiempo necesario, pero no se marchaba, podía devolverle un poco de apoyo. Aunque las cosas ya no fueran igual.

—Debería irse –indicó serio.

—Mi padre decía que a veces se necesita un poco de compañía cuando se estaba triste.

—Yo no estoy triste Señorita O'hara –la observó de reojo —estoy furioso.

—Siempre hay una enorme tristeza escondida dentro de una gran furia.

Edward se acercó a ella y el la sujetó de la cintura atrayéndola a él, la acorralo contra el pequeño barandal, y unió sus labios con los de ella, Lily rodeo su cuello y soltó un pequeño gemido cuando flexiono su pierna rozándola con la de él.

—Perdón si interrumpo –explicó Carl.

—Perdón –se disculpó con ella fingiendo que había sido un atropello, pero la mirada cargada de pasión, deseo y algo más la hizo enmudecer un poco.

—Que no vuelva a ocurrir Señor Lupin –fingió limpiarse los labios.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—Con permiso.

Edward sujeto su brazo, Lily se detuvo un momento pero después caminó siguiendo a Carl.

—Si quieres, podrías parar de mentirme –comentó Carl desde el auto.

—¿Mentirte? –examinó.

—Ese no fe un atropello, fue consentido, lo disfrutabas.

—Él hizo mucho por la pobre idiota y loca Lily –le recordó.

—Ve con él si quieres, pero ten cuidado con esa relación Katie.

—Gracias –sonrió y bajó del auto.

Lily se quedó de pie, estaba con la mujer con la que había estado en la barra cuando lo vio, lo besó un minuto después, carraspeo notoriamente interrumpiendo el beso que se volvía un poco intenso.

—Katie –señaló sorprendido.

—No quise interrumpir –se mordió el labio para no reír por la ridícula escena.

—No, no interrumpes nada –camino hasta ella.

—Es mejor que me vaya, el saber que no esta tan falto de compañía...

—¿Estas celosa? –acaricio su cintura.

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Por verme con otra, el que no esté tan solo como crees.

—Es bueno no estar solo Señor Lupin, es sólo que es mejor tener a alguien constante que uno diferente...

—¿Uno constante? –Murmuro desde sus labios – ¿cómo tú?

—Somos la diversión uno del otro Señor Lupin, nada es permanente, al final... terminará, todo terminará.

—Entonces... tendré que disfrutar al máximo lo que hay entre nosotros antes de que termine lo nuestro.

—No hay un nosotros en esto Señor Lupin, no hay un nuestro.

—¿Entonces porque alargar lo que no tenemos y no existe?

—Diversión.

—Pues para mí se ha terminado –apuntó serio.

—De acuerdo –sonrió ella y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja –fue buen sexo mientras duró.

—Creo que sí.

Lily salió al estacionamiento, ojalá que Carl no se hubiese ido aún.

—Katie –Edward la sujeto de la cintura y la acorralo entre un coche y su cuerpo –deberíamos por lo menos, despedirnos.

—¿Despedirnos de qué?

—De lo que jamás inicio y jamás paso, supongo.

La besó apasionadamente, Lily gimió cuando comenzó a besar su cuello.

—No –le dijo haciendo que se detuviera en ese momento.

—Entonces... supongo que... adiós.

—Adiós –expuso seria.

—&—

Tendría que decirle a Carl que no la llevara a esos eventos, no cuando al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano e ir al trabajo, había algo que seguía haciendo, odiaba el trabajo.

Caminó hasta su camper, y tuvo que azotar la puerta cuando vio a George y a Becky maquillando y pintándole las uñas a Ashley.

—Katie –sonrió Becky.

—Buenos días –señaló seria sin quitar la vista de la niña –bueno ¿acaso se han vuelto niñeros?

—Te falta esta uña –le dijo a George que no dijo nada.

—Bueno, no le vimos nada de malo en…

—Olvídalo –dejó su bolso y salió del lugar.

Esperó encontrarse a Edward hablando con Marshall, pero al no hacerlo, caminó hasta su oficina, hubiese hecho las zancadas más grandes si la falda estilo lápiz lo permitiera, a veces odiaba también la ropa que usaba, era incómoda para demostrar las emociones.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a la mujer que Edward tenía en las piernas.

—¿Puedes volver en otro momento? –preguntó sin observar quien era, ya que la castaña le tapaba la vista.

—No, no puedo esperar para otro momento –habló bastante cabreada –así que lo diré aunque esté teniendo sexo, eso no importa –dijo en ese mismo tono.

—Vete –le dijo a la chica que se quitó de sus piernas.

Edward no hizo ningún intento por cubrirse mientras la chica se alistaba y salía corriendo del lugar, la observó y le otorgó una sonrisa torcida, se puso de pie y se acomodó su miembro dentro de los bóxer y se abotonó el pantalón.

—¿En qué te ayudo? –se volvió a sentar.

—Estoy harta –dijo y él la observó sin entender.

—Tu pusiste las condiciones y terminaste con esto, eso me da carta libre de acostarme con quien quiera.

—¿Qué? –Estrechó los ojos y una carcajada involuntaria salió –por mi puedes acostarte con cuantas mujeres quieras –los ojos de Edward brillaron, ¿lo había tuteado?

—¿Entonces? –preguntó serio.

—Ashley –indicó y la ira se disparó por todas sus venas de nuevo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

—Que estoy harta de tener que verla de…

—¿Te das cuenta que Ashley es una niña? –Sonrió –bueno, que digo, tú pareces una chiquilla peleonera.

—Creí que le dije que no quería volver a verla.

—Sí, pero eso fue en tu casa, esto es la locación, es la hija de uno de los socios.

—Minoritarios –le recordó.

—Pero socio, además, ella es mi ahijada y yo la adoro.

—Sé que la adora por ser su hija pero…

—¿Puedes explicarme porque demonios sigues insistiendo que ella es mi hija? –se puso de pie un poco enojado y caminó hasta ella.

—Bueno, el hecho de que la madre dude quien es el padre, si su marido o el mejor amigo de su marido… y que tenga la personalidad del mejor amigo… da mucho a que pensar, además tiene cinco años y…

—Ashley tiene 4 años –le dijo divertido –y no hay posibilidad de que sea mi hija.

—¿Te acostaste con ella? –lo miró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Edward acarició su mejilla y sonrió.

—¿Con Victoire o con la chica que salió hace unos instantes? –se agachó un poco para acercarse a ella.

—¿Te acostaste con Victoire Potter? –Edward se tensó ante la pregunta y se alejó notablemente.

—Sí –admitió por fin.

Ese simple _Sí, _rompió el delgado agarre con el que sostenía todo aquello, la compasión, el pequeño destello de gratitud que surgió ayer por verlo molesto cuando Krum insultó la memoria de Jade, todo aquello se rompió dejando sin posibilidades nada más dentro de ella, a ese pequeño y delgado soporte que mantenía, creyendo que por lo menos en algo Edward había sido honesto con ella hacía un tiempo, cuando le dijo que ella se le había ofrecido pero que él no había aceptado, no podía creer que una vez más, se diera cuenta que no podía confiar en nadie, y mucho menos en Edward Lupin.

—Pero ¿no soportas a Ashley por la idea de que puede ser mi hija? –intentó regresar al tono burlón pero no le funcionó.

—¿Piensa que estoy celosa? –sonrió fastidiada.

—La escena de celos…

—No, no estoy celosa –contestó cuando desvió la vista.

—No, no te creo, sé que te molesta Ashley porque piensas que puede ser mi hija.

—No –dijo y la ira surgió de la nada –no la soporto porque muy en el fondo sé que ella es de Malfoy –expuso sin dar rodeos y salió furiosa de la oficina de Edward.

—&—

Lily sonrió al ver a Jack esperándola con un enorme ramo de flores, era su disculpa por no haber estado anoche, además, él siempre le regalaba flores aunque no fuera por disculpa.

—Debiste lucir hermosa anoche –sonrió después de besarla –Carl me contó que fuiste con él.

—Sí, y sí lucí hermosa.

—Me imagino que Edward fue quien más te admiro anoche.

—Eso término Jack.

—¿Por?

—No pareció agradarle que le dijera que...

—¿Lo amas? –la observó.

—Claro que no –dijo molesta –que le dijera que no hay ni un nosotros ni un nuestro en esa aventura

—Qué mal.

—No tanto –se encogió de hombros –todo inicia y todo termina, el ciclo entero de la vida –sonrió.

—¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó y sujetó su barbilla.

—No es nada –volvió a sonreír.

—Es en serio –le quitó las flores y tomó sus manos —¿te hizo algo? –una pequeña llama de ira se inició en sus ojos pero se tranquilizó cuando ella negó —¿te afecta terminar eso con él?

—Claro que no –sonrió divertida por esa ocurrencia.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que te afecta? –Sonrió preocupado –Katie, a pesar de que lo nuestro es un noviazgo/compromiso por otras razones, sabes que te adoro y me preocupo por ti, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que…

—Así que todo esto es por Malfoy –gruñó Edward junto a ellos y la sujetó del brazo –pues debiste acostarte con él en primer lugar y no conmigo –le escupió en la cara las palabras –eres una mujerzuela, eso es lo que hacen las mujerzuelas, acostarse con todos los hombres que le gustan y les pagan –la acercó a él con brutalidad.

—Edward… —intentó intervenir Jack pero ninguno hizo caso.

—Es usted un maldito demente –dijo molesta –no soy una mujerzuela…

—Oh claro –sonrió y la aventó haciendo que cayera al suelo –para ser una necesitas que te pague ¿no es así? –Torció una sonrisa –eso podemos arreglarlo –metió su mano a la bolsa interna del saco y le arrojó un montón de billetes al rostro –ahora lo eres, una sucia, despreciable y maldita mujerzuela, observó a Jack cuando lo golpeó en el rostro –no deberías de defender a la escoria Levitt –se burló –te lo digo por experiencia, este tipo de mujeres no sirve para nada, ni siquiera es tan buena en la cama, claro que eso ya deberías saberlo.

Lily podía sentir toda su sangre hirviendo, sin embargo se quedó ahí, sobre el suelo, viéndolo marcharse.

—Katie, Katie, espera, Katie –Jack corrió tras ella.

Lily caminó tan aprisa como la falda y los zapatos le permitieron, y agradeció que detuvieran a Jack preguntándole algo, porque lo que menos quería era decirle cosas de las que después se arrepentiría.

—Así que tú estás aquí –dijo Ashley a unos pasos de ella.

—Desaparece de mi vista mocosa –y por un momento se sorprendió por todo el veneno que se vio reflejado en esas palabras.

—Que maleducada –frunció el ceño.

—¡Largo de mi vista! –la empujó un poco y se alejó.

Si fuera posible que todo a su alrededor muriera con tan solo sentir su ira, se tranquilizaría, ojalá esa mocosa desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, que un inmenso agujero surgiera del mismo infierno donde la lanzaron a ella y engullera a esa miserable criatura; la odiaba y no podía evitarlo ni negarlo más, no podía ni quería hacerlo, le deseaba la misma clase de vida que le habían dado a ella, una peor, si la vida fuese justa, le ayudaría, mandaría a los Malfoy y a Edward Lupin lejos de su vida; a un infierno constante del que jamás pudiesen escapar,

Ojalá todos murieran, ojalá el destino les quitara todo lo que amaban y jamás les diera la oportunidad de recuperar un poco de la felicidad que ahora gozaban porque se la habían arrebatado a ella, ojalá todos pagaran.

Lily suspiró; todo su cuerpo temblaba; estaba más que furiosa, nunca pensó que fuese capaz de tener esa clase de pensamientos, apretó los puños y deseando más que nada no tener que volver a Ashley Malfoy jamás en toda su vida, se tranquilizó notablemente.

Negó tranquila, había pasado la última media hora escondida intentando calmar todo su odio.

—¡Ashley! –Escuchó gritar a la niñera – ¡Ashley! –chilló.


	18. Jodidamente Perverso.

Lily se giró al ver que algunas personas corrían en dirección a los gritos, así que volvió sobre sus antiguos pasos, se sorprendió al ver la cara de Becky traslucida correr hasta los chillidos.

Se quedó ahí de pie, observando hacia el montón de personas que corrieron al auxilio de la aterrada niñera, un truco más de esa niña para llamar la atención de todos, eso sí que lo había heredado de su madre, quería a todo el mundo pendiente de ella, alabando sus acciones y si no lo conseguía, llamaba la atención como fuera.

Observó a Edward llegar corriendo al lugar, su cara de furia se había esfumado por una llena de preocupación, alejó a todos con un gruñido de advertencia y tomó su teléfono, no escuchó lo que dijo, se acercó a ver de qué se trataba el show.

—¿Ahora ya estás feliz? –Lily desvió la vista de la niña y observó a Edward, la ira contenida en sus palabras fue notoria –largo de aquí –espetó furioso –vamos ¡Quiero que te largues de aquí! –la sujetó del brazo y la llevó arrastrando por todo el lugar, todos observaron sorprendidos la escena.

—Suélteme –se quejó.

—Te quiero lejos de aquí, enviaré con Malfoy tu cheque de liquidación, de seguro te encantará verlo, ahora sin hija ¿no es cierto? –la aventó y se giró.

Suspiró lo más profundo que pudo para contener la ira, sabía que no era el momento, después de todo, pedir cosas al karma en momentos de furia podía ser peligroso.

—&—

—¿Qué ocurrió en la locación? –Curioseó Carl preocupado –dime que estás bien.

—No fue nada grave –contestó seria.

—¿Nada grave? Fue la policía –indicó aun inquieto.

—Pregúntale a alguien de ahí –se encogió de hombros.

—Tú eres de ahí Katie, tú estabas ahí…

—Sí, estaba ahí, pero después Edward me echó culpándome por lo ocurrido, como si yo le hubiese metido la cabeza a esa mocosa entre las llantas de la camioneta.

—¿Qué? –todo el color de su cara fue drenado de inmediato.

—Que Ashley Malfoy está muerta –expuso poniéndose de pie.

—¿Y lo dices así? Era tu sobrina –le recordó.

—Lo sé, pero los lazos familiares no te unen a los familiares, ni desarrollan afecto, lo sé mejor que nadie Carl, es lo mismo, esa niña era una molestia…

—¿Qué pasó? –interrogó.

—Pelee con Edward por esa mocosa, no la quería en casa, no la quería ver en locación, él pensó que mi odio por ella era porque Victoire me dijo que era de él.

—Él no se acostó con Victoire –señaló Carl.

—Él dijo lo contrario.

—Bueno, sí, es obvio que se acostó con ella, fueron novios, puedo jurar que fueron la primera experiencia sexual el uno del otro –se burló –así que estás celosa de Victoire.

—Sí –admitió –la envidio, porque ella tiene a Scorpius, ella tiene todo lo que yo siempre quise y desee Carl, primero a Scorpius y después una hija de él, fueron tan cínicos de llamarla Ashley, de la misma forma en la que yo quería llamar a la hija que quería tener con Scorpius.

—Así que hiciste algo al respecto.

—¡Yo no soy una asesina! –Gritó furiosa –tal vez lo desee con tal intensidad, pero jamás puse su cabeza entre las llantas de esa camioneta y jamás la arranqué rompiéndole el cuello.

—Dios santo –susurró aterrorizado –irás al funeral, así que alístate.

—Eso sería la mayor hipocresía que pudiese hacer además….

—No te pregunté tu opinión Katie –la observó furioso –las cosas cambiaron a partir de hoy, te pedí que te detuvieras en tu estúpida venganza, y que si planeabas seguir adelante, lo hicieras con quien realmente lo merecía, Ashley Malfoy sólo fue culpable de toparse con la ira desbocada e incoherente de su tía, pero ella era tan inocente como tú, no era culpable de los actos de sus padres y de los monstruos a su alrededor; pero eso no te preocupó ¿cierto?

—Bueno, piensa lo que quieras, no iré a su funeral, y por lo menos el marcador se está empatando.

—Comienzo a arrepentirme de haberte salvado la vida –suspiró –te estás volviendo Victoire Potter.

—Es mi hermana, y yo también puedo ser una perra sin corazón, Carl.

—Todos estos años creí que tu abuelo había hecho una chica buena de ti, inteligente, noble, soñadora y amorosa, ahora veo que a pesar de tener una segunda oportunidad, la estás llevando por el mismo curso, por la misma autodestrucción.

—Claro, claro, que alguien me salve de mi propia destrucción –se burló.

—Te has ganado a pulso la miseria sin fin, has traído de vuelta a la vida la miseria de Lily Potter, y es una pena, porque el psiquiátrico esta vez, no será el final.

Se alejó, la ira subió por sus venas, estaba tan molesta, que tenía ganas de tirar todo, de destruirlo, ella no había causado el maldito accidente, sólo deseaba a esa mocosa lejos de ella, pero no muerta.

—Nena –comentó Jack sentándose junto a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? –lo miró.

—Deberías asistir al funeral.

—Jack…

—Victoire está preguntando por ti, Scorpius me ha pedido que vayas.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me culpe como Carl y Edward lo hacen?

—Tú no tienes la culpa, Ashley adoraba jugar entre las llantas de los autos, esto pasaría tarde o temprano

—No quiero ir, en serio Jack, prefiero quedarme en casa y ver televisión a ir…

—Eres lo más cercano a una amiga para Victoire Malfoy, está perdiendo todo lo que tiene, por lo menos deberías apoyarla.

—Bien, me cambiaré –suspiró.

—&—

El lugar estaba completamente lleno, todos la observaron gracias a la escena que hizo Edward al echarla del lugar.

—¡Katie! –chilló Victoire y la abrazó.

—Yo… lo siento –la abrazó –tu hija no era de mi agrado, pero en realidad lo siento.

—Nunca tuviste la oportunidad de tratarla –se limpió las lágrimas –pensaba que le quitarías a Edward –se burló un poco de las creencias de su hija –como si eso fuese posible, ambos se odian a muerte.

—Eso lo sé –puso los ojos en blanco –pero no se puede discutir con los niños.

Estuvo toda la noche ahí, aburrida viendo a Scorpius, Victoire y a Edward sufrir por la muerte de Ashley, hasta que los veía sufrir realmente por perder algo que amaban más que a nada y que darían todo por volver a tener cerca, así mismo ella, había llegado al límite de su sufrimiento.

—Edward me comentó que te corrió –dijeron a sus espaldas.

—Así es –respondió.

—Me preguntó qué haría si supiera que le ha dado la oportunidad de correr lejos a Katie O’hara, ¿o debería decir Lily Potter? –Lily dio la vuelta asustada.

—No sé…

—Conmigo no se haga la tonta Lily –sonrió –a mí menos que a nadie puede engañar.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo por qué?

—Porque fui quien puso ese hermoso rostro en tu cara –sonrió –el que te hizo así, ese soy yo.

—Claro ¿y qué haces aquí? –averiguó.

—El mundo es tan pequeño y jodidamente perverso.

—¿Por qué lo es? –investigó.

—Soy el mejor amigo de Edward Lupin –sonrió.

Lo observó por un momento completamente en duda, jamás lo había visto, escuchado de él, a menos que fuera un amigo reciente.

—Se te olvidó quien soy ¿cierto? –Sonrió –te reconocería, sabría quién eres…

—No, no creo que Edward hablara de mí, y menos contigo –sonrió.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –curioseó.

—Quería saber cómo habían terminado las cosas –pasó la yema de los dedos por su mejilla y se acercó a ella –eres hermosa aun, pero con una actitud terrible ante la vida.

—Perdón si no…

—¿Jarvis? –averiguó Edward junto a ellos.

—Hola Edward –sonrió –lamento que nos veamos en tales circunstancias.

—Lo sé –suspiró –vi a Clark en el funeral de James pero se fue antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más.

—Lo sé, tenía un poco de prisa, ellos siempre fueron unidos.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? –inquirió Edward y observó a Lily.

—Verás, vine a reconquistar el corazón de una bella chica, que robó el mío, me dejó en la miseria y vino acá, con el padre de uno de mis mejores amigos, cuando Clark la vio, me lo dijo.

—¿Qué? –los observó sorprendido.

—¿No te ha dicho Katie que le pedí matrimonio? –Sonrió –pensé que estaba igual de enamorada que yo, le pedí que se casara conmigo, su respuesta fue no, y se fue, sin decir a donde.

—Vaya –musitó –entonces… ya te dijo que se comprometió con Jack Levitt ¿no es cierto?

—No –frunció el ceño y la miró —¿es cierto eso? ¿Me olvidaste tan rápido? Katie.

—Es mejor que me vaya, mi prometido debe esperarme.

—Katie –la detuvo –por favor, no te cases con él, pasamos los mejores años juntos, no se pudieron ir como si nada.

—Se fueron tan bien, que es como si jamás en mi vida te hubiese visto anteriormente –su mirada fue fría y se alejó.

Edward la observó y después dirigió la mirada a su amigo.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Bueno, fui un idiota que le rompió el corazón –sonrió –la amaba en aquel entonces y lo hago ahora, aunque realmente parece otra chica.

—¿Cómo la conociste? –preguntó.

—Ella tenía 15 y yo claramente 23, casi 24 –se encogió de hombros.

Edward volvió a observarlo, recordaba aquella plática en la mansión Potter, la forma en la que Katie se había referido a sufrir por amor, ese vació en sus ojos, como si realmente hubiese tenido la peor de las experiencias en una relación, después recordó a los cuantos perdió su virginidad y la edad del chico con quien había sido, así que ese hombre misterioso, por fin tenía rostro y era nada menos que uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Imagino que fue catastrófico por la diferencia de edad.

—No –lo observó –eso no influyó en nada Edward, simplemente, me metí con su mejor amiga, le prometí amor eterno, estar para ella siempre, protegerla, y dejé que todo se fuera a la mierda, todo lo que dije jamás lo cumplí, pero eso no significó en ningún momento que dejé de amarla.

—Ella a ti sí, al parecer.

—Claro que no –sonrió –tu no comprendes a Katie, ese es el problema, ella puede ser todo lo ruda que quieras, pero en realidad, sigue siendo la Katie de la que me enamoré, sólo que más atractiva, mierda, moriría por volverla a tener en mi cama, amaba la forma en la que su cuerpo y el mío…

—Embonaban, sí, sé a lo que te refieres –la observó.

—¿Tú y ella? –preguntó.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Jamás! Entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada y ni pasará.

—Es bueno saber que por lo menos no se ha acostado contigo, me la robarías en un segundo.

—Ella me odia –admitió Edward –tanto como yo a ella.

—Iré a interrumpirlos, odio la idea de que alguien más la tenga –se alejó.

Edward se alejó del lugar, salió a fumar un cigarrillo, no se encontraba muy bien anímicamente, admitía que los celos lo habían llevado a insultar a Katie de una manera muy desagradable, pero sólo la idea de que ella se interesara en Scorpius le molestaba, y luego estaba la muerte de Ashley, todo lo bueno que tenía para recordar, se había marchado también llevándose todo buen recuerdo con ella.

—Basta ya, Jarvis –indicó la voz de Katie, estaba molesta e irritada –dime de una maldita vez ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?

—Ya te lo dije frente a Edward Katie –dijo la voz suave de Jarvis –te quiero a ti, como en los viejos tiempos, pasándola bien, disfrutando del uno del otro, sé que ha pasado tiempo…

—No te conozco, reconozco, ¡Ya no sé! –Habló frustrada –sólo te quiero lejos de mi vida, a ti, a Clark, a todos los que tengan que ver contigo…

—¿Hasta Edward? –Interrogó –dime que no pasa nada entre tú y él.

—¿Él te dijo algo? –Edward sonrió, chica lista.

—No –admitió –no aceptó que entre ustedes existe algo, pero quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por él.

—Es muy fácil ¿si te digo todo lo que siento por él dejarás este estúpido juego?

—¿Qué sientes por él?

—Repulsión, asco, lástima, pena, no hay nada que sienta por él, nada, por mi puede desaparecer o morirse o lo que él quiera, a mí no me importará lo que le pase –contestó tan convencida que lo sorprendió.

—Te acostaste con él –comentó Jarvis.

—Sí –se burló –pero el hecho de que me acosté con él no significa que lo ame o que sienta algo por él, me gusta el sexo, y nada más.

—¿Y Scorpius? –Averiguó –él te gusta, te acostaste con él…

—No te importan mis sentimientos por Scorpius –apuntó molesta –lo que sienta por él o deje de sentir, es sólo mi problema y de nadie más.

—Es casado –comentó.

—Existe el divorció.

—El jamás dejará a Victoire por ti, entiéndelo.

—Eso lo veremos –entró al lugar.

Edward se molestó, así que ella si estaba interesada en Scorpius, que imbécil al dejarse guiar por las hormonas, por lo bien que se sentía tener sexo con ella. Imbécil.

—¿Dónde estabas? –sonsacó Jarvis al verlo aparecer.

—Salí a fumar un cigarro –comentó.

—Yo estuve afuera un rato y no te vi.

—Bueno, estaba junto a ustedes –admitió.

—Así que escuchaste todo –suspiró –no entiendo porque me mentiste sobre qué te acostaste con ella.

—Bueno, dijiste que la amas, no tenía que decirte que la use como distracción un par de días, ya terminó todo, no tienes que preocuparte.

—¿Tú estás bien? –colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

—No. –Hizo una pausa –demonios. No, no estoy bien.

—Sé lo que Ashley significaba para ti Edward, en serio, sé lo mal que la estás pasando ahora mismo.

—No, no lo sabes, yo adoraba a Ashley más que a nada en el mundo.

—¿Más que a cualquier cosa? –lo miró.

—Más que a mí, más que a nada en el mundo, ella era… era la niña más increíble que conocí en mi vida.

—Dudo eso –sonrió –y sabes a que me refiero.

—Era la única cosa que nos quedaba del pasado –bajó el rostro –Ashley era lo único que nos recordaba todo aquello a Scorpius y a mí.

—Por fin pueden dejar todo atrás, y tú mejor que nadie debería hacerlo.

—¿Clark te contó lo que James le dijo? –lo observó.

—Sí –se burló –y realmente eres un tremendo cabrón –negó –jamás, pero en serio, jamás pensé que fueras capaz de hacer todo eso Edward, no a ella, no a Lily, mierda, realmente pensé que… todo lo que hiciste…

—La jodí –sonrió –realmente la jodí, ahora está muerta, no debe importarme ¿no es así?

—¿Te importa? –Edward lo observó.

—Un tiempo pensé que sí, fui un idiota –se burló –pero ese error no es algo que quiera volver a repetir por una idiotez como esa.

—El suicidio no siempre sale bien ¿huh?

—Ayudó a borrar toda esa mierda de mí, ahora soy diferente, en ciertos aspectos.

—Porque tienes cierres en las muñecas –soltó una risa baja.

—Lily Potter no valía, no vale y no valdrá la pena jamás, no sé porque hice esa estupidez, tal vez un intento desesperado porque las personas creyeran que realmente estaba jodidamente afectado por la muerte, lo cierto es que no quería que las cosas terminaran así.

—La querías sufriendo viendo a su hermana con el hombre de su vida, criando a su hija ¿no?

—Sí –admitió –ese era un buen plan –se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora Lily Potter se llevó la razón que le jodió la vida.

—Pues entonces quien debía morir era yo, yo planee las cosas, las ejecuté y la puse en la marca para que todo la golpeara con fuerza, esto sólo comprueba que el juicio de Lily jamás estuvo bien centrado en la realidad y los hechos.

Lily dejó que Jack besara la parte superior de su cabeza fingiendo consolarla, pero no estaba triste de ninguna manera.

—Sigues aquí –indicó Edward frente a ella cuando fue por su abrigo al auto.

—Y usted –azotó la puerta.

—Recuerdo que según tú, no eras hipócrita ¿Qué haces aquí si no soportabas a la hija de Malfoy?

—No estoy por ella –le sonrió.

—Claro, no perderás la oportunidad de acostarte con Malfoy ¿no?

Lily observó hacia los lados, no había nadie cerca, podía jugar con Edward o golpearlo y alejarse, pero la violencia sólo atraía más violencia a las cosas, así que… ¿por qué no jugar con Edward un poco?

—Podría, sin duda –lo miró y se acercó a él acomodando su saco y pasando sus manos por sus pectorales hasta su estómago que comenzaba a estar un poco duro por el ejercicio –pero… posiblemente esto le ayude a incrementar su ego, Señor Lupin, pero… incluso antes de que usted pudiese llevarme a la cama…

— ¿Te acostaste con Scorpius? ¿Cómo puede eso incrementar mi ego? –apretó la quijada, ella sonrió.

—Estuve tan cerca de acostarme con Scorpius Malfoy, tantas, pero tantas veces, que honestamente, perdí la cuenta –los ojos de Lily se obscurecieron un poco –sin embargo siempre lo detuve –mordió suavemente el lóbulo de Edward haciendo que se tensara y su respiración se hiciera más pesada –no me interesa meterme con hombres casados, ya se lo dije, me gusta el sexo, y admito que usted es la mejor opción para la aventura que estoy buscando, un maldito mujeriego que brinca de cama en cama que no involucra más que el buen sexo.

—En pocas palabras ¿está pidiendo que continuemos con la aventura? –su mano sujetó su cintura acercándola hasta él.

—Le dije que iba a aumentar su ego –se burló.

—_I’m the rainbow in your jail cell, all the memories of everything you’ve ever smelled, not alone, I’ll be there_ –dijo en su oído haciendo que un ligero escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de Lily –_tell me when you want to go_ –besó sus labios con tal apuración que se quedaron sin aire muy pronto –_don’t forget me_ –pronunció agitado –_I can hide it_ –volvió a besarla a pesar de que los pulmones de Lily aún no habían podido recuperar el poco oxigeno –_come again get me excited_ –murmuró cuando la apretó a su cuerpo haciéndola sentir su erección en su estómago.

—Sólo usted podría encontrar las letras más sexuales y pervertidas para recitarle a una chica al oído.

—No –se burló –en realidad mi cabeza es un cancionero andante.

—Parece que sólo conoce letras pervertidas –se encogió de hombros.

—No voy a usar contigo letras que sólo utilizaría con la mujer que quisiera compartir el resto de mi vida, sólo ocurre eso contigo, sólo me excitas y es todo –le sonrió –no pensabas que en serio iba a enamorarme de ti –besó su sien –eres más inteligente que eso ¿cierto?

—_Destruction leads to a very rough road but it also breeds creation and earthquakes are to girl’s guitar they’re just another good vibration and tidal waves couldn’t save the world from californication_ –Lily se encogió de hombros y le sonrió divertida al ver su expresión, él no era el único sabiondo de canciones, había sido un maestro en la música y bueno, Scorpius le había regalado muchos mix de canciones bastantes variadas.

—Una chica superficial que sabe de música, cosa nueva.

—Iré con mi prometido –anunció –así que con permiso.

—Adelante –se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.

Realmente pasó toda la noche ahí, observando como la adorable pareja Malfoy se consolaba el uno al otro, al parecer, se habían unido más, ninguno se culpaba como a veces pasaba, ellos estaban ahí, abrazados y haciendo muestras públicas de amor y dolor, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Realmente necesito salir –se alejó de Jack.

—¿Qué ocurre? –se movió incómodo en el sofá.

—Ese olor a flores me tiene realmente mareada.

—Te ves amarilla ¿segura que estás bien?

—Sí –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y salió del lugar.

—&—

—No ha pasado mucho desde eso –señaló Edward.

—Recuerdo esa noche –indicó Jarvis divertido –estabas tan ebrio que tomaste a Jaqueline y le dijiste que estabas despiadadamente loco por ella, que tomara sus documentos y fueran a casarse.

—Demonios –Edward se cubrió el rostro divertido –eran las vegas, las malditas vegas, agradezco mucho que no aceptara.

—Claro que aceptó, James no dejó que te casaras con ella, no esa noche, él dijo que tú te casarías con su hermana y serían una perfecta pareja y familia.

—Qué bueno que eso jamás pasó –le dio una calada a su cigarro –no lo sé ¿te imaginas? Victoire Lupin, suena extremadamente ridículo, asqueroso –frunció la nariz.

—Estabas loco por ella, realmente querías que fuera la Señora Lupin.

—Bueno, le quité algo –se encogió de hombros.

—Y luego ella te la robó a ti –comentó.

—Cuéntame de tu relación con O’hara.

—Ella era realmente joven en ese entonces –comenzó a mentir Jarvis –creo que en realidad fui su primer gran amor.

—Y la jodiste –lo observó frunciendo el ceño.

—No fue mi culpa –se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos hermano, nunca actúas sin pensar ochenta mil veces antes, en eso no nos parecemos en nada.

—Por eso te volviste la sombra de Potter bebé y después te llevaste a la cama a su mejor amiga.

—No sólo a su mejor amiga –se burló.

—¿Qué? –Los ojos de Jarvis se abrieron sorprendidos —¿tú y Lily?

—Mierda, no –hizo un gesto de molestia.

—Bueno, por un momento pensé que sí.

—No me malentiendas, la chica era realmente una mente perversa.

—¿Jade Finnigan? –sonrió, Edward asintió.

—Mierda, uno de los mejores sexos principiantes que he experimentado hasta que…

—¿Llegaste a Katie? –sonrió.

—Tiene una mente sucia, para ser joven.

—Una mente muy abierta, acostarse contigo estando enamorada aun de mí, y comprometida con un tipo idiota y aun así acostándose contigo, mierda, debe resultarle complicado.

—Soy mejor que tu –se quejó Edward.

—Las millones de mujeres que me constan lo prueban, lo sé, pero para ser el mejor no se necesita acostarse con muchas, sino mantener satisfecha y feliz a la misma por muchos, muchos años.

—Pues tu no la mantuviste satisfecha y feliz, ha estado revoloteando como mariposa atrapada entre mi cama y la de Levitt.

—Tenías que recordarlo –negó –así que… por lo menos te cuidas con ella ¿no?

—Bueno, digamos que… nuestros encuentros no fueron simplemente planeados, sucedieron en los lugares menos apropiados en horarios… fuera de mi control.

—Imbécil.

—Sabes que siempre uso protección, no quiero errores como los de Paul –se burló.

—Dios, a ese sí que lo engancharon feo.

—Lo sé, ten por seguro que eso no me pasará a mí y menos con tu chica.

—Eso espero.

—Jarvis –intervino Lily un poco seria haciéndolos voltear.

—¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí? –investigó.

—No –mintió –así que… ¿podemos hablar? –lo observó.

—Nena, sabes que siempre dejaré lo que hago por ti –se puso de pie.

—En un lugar un poco privado –indicó y observó a Edward.

—¿Entiendes ahora lo de la mente perversa? –Sonrió Edward poniéndose de pie –los dejaré charlar.

—No –lo detuvo –prefiero que vayamos a un lugar más… privado que aquí afuera.

—Claro –caminó hasta ella y rodeo su cintura y fue hasta un lugar alejado de los demás –así que ¿qué quieres hablar?

—Quiero que me digas la razón por la que estás aquí y estás haciendo esto.

—No es nada malo –se encogió de hombros –es… Clark me contó sobre la nueva amante de su padre, le pregunté cómo y quién era, me llevé una sorpresa al saberlo, jamás pensé que Carl fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para traerte de vuelta con una nueva identidad.

—No fue…

—Escúchame Lily, para el resto del mundo sería un poco extraño jamás ver un vínculo con tu vida antes de llegar aquí como la desconocida amante de Carl, ya sé, que no eres su amante, pero estoy haciéndote un enorme favor al hacer esto en realidad.

—No parece que te sacrificas mucho –frunció el ceño.

—Sólo voy a pedirte un favor, deja a Edward fuera de tus malditos planes, o me veré en la necesidad de decirle la verdad a todo el mundo –dio media vuelta.

—¿A qué te refieres mantenerlo fuera de mis planes? –él giró y sonrió.

—Puedes seguir acostándote con él si eso es lo que te preocupa, digo, él sólo quiere una diversión temporal, tú no estás interesada en él, pero aléjalo de tu deseo de venganza, porque realmente no te voy a agradar si lo metes en toda esta mierda.

—Vaya, mucho amor –se burló.

—Edward fue una mierda contigo, porque realmente lo merecías en algún punto –frunció el ceño –sigues siendo esa perra en el fondo, puedo verlo, pero él realmente es mi amigo, te di una nueva cara, pero no una nueva actitud.

—Imbécil –farfulló.

—Lo digo en serio –se alejó un poco.

—¿Por qué accediste a lo que Carl te pidió? –lo detuvo un momento, pero siguió su camino hacia el patio, haciendo que ella lo persiguiera, odiaba los misterios, esta vez no sería igual, lo juraba –te estoy hablando –lo jaló del brazo –dime porque –Jarvis la observó –vamos dime ¿porque lo hiciste al final de cuentas? ¿Qué te beneficiaba? Sabías desde el comienzo que era yo, no creo que él te mintiera.

—No, no me mintió, sabía que eras tú desde el primer momento en que te vi.

—¿Entonces? –Gruñó –quiero la verdad, porque no puedes venir aquí, como un completo extraño y exigirme cosas, no estás facultado como para…

—Tenía mis razones para hacer lo que hice, y sabes que si no lo hubiese hecho…

—¿Crees que me importa Jarvis? –Sonrió –en realidad, piénsalo, no sé tus razones, pero si me dieras a elegir entre lo que hiciste y estar muerta… simplemente mejor me hubieses dejado ahí, hasta que el tiempo realmente se apiadara de mí y terminara muerta, como siempre, las personas hacen de mí lo que creen mejor, lo que quieren ¡Por primera vez en la maldita vida deberían preguntarme que es lo que yo quiero! –las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Seguir jugando a ser la mujer de hielo? –Dio un par de pasos hasta ella y no dijo nada –porque lo estás haciendo muy bien, estás siendo una burla, esta –la señaló –no es la chica que yo recordaba, de la que idealice por tantos años, eres una sátira de esto.

—Tu jamás me conociste –musitó.

—En eso tienes razón, pero a estas alturas dudo que tú misma te conozcas dime, _Katie _–Jarvis musitó su nombre falso con un poco de hastió –te estás destruyendo a ti misma.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¡Te estás acostando con uno mientras estás comprometida con otro! –la sujetó de los brazos –en serio ¿Qué tan jodida terminaste para hacer esto? –Lily lo observó, no entendía la indignación de Jarvis, a él realmente no le importaba, jamás la conoció –entiéndeme, en serio, escucha lo que tengo para decirte, a ellos no los estás afectando, eres tú, tú te estás denigrando.

—Jarvis –musitó.

—¿Realmente te volviste una descarada ninfómana que te llevó a los brazos de él? –Sonrió –cuando decías que el amor de tu vida era… bueno, lo sabes ¿no? –Negó –acéptalo, sólo eres una mujerzuela ahora, te vas a la cama con Edward, ¿comprendes la ironía en todo? Es Edward, el hombre con quien te estás acostando, al hombre que te entregas ¿por qué? ¿Placer? ¿Amor? ¿Qué?

—Eso no te incumbe –señaló seria.

—¿No te acostaste con Scorpius? –Lily sonrió.

—No –observó a otro lugar –aunque pude hacerlo y podría hacerlo, él no se negará, créeme, pero no me acostaré con él.

—Pero si con Edward –le recordó.

—Las cosas con Lupin no son como piensas Jarvis.

—¿Entonces? –Lily suspiró.

—No voy a mentirte, es tu mejor amigo ¿no es así? La mujer que piense que él puede pensar en una relación en serio, realmente es estúpida, las cosas entre él y yo, sólo son basadas en placer físico, nada emocional, nada más, sólo sexo por placer.

—¿Y tú prometido?

—Jack, bueno, él está de acuerdo…

—De compartirte con él –gruñó.

—Las cosas son diferentes ahora, Lupin no tiene problemas con esto, está de acuerdo, en cuanto las cosas dejen de ser novedad para él tanto para mí, nos aburriremos y terminaremos esto como si jamás hubiese pasado, así de simple.

—Deberías buscar un hombre que realmente te amé, Katie, no uno que te comparta con otro y uno que sólo te vea como un objeto sexual.

—Después de lo que pasó Jarvis, dudo que ese hombre exista, o al menos que esté destinada a uno así, estoy harta de los hombres que sólo me enamoran porque le resulta divertido jugar conmigo, fui una estúpida en las cosas del amor, pero ahora estoy orgullosa de mí, al menos, porque me pisotearon tanto, que honestamente un día pensé que sería mejor morir, pero sigo aquí, y sí, seré una perra, pero a esta perra nadie volverá a romperle el corazón, eso te lo juro.

—Pues es una pena, porque solías ser una chica dulce, encantadora, soñadora, en tus ojos solía brillar el mundo entero, un mundo entero del que conozco a alguien que se enamoró profundamente, como un loco idiota, alguien que desearía que esa chica volviera en este momento, por lo menos un instante, un largo instante sólo para decirte: tú jamás me notaste, pero te amé en todo momento, y lo sigo haciendo.

Lily lo abofeteo tan fuerte que su mano se quedó marcada en la mejilla de Jarvis.

—Jamás vuelvas a besarme –le dijo furiosa.

—Dejas que Edward te desnude y te meta a su cama, pero no que yo te dé un inocente beso –se burló.

—La diferencia aquí es el acuerdo consensual, amigo –explicó Edward recargado en la banca.

—¿Qué hace aquí? –investigó Lily molesta.

—Yo estaba aquí, ofrecí a largarme y dejarlos solos, pero prefirieron alejarse, al final volvieron con una hermosa y conmovedora charla –se burló.

—Edward –amenazó Jarvis.

—Deberías hacerle caso a Jarvis –caminó hasta ella y ocupó el lugar de Jarvis, salvo que él la sujetó de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo –deberías conseguir a ese hombre que te amé profundamente –le sonrió pero era una sonrisa fingida –alguien que te amé no por lo que eres, sino por lo que lo conviertes a él cuando está contigo, un hombre que sea capaz de poner el mundo en tus pies, ni Jack ni yo somos ese hombre, ambos sólo buscamos la calidez entre tus piernas, pero… no más –la pegó más a él y rozó su mejilla con la de ella –sólo ha existido una mujer en este mundo a la que yo realmente amé, amo y amaré hasta mi muerte, y esa, definitivamente, no eres tú.

Lo observó alejarse.


	19. Nueva Oportunidad.

Despertó un poco adolorida, se había quedado dormida sobre el sofá en el despacho de su abuelo, había llorado durante dos días que había estado ahí, lo había decidido, iría a donde estaba Edward y le compraría la colección de libros de su abuelo, insistiría de ser necesario, lo que fuera, por tenerlos de vuelta.

—¿Usted? –inquirió sorprendido al verla frente a su puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? –interrogó.

—Claro, supongo –sonrió y se hizo a un lado –pensé que… bueno, había tomado en cuenta todo lo que su primer amor le dijo hace algunas noches.

—Si hiciera caso a todo lo que Jarvis me dijera, no estaría aquí –musitó.

—Así que, debó sentirme…

—No entendió –sonrió y observó a otro lugar.

—La muerte no es algo interesante, me han dicho que la gente se muere de aburrimiento una vez muerto.

—Claro –sonrió.

—Por lo menos sonrió –se burló.

—No fue un buen chiste, pero, no vine a eso.

—Puedo imaginar a qué vino.

—No, en realidad…

Ambos se quedaron callados cuando tocaron, Edward frunció el ceño confundido, fue hasta la puerta.

—¿Estás muy ocupado? –curioseó una voz, que a Lily le tomó un poco identificar.

—No, pasa mi vida –sonrió Edward y se hizo a un lado.

—Viene conmigo, maldito casanova –expuso la voz masculina que distinguió de inmediato.

—Lo sé, maldito seas, Auth, me ganaste a la chica más bella y perfecta.

—Lo sé, por fortuna ella no te hizo caso jamás.

—Eso crees –se burló Catherine –vamos.

Lily se contuvo, porque quería ir a golpearla directamente y hasta cansarse.

—Volviste a las andadas, Edward –la observó con fastidio.

—Te conozco de algún lado ¿cierto? –Indagó Roland educadamente –hola, por cierto.

—Hola –comentó con una suave sonrisa que Edward identificó.

—Y al parecer has conquistado a una chica el día de hoy.

—¿En serio? –se burló.

—Desde luego –admitió Lily –luce demasiado atractivo ahora como para pasar desapercibido.

—Te dije que te veías muy bien _MI AMOR_ –dijo Catherine abrazando a Roland marcando su territorio.

—Oh vamos querida, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—Claro, porque eres la nueva distracción de Edward ¿no? ¿Te gustan más los billones que los millones, pequeña zorra? –Catherine dio un paso hasta ella.

—Katie O’hara –musitó Roland.

—¿Qué? –Catherine la observó.

—La misma, un placer.

—Mierda –susurró –Roland Auth –caminó hasta ella y extendió la mano, tanto Edward como Catherine observaron desconcertados –claro, les explico –sonrió Roland —¿no te molesta?

—No, adelante.

—Mejor explica ahora –gruñó Catherine.

—Les mencioné que había una nueva inversión de financiamiento ¿cierto? –indagó.

—Sí, casi 780 mil dólares –indicó Catherine.

—Bueno, la Señorita O’hara es la responsable de ese financiamiento.

—¿Qué? –averiguó Edward.

—No son casi, en realidad son 236 millones –se burló –lamento si no lo mencione –observó a Edward –realmente trabajo por distraerme un poco, no por necesidad –se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eso aplicó la escuela? –Se burló Catherine –vaya que vender tu virginidad debió ser buena inversión.

—La boca de tu novia podría hacerte perder algunos negocios –le sonrió a Roland.

—Comienzo a notarlo –la observó con advertencia, cosa que no le gustó a Catherine.

—Carl me mencionó algo sobre algo de beneficencia –sonrió –me encantaría…

—No –expresó Catherine –no quiero tu dinero, que en teoría es dinero de Edward y todos tus clientes…

—Claro, sería dinero de tu novio también el que aportaría.

Catherine le dio una bofetada bastante molesta, la hizo sonreír, ni siquiera pegaba fuerte, pero necesitaba un pretexto para poder golpearla.

—Basta –intervino Edward sujetándola por la cintura –basta, ya estás lo suficiente cabreada.

—Una desconocida me abofetea y…

—Te veremos después, hasta luego, Señorita O’hara, y una disculpa por la actitud de mi novia –soltó avergonzado Roland Auth.

—Zorra, mujerzuela… —los insultos se perdieron cuando se cerró la puerta.

Edward soltó una breve risita a causa de lo sucedido.

—Es la primera vez que veo a dos chicas peleando por Roland y no por mí, eso no me agrada –admitió.

—Ya –señaló molesta.

—Pero me prende verte cabreada –besó su cuello –dime que viniste a esto porque realmente será un dolor de bolas si no –se burló y comenzó a subir por su cuello hasta su mentón –Katie.

—No, no vine a eso.

—No importa a qué, podemos tratarlo después, ven, vamos al cuarto –la alzó.

—Realmente… –gimió cuando él estuvo sobre ella.

—Pide –murmuró pesadamente –estoy en modo complaciente ahora mismo –sonrió cuando notó la falta de sostén de Lily –pídeme lo que quieras que te lo daré ahora mismo sin importar lo que me cueste.

—Quiero los libros que enviaste –le dijo y Edward se detuvo.

—¿Por qué el cambio? –la observó.

—No lo sé –se encogió de hombros –sabía que por mandarlos creería que le abriría las piernas.

—Bien –sonrió divertido –y como eso ya pasó, estás cobrando ¿no es cierto?

—Resultó ser un buen trato –fingió no darle importancia.

—Veamos –se quitó de encima de ella y se recostó junto a ella y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—¿Realmente lo está pensando? –se burló.

—Soy un hombre de negocios, cariño, tengo que ver mis posibilidades, las perdidas y las ganancias –sonrió.

—De acuerdo –Lily se sentó sobre la cama y después bajó, tomó su playera que había terminado a un par de pasos de la cama en el suelo, se la puso y giró hasta él –cuando termine de analizar sus opciones, me avisa –él le sonrió –sólo recuerde que yo soy una chica de negocios, espero no cambiar de opinión cuando se decida.

—¿Quién te asegura que fallaré a tu favor? –investigó serio.

—Bien, estamos a mano, ha herido mi ego esta tarde.

—Tu heriste el mío al pelear por Roland –expuso enfadado.

—No creí que le importara –caminó hasta el espejo que tenía Edward y se acomodó el cabello alborotado e intentó arreglar su labial –a mí no me importa si pelea por Victoire Malfoy o la linda castaña en sus piernas la vez pasada.

—Pero si te importa que prefiera un montón de libros –sonrió y cruzó los tobillos, Lily lo observó por el espejo pero terminó observándolo por encima de su hombro.

—No puedo culparlo ¿Qué persona cuerda preferiría a una persona y no a los libros? –sonrió.

—Bueno, podrías venir aquí y hacerme cambiar de opinión –la animó.

—No lo creo –caminó hasta la puerta –tengo que irme, le prometí a Jarvis que iría con él a comer y se me ha hecho bastante tarde.

—¿Vas a salir con él? Después de esa bofetada… pensé que…

—Usted no me conoce, Señor Lupin –colocó su mano en el picaporte –no lo conozco a usted y…

—Podemos solucionar eso –besó su hombro y la sujetó de la cintura.

—No creo que solucionaremos eso revolcándonos, Señor Lupin, con todo respeto.

—Lo sé, pero te divertirás más conmigo que con Jarvis –comentó –y sabes que no miento.

—Eso es muy egocéntrico de su parte, y muy malo porque es su amigo –Ted sonrió cuando la acorraló contra la puerta.

—Me patearías la entrepierna si te admitiera con cuantas novias de mis amigos me he metido –besó su cuello –aunque ninguna de Jarvis, es emocionante que seas la primera chica que le conozco.

—Así que siempre pensó que él es homosexual –Teddy sonrió de nuevo contra la piel del cuello de Lily.

—Sí, siempre pensé que le gustaban los chicos –admitió.

—Lamento decepcionarlo, pero no es el caso.

—En realidad me alegro por él, las mujeres suelen ser muy apasionadas cuando sabes cómo tratarlas en la cama.

—En realidad tengo que irme.

—Vamos Katie, puedes llamarlo desde mi teléfono y decirle que se verán en la cena.

—Claro, así él sabrá que estoy con usted ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—¿No crees que eso es malvado? ¿Me crees capaz de burlarme de mi amigo en su cara insinuando que el amor de su vida se divierte con su mejor amigo?

—Eligió las peores palabras –lo observó.

Abrió la puerta y caminó hasta la sala acomodándose la playera, tomó su saco que había dejado en el sillón.

—Señorita –chilló Sarah junto a ella.

—Hola –sonrió.

—Me alegra que viniera –la tomó de la mano –venga –la llevó hasta la cocina.

Edward las siguió un poco confundido, Sarah por lo regular odiaba a las “amistades” femeninas que él tenía, a la única mujer que siempre trató bien fue a Lily, y eso porque sólo eran amigos, y era raro porque nunca se involucraba con sus invitados, salvo para atenderlos, por esa razón la mantenía como su empleada.

—Preparé un poco de pay –sonrió –terminó de hornearse hace una hora, quiero que lo pruebe.

—De acuerdo –se sentó en la silla –pero si me pongo obesa, será tu culpa.

—El Señor Lupin seguirá queriéndola aun obesa –le sonrió.

—¿Segura? –curioseó Ted caminando hasta la barra recargándose junto a Lily.

—Bueno…

—Quiero pay –interrumpió Lily y Sarah sonrió.

—Esta receta me la dijo la Señorita Jade, pero me ha tomado mucho tiempo que me quede bien.

—¿Jade? –aclaró Lily.

—Sí, ¿el señor Lupin no le ha hablado de Jade? Realmente amaba a esa chica.

Lily sintió como Edward se tensó cuando Sarah dijo eso, bueno, por lo menos la había querido un poco, aunque después la volviera una adicta a la cocaína.

—Demonios –se quejó Lily cuando sonó su teléfono –ya voy –indicó al ver el número.

—Fui a buscarte a tu casa, pensé que sería más caballeroso eso –musitó Jarvis.

—Debió ser muy… ¿mi casa? –Bajó del banco –en realidad no estoy…

—¿No quieres probar lo que tengo para ti? –habló Edward divertido.

—¿Estás con Edward? –interrogó.

—Sí, vine con él, quería hacer un trato con él –lo observó.

—Me imagino que sexo a cambio de algo.

—Jarvis –suspiró –voy de inmediato para allá.

—No, iré por ti a su apartamento –explicó.

—¿Seguro? No sería muy cómodo…

—Es mi mejor amigo ¿qué podría ser incómodo? Mientras no me abras la puerta desnuda, todo está bien.

—Sí, seguro te encantaría eso –sonrió.

—Espero que no se note demasiado lo mucho que me encantaría eso.

—Entonces…

—Iré por ti, por favor, espérame.

—Comeré pay mientras –bajó la vista.

—Guárdame un poco, si realmente es pay.

—Lo haré –colgó y soltó un largo suspiro.

¿Desde cuándo suspiraba por un desconocido? No lo sabía, pero desde que habían hablado en el funeral de Ashley Malfoy y quedaron en un acuerdo, de que se tratarían como si antes hubiese existido algo, una amistad, un romance, Jarvis no parecía una mala persona, aparte de que era atractivo, y descartando su atrevimiento al besarla, podría aceptarlo como amigo, aunque fuera amigo de Edward.

—¿Y bien? –inquirió Ted.

—Vendrá por mí –le anunció –si no es que le importa, porque podría esperarlo fuera del edificio en ese caso –él sonrió.

—Podemos hacer un montón de cosas mientras llega –tomó su mano.

—Sí, y mientras él llega, comeré pay –alejó su mano.

Teddy observó la familiaridad con la que las mujeres hablaban ¿cuándo se habían conocido? Katie sólo había estado dos veces en su apartamento, y nada más, no es como si hubiese tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar con Sarah y hacerse su amiga.

—Regreso en un momento –anunció Sarah cuando tocaron.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan íntima de mi sirvienta? –le preguntó.

—Sólo hemos hablado una vez, tampoco se sienta desplazado, Sarah lo adora, que haría cualquier cosa por usted y su bienestar –le informó.

—Eso lo sé, es como una madre, pero… tú, ella odia a mis amantes.

—Entonces es bueno que yo no sea su amante.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, no eres mi amante, pero si mi distracción sexual temporal.

—Y usted la mía –sonrió –fue aquella noche que se quedó dormido, me iba a ir como una mujerzuela, pero, Sarah me vio y a diferencia de usted, ella si me ofreció algo de comer.

—Bueno, pensé que no querías mi amistad ni mi comida –sonrió.

—Usted sólo busca la calidez entre mis piernas –le recordó –yo sólo quiero la dureza de su entrepierna –él sonrió al verla completamente seria.

—Hola –saludo Jarvis.

—Hola –Edward estrechó su mano.

—Hola –indicó Lily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Me guardaste pay? –averiguó.

—Bueno, tienes que agradecer que he logrado incrementar mi autocontrol.

—Eso me agrada –se acercó a ella –deberíamos irnos, tengo planes.

—Y ya los arruiné lo suficiente ¿cierto?

—Un poco, pero no hay nada que no te perdone –besó su mejilla.

—Sabes que no deberíamos hacer esto, Jarvis…

—Quiero ver a Levitt intentando detenerme de reconquistarte de nuevo.

—Jack no…

—Es un imbécil, permitir que te acuestes con otro mientras eres su prometida.

—¿Tú no permitirías eso? –curioseó.

—Yo no te compartiría ni con Dios mismo –acarició su mejilla.

—¿Pero quisiste que yo te compartiera con mi mejor amiga? –interrogó y volvió su vista al pay.

Lo cierto era, que la mentira que habían dicho sobre su ruptura, le recordaba la verdad de lo que había pasado con Scorpius, y por ese sentimiento, hubiese querido inventar algo menos doloroso.

—¿Vas a darme pay entonces? –sonsacó.

—No lo mereces –frunció los labios.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos, perderemos más del día.

—Tienes razón –sonrió –gracias por el pay, Sarah.

—No tiene que agradecer Señorita O’hara.

—Hasta luego, Señor Lupin –Edward asintió, ya que desde que llegó Jarvis no había dicho nada, sólo había observado la escena manteniéndose fuera de las burlas o algo .

—Vendré luego –expuso Jarvis y Edward volvió a asentir.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta el elevador, ninguno dijo nada hasta que se cerró la puerta.

—Eso ha sido bastante incómodo –admitió Jarvis.

—Ni que decirlo –suspiró.

—Sarah lo sabe ¿cierto? –Lily asintió.

—No fue planeado, y realmente agradezco que no le dijera nada a Edward.

—No es fácil, ni para ella ni para mí, ambos realmente apreciamos a Teddy, y puedo jurarte que nos toma más de lo que nos gustaría admitir no decirle que eres tú.

—Tengo que agradecerlo, porque…

Lily rodeo el cuello de Jarvis, esta vez por alguna razón, no le molestó que la besara.

—Lo siento, es sólo para entrar en papel –explicó apenado y se alejó.

—No te preocupes –sonrió Lily –así que… ¿me dirás a dónde vamos?

—No, es una sorpresa ¿qué trato viniste a hacer con Edward?

—Quiero los libros de mi abuelo –lo observó –él los tiene.

—Por favor dime que no los pediste así –sonrió.

—Claro que no, no soy tan tonta, aunque no fuera a la escuela –se encogió de hombros.

—Con tanto dinero –Jarvis se encogió de hombros –no creo que pudieses terminar con todo ese dinero pronto.

—Eso espero, eso espero realmente, confió en que Carl no me engañe y se vaya con todo.

—No, él era un gran amigo de tu abuelo.

—¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Carl? Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, Edward odia a Carl.

—Creo que la razón por la que lo odia eres tú –sonrió –Clark, James, Edward y yo éramos los mejores amigos, siempre estábamos para allá y para acá juntos, hasta que Edward se enamoró de Victoire, a James no le gustó eso, y bueno, cuando comenzaron a salir, se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo.

—Lo imagino, de hecho aún siguen saliendo. 

—¿Y no te molesta? –curioseó.

—¿Realmente debería molestarme que se acueste con Victoire? –sonrió.

—No lo sé ¿te molesta?

—No, Jarvis, no me molesta –le sonrió –en realidad jamás me ha importado con cuantas mujeres se acueste Edward, es algo que realmente me tiene sin cuidado.

—Ahora tiene que importarte.

—¿Por qué razón? –frunció el ceño.

—Comprendo que antes no te importaba porque tú no tenías una vida sexual activa, al menos no con él, y bueno, ahora que la tienes con él, tendrías que preocuparte por las enfermedades.

—Él usa protección, Victoire me lo dijo.

—Pero no contigo –le confesó.

—Compraré condones, te lo prometo –sonrió pero Jarvis bajó la vista.

—En realidad esperaba que me dijeras que dejarías de acostarte con él.

—Me gusta el sexo –mencionó –por cierto, no me habías mencionado que Ted no conocía ninguna de tus novias.

—No es algo que quisiera, él se acostaba con las novias de James, de Clark y con algunas de Scorpius, no quería que hiciera eso con una de mis novias –giró hasta ella –lo que dije arriba era en serio, Lily, yo no te compartiría ni con Dios mismo.

—Eso suena lindo –admitió.

—No soy Edward Lupin…

—Y eso te hace perfecto –sonrió y salió del elevador.

Jarvis la llevó hasta el Green Park, había un lindo picnic listo, sólo faltaban ellos, este chico sí que era romántico, ni Jack había hecho algo así de lindo por ella.

—¿Vino? –inquirió.

—No bebo –se encogió de hombros –se me sube rápido y termino ebria y no quiero terminar vomitándote a ti o a tu auto.

—Sólo será una copa, lo prometo –sonrió y sirvió.

—Bien –aceptó.

Pasaron un largo rato platicando, conociendo uno del otro, Jarvis le dijo la razón por la que se había decidido al ser cirujano plástico, también le contó algunas cosas de su familia, por si alguna vez alguien le preguntaba.

—Te vi sólo una vez –indicó Jarvis –fue antes de que conocieras a Scorpius, un año antes, ibas con tu abuelo y Edward, ibas revoloteando alegremente, recuerdo que tu ropa y tu estaban peleadas, porque no combinaba nada con nada, contrario de ahora –sonrió –eras bastante linda, lo pensé antes y lo pienso ahora, realmente sé lo que pasó, porque Clark me lo dijo.

—¿Cómo es que Clark lo sabe? –inquirió.

—James, él jamás le perdonó a Edward lo que te hizo, podía entender porque Victoire y en su caso Scorpius lo hicieron, pero no Ted, no cuando dijo que eras su amiga, como una hermana para él, engañó a todos haciéndoles creer que realmente significabas algo para él, y cuando hizo todo eso para dañarte, James no lo perdonó.

—Bueno, no es como si James hubiese sido algo lindo conmigo, sólo un par de veces, siempre prefirió a Victoire.

—Tenías a Teddy, él te defendía de todos, y tú jamás tuviste ojos para nadie más que no fuera Ted, tu inseparable mejor amigo –se encogió de hombros –escuchaba tanto de Lily Potter porque él hablaba todo el tiempo de ti, todo, te idealice como una chica alegre, simpática, honesta y leal, por eso acepté darte un nuevo rostro, pensé que salvaba a esa chica, pero me equivoqué.

—No puedes culparme por querer venganza –dijo frunciendo el ceño –ellos realmente me jodieron todo Jarvis, así como tu consideras a Edward así mismo lo consideraba yo, hubiese esperado que todo el mundo me diera una puñalada por la espalda, pero no él –levantó la vista hasta el cielo –y cuando lo supe, casi todo murió, un tiempo quise justificarlo, pero… no pude, todas mis razones se fueron a la basura, pensé que él era honesto, que por lo menos había sido honesto en alguna ocasión, y hace días, que me confesó que se había acostado con Victoire, supe que no hay nada que salvar de Edward Lupin, si mintió en algo sin importancia como eso, había mentido en todo.

—Lo sé, pero creo que la venganza…

—Quiero que ellos paguen, y ni tú ni Carl pueden hacerme cambiar de opinión –soltó tajante –haré que paguen lo que me hicieron, que les duela en el alma…

—A veces, la mejor venganza, es ser feliz –Lily le observó sin comprender –que vean que a pesar de todo lo que hicieron, tú eres feliz, déjalos que su propio veneno los mate, pero no te ensucies de rencores, que al final, te llevarán por el camino y será un círculo sin fin.

—Creo que eso es imposible, Jarvis –sonrió dolida –el amor me ha demostrado que no fui diseñada para tenerlo en la vida; siempre, cuando creo que alcancé la felicidad, siempre algo me recuerda que mi vida tiene que ser completamente miserable.

—Lily –musitó — ¿y si yo te diera un escape? –Ella lo observó.

—¿Qué? –investigó sorprendida.

—Sí, si yo te diera una oportunidad para ser feliz, olvídate de Scorpius, de Edward, de todo, si yo te ofreciera una vida nueva, no sólo el rostro, si aceptaras lo que yo te ofrezco, una vida conmigo ¿aceptarías?

—¿Y porque lo harías? –sonrió. 

—Porque no quiero que esa chica que idealicé, esa chica alegre, soñadora y adorable se pierda, quiero que sobreviva a todos los desastres.

—Jarvis…

—Por favor –la tomó de las manos –esta venganza no te llevará a nada bueno Lily, déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz.

—Salgo con Jack…

—Eso puede solucionarse, el mundo ya cree que entre nosotros existió algo hermoso…

—Y que tú me engañaste.

—Pero en realidad nunca lo he hecho, me presenté contigo, y creo que he sido honesto.

—Honestamente…

—Sólo di que si –acarició su mejilla.

—¿Las cosas irán despacio? –inquirió.

—Seré todo un caballero –sonrió.

—De acuerdo, hablaré con Jack –Jarvis sonrió.

Después de un rato, Jarvis la llevó hasta su casa, entró un poco agotada pero realmente feliz.

—Edward vino a buscarte –anunció Carl.

—¿Y qué quería? –interrogó.

—Es que aún no se va.

—¿Y dónde está? –averiguó.

—En el despacho –negó con la cabeza y se alejó rumbo a su cuarto.

Lily camino hasta el despacho, Teddy estaba de pie y observaba el sitio, los libros ya estaban en su lugar, cosa que le sorprendió.

—¿A qué debo su visita? –preguntó haciéndolo voltear.

—Te dije que pidieras lo que quisieras y que te lo daría sin importar qué, bien, pediste esto.

—De acuerdo gracias, pero no entiendo que hace aun aquí.

—Terminaron de colocarlos recién –explicó sin darle importancia.

—Entonces gracias, puede irse –sonrió sin ganas.

—¿Qué tal tu cita con Jarvis?

—Bueno, él y yo… bien.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

—Sí, hace algunos años ¿por qué?

—Me refiero a el día de hoy.

—No –sonrió –pero… bueno, quiero que lo sepa primero, porque esto definitivamente es el final.

—¿El final de qué? –la observó.

—Jarvis me ha pedido que le dé una nueva oportunidad.

—Y decidiste dársela –expuso serio.

—Sí.

—¿Qué no estás comprometida con Levitt?

—Bueno, aun no nos casamos, así que el compromiso puede terminarse.

—¿Y si las cosas con Jarvis no funcionan? ¿Dejarás ir a Levitt por eso?

—Las cosas con Jarvis sin duda van a funcionar.

—Al menos eso quieres creer.

—No quiero creerlo, lo sé.

—¿No fue quien te engañó con tu mejor amiga?

—¿Es acaso que le importa? –Aclaró exasperada –es su amigo, debería estar feliz porque él recuperó a la mujer que ama.

—Tiene razón –comentó serio –tengo que estar feliz por mi amigo y la mujer que ama.

—Así es –ella sonrió honestamente al verlo –creo que después de todo, no se debe subestimar al primer amor ¿no es cierto? –él se en cogió de hombros –gracias por los libros –le dijo cuándo caminó hasta la puerta.

—No agradezca, fue bueno mientras duró.

—Supongo.


	20. Felicidad.

Lily sonrió mientras observaba al hombre que iba junto a ella tomando su mano, jamás había creído que existiera un hombre hecho para ella, a su completa medida, pero Jarvis Whisp lo era, era completamente sorprendente que siendo amigo de ese que le jodió la vida, él la amara honestamente.

—Me gustaría ir a ver a Edward y decirle que hemos vuelto a la ciudad –comentó Jarvis.

—¿Tienes que ir ahora? –interrogó incómoda.

—No hoy, pero tal vez mañana –besó su mano –también quiero informarle que vamos a casarnos.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo parte de esto Jarvis? –él sonrió.

—Prometiste que dejarías todo atrás, Lily.

—Creo que es momento en que me llames Katie –le recordó.

—Katie O’hara no es ni la mitad de perfecta de lo que es Lily Potter.

—Katie Whisp muy pronto, o quizá Lily Whisp –él sonrió.

—Suena perfecto, sin duda.

—Deberíamos decirle también a Carl.

—Creo que Carl no estará muy feliz con esto, te llevé un año lejos de él, y sin duda te adora, eres como una hija para él.

—Él es como un padre, un adorable padre.

—Deberíamos organizar una cena de bienvenida.

—Ellos deberían organizar una –se burló.

—Ni siquiera saben que estamos de vuelta.

—Bueno, estamos en Brent, eso no es estar de vuelta a decir verdad.

—Pero si en el país.

—Buen punto, avísale a Clark, él puede avisarle a Carl y a Edward.

—Buena idea, mientras nosotros, pasamos un rato más juntos –rodeó su cintura y giró con ella.

—¿No crees que Carl pensará que esto es muy rápido? –sonrió.

—Lily, ni siquiera te he llevado a la cama ¿cómo puede ser esto muy rápido? –la besó.

—Tal vez es porque prefieres a los chicos –bromeó.

—Claro, golpearé a Edward por decirte eso –volvió a besarla.

—Deberíamos ir al hotel y…

—¿No puedes esperar hasta dentro de dos semanas? –acarició sus mejillas –Lily, te lo dije en Nueva York y te lo digo ahora, quiero demostrarte que soy el hombre correcto para ti, quiero hacer las cosas diferentes contigo, quiero sujetarte de la mano en las calles, besarte dulcemente, demostrarte cuanto te amo, para mí eres más que un montón de curvas y cuerpo sensual que puede volver loco a un hombre, quiero bajarte el universo en una esfera de ser posible.

—Eres diferente a todos, Jarvis, eso me queda completamente claro.

—&—

Cuando Jarvis se estacionó en el edificio de Edward, pensó que era una tonta idea, pero bueno, había prometido hacer un esfuerzo por forzar al pasado a irse, si todo lo que había pasado en su vida era lo que necesitaba para llegar a Jarvis, volvería a pasarlo una y mil veces, porque Jarvis sin duda valía eso y más.

—Hola Sarah –saludó Jarvis cuando le abrió la puerta.

—¡Señorita! –la abrazó y derramó un par de lágrimas.

—También me alegro verte –indicó ella sonriendo.

—En un momento le informo al Señor Lupin que están aquí.

—Gracias –contestó Jarvis y pasaron, Lily se sentó en el sillón y se quitó el saco.

—Este lugar es un horno –se quejó incómoda –no sé cómo puede hacer eso.

—Pagará mucho por ese efecto hogareño –sonrió Jarvis.

—Lo imagino –se puso de pie y rodeo el cuello de su prometido –éste tipo sólo podría lograr ese calor de hogar pagando por él, de ninguna otra forma.

—Katie –la regañó.

—Sólo digo la verdad –lo besó.

—Así que han vuelto –expuso Edward serio saliendo de su despacho.

—Sí, quise pasar a saludarte y bueno, hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre? –observó a Lily como si se tratara de una persona más en el mundo.

—Katie y yo vamos a casarnos –sonrió él.

—¿Qué? –interrogó pero ninguna expresión se atravesó por su rostro.

—Así es –mostró su sortija.

—¿Felicidades? –interrogó.

—Vaya, que felicidad –comentó Lily molesta y se alejó de Jarvis, volvió al sillón y tomó su saco.

—Quería que tú y Clark fueran mis padrinos.

—¿Crees que sería oportuno? Ya sabes, por el hecho de que me acosté con tu prometida.

—Iré a casa –anunció Lily –quiero tomar una ducha y comer un poco antes de hablar con Victoire.

—¿Malfoy? –curioseó Edward.

—¿Hay otra Victoire que conozca? –lo observó molesta.

—Katie –pidió Jarvis.

—Lo siento amor –colocó sus manos en su pecho –sé que te prometí que trataría de portarme como un ser humano con el Señor Lupin, pero me exacerba su presencia, prefiero ir a casa, hablar con Victoire y después ponerme en contacto con la organizadora.

—¿Cuándo se piensan casar? –investigó Edward ignorando las palabras de Lily.

—En dos semanas, tenemos medido el tiempo justo para los pocos preparativos que faltan.

—¿Planearon una boda en dos semanas? –sus ojos brillaron sorprendidos.

—Por supuesto que no, planeamos esto hace casi medio año.

—Así que… sólo se fueron y de inmediato se comprometieron.

—Es algo que usted nunca comprenderá, Señor Lupin –expuso Lily –te veo al rato –lo besó.

—Llévate el auto –pidió.

—¿Cómo llegarás a casa? –inquirió.

—Pediré un taxi y me iré al hotel, no quiero que Carl se ponga agresivo.

—Puedes quedarte aquí –anunció Edward.

—Gracias, asunto arreglado, lleva el auto, y conduce con cuidado.

—Ese accidente en Missouri fue eso, un accidente –sonrió –era mi primera lección, no puedes culparme.

—No lo hago, sólo conduce con cuidado.

—Lo haré, te amo –lo besó –hasta luego Señor Lupin –le otorgó una mirada y él sonrió con desdén.

La charla con Victoire por teléfono fue muy extraña, sabía que las cosas no eran iguales, porque Victoire no amaba a Jarvis, pero era un poco de devolverle la jugada, si pudiese quitarse las ganas de querer que todos se jodieran por lo que hicieron.

Y sus pensamientos volvieron a Jarvis, y lo que decía, él valía la pena el sufrimiento pasado, él le regresó la vida, no la misma como Lily Potter, pero si como Katie, si tan sólo Edward se lo hubiese presentado a él y no a Scorpius, su vida hubiese sido diferente, claro que Jarvis no se hubiese prestado para tales atropellos a la persona de Lily, tal vez por esa razón, utilizaron a Scorpius.

_Sonríe mi querida brisa fresca, acaricia sus mejillas como si fuesen mis manos acariciando su alma pura y buena, desperdiciamos tanto tiempo tratando de emparejar las cosas con nuestros semejantes, que a veces olvidamos que la vida de aquellos que nos quieren sacar de la vereda no es más que un montón de escombros mal colocados, muchas veces, es sólo el reflejo de todo aquello malo que vivieron, de aquella nota final de desesperación de alcanzar lo que hubiesen podido alcanzar, pero dime, corazón ¿Qué es lo que tú realmente pides? ¿Quién es aquél hombre que en realidad te hace vibrar con cada toque? ¿Qué es tu primer pensamiento al despertarte? ¿Quién es el dueño de ese nombre que susurras en secreto hasta dormirte? Dime, corazón. ¿Tu vida color pastel pintaría esos matices de manera tan perfecta si ese que te hace sonreír fuera alguien diferente?_

—&—

—Así que volvieron –dijo Carl y la abrazó con fuerza contra él.

—Sí –sonrió –y no quiero que te pongas como una fiera, pero… nos vamos a casar en dos semanas

—¿Estás segura de eso? –la observó.

—Jarvis es el hombre perfecto, la razón por la que dejé todo lo que quería hacer atrás –él sonrió.

—Entonces vale la pena ¿no?

—Sí, y quiero que seas tú quien me lleve al altar ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Será un honor y un placer, pero cariño, estás a punto de cumplir los 23 ¿no eres muy joven?

—Mi abuelo dijo que el amor no influenciaba a la edad –observó seria a Carl –eso no aplica a los pedófilos.

—Es bueno que lo aclares.

—&—

Al día siguiente, condujo hasta el departamento de Edward, ella y Jarvis tenían que arreglar algunos asuntos de la boda.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –averiguó Edward molesto.

—Permitiste que mi prometido se quedara aquí ¿recuerdas?

—Pues tu novio salió –explicó molesto.

—¿Te molesta si uso tu cocina? –sonrió, así que Edward la observó extraño.

—Prepararle el desayuno a Jarvis –aclaró.

—Él no está aquí –repitió.

—Almuerzo –pasó sin ser invitada y fue a la cocina.

Edward la siguió y se sentó en la barra mientras ella sacaba todo de la bolsa del supermercado, trató de ignorar la mirada de Ted, pero era tan intensa, que se detuvo un instante.

—¿Puedes dejar de verme de esa manera? –interrogó.

—Lo siento, es sólo que… no reconozco a esta mujer frente a mí.

—¿Qué es lo que no reconoces? –sonrió sin mirarlo.

—Es como si fueras otra –musitó.

—¿Qué hay de diferente en mí? ¿Mi cara? –levantó la vista.

—La sonrisa en tu cara, y el brillo inusual en tu mirada, es como si…

—¿Fuera feliz? –el asintió.

—Bueno, Jarvis me hace feliz, como nadie más me ha hecho feliz –le otorgó una mirada sencilla –él regresó a la mujer que estaba perdida, Señor Lupin –indicó mientras seguía preparando el desayuno.

Cuando estaba casi terminando de preparar por completo el desayuno, Jarvis llegó, agitado y sudoroso, había salido a correr.

—Katie –apuntó sorprendido.

—No te sorprendas –frunció el ceño –tu amigo dirá que jamás te he preparado algo.

—No es eso, pero pensé que lo odiabas.

—Historia en común –indicó Edward.

—Lo toleraré por ti, te lo prometí –Jarvis rodeo su cintura pero se alejó.

—Apesto, iré a ducharme para venir a comer lo que preparaste.

—En realidad fue Sarah –sonrió Edward.

—Te creería, pero esta es nuestra costumbre desde hace un año, pensé que lo habías dejado de lado.

—Me levanté temprano para prepararte el desayuno –lo besó –ve por esa ducha –sonrió.

—Deberías venir… —se detuvo en su comentario –iré a la ducha, la necesito doble ahora.

—Tonto –sonrió.

—Sí que cambiaste mucho –comentó Edward.

—Intento tolerarte porque eres amigo de Jarvis…

—Antes me tolerabas muy bien –se levantó y fue hasta ella sosteniéndola de la cintura.

—No sé con qué clase de novias te has topado antes, pero no soy así.

—Eras novia de Levitt…

—Pero Jack no es Jarvis, a Jarvis lo amo, Edward, y si bien tenemos historia en común, yo la dejé en el pasado, y no voy a caer ante tus juegos tontos e insinuaciones.

—Antes caías –sonrió –y te gustaba demasiado, lo recuerdo.

—Es mejor que vaya en busca de otra mujer, porque yo no voy a prestarme para eso, no voy a herir a Jarvis.

—Sí que te cambió ese viaje.

—Ya se lo dije, él me devolvió a la mujer que había dejado de ser, me regresó esa vida que no quería, pero que resultó ser mil veces mejor de lo que pensé que era, Jarvis fue ese rayo alumbrando la penumbra en un momento de intensa necesidad, cuando me estaba perdiendo a mí misma, mis acciones y decisiones, no eran las correctas.

—Así que no eran las correctas –sonrió.

—Me acosté con usted ¿Qué tan perdida estaba como para hacer eso?

—Auch –señaló serio –estos ataques tan tempranos a mi ego no son buenos, pero admito que los extrañaba.

Lily se alejó de Edward y terminó de preparar el desayuno, Ted salió de la cocina y regresó vestido, ya que había estado en pijama cuando abrió, entró con unos jeans, playera blanca ceñida al cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero negra, caminó hasta la barra y rozó su cuerpo con el de ella sin querer, provocando un escalofrió incómodo.

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

—¿Una manzana? –se burló.

—Tengo que salir –aclaró.

—Preparé suficiente como para su apetito y el de Jarvis –le sonrió y lo sujetó del brazo –como mejor amigo de Jarvis y yo como su prometida…

—¿Mía o de Jarvis? –sonrió.

—De Jarvis, creo que deberíamos llevarnos bien, por él, claro, no quiero ser ese tipo de esposas que se niegan a salir con sus maridos sólo porque no soportan a sus amigos.

—Katie… —Edward se quedó meditando –bien –aceptó.

—Perfecto –sonrió y fue hasta la vajilla.

Lily se dedicó a colocar la mesa, cuando Sarah entró, atareada con bolsas de súper.

—Oh esto es hermoso –chilló al verla y toda la escena.

—Hola Sarah –sonrió.

—Me encanta verlos juntos de nuevo, yo sabía que…

—Perdón la tardanza –expuso Jarvis secándose el cabello.

—No, no, justo a tiempo –lo besó.

—Oh, ¿desayunarás con nosotros? –inquirió sonriendo.

—Dijo que deberíamos hacer un intento de llevarnos bien, ya que va a ser tu esposa, también intenté seducirla, como me pediste que lo hiciera, y lamento informarte, que no se rebajó, lo cual dañó mi orgullo.

—Lo siento, pero me alegra saber que a pesar de la historia en común, no aceptó retomarla.

—¿Me mandaste tentar? –frunció el ceño.

—Quería estar seguro, cariño, era una broma ¿cómo crees que él se metía con todas las novias de los demás? –la besó.

—No lo entiendo, no es irresistible –se encogió de hombros.

—Eres increíble Li… nda –sonrió.

—Te amo –lo besó.

—No sexo en mi cocina –les dijo.

—Bien, siéntate –le indicó a Jarvis.

—¿Desayunaste? –la observó.

—Café y huevo frito –se encogió de hombros –Carl dijo que comiera con él, que he almorzado un año contigo, y que lo haré el resto de mi vida junto a ti, así que por lo menos desayunara mi primer mañana con él –les sonrió.

—Tiene razón, Carl es con el único hombre que voy a permitir que te bese o toque ¿lo entiendes?

—Totalmente –sonrió.

—&—

La semana se fue un tanto intranquila, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el departamento de Edward, lo bueno es que él se la pasaba trabajando, ellos pasaban la mañana en una buena convivencia.

—¿Dónde vamos a ir? –investigó.

—No lo sé –suspiró –pensaba en ir a las islas griegas –sonrió.

—No –negó –no vamos a pasar nuestra luna de miel en las islas griegas.

—¿Entonces?

—No me veas así, Jarvis, no quiero las islas griegas.

—¿Para vivir? –sonrió.

—Tampoco.

—A mí me gustan y se supone que tenemos que ir a un lugar que nos guste a los dos –explicó Jarvis.

—Bueno, busca otro lugar, no ese.

—Katie.

—No pongas esa cara Jarvis Whisp –se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cuál es la razón que no quieres pasar la luna de miel en las islas griegas? –Ella no contestó –y la razón por la que no quieres vivir ahí tampoco.

—Yo…

Se quedó callada cuando Edward entró al apartamento, se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo y los observó sin decir nada.

—¿Tú? –se puso de pie.

—Simplemente no quiero ir ahí.

—Tal vez yo sí –se mordió el labio, él tenía razón.

—Me prometiste que me darías un hogar, Jarvis.

—¿Y quién te dijo que en las islas griegas no tendremos uno? –Frunció el ceño —¿cuál es la razón? ¿Quieres quedarte en Londres toda la vida? –preguntó tranquilo.

—No –admitió.

—Pensé que llamarías hogar a donde fuéramos, me lo dijiste en Los Ángeles ¿ahora porque crees que no podremos tener un hogar juntos los dos en ese lugar?

—Son muchas escaleras –él sonrió, sabía que no era honesta, tal vez porque Edward estaba observando.

—No iremos a las islas griegas ¿feliz? –ella sonrió y lo besó.

—Gracias –se refugió en su pecho.

—Haré lo que tú quieras, así sea decirle adiós a mi sueño dorado de vivir en las islas griegas, Katie.

—Gracias –repitió y lo besó.

—Eres una caprichosa –colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—No me obligarás a pasar mi cumpleaños en las islas griegas.

—Por supuesto que no –sonrió.

—Qué bien, porque odiaría que fueras la razón que me hiciera llorar y sufrir en mi cumpleaños, Whisp.

—Bien, O’hara –la pegó a él –te amo.

—Yo a ti –giró el rostro y se alejó al notar a Edward –Señor Lupin –habló.

—Llámalo Edward, Katie, es mi mejor amigo ¿recuerdas?

—Él nunca me ha pedido que lo tutee —le confesó –en un término serio –le aclaró a Edward ya que iba a refutar su comentario.

—Llámame Edward –dijo serio.

—Bien –señaló extrañada –iré con Victoire, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas de los vestidos –sonrió –por favor, Jarvis, arregla eso también tú.

—Te lo prometo –la besó.

—Hasta luego… Edward –se despidió y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Hasta luego.

—Y cambia los boletos, no las islas griegas.

—Sabionda –se quejó.

Lily salió dejándolos solos, Jarvis se encogió de hombros cuando Edward le otorgó una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? –Sonrió –estoy locamente enamorado de ella, haría cualquier cosa.

—Siempre has querido vivir en las islas griegas, desde que tienes catorce y ahora desistes de todo por… ¿ella? ¿En serio vale tanto la pena? Jarvis.

—Ella vale eso y más, Teddy, no hay nada que pueda negarle, nada, dime ¿había algo que Jade te pidiera a lo cual te negabas?

—Muchas cosas –admitió –ella era otro tipo de persona, no lo que tu O’hara es –lo observó.

—No había podido agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí –le dijo.

—¿Qué hice por ti? –Curioseó sin entender.

—El día después que volvimos, lo de la cocina.

—No veo porque lo hiciste, ya viste lo que respondió.

—Lo sé, pero… no estaba tan confiado, cuando estábamos en América, ella era tan libre, fresca, soñadora, como solía serlo, diablos, era realmente feliz, lo notaba en sus ojos…

—¿Dices que ya no es feliz? –Jarvis sonrió.

—Pensé que la razón por la que ella se involucraba sexualmente contigo era más allá que el sexo.

—No lo creo –se burló –ella lo ha dejado muy claro, y antes de que llegaras, no hubo un nuestro, un nosotros, jamás, sólo sexo ¿por qué lo pensaste?

—Cuando volví, ella dijo que la chica que pensara algo en serio contigo era una estúpida, que tú jamás la tomarías en serio –observó la reacción de su amigo –pensé por un minuto que intentaba justificar algo, pero, en este año, ella fue increíble, magnifica, me atrevo a decir que sólo mía y de nadie más, como si el pasado se hubiese esfumado.

—¿Por qué volviste con ella? –preguntó molesto.

—Porque quiero hacer las cosas diferentes con ella, Teddy, por eso volví –Edward observó a otro lado –la amo, y pensé por un momento que volviendo, ella caería de nuevo ante tus insinuaciones.

—Dices que creíste que no te amaba, que preferiría el sexo a ti –Jarvis se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sé lo mucho que te gustaba el sexo con ella, Ted, pero ahora nos vamos a casar, quiero pedirte que te alejes de ella.

—Jarvis yo… creo que no deberías casarte con ella.

—¿Por qué no? –lo observó preocupado.

—No es lo que crees, no ha pasado nada desde que volvieron, y no me sentiría nada cómodo con ello.

—Gracias –sonrió –pero voy a casarme con Katie, nada va a impedirlo.

—Realmente espero que sea la decisión correcta, Jarvis, no me gustaría que las cosas salieran mal contigo y ella –suspiró –y que bueno que desististe de ir con ella a las islas griegas, en eso estoy de acuerdo con O’hara, no es para nada bonito, yo… yo la llevaría a otro lugar.

—¿Cómo cuál? –se burló.

—Santa Lucia –le sonrió –es una isla más romántica y bonita –se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué lugar de Santa Lucia? –frunció el ceño.

—Jade Mountain Resort –explicó sin darle importancia –pero sé que no cambiarás esos boletos –se burló.

—Haré que me perdone por mi insistencia.

—Te ama –se encogió de hombros –tiene que perdonarte.

—Tienes toda la razón –sonrió.

—Iré a trabajar –se encaminó hasta su oficina.

—Aburrido.

—Así soy yo –se burló y entró a su oficina.

—&—

Lily sonrió con satisfacción al ver la iglesia adornada, Victoire le había aconsejado vestirse en el mismo lugar para evitar todo el problema, así, saldría cuando el novio llegara, al menos, así lo había hecho ella, mencionó.

Se observó en el espejo y suspiró, el vestido blanco era algo que no quería llevar, quería algo color marfil o un tono perla, pero Jarvis había insistido en el color blanco, así que lo quiso complacer, al fin, sólo usaría ese vestido una vez.

Victoire caminó hasta la puerta cuando alguien tocó, Sarah murmuró que si era el novio no lo dejaran pasar, ella soltó una risa tonta, al final terminaría viéndola con y sin vestido.

—¿Qué? –Murmuró Victoire desde la puerta –pero… no, ¿estás seguro?

—¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Lily girando hasta la puerta —Victoire.

—No, nada –la tranquilizó en un tono nervioso y cerró la puerta un poco.

—Tu cara dice algo diferente ¿no ha llegado Jarvis? –observó el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que iniciara la ceremonia.

—Dile –no distinguió la voz a causa del susurró, Victoire no dijo nada, sólo abrió la puerta.

Edward recargó las caderas en el marco de la puerta, tenía la corbata desarreglada al igual que la camisa, aun no se alistaba, iba a golpearlo, no podía hacerle eso a Jarvis, cuando él le había pedido que fuera su padrino, era un gran imbécil.

—Sigo esperando –expuso molesta, los ojos de Edward se desviaron de Victoire y se toparon con los de ella, se tensó al verla vestida de novia, Lily no pudo distinguir esa reacción o sentimiento, por un segundo que le pareció eterno, pero se recuperó adoptando una posición relajada en los hombros.

—Katie –comenzó.

—No, se supone que eres su amigo –abordó –no puedes negarte a ser su padrino.

—No es eso –intentó de nuevo y su teléfono sonó.

—¿Tienes negocios ahora? –él sonrió apenado.

—En realidad hubiese amado que fuera así, pero es algo más complicado.

—Pues dilo –se cruzó de brazos molesta.

El mundo giró demasiado rápido para ella en ese momento, sus manos chocaron contra las frías baldosas guindas que había en el lugar, sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender de manera rápida y el llanto comenzó a ahogarla, todo a su alrededor se esfumó en ese momento, veía todo de color negro, su olfato no funcionaba, no podía respirar, el llanto había obstruido todos sus sentidos, y no era para menos, apretó los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía ese inmenso remolino tomarla desde las frías baldosas hasta la estratosfera y como la arrojaba contra el suelo una y otra vez de forma violenta, ese sentimiento era peor que la más cruel de las torturas, ese sentimiento de miseria sin fin que hacía tanto tiempo no había sentido, todo su mundo se esfumó, todo el año que había estado lejos, toda la mierda de la que había escapado, la golpeo tan fuerte y con tanta familiaridad, era su castigo por haberse alejado, por haber huido del pasado, de su vida, bienvenido dolor.

—Katie –dijeron junto a ella –Katie ¿estás bien?

—Iré a avisar a la gente –murmuró Victoire y salió del lugar.

—Ve por agua y un poco de alcohol –dijo Edward y Sarah salió corriendo.

—¿Dónde? –preguntó en un susurró.

—En Camden –informó serio –el camión no se detuvo en el alto.

Se arrancó el velo haciendo que el cabello pelirrojo cayera sobre sus hombros.

—Él iba distraído, se había detenido por una sorpresa para ti, al cruzar la calle, el camión lo arrolló.

—¿Está bien? –levantó la vista y conocía tan bien a Edward, que supo con sólo mirarlo la verdad –por favor, por favor –lo sujetó de los brazos y se acercó a él –te juro por mi vida que no me molestaré si me dices que esto es una broma, Edward –y ahí estaba de nuevo suplicándole a él que le mintiera de nuevo –dime por favor que esto es una broma, que me odias y que no quieres que me case con tu mejor amigo, no me molestaré, pero dime que él está bien, que no le pasó nada, por favor.

—Lo siento –la abrazó con dificultad por el vestido –no voy a mentirte, él no está bien.

—Está vivo ¿verdad? –chilló sobre el pecho de Edward arruinando la camisa.

—Sí –explicó serio –pero no está bien.

—&—

No supo quién la había llevado hasta el hospital, agradecería después, corrió hasta el doctor, Carl la sujetó porque estuvo a punto de golpear al médico cuando se negó a dejarla pasar, cuando no dejó que pasara a ver a Jarvis.

Lily observó a Edward hablar con Carl, ambos tenían el traje a medio poner, Ted porque no creyó oportuno terminar de arreglarse cuando recibió la noticia y Carl se había aflojado la corbata y desabotonado los primeros botones de la camisa a causa de la desesperación, Teddy negó un par de veces.

—¿Está bien? –le preguntó una enfermera.

—Quiero ver a Jarvis –la observó.

—No puede ser posible, lo siento, el doctor….

—Me importa una mierda el doctor –se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Señorita –señaló la chica un poco apenada y asustada.

—Ahora –le dijo con todo el despreció que pudo acumular en la voz.

—No –expresó la chica recuperándose –y mejor adopte una actitud diferente –se alejó.

Victoire llegó al hospital en la madrugada, se había quedado a anunciar que la boda se suspendía, que no habría recepción, a solucionar todo eso, ojalá ella hubiese sido así en el pasado, ahora la sentía más como una hermana, a pesar de todo, esta Victoire no le había dado motivos para odiarla.

—Te traje un poco de ropa –la ánimo.

—Gracias.

Caminaron hasta el baño y se puso unos jeans y una playera de tirantes, le quedaba un poco floja la ropa y tenis, así que tenía que ser de Victoire.

—Carl –fue hasta él –por favor –le suplicó.

—Katie –se disculpó apenado –no puedo hacer nada.

Edward se alejó cuando vio al doctor, no iba a darles informes, tenían mucho tiempo ahí.

—¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó Edward.

—Por supuesto ¿qué ocurre? –lo observó.

—La chica de allá –le dijo –es la prometida de Jarvis Whisp ¿podría pasar a verlo?

—Me temo que no es prudente –contestó.

—Dr. Sea honesto ¿Jarvis puede sobrevivir?

—Está en estado crítico –explicó el doctor.

—¿Sobrevivirá? –el doctor negó.

—Usted sabe que él no sobrevivirá y aun así le prohíbe que lo vea –gruñó.

—Mi deber…

—Va a morir –le indicó molesto –deberían por lo menos despedirse de él.

—Bien, sólo ella –le exteriorizó.

Lily se puso todo lo que la enfermera le dio y no le importó nada, se sentó sobre la cama, sus manos temblaron en cuanto estiró la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Jarvis.

—Tienes que reponerte de esto –dijo conteniendo el llanto –Jarvis por favor.

Se acostó junto a él acurrucándose en su pecho, esto realmente no podía estarle pasando, no de nuevo, ya Carl le había advertido, pero no pensó que realmente el karma estaría sobre ella de nuevo, entonces nada había valido la pena, nada.

—Cuando salgas de aquí, iremos a Islas Griegas, de haber sabido que esto pasaría hubiésemos ido allá antes de venir, nos hubiésemos casado sin necesidad de esto, Jarvis por favor –suplicó.

Sonrió cuando hizo un leve apretón en su mano, y después el pánico se reflejó en su cuerpo al momento en que el aparato mostró ningún signo.

—Tiene que salir –dijo la enfermera –por favor.

Quedó fuera del lugar tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de negarse, Carl la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, estaba perdiendo al hombre de su vida por segunda vez, en diferentes circunstancias, pero para nada mejores.

El _dolor_ se instaló en su pecho, y dudaba que algún día se fuera de ahí.


	21. Culpas.

—¿Has pensando en comer algo? –indagó Carl cuando la vio envuelta en las mantas.

—Sí –contestó –lo he pensado, pero mi estómago se ha puesto en protesta.

—Katie –se sentó junto a ella.

—Pensé que perder a Scorpius había sido lo más doloroso que me pasaría en la vida –sonrió triste –pero no es así, este dolor es comparable al que sentí cuando mi abuelo murió, Carl…

—Lo sé –suspiró –pero tienes que levantarte de ese maldito sofá –gruñó.

—El psiquiátrico esta vez no será la respuesta ¿no? –Carl negó con la cabeza.

—Eres una chica fuerte, Lily –ella sonrió cuando la llamó por su nombre real –por eso sigues aquí, todo mundo veía esa fortaleza en ti, menos tú, demuéstrala en este momento.

—&—

Caminó sin prestar atención, había encontrado reconfortante observar los copos de nieve caer, dos semanas no se hacían tan largas normalmente, no con él, sin duda ahora su vida se había puesto en pausa, y avanzaba lento, y volvía a pausarse.

—&—

—El Señor Lupin está duchándose –indicó Sarah al verla –le avisaré…

—No, no vine a verlo a él –indicó triste –vine por las cosas de Jarvis, cuando volvimos, él se quedó aquí, sus cosas siguen aquí –soltó unas cuantas lágrimas.

—En realidad lo siento –señaló ella.

—Lo sé, así que ¿puedo pasar por sus cosas?

—No creo que el Señor Lupin crea que es conveniente.

—Si está con alguien no interrumpiré Sarah –le guiñó un ojo.

—No, él no ha traído a nadie aparte de usted aquí.

—Eso no me interesa ni me importa, y perdón por meterte en problemas –entró al apartamento.

—¿A qué debo su visita? –investigó Edward con la toalla enrollada en la cintura.

—No tardaré mucho –señaló seria –vine por las cosas de Jarvis.

—Puedo enviarlas con alguien después –indicó con desprecio.

—No, las tomaré ahora –caminó hasta él.

—Dije que las enviaré después –la sujetó de la muñeca.

—Las quiero ahora, y no me importa, puede hablarle a la policía y decirle que una loca mujer en duelo entró al apartamento a tomar las cosas personales de su casi marido –se soltó –no se interponga en mi camino, porque voy a olvidar que era amigo de Jarvis y lo mucho que él lo apreciaba.

—Voy a ponerme en su camino, y no la dejaré tomar nada –la arrastró hasta la puerta y la dejó fuera de su apartamento –vuelva a su casa.

—¡No quiero estar en mi casa! –Le gritó –sólo quiero a Jarvis junto a mí, y lo único que me queda de él está con usted –Edward se tensó cuando le dijo eso —¿es que acaso usted nunca ha perdido a alguien a quien amaba? –Sarah tomó el hombro de Ted.

—Sí, y usted se interpuso en eso –cerró la puerta en su cara.

—¡No voy a irme! –golpeó la puerta fuertemente.

—Como si eso me importara –comentó molesto y no escuchó nada más.

Se recargó en la puerta y no dijo nada, el hecho que no perturbara el pasillo, no significaba que se iba a ir, esta humillación iba a cobrársela pronto a ese maldito bastardo.

—&—

—Pero que Mier… –Edward se detuvo antes de terminar la frase, la había despertado cuando abrió la puerta al hacerla caer –sigue aquí, pensé que se había largado como le dije.

—No voy a irme –se puso de pie y lo encaró –quiero las cosas de Jarvis, tengo más derechos que usted a tener sus cosas.

—¿Por qué tendría más derechos que yo?

—Porque era mi novio, mi prometido, el hombre de mi vida.

—¿En serio? –Sonrió –por qué me encantaría que lo comprobara, nunca se casó, nadie lo vio pedirle matrimonio, hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan, y el ser el amor de su vida no es suficiente derecho para exigir cosas –cerró la puerta de su apartamento dejándolos a los dos afuera. 

—¿Y que fuera su amigo si? –preguntó.

—No –se acomodó la corbata –la amistad tampoco da derechos a conservar las cosas de alguien a quien amamos –se inclinó hasta ella –lo da el derecho de propiedad –la sujetó de la mejilla –las cosas de Jarvis están en mi casa, y según la ley, se presume que los accesorios corren la suerte de lo principal ¿adivine de quien es lo principal? –la alejó –así que las cosas de Jarvis me pertenecen.

—¡No es verdad! –chilló.

—A menos que tenga un ticket por cada cosa de Jarvis, puede llevársela.

—¿Por qué lo hace? –investigó.

—No es la única que puede jugar con los sentimientos de las personas O’hara –suspiró –sólo le estoy regresando lo que usted me hizo cuando nos conocimos ¿o ya lo olvido?

—¡Usted mató a Lily Potter! –Le gritó fuerte haciendo que se detuviera –no es lo mismo.

—¿No? –Giró hasta ella –usted lo mató a él –sus palabras le helaron la sangre y todo el calor que recorría su cuerpo se esfumó, sintió que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía con esa simple acusación –el obsequio no era para mí –se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia –estamos en las mismas, señorita O’hara, yo maté a Lily; es cierto, pero usted ha matado a Jarvis.

—Es un maldito bastardo, ojala encuentre el amor de su vida y lo pierda tan despiadadamente…

—Ya lo tuve y lo perdí, no sólo una vez, fue ver como el amor de mi vida se iba alejando día tras día de mí, usted no es la única persona que sufre en el mundo Katie O’hara, pero claro, se cree tan especial que supongo que lo piensa. 

—Y usted cree que realmente sabe lo que es amar a alguien, sí, tal vez sufre, pero no por amor, usted es incapaz de sentir amor por alguien, no puede ver que alguien a su alrededor lo encuentre porque se encarga de marchitarlo.

—¿En serio lo crees? –se burló.

—Se acostó con todas las novias de sus amigos ¿no es suficiente? –examinó.

—Y ellos se acostaron con las mías pero no me acosté con Catherine ¿sabe por qué? Porque ella fue una dama que se dio a respetar, no es mi culpa que mis amigos tengan cierta inclinación por salir con… mujerzuelas –la observó de arriba abajo y viceversa, por desgracia Jarvis no podía ver la miseria en usted.

—En eso tiene razón –sonrió y lo observó –Jarvis merecía algo mejor que yo –soltó una risa que se confundió con un lamento y se limpió el rostro –esto sólo es una muestra de lo que le dije el día que volvió, no hay un hombre para mí, ya lo entendí.

—Es bueno que lo tenga presente –se acercó a ella –pero no debió acercarse a Jarvis de nuevo si lo sabía.

—Me imagino que seguirá culpándome.

—Claro que la seguiré culpando ¿es acaso que aún no lo nota? ¿Es tan ciega para no ver la constante? –Lily lo observó –claro, de seguro no fue a la escuela, desde que usted llegó aquí, la muerte ha estado entrando y saliendo de mi vida y la de los Malfoy, James Potter fue el primero, Ashley le siguió y ahora Jarvis, todo gira a nuestro alrededor, es usted la que ocasiona todo esto, termine con toda esta mierda de chica sufrida, tu no amabas a Jarvis, y él lo sabía.

—Es un imbécil –golpeo su pecho.

—Él me lo dijo, la noche que discutieron sobre donde vivirían, él me lo dijo, no sólo a mí, a Roland y a Scorpius, ellos estaban presentes cuando lo repitió, pero él si la amaba y continúo con esa locura del matrimonio a pesar de que le dijimos que no se casara, el destino es sabio ¿no lo cree?

Lily bajó la vista hasta él, ya que mientras le decía eso veía hacia alguna grieta del edificio, apretó los ojos y se alejó corriendo, usando las escaleras en lugar del ascensor, así podría llorar todo lo que quisiera y nadie la vería.

Maldita fue la hora en la que volvió.

—&—

—De nuevo en depresión –indicó Carl.

—Fui por las cosas de Jarvis al departamento de Edward –le dijo.

—Fue mala idea, le dije a Edward que no te diera nada, que iría por ellas yo después.

—Eso no fue lo que dijo, a pesar de que no me dio nada.

—¿Qué dijo? –la siguió con la mirada.

—La verdad –lo miró sobre su hombro –y estoy aterrada en este momento.

—¿Por qué? –interrogó preocupado.

—No soy buena escuchando verdades, la última vez que alguien me dijo la verdad terminé en un maldito psiquiátrico, y no dudo que perderé la mente otra vez.

—Descansa un poco, no has dormido bien desde el funeral de Jarvis, ni siquiera sé dónde pasaste la noche ayer.

—En la puerta de Edward, suplicándole que me diera las cosas de Jarvis –se dirigió al despacho de su abuelo.

_No puedes perderte en ti misma otra vez, Lily, no puedes perder la cabeza otra vez, no, tienes que ser fuerte otra vez._

—&—

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? –investigó Carl molesto.

—Te traje las cosas de Jarvis, en verdad no me hace muy bien tenerlas.

—¿Y crees que a ella sí?

—En realidad no me importa que pase con ella, Carl, se puede morir en este preciso momento y…

—¿Qué ocurre? –curioseó Carl al ver a la chica corriendo hacia él.

—Iba a llevarle comida a la Señorita O’hara, como me lo ordeno.

—¿Lo aventó de nuevo? Tranquila, se calmará, sólo…

—No pude entrar, está encerrada y hay humo saliendo por la puerta.

—Ya puedes largarte –le dijo a Edward.

Carl fue corriendo hasta la puerta.

—Katie –gritó al notar a Ted ir tras él –Katie, por favor, sal, quiero saber que estás bien, Katie –golpeó más fuerte pero no recibió contestación.

—La ventana –indicó Edward y salió corriendo al patio.

Esperó verla de pie, pero el humo era espeso y no veía nada, quebró el vidrio de la ventana y entró.

—Katie –gritó cubriéndose la nariz y boca con un brazo – ¡Katie! –la golpeo suavemente en la mejilla para hacerla reaccionar –mierda –la tomó en brazos y abrió con dificultad la puerta.

—Katie –explicó Carl y lo siguió hasta el vestíbulo, la dejó sobre el suelo —¿qué pasó?

—¿No es obvio? –indagó.

—Ella no lo haría –expuso molesto –ella no…

—Los paramédicos vienen hacia acá –dijo la sirvienta.

—Gracias –apuntó Carl –puedes marcharte Edward –le dijo –porque esto te lo debo a ti.

—¿A mí? –lo observó.

—Sé lo que ocurrió en tu apartamento, sé la razón por la que lo hiciste, pero bien hecho, ella no es la causante de que James, Ashley o Jarvis murieran y lo sabes, fueron las acciones de cada uno de ellos, no las de Katie.

—Carl, yo…

—No, primero Lily y ahora Katie –le sonrió –el único culpable eres tú, que dañas a las personas y no te importa, pero claro ¡En tu maldito juego de orgullo jamás puedes perder! –Lo golpeó en el rostro –si algo le sucede a Katie, te juro que nada me va a detener, NADA.

—Sé que fue tu amante, pero ella…

—¡Ella es mi hija! –Explotó –ahora sé feliz.

—Por aquí –dijo la chica guiando a los paramédicos.

—Iré con ustedes –señaló Carl poniéndose de pie.

—&—

—Sí que tenías ese secreto muy bien guardado –expuso Edward sentándose junto a él.

—No soy el único con hijos regados, nadie más lo sabía, sólo James Potter.

—Ese viejo loco –murmuró.

—Él me ayudó a encontrarle un hogar, él era muy viejo como para decir que era su hija, pero le encontró una buena familia, cuando esa familia murió, poco después de que lo hiciera James, sabía que era tiempo de volver por lo que era mío, e intentar recuperar el tiempo y el cariño.

—¿Katie lo sabe? –curioseó Edward.

—No –negó –sólo James lo sabía, ahora tú.

—Debiste decirme antes.

—Te lo dije cientos de veces, ella te lo dijo, que no era mi amante y aun así la agredías con eso.

—James debió buscarle una mejor familia a su nieta y no a tu hija –apuntó Edward y se puso de pie.

—Tú no sabes nada de James Potter, Edward.

—Sabía que adoraba a Lily, pero aun así el viejo la dejó en mis garras –sonrió –sabía lo que yo hacía y aun así la dejó sufriendo con todo, se murió dejándola en mis garras.

—Pero después tú la mataste y la enviaste con su abuelo, y mi hija está en la línea por tu culpa también.

Edward apretó la quijada, eso no había sido su culpa, bueno, tal vez un poco.

—¿Cómo está? –preguntó Carl poniéndose de pie.

—Está bien, por fortuna no fue mucho humo el que inhaló.

—Pero estaba inconsciente –dijo Edward.

—Al parecer se cayó golpeándose la cabeza, no creo que fuera su intención suicidarse de una forma tan espantosa, cortarse las venas hubiese sido suficiente, el problema que está un poco débil por la falta de alimentos, pero se recuperará, es una chica fuerte –dijo el doctor y se alejó.

—De todas formas, las cosas no se quedarán así –le advirtió Carl.

—&—

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! –gritó Becky de la nada haciéndola saltar.

—Por dios –dijo asustada –Becky ¿de dónde saliste?

—Sabemos que no has estado bien, y bueno, que no festejaste tu cumpleaños.

—Fue hace… dos semanas –indicó seria.

—Katie –expresó George rodeando su cuello –lamentamos mucho tu pérdida, honestamente.

—Lo sé –sonrió –pero no estoy segura de esto.

—Son 23 años –le recordó Becky –eres joven aun.

—Por poco –Lily sonrió honestamente –gracias.

—Te tengo una buena noticia –anunció Becky –George y yo, seremos papás.

—¡Muchas felicidades! –la abrazó –así que no han perdido el tiempo ustedes dos ¿he?

—Para nada, tiene un poco de mal tino, pero al fin.

—Me alegro mucho.

—Sí, queremos que seas la madrina, sin duda alguna, fuiste quien abogó por nuestro amor con el Señor Lupin.

—Veo que están ocupados –expuso al observar el lugar, había mucho movimiento.

—Un poco, pero es hora de la comida.

—Bien, entonces no interrumpo.

—Eres la jefa –sonrió George –puedes interrumpir lo que quieras.

—En realidad no soy feliz de que Carl me dejara a cargo, sabe lo mucho que odio trabajar –se burló.

Después de que terminaran, Lily fue con George y Becky a festejar su cumpleaños atrasado, ella no bebía, pero necesitaba olvidar todo lo referente a Jarvis, de alguna manera tenía que olvidarlo y si volverse alcohólica lo solucionaba, lo haría.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió sorprendido –y ebria.

—Shhh –se burló –no grites –susurró.

—Katie, oye –la sostuvo.

—Voy a matarme por la mañana –explicó y se rió –Shhh –le dijo frunciendo el ceño –no te rías, así que no importa que haga una locura esta noche, no va a importar mañana.

—No voy a participar en esta tontería, así que mejor hablaré con Carl y le diré que estás aquí –se alejó y se dirigió hasta el teléfono, pero Lily lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo regresó hasta ella, lo tomó por la nuca y lo besó.

—Edward por favor –suplicó a centímetros de sus labios –todo será más sencillo mañana, lo juro, haré que todo termine –abrió los ojos y lo observó.

—Seguramente a Jarvis le gustaría que te metiera a mi cama después de todo ¿no? –Negó molesto –no lo haré, estás ebria y sólo estás aquí porque estás dolida.

—Nunca estuve en tu cama por amor –se burló –así que no hay diferencia. 

—Antes no estabas con mi mejor amigo –dijo serio.

—Sólo… dime que nunca quisiste quitarle una chica a tu mejor amigo –se burló –de esas chicas serias y que se dan a respetar ¿alguna de ellas te volvía loco?

—Voy a llevarte a tu casa –caminó hasta sus llaves.

—Olvídalo –dio un paso hacia atrás y terminó en el suelo –traigo mi auto, me iré ahora.

—¿Vas a conducir así de ebria? –la observó aun en el suelo.

—Con suerte mataré a algún hijo de perra así como ese hijo de puta mató a mi Jarvis –gateo hasta la puerta.

—Lo haremos en la ducha, ven –la sujetó de la cintura y la levantó.

—¿Quieres un polvo mojado eh? –se burló.

—Un buen polvo mojado que mañana no recordarás –dijo serio.


	22. La Vida que le Quité.

Lily se acomodó sobre la cama y abrazó su almohada, tal vez tenía un poco de temperatura, ya que el calor era un poco frustrante, abrió los ojos cuando sonó el despertador, algo se movió y dejó de sonar ese espantoso gallo, ella no tenía ese sonido en su despertador, cuando enfocó la mirada, notó que su mano estaba frente a ella, algo no estaba bien, movió los dedos y sintió unos cuantos vellos debajo de ellos, amplió la mirada y lo notó.

—¡Que mierda! –brincó asustada y observó a Edward, había estado durmiendo en su pecho, él estaba despierto, lo sabía, porque no tenía cara de ensoñación.

—Despertaste, no se me hará tarde y eso es genial –señaló serio.

—Yo, yo, yo realmente no sé…

—Como llegaste y terminaste en mi cama ¿cierto?

—Recuerdo que fui con George y Becky a festejar mi cumpleaños, pero… genial –se puso de pie, se observó, tenía unos bóxer y una playera de hombre.

—No me acosté contigo –le dijo y caminó hasta el armario en busca de su traje.

—¿Por qué no? –Edward volteó sorprendido.

—Porque estabas ebria, claramente –se giró de nuevo –además comenzaste a llorar en el baño diciendo que Jarvis estaría muy decepcionado de ti, por volverte una ramera ebria.

—¿Seguro que estaba ebria? –se sentó en la cama.

—Supongo que sí –indicó con una sonrisa confundida.

—En serio lo lamento.

—Lo siento, aun así prepararás el desayuno.

—¿Qué? –lo observó.

—Prometiste qué harías hot cakes –se encogió de hombros –en agradecimiento a que me acosté contigo.

—No haré nada, tu no hiciste nada –caminó hasta la puerta.

Suspiró, ese apartamento sólo tenía tres recamaras grandes y al fondo dos pequeñas, las que usaba para la servidumbre, pero la había hecho dormir con él, raro, la tercera puerta, fue la correcta, sonrió al ver la chaqueta de Jarvis, la olió pero sólo olía a cigarro, aun así se la puso, se sentía segura, como si Jarvis la sostuviera junto a él.

Sonrió al ver los boletos sobre la mesa, no eran para las islas griegas, sino para Santa Lucia, Jarvis sí que era el hombre perfecto, había escuchado hablar de esa isla, en Barbados, pero no recordaba quién le había dicho que era un lugar magnifico, que sólo un hombre profundamente enamorado, accedería ir a un lugar así. Sonrió. Aunque le doliera el pecho, y fuese lo último que le quedaba de Jarvis, rompió los boletos.

—Seguramente no va a gustarte lo que voy a decir pero… esa chaqueta es mía.

—No es verdad –comentó molesta –es la chaqueta de Jarvis.

—No, posiblemente Jarvis tenía una igual, pero esa es mía.

—Yo le compré esa chaqueta –insistió.

—No, es mía –aseguró.

—¿Y sus cosas? –averiguó.

—Alrededor ¿por? –indagó. 

—Las de Jarvis –señaló molesta.

—Las saqué de aquí, no era bueno para mí tenerlas, posiblemente su loca prometida irrumpiría en mi casa en cualquier momento y se las robaría.

—Es usted un imbécil –le arrojó la chaqueta al rostro.

—Usted debería ser más amable –expuso Edward.

—¿Por qué debería ser amable con un tremendo idiota como usted? –se acercó a él encarándolo.

—Porque está en la casa del tremendo idiota y está usando su ropa –apuntó acortando la distancia.

—Bien, si ese es el problema –se quitó la playera de algodón blanca y se la arrojó al rostro.

—No es por nada –sonrió –pero también lleva puestos mis calzoncillos –se rió.

—Idiota –expuso enfadada y se los arrojó al rostro también.

—Y sigue en mi casa –dio un paso hasta ella.

—Así que ahora me echará desnuda al pasillo ¿no?

—Sí.

—Eso no va a suceder, primero tiene que devolverme mi ropa.

—¿Quién te dijo que llegaste vestida a mi apartamento? –Sonrió –ya te saqué una vez, volveré a hacerlo.

—Sí, quiero que lo intente –se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Bien –tiró la ropa al suelo y la tomó de la cintura.

—¡Bájame! –Exclamó –bájame.

—Te bajaré, afuera de mi apartamento, claro.

—Es un idiota –lo golpeo en la espalda haciendo que la soltara.

—Ve por tu ropa –indicó serio –no es como si la gente quisiera verte desnuda caminando por ahí.

—Eres un maldito bastardo –corrió hasta el cuarto de Ted.

—¿Y si lo soy qué haces aquí? Debiste ir con Scorpius, él seguramente es el caballero más grande del mundo ¿no es por eso que te gusta? –La siguió –tu ropa ni siquiera está aquí.

—A veces parece como celoso –le sonrió –no se enamoraría de mi ¿verdad? –Se acercó a él –es más inteligente que eso ¿cierto?

—¿Enamorarme de ti? Seguramente eso te haría muy feliz, pero no –se cruzó de brazos cuando Lily se puso sus pantaletas.

—Eso me tranquiliza –se puso el sostén.

La observó, se veía demasiado delgada, comparándola con hacía algún tiempo, nunca fue gorda, pero ahora lucia más delgada que nunca la clavícula se le notaba aún más, su cuello se veía más delgado y los huesos de la cadera sobresalían, el vientre había dejado de ser plano, había disminuido dejando un espacio entre la piel y las pantaletas, sus pechos incluso se veían más pequeños.

—Deje de verme de esa manera, pervertido –pasó junto a él y fue al baño.

—Ahora hasta tomarás una ducha en mi casa –protestó.

—Usted entraba a la mía como si fuese su propiedad ¿Por qué yo no me pasearía por su apartamento como si fuese mío? –se burló.

—Vuelve a ser esa Katie, la mujerzuela sin humor que era antes de que Jarvis volviera.

Lily regresó hasta la puerta y se recargó, la mirada de Edward se volvió más obscura.

—Le voy a asegurar una cosa, Lupin –indicó seria –Jarvis es el último hombre en romperme el corazón.

—Nunca subestimes al primer amor ¿no? –le recordó.

—Jarvis lo fue, y después de él nadie lo fue, hablemos en serio –caminó hasta él –después de su primer amor, ¿hubo alguien más? –sonrió.

—Aclaremos algo –acortó la distancia de nuevo –dime ¿a quién tengo que considerar mi primer amor? –se burló.

—Claramente no haré recuento de sus chicas, Señor Lupin, porque Jarvis mencionó demasiadas que a él le constaban, pero… tuvo que enamorarse alguna vez, al menos quiero creerlo, una chica o chico, no sé, alguien que robó su corazón y lo volvió un imbécil, tal vez esa chica fue Victoire Potter –se encogió de hombros.

—Es ahí donde entran mis dudas, tengo que contarle sobre el que creí que era el amor de mi vida –comenzó a caminar a su alrededor –o realmente decirle de la que fue el amor de mi vida –quedó detrás de ella –porque son dos cosas diferentes.

—Del amor de su vida, de esa chica que amó, ama y amará hasta el final de sus días.

—Ella está muerta –le dijo y se alejó –y a los muertos los dejamos donde están.

—Le rompió el corazón –se burló.

—¿Acaso Jarvis no rompió el tuyo cuando murió? –Lily se tensó.

—¿También murió de un accidente? –lo observó.

—Sobredosis –indicó serio –y realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

—Bien –levantó las manos en rendición, así que sí había amado a Jade.

—Oh, espera –la detuvo –dijiste el verdadero ¿cierto? –Le sonrió –no conozco el amor, me gustan las mujeres conforme me distraen en la cama, no más –se encogió de hombros –usted me gusta, porque es buena en mi cama, no por otro motivo, eso vuelve el sexo más divertido que el amor.

—Lo veo hablar del amor, y realmente siento lástima por usted –comentó sinceramente —porque veo esa incógnita en su rostro, no entiende que tiene de especial.

—Dime algo –la tomó por la mejilla –dime que tener sexo con la persona a la que amas realmente es algo más sublime, majestuoso, que no hay comparación entre el sexo por placer y el sexo con la persona a quien amas ¿disfrutaste más el sexo conmigo o con Jarvis? –Rozó sus labios en el cuello de Lily –dime ¿Qué diferencia hay entre uno y otro?

Lily se quedó callada, no podía responderle, porque honestamente no sabía, nunca se había acostado con Jarvis, pero… recordaba cómo se había sentido el sexo por placer y el hacer el amor con Scorpius y realmente, prefería el sexo con placer, al menos en esa comparación.

—No hay respuesta –dijo sorprendido –así que ha incrementado mi ego demasiado esta mañana.

—No me acosté con Jarvis –admitió dejándolo sorprendido –el sexo cuando era joven ciertamente fue diferente, estaba ebria la mayor parte del día, la vida no era tan bella –mintió –así que no recuerdo las sensaciones, fueron hace seis años –desvió la vista –él quería hacer las cosas bien y diferentes esta vez, quería demostrarme que realmente era el hombre de mi vida, que él veía más que mi cuerpo –sonrió y el llanto volvió –él me dijo que se quedaba con la parte de verme despertar a su lado hasta el final de nuestros días, que no le importaba si había sexo antes o después de eso, él, él me amaba a mí.

—Yo no puedo decir que eso sea amor.

—No lo sabe –sonrió –nunca ha estado enamorado ¿cierto? –Lily sonrió al verlo negar –entonces no sabe que es estar junto a esa persona, el cómo su corazón se detiene con tan solo sentirle cerca, cuando los miedos desaparecen con tan sólo sentir su aroma, sentir sus brazos, el sólo hecho de pensar su nombre borra todo dolor, el tenerle frente a usted, aun sin tocarle, el sólo mirarle y no notar nada más allá, podría repetirle cada una de las palabras que Jarvis me dijo al oído mientras bailábamos bajo el cielo de marzo en Nueva York –observó a Edward que veía a otro lado absorto en sus pensamientos –no me está prestando atención –se burló –es mejor, mi cursilería se prestaría a bromas y no estoy de humor para ello.

—Él estaba equivocado –la observó –en realidad lo ama.

—_Haré que mires el cielo y en cada una de las estrellas encuentres un te quiero, pintare en mi alma un enorme y brillante lucero, ya que no puedo bajarlo, por lo menos entregártelo en aquello que realmente tengo, déjame besar tus labios, que la necesidad de ti es un pecado, desgarraría mi cuerpo entero, si sólo así tu realmente vieras, que por ti, que por ti me muero _–Lily sonrió al recordar las palabras de Jarvis.

—Maldito hijo de puta –apuntó furioso y salió golpeando la barda.

Lily no lo siguió, fue hasta el baño, su ropa seguía ahí, pero vio el desastre, su ropa íntima era lo único medio limpio que tenía, iba en contra de todas sus reglas usar las pantaletas dos días seguidos o sucias, pero no tenía opción en ese momento ¿Qué había hecho anoche que la ropa estaba tan desastrosa?

Regresó al cuarto de Edward, abrió el armario y buscó entre las cosas algo que pudiese usar por lo menos en lo que iba a su casa a ducharse y ponerse ropa decente.

—Traje, pantalón sastre, traje, más trajes ¿Qué demonios no tiene ropa casual? –se quejó en voz alta.

—Buscas en el lugar incorrecto –le dijo serio.

—Oh, claro, debí suponerlo.

—Sabes, me sentía un poco culpable de acostarme con la ex ebria de mi amigo muerto, pero… al saber que fue un maldito hijo de puta, y que tú viniste a eso, al demonio la culpa.

Se acercó a ella y la besó, la arrojó sobre la cama y la jaló de los tobillos cuando intentó levantarse.

—No –expresó agitada, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho, no apostaba nada por Edward ahora, pero lo único que venía a su mente fue la vez que había ido a ver a Krum para ofrecerle dinero y que desistiera de la idea de casarse con ella, claro que las cosas se salieron de su control –no –indicó cuando él estuvo sobre ella.

—No voy a violarte –besó su cuello –voy a convencerte, lo sé –sonrió.

—¿Y si no lo haces? –averiguó con el pánico reflejado en su voz.

—Sé que lo conseguiré, pero si no, me detendré, te lo prometo.

Las manos de Teddy acariciaron la cintura de Lily, sus manos eran grandes, y ella se encontraba tan delgada, que ambas manos hacían que la parte del cuerpo que acariciaban casi se perdiera a la vista, se deshizo de las pantaletas y se alejó para bajar sus pantalones pero ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, haciéndolo sonreír.

Fue un encuentro demasiado pasional, nada había cambiado en eso, sólo era placer por placer, ella no tenía nada más que ofrecer en esa relación, y él, él tampoco.

—¿Quién fue? –curioseó Edward de la nada.

—¿Quién fue quién? –sonsacó sorprendida.

—Ese hombre, quien te forzó.

—Nadie –se puso de pie y fue hasta las gavetas del mueble que había.

—Vi el pánico en tu rostro y lo escuché en tu voz…

—Simplemente una chica nunca puede saber de qué es capaz un hombre –se encogió de hombros –no es como que confíe en usted –lo observó cuando tiró el condón a la basura.

—Bien hecho –dijo él y salió del cuarto.

Tardó un poco en encontrar algo que usar, tenía demasiados bóxer ¿para qué tenía tantos? Y más mezclados entre calcetines.

—¿Por qué las mujeres tardan tanto en elegir que vestir? –fue hasta ella, tomó unos bóxer, calcetines y se alejó.

—No lo sé –frunció el ceño.

—Tardé diez minutos en la ducha a propósito, y no ha podido vestirse, me vestiré y usted seguirá desnuda viendo mis calzoncillos –se burló.

—Mha –murmuró.

—¿Qué es lo que busca? –besó su hombro.

—Algo que usar, no conduciré desnuda hasta mi… —sonrió.

—¿Qué? –interrogó.

—Nada.

Caminó hasta la cama, tomó el saco de Edward y se lo puso, fue hasta sus zapatos, tomó el cinturón aun sin abrochar en las caderas de Teddy y se lo colocó en la cintura para evitar que se abriera.

—Lo veré después –se encogió de hombros al ver su cara de incredulidad.

—&—

—¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó Carl furioso –olvídalo –negó –Jarvis tiene un mes de muerto y tu revolcándote con Edward ¿crees que es muy prudente?

—Deberías agradecerle algo –lo observó –se comportó como un idiota en la mañana porque creyó que cumpliría mi amenaza de esta madrugada.

—¿Qué amenaza? –Carl la detuvo.

—Le prometí que me suicidaría por la mañana, hacer una idiotez más no importaba, estaría muerta a esta hora.

—Katie….

—Probablemente evitó echarme de su departamento porque recordó mis palabras, así su arrogante personalidad evitaría que recordara eso.

—¿Volviste a beber? –indagó preocupado.

—Es lo único que me hace olvidar a Jarvis, de lo cerca que estuve de ser feliz y lo perdí todo.

—Y el alcohol te avienta a sus brazos.

—Carl, yo no siento nada por Edward, y dejé de ser esa maldita idiota que llenaba el dolor con más dolor, ahora puedo llenar ese vació con alcohol y placer físico gratis, voy a tomar esa oferta en lugar de tirarme sobre la cama a llorar porque el amor de mi vida, una vez más, escapó de mi alcance.

—Tal vez estás buscando el amor en brazos incorrectos –puntualizó.

—No estoy buscando amor en nadie más, sólo busco sexo, y lo consigo con Edward, buen sexo, por cierto.

—Tienes que ir a trabajar –gritó.

—Lo haré, en cuanto consiga una ducha.

Entró a su cuarto, se quitó lo poco que llevaba puesto y se burló de sí misma, se había llevado el saco y el cinto de Edward, pero ella había dejado su ropa en su departamento, desde la interior, hasta la exterior.

—&—

Todo mundo la observó al verla con el saco de Edward aun puesto, le sonrió a una chica castaña, imaginaba que era aquella que había estado en las piernas del jefe, eso explicaba la mirada asesina.

—Necesito que lleves esto con Patrick, después con Sharon y que lo firme Spencer, pero por favor mujer, esta vez más rápido…

—Permítame tomar nota, Mr. Lupin –se burló, él levantó la vista y dejó los papeles –hola, buenas tardes, que grosero, ni que hubiésemos dormido juntos.

—Claro, no es como si usted hubiese dormido sobre mí toda la madrugada ¿cierto?

—Posiblemente usted lo desee, pero no –se quitó el saco y lo puso en el perchero junto al cinturón.

—Debería comer más –comentó.

—Y usted debería omitirse sus comentarios sobre mi alimentación.

—Ayer estabas ahogada en alcohol, me imagino que no comiste nada en todo el día.

—No volveré a interrumpir en su apartamento, esté feliz, me pondré ebria en mi propia casa y no en los bares, tal vez me consiga un amante –indicó seria.

—Así que ya escuchaste los comentarios ¿no?

—Sí, ya los escuché, tan sólo entré y ya todo mundo decía que conseguiría un remplazo de Jarvis pronto, como si eso fuese posible, me tomó tantos años remplazar a Sco…. –se quedó callada.

—¿A quién? –curioseó.

—La primera vez –dijo nerviosa –mejor me voy –se puso de pie.

—Deberías ir más seguido a mi apartamento, ebria, de preferencia, así podría mentirte más seguido sobre que no te hice mía por fin en la ducha –sonrió –y así me ganaría uno más por la mañana, aunque eso implique llegar tarde al trabajo.

—No paso –lo observó.

—Sí, si paso, ambas –sonrió –sólo que no quise hacerte sentir tan culpable.

—Idiota –expuso fingiendo molesta y salió, conocía tan bien a Ted, que sabía que su código con las mujeres no era aprovecharse de ellas, él siempre manejaba las cosas de la manera “más sana” posible, siempre con el consentimiento de la otra mujer, y no bajo los efectos del alcohol o alguna droga, a menos que él también esté de la misma forma y no sepa lo que hace a ciencia cierta.

El trabajo que tenía ahora era un poco más complicado, más aburrido y más largo, antes sólo posaba para las fotos, ahora tenía que estar en las juntas que antes no estaba y asistir a eventos que antes no asistía, aunque sabía que Carl lo hacía para tenerla ocupada en algo y no darle oportunidad para una mayor depresión.

—Si no hay nada más que acordar, sería todo por mi parte –expuso Marshall y la observó.

—De acuerdo –señaló Edward observándolos a ambos, ya que Lily estaba distraída –entonces, ya podemos irnos, por fin –se puso de pie.

Todos salieron de la oficina, menos ella, que se quedó acomodando las cosas.

—Así que por fin se te hizo subir de puesto ¿no?

—¿Disculpa? –observó a Marshall.

—Ser la amante de Lupin te trajo hasta los socios.

—Realmente…

—¿Te estorbaba Whisp para tus planes y por eso lo empujaste frente al camión?

—¿Por qué lo haces? –Indagó –sí, me acuesto con Lupin –le admitió –pero ni siquiera porque me guste él, o piense que puede darme posibilidades de trabajo.

—Claro, para eso tienes a tu otro amante, Bradbury ¿verdad?

—¿Cuál es tu problema? –curioseó enfadada.

—Tú y Lupin son mi problema, me dan asco los dos –señaló enfadado.

—¿Qué haces trabajando aquí? –sonrió.

—Lupin no te ha dicho nada ¿verdad?

—¿Tendría que decirme algo? –sonsacó.

—Sobre Jade Finnigan ¿no?

—No –mintió –es alguna otra amiguita inconforme porque me acuesto con él, que me lo diga.

—Jade está muerta, perra –le dijo enfadado –tu amante, Lupin, la engatusó cuando sólo tenía 17 años ella…

—Comprendo, tu amabas a Jade Finnigan ¿no? –Sonrió –es una rompecorazones, no culpes a Lupin.

—Lo culpo, porque la enamoró, se la llevó a la cama, y después, no conforme con romperle el corazón al decirle que amaba a otra, la mandó a las drogas y ella murió como una adicta, Jade amaba a ese maldito infeliz, lo amaba tanto…y lo único que temía era perderlo y ahora, ahora llegas tú, después de que me deshice de la otra zorra, de Sheryl, para dejarlo solo, como el perro asqueroso que es, llegas tú, le devuelves la vida que yo le quite.

—Comprendo, ahora es donde intentarás asesinarme ¿no? –se burló.

—No –negó.

—Menos mal, me había preocupado –suspiró –así que mejor me voy, te dejaré con tu cuadro esquizofrénico a ti solo, cierras cuando termines.

—Te crees muy divertida –la jaló del brazo regresándola hasta él –sería muy fácil para mí terminar contigo, pero zorras como tú, posiblemente estén llenas de enfermedades venéreas –se estremeció –pero no voy a privarme del placer de esto –la jaló y su mano se estrelló contra su rostro, provocando un agudo dolor y una sonrisa en los labios de Marshall –golpear mujeres no es lo mío, pero tú no llegas a esa categoría, eres una perra, y aun así, ofendo a las perras, disfruta de lo que tienes –la jaló del cabello elevando su rostro, depositó un par de besos en su cuello.

—Suéltame –lo aventó pero Marshall era más fuerte de lo que siempre pensó que era.

—Claro, aun no puedo pagarte por una noche –jaló más el cabello de Lily y cuando la dejó, le soltó otra bofetada haciendo que se tambaleara y callera al suelo –veremos cómo te va, cuando Lupin se aburra de ti y haga que el asqueroso viejo pervertido de Carl Bradbury…


	23. Ellos Ganan.

—Te crees muy divertida –la jaló del brazo regresándola hasta él –sería muy fácil para mí terminar contigo, pero zorras como tú, posiblemente estén llenas de enfermedades venéreas –se estremeció –pero no voy a privarme del placer de esto –la jaló y su mano se estrelló contra su rostro, provocando un agudo dolor y una sonrisa en los labios de Marshall –golpear mujeres no es lo mío, pero tú no llegas a esa categoría, eres una perra, y aun así, ofendo a las perras, disfruta de lo que tienes –la jaló del cabello elevando su rostro, depositó un par de besos en su cuello.

—Suéltame –lo aventó pero Marshall era más fuerte de lo que siempre pensó que era.

—Claro, aun no puedo pagarte por una noche –jaló más el cabello de Lily y cuando la soltó, le soltó otra bofetada haciendo que se tambaleara y callera al suelo –veremos cómo te va, cuando Lupin se aburra de ti y haga que el asqueroso viejo pervertido de Carl Bradbury…

—¿Te das cuenta que acabas de llamar asqueroso pervertido a su padre? –curioseó Edward, Lily levantó el rostro, los ojos de Teddy se toparon con ella, que ya se había puesto de pie, y los golpes en su rostro le llamaron la atención.

—¿Qué? –sonsacaron Marshall y Lily a la vez.

—Yo pensé que también eran amantes, hasta que Carl me dijo…

—Claro, ya lo llamas Carl, ya no Bradbury, ya no como antes, ahora eres feliz porque ella sólo es tuya ¿no?

—Ella jamás ha sido mía, no como lo fue Jade –sonrió, pero la ira se desprendía de él como si tuviese otro brazo –demonios, Jade realmente que fue mía, me dijo que me amaba, le mintió a sus padres durante meses sólo porque adoraba tenerme en ella.

—Basta –indicó Lily molesta.

—Ella no te amaba, acéptalo.

—Lo acepto, no me amó, pero acéptalo ahora tú, esta perra no te ama.

—¿Y crees que quiero que me ame? –Se acercó a él y lo tomó por las solapas golpeando la espalda de Marshall con la barda –estás muy equivocado si piensas que deseo que ella me ame –sonrió –pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima ¿te queda claro? Maldito enfermo asqueroso.

—¿Sabes quién más no te amo? –Se burló –y apuesto que si deseabas que ella te amara ¿no? –sonrió y la ira de Edward subió por sus venas haciendo que golpeara la cabeza de Marshall contra el mueble.

—¡Basta! –Chilló Lily y lo jaló del brazo –basta por favor –le suplicó.

—A diferencia de ti, yo no perjudiqué a Jade, a pesar de que no me amó nunca.

—Quiero que tomes tus cosas, no te quiero aquí –gruñó Edward.

—Ya no te es divertido ¿no es cierto?

—Si te sigo viendo, te juro que la forma en la que saldrás será muy diferente y recordarás este día porque será el último en el que sientas tus piernas –Marshall se puso blanco con la amenaza, más que nada, el tono de su voz… era tan frío, tan escalofriante, que hasta ella tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, antes de que la amenazara a ella.

Lily observó a Marshall aun en el suelo, negó, por si quisiera retarlo, así que salió, dejándolos ahí a ambos, Lily tragó un poco de saliva y caminó hasta la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? –la tomó de la mejilla.

—No sé cómo voy a explicar esto –admitió –la gente ya cree que estoy demasiado desequilibrada emocionalmente, así que no puedo decir que me golpee sola.

—Puedes decir que fui yo –explicó sin darle importancia.

—Claro ¿con qué motivo?

—Sexo salvaje –sonrió.

—No deja de ser un idiota ¿no? –negó molesta y salió del lugar.

Condujo hasta su casa, necesitaba comentarle a Carl lo que Edward le había dicho, no sabía cómo se le ocurrían semejantes estupideces a Ted, pero esto era el colmo, porque podría crearle más problemas de los necesarios a Carl.

—Dime que no fue Edward –le dijo y sus manos se formaron en dos puños furiosos.

—No, fue Marshall –suspiró –pero no es nada grave –lo tranquilizó.

—¿Cómo te fue? –cambió de tema.

—Raro –se sentó junto a él –a Edward… bueno, se le ha ocurrido que eres mi padre –se burló —¿Carl? –Lo observó cuando se quedó callado —eso… no es verdad ¿verdad?

—Lily… –comenzó.

—Yo soy hija de Harry Potter –se puso de pie y lo observó –no, no, James Potter, él, él era…

—Sí, tu abuelo, pero Harry no es tu padre.

—¿Cómo puede ser mi abuelo uno y no mi padre el otro? –inquirió histérica.

—Déjame explicarte –se puso de pie y la tomó del brazo –él tuvo una aventura con una chica… antes de casarse con tu abuela, antes de conocerla, para aclarar mejor las cosas, esa chica quedó embarazada, y tuvo una hija –sonrió –Allegrite Harrison –sonrió de nuevo –yo la conocí cuando era joven y me enamoré de ella, poco después, conocí a tu abuelo, nos hicimos amigos, él conoció a Allegrite, y bueno, ató cabos, era bueno para eso, yo me casé con la madre de Clark antes de conocer a Allegrite, pero… Lily, te juro que realmente la amé con toda mi alma, cuando supe que venías en camino, jamás he sido el hombre más feliz, ni con Clark, ni siquiera con Josephine.

—¿Y mi madre? –lo observó.

—Murió en el parto.

—¿Y cómo llegué a los Potter? James me dijo que…

—Bueno, tu “madre” fingió un embarazo, Harry quería divorciarse de ella en esas épocas, pensaba hacerle caso a su madre y pedirle perdón, ya que se había enfermado, pero… bueno, ella fingió, y obviamente tenía que conseguir un hijo, o todo se iría abajo, tu abuelo te quería en su familia, una verdadera Potter, así que te puso en el camino de esa mujer, él me juró que te protegería de todo y todos, cuando él murió, yo no estaba cerca, no me enteré hasta que ocurrió el accidente en el que casi mueres.

—¿Y se lo dijiste primero a Edward que a mí? –Indagó incrédula –en eso eres igual a mi abuelo, confían más en él que en mí –comentó dolida.

—La razón por la que Harry no te quiso, fue porque por tu culpa no pudo reconciliarse con su madre y divorciarse, su madre murió y él jamás pudo decirle que había estado siempre en lo cierto con respecto a la mujer con la que decidió casarse.

—Siempre he tenido que cargar con la culpa de todos –señaló enfadada –ni siquiera soy su hija, y tú permitiste que él me tratara peor que nada –comenzó a llorar –James Potter te lo contaba todo ¿no? Y tú dejaste que trataran a tu hija así.

—Lily…

—¿Mi abuelo te contó que cuando cumplí los nueve años…?

—¿Conociste a Edward? –sonrió.

—¿Te dijo como lo conocí? –Él negó –bueno, me subí al techo, y quise arrojarme de ahí, porque realmente no soportaba que nadie en mi familia me quisieran que ¡MIS! Padres no me quisieran y en algo no me equivoque, mi padre jamás me quiso, porque no hubiese permitido eso.

Tomó una nueva ducha y fue a la casa de Becky, George y ella comían pizza y él bebía cerveza.

—Katie –dijo Becky feliz –me alegra que decidas unirte.

—Lo siento, es que… realmente no quiero ir a casa, no quiero ver a Carl.

—¿Pelearon? –curioseó Becky.

—Bueno, no quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Quieres pizza? –cambió de tema George.

—No –sonrió –traje whiskey –sacó la botella.

Las cosas en su vida se habían descontrolado de nuevo, tal vez no se refugió en sí misma, ni se volvió más loca de lo que ya estaba, pero comenzó a beber como si no hubiese un mañana, el alcohol pronto la mandaría a la perdición si alguien no ponía atención en eso.

—Me dijo que es mi padre –le dijo a Becky –pero tuve que enterarme por Edward, ni siquiera tuvo el valor para decirme que era mi padre primero que a él…

—Katie, tal vez tuvo sus razones para eso.

—Creo que ya estás muy ebria –comentó George.

—No –jaló la botella –perdón por lucir como una alcohólica problemática sin amigos.

—Somos tus amigos –aseguró George –por lo tanto, nos preocupas, Katie, no puedes perderte en alcohol.

—Le hablaré a Carl –explicó Becky –tiene que estar preocupado.

—No, no quiero verlo a él, no, no quiero ir con Carl –se recostó en el sofá.

Escuchó la discusión entre ellos, sobre hablarle o no a Carl, y lo que haría si él iba por ella, después la dejaron sola en la sala en lo que ellos iban a la cocina a charlar sobre lo que era más sensato.

—Ven –la sujetaron de la cintura –ven, con cuidado o tendré que alzarte.

—Suéltame –le pidió.

—Si te suelto te caerás a mis pies y no creo que quieras eso –sonrió.

—Deberías dejar de acudir cuando no estoy bien –bajó el rostro.

—Entonces deberías dejar de arrojarte a mis brazos cuando no estás bien –su mano acarició el brazo de Lily –voy a llevarte con tu padre, realmente está preocupado.

—No quiero ir con él –negó –y como veo, no soy tan bien recibida aquí.

—Eres bien recibida aquí, al menos sobria –aseguró Teddy.

—Mejor me voy –tomó su saco y caminó entre los sillones.

—Deberías dejar de tropezar –se burló.

—No te rías, son los zapatos, zapaaatos.

—Seguramente –la sujetó de la cintura.

—Le encantan mis zapatos Mr. Lupin, lo sé.

—Me encanta todo de ti –sonrió y la besó –probablemente eso sonó peor de lo que creí.

—no se enamoré –bromeó y se recargó en su pecho –quiero morir, ahora sería un buen momento para eso.

—¿Lo dices por la comodidad de mis brazos? –Lily se alejó y lo observó, sonreía.

—Me iré a casa, pensándolo mejor –se alejó de él –de todos modos, no sé porque lo llamaron a usted.

—Bueno, no tienes amigos…

—Ya no es nuevo –se alejó –y usted no es nada de mí, ni mi amigo, ni nada, no olvide eso.

—Prometo que no lo olvidaré –se acercó de nuevo a ella –ahora vamos, te llevaré a casa.

—Sólo esta vez, no quiero que las personas piensen que entre usted y yo pasa algo.

—¿Por qué no? –preguntó.

—Porque usted es un idiota –se volteó y vio sobre la mesa la botella casi vacía de whiskey –quiero un trago.

—No, no, nada de tragos, vamos, la llevaré a casa –pasó el brazo de Lily por su cuello –nos veremos mañana en el trabajo, gracias por avisarme –le dijo a alguien pero ella no vio a quién.

—Puedo caminar sola –se alejó de él.

La dejó sobre el asiento de copiloto mientras él hablaba con las dos figuras en la puerta.

—Te odio Jarvis Whisp –musitó –realmente te odio.

—Pensé que lo amabas –se acomodó en el asiento del conductor.

—Claro que lo amo, más que a nada.

—Ya lo he notado, lo amas más que a ti misma, claramente.

—Cuando amas a alguien, lo tienes que amar más que a ti mismo, pero no pido que lo entienda.

—¿Y si te digo que lo entiendo? –inquirió.

—Claro –soltó una risita tonta –hubo un momento en el que pensé que usted era el hombre perfecto… pero solo abre la boca y termina con cualquier encanto que su estúpido rostro puede crear.

—¿Crees que soy perfecto? –sonrió y se acercó a ella, Lily balbuceo algo y se quedó dormida.

—&—

Edward subió hasta su apartamento, tuvo que tocar ya que llevarla en brazos le complicó un poco del maniobrar.

—¿Está bien? –preguntó Sarah preocupada al verla.

—Sólo está dormida, bebió demasiado.

—Señor Lupin –él la observó –usted no cree que la pérdida del Señor Whisp la afectó demasiado ¿cierto?

—Claro que le afectó, Sarah, pasa más horas del día ebria que sobria.

—Pero cuando ella está con usted… ella cambia por completo ¿no lo ha notado?

—Sí, se vuelve en una mujerzuela agresiva –comentó –he convivido con muchos alcohólicos en mi vida pero…

—Ella es diferente ¿cierto? –Edward observó la sonrisa en su sirvienta.

—Claro que es diferente, es una chica, que no puedo tratarla con la misma rudeza para bajarle la borrachera.

—Me haré cargo esta vez –indicó Sarah.

—No, prefiero hacerme cargo yo, no te ofendas.

—Claro que me ofendo –frunció el ceño –si fuese la Señorita Lily usted…

—Lily está muerta –apuntó molesto –y es mejor que lo este.

Entró a la ducha y comenzó a desnudarla, sería el mismo proceso de la vez pasada, si en algo tenía razón Katie, es que debería dejar de acudir cuando está en “peligro” o no está bien, ¿Por qué las demás personas pensaban en él cuando se trataba de que Katie estuviera bien y a salvo? Ellos no se llevaban bien, todo mundo lo sabía, se odiaban, y aun así… acudían a él por ayuda cuando se refería a ella.

—Tranquila –hizo su cabello hacia atrás.

—¿Qué? –investigó cuándo ubico el lugar.

—Necesitabas una ducha.

—Me duché por la tarde –gruñó y lo alejó.

—Vas a caerte si te suelto –advirtió.

—Es en serio, deja de meterte en mis problemas –salió de la ducha y se enroló en la toalla. 

—Es un poco complicado hacer eso, si cada que te dejo alguien me habla porque tú estás en problemas

—Pues no es su asunto si estoy o no en problemas –gruñó.

—Pues entonces dígale a sus amigos que dejen de llamarme.

—No va a tener que preocuparse por eso, lo prometo.

—¿Qué va a hacer esta vez? –Gruñó –deprimirse, tirarse en la cama, o irse de fiesta, bebiendo todo el alcohol posible, o en grado extremo ¿va a suicidarse?

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es su problema –salió a la sala, y después fue al cuarto de Edward, su bolso estaba sobre la silla —Becky, si, perdón por el espectáculo y que te llame a esta hora, pero… al parecer dejé mi saco ahí.

—Sí, ya lo vi –comentó Becky –te lo llevaré mañana.

—No, iré por él, así que perdón por mantenerte despierta.

—De acuerdo.

—Gracias –colgó.

Regresó al baño donde Edward estaba terminando de ducharse, se vistió y lo asustó cuando sonó su teléfono.

—¿Dónde estás? –la voz preocupada de Carl fue lo primero que escuchó cuando contestó.

—En el apartamento del Señor Lupin –explicó calmada.

—Katie… necesitamos hablar.

—Lo haremos a mi regreso –indicó seria.

—¿A tu regreso? –investigó sorprendido.

—Mi vuelo sale a las 4 de la mañana y si me sigues distrayendo no llegaré, dejé mi boleto en la casa de Becky y George, así que hablaremos a mi regreso.

—¿Cuándo es la fecha del vuelo de regreso?

—No la hay, es sólo un ticket de ida –puso su teléfono entre el hombro y su oreja mientras se terminaba de alistar –Carl, en serio, gracias por preocuparte, pero… son mis asuntos, y tú nunca debiste haberte involucrado, es más, nunca debiste de haber vuelto a mi vida –colgó. 

—¿Y puedo saber cómo llegará hasta el apartamento de Becky? –sonsacó Edward.

—No es su asunto –contestó.

Salió del edificio de Edward no antes de llamar pidiendo un taxi.

—Perdón por todo –se disculpó con Becky.

—Toma –dijo dándole su saco.

—Gracias, pero… —buscó entre los bolsillos –mi boleto.

—No, no tenía nada –indicó seria –pasa mira.

Buscó desesperada el boleto en el departamento de Becky pero no estaba, al final, ya había perdido el vuelo.

—Pueden faltar al trabajo –sonrió –perdón todo lo desastroso…

—Katie, posiblemente no querrás hablarme después de esto, pero… le pedimos al Señor Lupin que hablara contigo sobre tu repentino amor al alcohol, él se negó, dijo que no era de su competencia tus asuntos, y que cada quién lidiaba con el dolor como podía sobrellevarlo, pero en serio nos preocupas, no queremos que arruines tu vida, tienes 23 años, y eres la única esperanza que le queda a Carl, tal vez no te dijo que eras su hija primero que al Señor Lupin, pero… ni siquiera sabes hace cuanto lo sabe él, o porque Carl se lo dijo, tampoco sabes el hecho del porqué él decidiera no estar en tu vida, pero dime… ¿no hay algo bueno dentro de que él te dejara?

—Gracias –sonrió y la abrazó –me encantará ser la madrina de tu bebé –Becky la estrujó más fuerte.

—Y a mi bebé le encantará tener una madrina como tú –sonrió.

—Pueden faltar al trabajo, no lo olvides –sonrió.

Lily entró a su auto y condujo al apartamento de Edward, quería saber la razón por la que de repente Carl había confiado tanto en él como para decirle eso.

Se recargó en el asiento, cerró los ojos y recordó a su abuelo y aquella charla que había tenido con él, su abuelo había hablado de las cosas malas que había hecho, tal vez una de esas, fue nunca decirle que ella no era hija de Harry, y así no hubiese sufrido tanto, porque sabría que en algún lugar, sus padres sufrían por no tenerla junto a ellos.

_—Eres mi única esperanza en esta familia y no quiero que te pierdas en el camino cariño –le dijo su abuelo, sus ojos demostraban ternura, compasión, amor, completamente diferente a hace dos días. _

_—Abuelo…_

_—Eres la más humana en esta familia –confesó –he cometido más errores de los que te puedes imaginar, la piel colgada es sólo un poco de lo que la vida me ha regresado –sonrió –no soy una persona que se enorgullece de todo lo que hizo cariño –sonrió –pero tampoco puedo estar completamente arrepentido, porque todo lo malo que hice, en su momento siempre trajo un hermoso y significante detalle en mi vida –acarició su rostro –tú eres uno de esos bellos presentes que me trajo la vida a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, y tienes razón, me recuerdas tanto a tu abuela, eres tan decidida, cariñosa y eres capaz de morir por alguien a quien tu amas –sus ojos se cristalizaron –ellos sólo están tratando de matar todo lo bueno que tienes ahí –le señaló directo al corazón –no los dejes mi amor –me sonrió –no todo en esta vida será desprecio, tal vez te sientes mal por todo lo que ellos dicen o cómo se comportan, pero sólo buscan herirte hasta lo más profundo de tu ser, intentan plantar esa semilla de odio, quieren que dé frutos y cambies por completo tu esencia, no los dejes, porque allá afuera hay un mundo enorme, con gente esperando ver brillar el sol y a pesar de que no tienen nada en la vida, no hay un segundo en que ellos pierdan la fe, y yo tengo fe en ti. _

Lily suspiró, se observó en el retrovisor y recordó a Teddy, unos días antes de que Victoire le quitara la careta y él no pudiese evitarlo, la frase que le dijo, de la nada _“Ellos sólo están tratando de lastimarte, de herirte, de matarte” _la había sujetado del rostro, y abrazado tan fuerte que casi la asfixiaba _“si los dejas, ellos ganan, si te marchitan, ellos ganarán, no lo permitiré”. _

—Son las seis cuarenta y cinco de la mañana –se quejó y se quedó callado al verla.

—¿Puedo pasar? –él se hizo a un lado para dejarla deslizarse.

—Hay dos recamaras y un sillón, donde guste dormir –se dirigió a su cuarto.

—Pensé que estaría listo para ir a trabajar –sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –la dureza de sus palabras no la inmutaron.

—¿Por qué Carl te dijo que soy su hija?

—No era algo que quería compartir conmigo –giró –fue cuando tu cuidadosamente te caíste de la escalera del estudio.

—Fue un accidente –indicó seria, era cierto.

—¡Lo sé maldita sea! –Caminó hasta ella –sé que no planeabas hacerlo, pero ¿Qué tan irresponsable eres como para regresar al siglo XV? ¿Una maldita vela? ¿Es en serio Lily? –Los ojos de Lily se abrieron sorprendidos –lo siento –dijo calmado –no era mi intención confundirte con ella.

—¿Y porque me confundiste con ella? ¿Es acaso que soy igual de estúpida que esa _Potter_?

—No, en realidad leí su nombre antes de que llegaras.

—¿Su nombre? –él la observó.

—No sabes nada de ella ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—No, la mayoría… de sus cosas se quemaron –explicó apenada.

—¿Qué? –sonsacó sorprendido.

—Iba a acomodar las cosas de la chica entre los libros, había un par de espacios, y como realmente no pensaba leer todos los libros, pensé ponerlos ahí –se encogió de hombros –fue lo que inició el fuego.

—Ni ella te soporta ¿ he? –Se burló.

—Con lo que me importa, digo, ya está muerta –él sonrió.

—Ideales –acarició su rostro.

—Así que… eso era todo, iré a casa.

—¿Estás segura? –Curioseó –Carl cree que te fuiste de viaje.

—¿Y planea que sea su esclava sexual? –Teddy se rió genuinamente divertido.

—Mm –se encogió de hombros –no suena tan mal como pensé que lo haría.

—Es un pervertido –dijo seria.

—¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Te gusta la rigidez de mi entrepierna a mí la calidez entre las tuyas ¿no nos vuelve pervertidos a los dos ese hecho?

—Posiblemente –sonrió.

—Ven aquí –la sujetó de la cintura y ella rodeo las caderas de Edward con sus piernas.

Entraron a su cuarto besándose desesperadamente, a pesar de todo el drama, Lily agradecía que la pasión en el sexo se mantuviera en su lugar, porque sería un desperdicio que todos aquellos encuentros se fueran apagando, porque tendría que terminar con todo el placer que podía encontrar y no sabía si podía encontrar a alguien tan bueno en el sexo.


	24. Mi Vida.

—Tenemos que ir al trabajo –indicó Edward.

—Lo sé –levantó un poco la cabeza ya que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre el pecho de Ted.

—Odio como se ve tu rostro con esos golpes –argumentó y notó como se tensó a causa de la ira.

—Veo que el ejercicio ha funcionado bien –comentó cambiando de tema para distraerlo de ese hecho y soltó una risa contagiosa.

—No tenía mucha distracción sexual –se encogió de hombros y Lily sonrió al ver que la distracción funcionó.

—Así que el gran mujeriego se mantuvo en celibato.

—No fui el único ¿no es cierto?

—Fue porque Jarvis lo decidió, no porque yo lo decidiera.

—Tal vez no se sentía tan cómodo con el hecho de que te acostaras conmigo.

—El aceptó mi desliz –se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué pensaría ahora? –ella se sentó en la cama.

—No lo sé, y no quiero pensar en eso.

—Bien, no pensemos en nada –besó su espalda –no me interesa hablar cuando podemos hacer algo más que eso –sus manos la sujetaron de las caderas.

—Edward –echó la cabeza hacia atrás golpeando con su hombro.

—Katie –murmuró.

—Es incómodo sentir tu erección en mi espalda –le comentó.

—Así que prefieres sentirla en otro lado –se burló.

—Preferentemente –giró el rostro y Edward se adueñó de sus labios de una manera fortuita, ella giró y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, mientras acariciaba su cintura, caderas, piernas y la pegaba a él.

Rodeo el cuello de Edward aprisionando su rostro en la curva del cuello y su hombro cuando lo sintió invadir su cuerpo, lo mantuvo así mientras terminaban, cosa que pareció no importarle a él.

—Deberíamos poner algunas reglas –se burló Teddy cuando ella se dejó caer en la cama.

—¿Cómo cuáles? –elevó una ceja sorprendida.

—No lo sé, pensaré en ellas –se inclinó y comenzó a besar su estómago.

—Oh, ese es el mío –se estiró por su celular.

—Apagar celulares sería una de las nuevas reglas –descendió un poco más.

—No había sido promulgada, no infrinjo nada –se burló –hola –contestó.

—Hola linda, me enteré lo que ocurrió y lo siento mucho.

—¿Jack? –indagó sorprendida y Edward dejó de besar su vientre para observarla.

—Estaba en Barbados cuando me enteré, por desgracia mi contrato me impidió volver, sé lo mucho que puedes necesitar un amigo en estos momentos –le comentó.

—Bueno, un poco realmente, gracias –sonrió.

—Estoy en Londres –le informó –y a pesar de que lo nuestro terminó… bueno, quisiera saber si podríamos vernos y salir, como amigos, tal vez.

—Bueno, yo… Wow –expresó sorprendida –sí, seguro, me agradaría verte y charlar un poco, basta –intentó alejar a Edward ya que había comenzado a besar su entrepierna.

—¿Y estás con? –curioseó.

—Bueno, me compré un cachorrito –sonrió cuando Ted la observó –necesitaba algo con qué distraerme un poco.

—Mientras no volvieras con Lupin, el cachorro vendría bien –admitió.

—Pues este cachorro quiere que cuelgues –expuso desde su cuello –porque quiere un buen polvo antes de irse a trabajar –le quitó el celular y colgó –no celulares –lo aventó.

—Eres un grosero –se quejó.

—Lo soy, pero realmente quiero sexo contigo antes de irme al trabajo.

—Le dije a Becky que se tomara el día de hoy junto con George –comunicó.

—No importa.

Lily se envolvió en la sabana cuando Edward se puso de pie para ir a la ducha, no supo cuánto tardo en bañarse, pero cuando despertó, el reloj marcaba las 3 de la tarde, había dormido bastante tiempo.

—Buenas tardes –comentó llevándose la mano al cabello alborotado.

—¿Durmió bien? –sonrió Sarah.

—En realidad debió despertarme, también tenía que ir al trabajo.

—Me dio órdenes de que no lo hiciera, que le preparara algo de comer cuando despertara por sí misma.

—Eso sería bueno, porque muero de hambre.

—Tome asiento entonces –sonrió al ver que llevaba puesto.

Comió despacio, era la comida más abundante que pretendería comer, desde lo que había pasado con Jarvis sólo comía tres bocados y dejaba lo demás.

—Pondré sus cosas a lavar –le dijo –me imagino que se quedará aquí hasta que él llegue.

—¿Puedo saber porque tu emoción Sarah? –la observó.

—Porque me agrada que entre ustedes exista una relación –sus ojos brillaron.

—Entre él y yo no hay nada más que sexo, te lo dije aquella vez, Sarah, no hay nada más.

—Bueno, pensé que sí, la manera en la que él se preocupa por usted, el hecho de que usted esté pasando más tiempo aquí, con él, no había dudas, al menos para mí –explicó decepcionada.

—Lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero tanto él como yo, sólo buscamos sexo y nada más.

Después de medio comer, fue hacia el mueble que Edward tenía, buscó entre las películas y eligió star wars, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa película, así que como hoy tenía tiempo, decidió verla.

—Así que sigues aquí –explicó Edward desde la puerta.

—Sarah no me ha dado mi ropa –lo observó.

—Sabía que había algo sucio detrás de todo –se sentó en el sillón junto a ella haciendo que se recostara en su pecho –casi olvido que tenía esa película –señaló sorprendido.

—Eso explica el polvo en todo el apartamento –sonrió –casi se le olvida que tiene una vida.

—También –admitió.

—Veo que están muy cómodos –sonrió Sarah –les traje palomitas –las puso en el estómago de Lily.

—Gracias –indicó Edward sin prestar atención al detalle.

—De nada, los dejaré solos.

Lily suspiró cuando se alejó, solía comportarse así cuando ella era una chiquilla de 16 años, muy amorosa y adorable, siempre le decía que era como su pequeña hija, ya que ella nunca pudo tener hijos, pero ahora que confundiera las cosas con Edward le molestaba, se levantó, le dio las palomitas y fue al cuarto.

—¿Qué ocurre? –Edward cerró la puerta.

—No es cómodo que me trate como si tú y yo fuéramos algo.

—Lo somos –le dijo –somos la distracción el uno del otro.

—Sí, eso lo sé y no me incomoda eso, al contrario, me alegra que los dos estemos en la misma sincronía, pero Sarah piensa que me amas y yo a ti, que somos una linda pareja y no es así, traté de explicarlo por la tarde pero hace oídos sordos a eso.

—Hablaré con ella y si te sigue incomodando la correré, no te preocupes.

—No es necesario –giró en busca de su celular.

—Tienes que entenderla un poco –dijo Edward y rodeo su cintura –te estás instalando en mi vida, antes sólo era un par de veces en el día y dos ocasiones en mi casa, ahora prácticamente vives aquí.

—Tienes razón, eso no es nada en lo acordado en el principio –tomó su celular.

—¿Qué harás? –investigó.

—Decirle a Carl que estoy en el país, que si puede traerme un poco de ropa.

—Puedes decirle después –besó su cuello.

—Esto es más cómodo para usted ¿cierto? –el soltó una risa divertida.

—Sí, posiblemente, en la mañana, en la tarde, en la noche, en la madrugada, a todas horas.

—Necesito un trago –se alejó de él pero la volvió a regresar.

—Beber casualmente y moderadamente, no ebria –la rodeó de la cintura, pegándole a su cuerpo, y pegaba su rostro al de ella.

—Pensé que le agradaba más ebria.

—Bueno, quieres sexo apasionado mientras estás ebria.

—Pero no lo aprovecha.

—¿Quién dijo que no? –Lily lo observó, sabía que mentía.

—Buen intento.

No salieron del cuarto, se quedaron ahí viendo noticias mientras ella leía uno de los libros que había tomado de la biblioteca de Edward, estaban de un extremo a otro, lo cual era raro, Lily había notado que cuando dormía con él, compartían la misma almohada, el mismo espacio de la cama dejando un enorme espacio, ella dormía casi sobre él.

—¿Sabes? –indicó cuándo se acercó a él, había dejado el libro porque le había dado sueño. 

—¿Qué? –curioseó bajando la vista hasta ella.

—Nada –negó e intentó alejarse, pero él jaló la cobija haciendo que quedara recostada sobre su pecho

—¿Qué quieres que sepa? –ella se acomodó junto a él.

—Extraño a Jarvis –señaló y apretó la playera de Edward.

—Supongo que lo haces –comentó serio.

—El seguramente me odia por seguir haciendo esto contigo –cerró los ojos –él decía que no le importaba perderme, siempre y cuando fuese con un hombre que me amara más que él, y es gracioso, porque yo lo perdí a él, y me involucré sexualmente con un hombre que no sólo es su mejor amigo, sino que jamás va a amarme –expresó casi en un susurro.

—¿Y quieres que te amé? –la voz de Edward fue un susurró.

—No –admitió –no me interesa, ni pido que me ames Edward, sé que jamás pasará, porque yo jamás podré amarte a ti –se acomodó de nuevo –pero a veces desearía volver al pasado, donde nosotros éramos felices juntos –dijo por último y se quedó dormida.

—Demasiado tarde para que me pidas eso, Katie –le susurró Edward a la nada.

Lily se despertó a causa de sus ganas de ir al baño, hacía años que eso no le ocurría, observó el cuarto, estaba en silencio, salvo por la respiración de Edward, que alcanzaba a escuchar porque su rostro estaba pegado a su nuca, la rodeaba por la cintura, era la primera vez, que ella no estaba sobre su pecho, se acomodó de nuevo y sacó su mano ya que Edward tenía la suya sobre la de ella, pero el volvió a sujetarla entrelazando los dedos con ella.

—Edward –le susurró –déjame ir –le dijo en voz baja para que pudiese ir al baño.

—No –murmuró –no te vayas, quédate conmigo –la estrujó más fuerte.

—Tengo que ir al baño –se burló pero el hizo el abrazo más fuerte.

—Jade –murmuró Edward –por favor.

Ahora entendía porque Sarah le había dicho que procuraba dormir poco, posiblemente soñaba con Jade, todo el cargo de conciencia era lo que no quería.

—Edward –lo movió haciendo que despertara.

—¿Ocurre algo? –inquirió abriendo los ojos.

—Sí, que no soy Jade, y realmente tengo que ir al baño.

—¿Qué? –curioseó sorprendido.

—Que necesito ir al baño, así que suéltame.

Salió corriendo cuando la soltó, y era hora, porque si no, se hubiese hecho en la cama y hubiese sido bastante vergonzoso.

—¿Te he llamado Jade anteriormente? –averiguó preocupado.

—¿A qué te refieres? –examinó sin entender.

—En la cama, te he llamado Jade anteriormente.

—No, no que yo recuerde –explicó confundida.

—Bien –regresó a la cama y se acostó dándole la espalda.

Ella fue hasta el cuarto donde se había quedado Jarvis cuando volvieron de Venecia, descubrió la cama y se acomodó ahí, no quería lidiar con un arrepentido Edward, sus culpas eran de él y a ella no le importaba, posiblemente estaría llorando del dolor y lo que menos quería era apoyarlo en esos momentos, merecía el cargo de conciencia más que nadie en el mundo.

—Karen –indicó cuándo contestaron en su casa.

—¿Qué ocurre señorita O’hara? –investigó.

—Quería saber si podrías mandar un poco de ropa al departamento del Señor Lupin.

—¿Va a mudarse con él? –indagó sorprendida.

—No, es sólo que… no importa ¿podrías? –interrogó.

—Claro, le diré al chofer.

—Gracias –colgó.

Se duchó mientras llegaban sus cosas, eran las 6:00 de la mañana, ya había pasado su rabieta con Carl, necesitaba hablar con él y disculparse por actuar como una idiota.

—Veo que comenzaste a instalarte –señaló al ver la maleta abierta en el baño.

—En realidad no –se encogió de hombros –pedí una muda y Karen pensó que me mudaría.

—Podrías –comentó serio –facilitaría el sexo. 

—En realidad me agrada el sexo, pero no quiero perder mi independencia y mi persona.

—Comprendo eso –admitió –pero ahora será más complicado, ya sabe, ya no tiene camper.

—Me imagino que encontrará un lugar neutral –se puso las pantaletas y el sostén.

—Es más íntimo aquí –puntualizó.

—Para usted, no para mí.

Se puso el pantalón recién planchado y la blusa blanca un tanto transparente.

—Sé que te encanta mi departamento, no mientas –la acorraló contra el lavamanos y la besó.

—Aagg –gruñó –eres un idiota, estoy mojada ahora.

—Eso no suena tan mal –se burló.

—Me refiero a… imbécil –comenzó a desvestirse.

—Puedo prestarte mi cuarto para eso.

—No, gracias.

—De acuerdo.

Salió con la toalla en la cintura y la dejó en el baño, ambos salieron al mismo tiempo, ambos vestidos y arreglados, él sonrió.

—¿Van a desayunar? –sonrió Sarah.

—No, pero gracias –le sonrió.

—Es temprano aun –señaló viendo su reloj haciendo que Lily viera el suyo.

—Sí, pero quedé de desayunar con alguien y realmente ya voy tarde –tomó la maleta.

—¿Qué? –Averiguó Edward –ni un beso de despedida, que anti romántica eres.

—Odio el romance, sólo es sexo por placer.

—Ven aquí entonces y despídete con sexo por placer.

—Hasta luego Sarah –observó a Edward.

Salió apresurada, condujo hasta una pequeña cafetería y sonrió al ver a Jack sentado esperándola.

—Sé que tienes trabajo –expuso apenado –pero realmente quería hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre? –averiguó.

—Volver, tú y yo, me dejaste por…

—Espera –lo detuvo –creí que había quedado claro cuando terminamos Jack.

—Me dejaste por Jarvis, pero ahora sales con Edward ¿qué tan correcto es eso?

—¿Qué tan correcto fue que me dejaras acostarme con él mientras salíamos? –él frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que eso querías –explicó serio.

—Quería sexo contigo, pero nunca pasó, y no iba a caer con Malfoy –dijo molesta.

—Caíste con Lupin ¿mejor opción? ¿Más dinero?

—Mejor sexo. 

—¿Cómo sabes que Malfoy no es mejor sexo que Lupin? –curioseó.

—Porque cuando quieres llevarte a una mujer a la cama, la desesperación no es la mejor opción, y si es todo lo que querías tratar, es mejor que me vaya.

Se puso de pie y salió, vaya, que cambios daban las cosas, ahora todo mundo la veía como un maldito objeto sexual, solucionaría eso, pronto.

—Perdón –se disculpó al ver a todos reunidos.

—Adelante cariño –sonrió Johnson.

—Gracias –se sentó y el hombre reinició la charla de nuevo.

—Así que ya saben, esperamos su asistencia –le sonrió y salió del lugar.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? –le preguntó a Johnson.

—A Carl no le agradará que llegaras a última hora, tienes que poner tus prioridades –acarició su rostro.

—Lo siento –expresó apenada.

—¿Qué retrasó tu llegada? –interrogó.

—Jack Levitt, fuimos a desayunar y bueno, el lugar estaba un poco alejado.

—Cariño, cariño, deja de buscar en los lugares incorrectos al amor, él sólo se presentara cuando sea el momento oportuno, tienes 23 preciosos años, no desesperes.

—No lo estoy buscando, en realidad no me interesa que llegue –admitió.

—Eso dices ahora, pero cuando el amor te golpee fuertemente, deberías aferrarte a él, como lo haces ahora, inconsciente tal vez –se puso de pie –hasta luego Lupin –se despidió.

—¿Llegas tarde al trabajo por Levitt? –inquirió.

—Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir –apuntó seria.

—Eso espero –gruñó –Jarvis era una cosa, porque era mi amigo, pero Levitt no –se puso de pie.

—¿De qué trató todo esto?

—Hay un evento.

—No tengo porque ir —se quejó.

—Claro que sí, todos los inversionistas, promotores, todos tenemos que asistir —le sonrió Edward.

—No lo creo, esto es algo así como... horas extras o no sé.

—¿Busca que le pague más? —sonrió.

—No —comentó molesta y se puso de pie.

—Pasare por usted a las ocho en punto —dijo de una forma sensual desde el cuello de Lily.

—Bien —indicó mordiendo su labio.

Sabía que lo hacía apropósito, si era parte del acuerdo ¿porque Carl nunca estaba obligado a asistir a esas tonterías?

Llegó a su casa, tomó una larga ducha, eran las cuatro de la tarde, tendría bastante tiempo para eso, bajó aun en bata y pantuflas por un poco de agua.

—Por fin te veo –dijo Carl serio –así que ¿no crees que estás pasando mucho tiempo con Edward?

—Sí, y no es lo que crees…

—Carl –comentó –llámame Carl si lo prefieres –Lily rodó los ojos.

—Posiblemente las pláticas ahora se vuelvan un tanto incómodas para ti, tomando en cuenta que es tu hija la que te habla sobre las cosas pervertidas que Edward hace con ella, y es incómodo porque eres mi padre, y es un tanto incómodo decirte las cosas pervertidas que le hago a Edward.

—No quiero que la comunicación y la confianza se pierda entre nosotros, cariño –acarició su rostro –siempre ha sido incómodo porque eres mi hija y ya lo sabía, pero aun así, estás pasando mucho tiempo con Edward, y su sirvienta no me da confianza.

—¿Conoces a Sarah? –preguntó.

—La borrachera después de enterarte que soy tu padre, me habló, me dijo que estabas con él, fui hasta su departamento, esa mujer… me observó con odio puro, no me agrada.

—Probablemente piense que mientes, sabe que soy Lily –dijo culpable.

—Ella puede…

—No, no lo ha hecho –dijo tranquila –no lo hará, confió en ella –sonrió.

—De acuerdo, si tu confías en ella, yo igual.

Lily subió a arreglarse después de su charla con su padre, sonaba raro, pero le agradaba saber que él era su padre, aunque tragaba años, se veía de cuarenta años cuando era realmente más grande.

Se puso un vestido azul, no tenía ánimo para buscar algo más, odiaba asistir a esos eventos y más con Edward, bajó cuando dieron las ocho, Carl y Edward charlaban en voz baja, tal vez negocios, porque no querían que los demás escucharan.

—Vaya –señaló Edward al verla –creo que ha valido la pena los cuarenta minutos.

—Son las ocho, Señor Lupin –indicó incómoda.

—Te ves hermosa –sonrió Carl.

—Gracias papá –lo abrazó.

—Hermosa escena familiar.

—Edward –amenazaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento –se burló –la traeré en una pieza –prometió.

—Nada de alcohol, Katie, y que sea en la madrugada cuando la traigas a mi casa –advirtió a Edward.

—Lo haré –sonrió y salieron.

—Huele delicioso, Señorita. O’hara –dijo Edward pasando la nariz por el cuello descubierto de Lily –me encanta –murmuró y después depositó un suave beso en su cuello.

Edward condujo hasta el evento, sin música, sin ningún comentario, ambos iban serios, la tensión se sentía en todo el auto después de que él viera la insistencia de Jack para hablar con ella.

—Llegamos –anunció enfurruñado.

—Por fin –bajó del auto.

—Por aquí –puso su mano en su cintura y él la guío a la puerta.

—Este evento...

—Quería que vinieras conmigo ¿tiene algo de malo?

—¡Eres el mejor amigo del hombre con el que me iba a casar! —gruño en voz baja.

—Es raro que no lo recuerdes cuando te hago mía ¿no? Qué curioso.

Lily se alejó de él molesta, fue a la barra y pidió un poco de agua, Carl le había prohibido el alcohol y haría caso a la regla de su padre, o lo intentaría.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza? –inquirió un chico detrás de ella.

—¿Por qué no? –sonrió y fue con él hasta la pista.

—Te vi en la campaña que hizo Lupin –dijo atento –con Jack Levitt –informó.

—Oh, sí, ya terminó.

—Sí, dijeron que te habías comprometido y te marchaste de la campaña.

—Sí –sonrió.

—Lamento tu pérdida –musitó.

—Yo más –sonrió apenada.

—Me imagino que tú y Lupin son muy amigos, no lo conozco, para ser honesto, conozco a su hermano, pero no a él.

—¿Su hermano? –curioseó.

—¿No sabías que tenía un hermano? Su nombre es Lyall.

—Oh, no, no lo sabía, en realidad lo conocí en la campaña, él y mi… prometido eran muy buenos amigos, pero mi relación con él es meramente laboral.

—Ya lo imagino –sonrió –es que suelen decir que a él no se le va una chica viva, aposté con mi novio que tú no habías caído con él.

—¿Tu novio? –abrió los ojos sorprendida y él le otorgó una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Luzco muy heterosexual, Cariño?

—Un poco, me invitaste a bailar.

—Que sea homosexual no hace que no aprecie la belleza femenina, es más, te envidio, si yo tuviese un cuerpo así, mi novio se volvería loco, estoy un poco pasado de peso.

—Eso no es verdad –rió –perdón.

—¿Pensaste que coqueteaba contigo?

—Me preparaba para rechazarte en cualquier momento para ser honesta.

—Entonces qué bueno que aclaramos cosas, me encantaría presentarte a mi novio, ambos hacemos pinturas y un poco de arte digital.

—Eso suena lindo –admitió.

—En lo personal, me encantaría que aceptaras hacer un trío con nosotros.

—¿Qué? –se atragantó.

—En términos de arte, nada sexual –aclaró.

—Claro, claro, debí suponerlo.

—Te invito una copa y nos ponemos de acuerdo –la sujetó de la cintura y salieron a la barra —coñac –le dijo al bar tender.

—Desde luego –se alejó y trajo sus bebidas de inmediato.

—Gracias –dio un trago.

—Así que ¿Qué dices? –sonrió, aquí podía escuchar mejor su voz, esta parte del bar estaba alejada del ruido –será grandioso, puedo imaginar tu cuerpo completamente desnudo gracias a mi habilidad –le guiñó un ojo –claro que no estarías desnuda en la sesión, borraríamos las líneas del bikini por Photoshop.

—Tengo que admitir que nunca he hecho algo así, la campaña fue…

—Es diferente, lo sé, pero tu cuerpo es demasiado esbelto comparado en mis recuerdos, aun así te verás muy bien entre nosotros dos, sudorosa y sexy, puedo imaginar el éxito en nuestro encuentro.

—Eso suena extraño y más cuando lo propones como un trío –rió.

—¿Interrumpo algo? –Edward preguntó haciéndola voltear.

—Esto es privado –explicó él.

—Puedo imaginarlo –Lily regresó su atención hasta el hombre.

—Suena un poco loco y descabellado –continuó ignorando a Edward para que se fuera.

—Lo es y lo será, acarició su pierna sobre su vestido.

—¡Qué demonios haces! –exclamó asustada Lily cuando Edward golpeo al hombre.

—¡Jamás se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima de nuevo! –lo golpeo otra vez –jamás ¿me estás escuchando?

—¡Edward suéltalo! –intentó jalarlo pero no pudo.

—Yo sólo…

—No me importa –lo sujetó de las solapas del saco –jamás vuelvas o tan siquiera intentes ponerle una mano encima –gruñó –ella es mía.

—Ella jamás mencionó que saliera con alguien –tragó saliva.

—¿Y eso te da derecho a tocarla? –Lo sacudió –ella es mía ¿te queda claro? Más vale que sí, porque… 

—Señor Lupin –expuso un hombre de seguridad tomándolo del hombro –por favor, voy a suplicarle que se controle.

—¿Edward Lupin? –Preguntó el tipo en el suelo y observó a Lily –el amigo de tu prometido muerto, vaya.

—Lo siento tanto –lo ayudo a ponerse de pie –él está loco, no soy nada de él, ni siquiera su amiga.

—Viniste aquí conmigo ¿no es así? –Interrogó –suéltame –le dijo al hombre –no voy a matarlo en cuanto no le ponga una mano encima a mi chica.

—¿Tú chica? –Curioseó Lily –eres un idiota.

Se alejó molesta después de pedirle perdón al hombre y salió, necesitaría llamarle a Carl y pedirle que fuera por ella, no quería quedarse ahí después de tremendo ridículo.

—Katie –Edward la sujetó de la muñeca.

—Suéltame –expresó furiosa.

—No, no voy a soltarte –gruñó molesto –entiende una cosa, yo no te pago para que hables con hombres.

—Pensé que este evento...

—Tú eres mía Katie O’hara —se acercó a ella.

—Creí que habíamos quedado de nada de escenas de celos.

—No —negó —tu dijiste que no me harías a mí, una escena de celos, jamás hable por mi o lo prometí.

—La razón es que a mí no me importa si sale con una o cuarenta Señor Lupin.

—Pues debes entender algo de la naturaleza de los hombres, cuando una mujer nos pertenece...

—Yo no le pertenezco Señor Lupin, debería quitarse esa estúpida creencia, usted para mí, es un buen sexo, nada que no consiga con Jack o con otro, _YO NO LE PERTENEZCO_.

—Realmente dudo que seas capaz de acostarte con Jack, o que te acostaras con algún otro, algo me dice que soy el único que ha estado en ti durante todo este tiempo.

—No crea cosas tontas Señor Lupin —se burló y se alejó.

La verdad era que Edward tenía razón, ella no había estado con otro que no fuera el, al menos desde que volvió como Katie O’hara.

—Te llevaré a la mansión Potter –indicó Edward molesto.

—Mansión Bradbury –corrigió.

—Claro, como sea, te llevaré con tu padre.

Fueron hasta el auto, Lily iba bastante furiosa que no se fijó que ni siquiera era el rumbo de su casa.

—¿A dónde vamos? –Lo observó – ¿y qué hacemos aquí? –curioseó nerviosa.

—Demostrándome y demostrándote que no significas nada para mí, voy a hacerte mía, de nuevo, pero será lo que ha sido siempre.

—Casual, banal, frívolo y sin importancia, vamos entonces.

Se bajó del auto un tanto enojada, tenía ganas de decirle que ella era Lily, para que sus ganas de llevarla a la cama se esfumaran.

Edward la observo, había llegado hasta el ascensor.

—¿Piso? –lo cuestionó cuando llego hasta ella.

—Ocho –le indicó.

Ambos subieron, ella entro primero que él, estaba simple, sólo muebles, solía tener arte que habían elegido, sabía que el sólo quería ese departamento para aventuras, ahora ella lo era, la aventura de Edward Lupin.

—Esta entendido, soy tu aventura —comentó molesta, olvidando que ahora era Katie, le reclamo como Lily Potter.

—Yo...

—No sé qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, pensé que eras el hombre perfecto para esto, jamás involucrarse sentimentalmente, sexo, una noche o más, sólo sexo casual, pero te pones histérico, y realmente no quiero lidiar con eso.

—El sexo casual se da cuando no conoces a la persona Katie —le rebatió —trabajamos juntos, te tengo cerca todo el tiempo, es complicado hacer esto casual.

—No es mi culpa, yo he podido hacerlo casual, no sé por qué tu no, se supone que las mujeres somos las sentimentales y aferradas.

—Puedo hacerlo casual.

—Tus intenciones ya están viciadas —sonrió –ya perdiste la objetividad inicial.

—Eso no es verdad –se defendió.

—Golpeaste a un hombre homosexual porque me tocó la pierna ¡Le gritaste enfrente de medio mundo que soy tu mujer! –Explotó enfurecida –ahora todo mundo dirá que sólo esperé a que mi prometido muriera para revolcarme en tu cama –él la observó sin decir nada –estoy harta, completamente harta, no soy nada de ti, jamás te he importado, y eso no me importa porque tú no me importas en lo absoluto, sólo soy tu maldita distracción.

—¿Y no te molesta eso? –caminó hasta ella.

—Sí, ahora sí, me importa lo que van a decir o pensar de Jarvis, las personas van a pensar que yo jamás lo amé, y créeme que si lo amo.

—Te revuelcas conmigo y no parece.

—¡Pienso en él! –Le gritó en la cara –cada que me acuesto contigo pienso en él, en él haciéndome el amor, yo jamás he estado contigo por amor, o por alguna idiotez sentimental, y creí que lo sabías y que estaba claro, pero toda la maldita gente pensará que si hay algo entre nosotros y no me agrada.

Se alejó un poco de él, camino tan aprisa como pudo para llegar a la puerta y salió al pasillo.

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa —expuso Edward sujetándola por el brazo.

—Eso dijiste y esto no es mi casa.

Se acercó a ella decidido, Lily gimió cuando la atrajo con fuerza hasta el, la besó apresuradamente, y la dirigió hasta el cuarto, la hizo suya.

La observó mientras dormía, estaba en su pecho, como muchas veces atrás había estado mientras pasaba la noche con él en su actual departamento, negó con la cabeza ¿qué chiste había tenido llevarla hasta ahí? Eso no cambiaba nada, se había querido convencer a si mismo de que Katie O’hara no significaba nada para él, sólo sexo frívolo y banal, lo que había tenido con tantas mujeres, y se rió de el mismo y su estupidez, para él no era eso, pero para ella lo era, para ella él sólo era la salida a sus hormonas, nada más. Se estaba volviendo viejo, al parecer, comenzaba a querer volverse un hombre de familia, ella sólo era una chica de 23 años buscando distracciones, evitando enamorarse, así como había sido él cuando tenía su edad, cuando quería borrar ese sentimiento de no ser correspondido por la mujer que amaba, cuando ella lo dejó, se sentía un idiota.

Sintió el brazo de Lily rodear su cuello, y su cuerpo siguió un poco a su brazo ya que se subió casi sobre él, tenía esa maña de pegarse a él lo más que podía, no sabía el porqué, observó el reloj eran las cuatro y treinta de la madrugada, acaricio su brazo desnudo y la beso.

—Duerme —susurro cuando se movió.

—Jarvis –murmuró, Edward apretó los ojos y la quijada con furia.

—Katie —acaricio su cabello rojo intenso.

La ira se adueñó de él, si Jarvis no hubiese vuelto, no se hubiese arruinado nada de sus planes iniciales, sexo y sólo sexo, pero Jarvis tenía que mostrarle aquél lado de Katie O’hara, aquél lado que ella jamás había mostrado, esa dulzura, ese amor por la vida, toda la pasión que ella poseía y no en la cama, le mostró ese lado de la mujer que ella había mantenido oculta en las sombras, verla llorar destrozada por la noticia del accidente de Jarvis, verla suplicarle piedad, le recordó a ella, a esa mujer, la mujer que lo había vuelto alguien capaz de amar, y ahora, se encontraba enamorado, y mal correspondido, de nuevo.


	25. Simplemente Ocurrió.

Lily llegó a su casa, había dejado a Edward en ese departamento mientras él se duchaba, no le dejó ninguna nota ni nada, lo odiaba.

—Pensé que le había dicho que te trajera…

—Pasaron cosas ajenas –sonrió –estaré en la piscina.

—Claro –besó su frente.

—&—

Después de una noche fatal, por fin tuvo unos días de descanso, fue a la piscina y comenzó a estirar, en Carlisle había retomado el ballet, la gimnasia y comenzado con Yoga.

Giró un par de veces, le gustaba la sensación, no sabía porque lo había dejado de niña, los giros no la mareaban, y su imaginación volaba con ellas, la libertad del ballet era bueno, su mente se enfocaba más que nada en el siguiente paso y hacerlo bien en el momento correcto, la pista lo indicaba, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado ese pasatiempo.

—Es toda una caja de pandora Señorita O’hara –indicó Edward.

—¿Qué? –Perdió el equilibrio, lo sujetó por las solapas y cayeron a la piscina –es usted un imbécil –expresó sosteniéndose de la orilla.

—No pensé que la asustaría tanto –sonrió.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Pasé a saludarla –se puso detrás de ella.

—Oh, ahora veo –se quejó.

—Meramente sexual, no lo olvido –besó su cuello.

—¿Insinúa que yo sí?

—No lo sé, tal vez.

—¡No! –Gritó cuando la alejó de la orilla y la llevó al centro de la piscina —¡No Señor Lupin! –se quejó.

Según la historia de “Katie O’hara”, sus padres habían muerto ahogados, y ella por poco, tendría que tener algún trauma según eso, además después del incendio, había desarrollado ciertas fobias, el agua en abundancia era parte de ellas, morir ahogada o quemada, era su mayor miedo.

—¿Acaso no sabe nadar Señorita O’hara? –se burló.

—Basta –se quejó y entró en pánico.

—No es la gran cosa –la giró hasta él y se sumergió con ella y se alejó nadando.

—¡Por favor! –chilló antes de hundirse.

—No es la gran cosa –se burló Edward saliendo de la piscina –sólo nade hasta mí y golpéeme ¿Katie? –Interrogó cuando ella no salió de nuevo a la superficie –esto ya dejó de ser gracioso.

Ted se quedó quieto, recordó aquella charla cuando aceptó el contrato, se aventó de nuevo a la piscina y se acercó nadando de nuevo sólo que más aprisa y la sacó a la superficie.

—Basta –se aferró a su cuello y sollozó –por favor.

—No voy a soltarte nunca –rodeo su cintura y la estrujó fuerte contra si –tranquila.

Nado con ella hasta la orilla y la sentó, salió y se recostó un poco arrepentido de sus actos con ella, jamás había sido así de estúpido con alguna mujer.

—Gracias –expuso seria después de unos minutos.

—Perdón mi estupidez –la observó.

—Gracias por no ahogarme.

—Jamás lo haría ¿de dónde sacaría su remplazo?

—¿Sexual o laboral? –indagó con una sonrisa y lo miró sobre el hombro.

—Ambos –se incorporó y la besó.

Quedaron desnudos rápidamente, Edward besó su cuello, acarició su cuerpo, Lily gimió cuando él se pegó a ella con suavidad, por primera vez de todo el tiempo que tenían en esta aventura sexual lo sintió diferente, a él, más no ella, lo sentía un poco torpe, dudoso, nada que ver con las otras ocasiones, antes era seguro de lo que hacía, la tocaba con firmeza, era ese macho que le gustaba que fuera sexualmente, ahora era más dócil.

—Lily –susurró Edward haciéndola abrir los ojos –Katie.

Lily cerró los ojos y gimió cuando terminó en ella, tal vez había escuchado mal la primera vez, a veces le pasaba con las demás personas, la llamaban Katie pero a veces se confundía y escuchaba Lily.

Edward se quedó agitado sobre ella, su cabello estaba sobre su cara, la observó hasta que controló su respiración, acarició su rostro un par de veces.

—Debería llevar su ropa a secar –sonrió.

—Sí, pero… ¿acaso quiere que me pasee desnudo por toda la casa?

—Tiene razón, venga conmigo.

Lily se levantó, tomó a Edward del brazo y subió corriendo hasta su cuarto, se puso una bata y tomó la ropa de Teddy.

—No tardo –le sonrió.

—¿Me quedaré desnudo en tu cuarto? –inquirió.

—Su ropa no tardará –le dijo y salió, no tardó en volver –su ropa no tardará en estar lista y seca.

—Debería tomar una ducha.

—Eso es lo que haré –caminó hasta el baño.

—No, yo me refería…

Lily entró a la ducha y después lo sintió detrás de ella, besando su cuello, su espalda, de la nada, estaban de nuevo haciéndolo pasionalmente, Edward la embestía con fuerza, pero aun así, lo seguía sintiendo torpe, aunque había recuperado un poco de la pasión, Lily se sujetó de una de las llaves de la regadera a causa de que su espalda golpeaba contra la barda fría a causa de las embestidas que Teddy hacía.

—Ha sido un día productivo –mencionó Ed mientras salían al cuarto.

—Supongo que para usted.

—¿Para ti no? –la giró hasta él.

—No, para mí no –indicó incómoda, normalmente lo hubiese sido, pero la actitud torpe de Edward en el sexo la había hecho meditar y molestarse.

—Sé que si –la besó.

—Para nada –comenzó a reír cuando le hizo cosquillas.

Terminaron sobre la cama tirados, como hacía años atrás, riendo tranquilos, sin que nada les preocupara, claro que las cosas habían cambiado completamente, ya no eran amigos, y ella sólo lo usaba como distracción sexual, al igual que él a ella.

—Sé lo que dijiste –la observó –pero no puedo Katie.

Edward volvió a besarla con esa torpeza, sus manos temblaban ligeramente al contacto con su cuerpo, desde la piscina lo había notado Lily, la forma en la que él invadía su cuerpo era diferente ya.

—Jamás pensé que un día estaría así, en este cuarto.

—Lo cierto es que yo tampoco –admitió.

—Jamás, en serio, jamás pensé que algún día me acostaría…

—Revolcaría –corrigió Lily.

—Con la dueña de este cuarto, claro que la dueña… ya no es la misma chica de la que yo… jamás vino a mi mente todo lo que pasó.

—No –se sentó –no me interesa saber, escuchar, nada.

—Bien –frunció el ceño un poco confundido con sus pensamientos.

—Iré por su ropa.

—Puede esperar.

Volvió a recostarla y se subió sobre ella para besarla, abrió su bata de nuevo al igual que la de él, algo que era bueno en él es que se excitaba fácilmente, y no es que ella no, con las caricias de Edward se sorprendía que tan rápido podía llegar a estar lista.

—Te amo, Lily –dijo tan claro y fuerte, que no hubo espacio para la equivocación, Lily se alejó asustada.

—Iré por su ropa Señor Lupin.

—Lily –la detuvo.

—Soy Katie –le recordó –mi nombre es Katie O’hara.

—Espera –la siguió –Katie… debió ser porque ella vino a mi mente…

—No importa Señor Lupin.

—Eres hermosa, perfecta y tan distinta, que sólo pasó, no sé en qué momento comencé a enamorarme de ti, sólo me enamoré, como un idiota.

—Meramente sexual Señor Lupin, iré por su ropa, no quiero que siga aquí.

—Katie…

—También lo sexual terminó Señor Lupin.

—Pero…

—Rompió uno de los términos y condiciones, nada emocional, el primero que cruzara la línea, terminaría con esto, estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Tú no estás…?

—No.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? –investigó.

—Completamente, fuera del terreno sexual, nada en usted me importa o me interesa, no me siento atraída por usted en algo que sea emocional –expuso honestamente.

—Sé que al inicio me comporté como un enorme idiota, pero… Katie –la acorraló en la puerta –es acaso ¿Qué no he hecho nada para remediar todo lo que hice en el inicio? Todo lo que he hecho para remediarlo desde que Jarvis… eso ¿no vale la pena? ¿No he remediado ni un poco?

—Tal vez lo hizo –admitió –pero no es lo suficiente grande para borrar todo Señor Lupin, lo quiero fuera de mi casa, de mi vida y de todo lo referente conmigo.

—Bien –comentó serio.

Edward salió de su casa, suspiró, había accedido al sexo, como Jack lo dijo, Ted era un buen amante, pero jamás buscó algo más con él que sexo.

—&—

Las cosas no fueron del todo malas, Edward se comportó como un caballero a pesar del rechazo de Lily, sólo habían sido tres ocasiones en las que había sucumbido a las caricias, sus hormonas seguían siendo más poderosas a veces, pero nada más.

—Sólo espero que no lo tome como que reconsideré esto –se puso de pie.

—No soy imbécil –apretó los dientes –ya entendí que usted sólo quiere sexo.

—De acuerdo.

—Señor Lupin –tocó Sarah –lo buscan.

—Voy –dijo serio, se vistió rápido y salió.

Se lamentaba el hecho de ser tan estúpida y caer en los ruegos de Edward, debería dejarse de idioteces y terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

—Hola papá –contestó.

—Cariño, ¿estás con Edward? –interrogó.

—Sí ¿por?

—Él me llamó hace unas horas, le dije que iría a hablar con él, pero no podré ¿le puedes decir que lo veré después?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—Bien, te quiero.

—Yo a ti, papá –sonrió y colgó.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la oficina para buscarlo sabía que Edward estaba presionado por muchas cosas del trabajo y unos que otros negocios que estaban cayéndose a pedazos, pero no se explicaba ¿Qué era lo que quería tratar con su padre? Se detuvo en la puerta ya que estaba entreabierta. 

—No –negó Edward –Lyall, no quiero.

—¡Tienes! –expresó Lyall molesto y cerró la puerta para que no se escuchara pero no funcionó.

Lily sonrió, Lyall Lupin siempre había sido lindo y agradable con ella, al menos cuando era Lily Potter, y le agradó escuchar su voz, estuvo por tocar pero se detuvo un instante.

—Lyall –se quejó Edward.

—Lily está muerta y tienes que aceptar ese hecho.

—No puedo –gritó –no puedo olvidar el hecho de que la… ella esté muerta.

—No vas a arruinarlo de nuevo Edward.

—Yo no arruiné nada. Ella no quiere nada conmigo.

—Vas a ir a donde está esa tal Katie O’hara y lucharás por lo que sientes.

—¡No le intereso! –le gritó.

—No te des por vencido Edward, lo hiciste una vez y ve como terminaron las cosas, la vida de Lily hubiese sido completamente diferente si te hubieses admitido a ti mismo que la amabas, que la sigues amando, su vida hubiese sido diferente si se lo hubieses dicho todo lo que la amabas.

—Ella a mí no –se quejó –ella amaba a Scorpius, me lo dijo muchas veces, rompiéndome el corazón cada una de esas veces, yo no iba a arruinar su felicidad Lyall, si Lily tenía derecho a algo, era a ser feliz, y no lo sería conmigo, lo entendí en el momento en que sus ojos brillaron al ver a Scorpius, en el momento en que sus labios me dijeron que jamás amaría a nadie como a él –susurró dolido.

—Se enamoró de ti ¿no?

—¡Pero tenía nueve años! –gritó furioso.

—Edward, estoy harto de verte sufrir, dejaste ir a Lily porque era menor, pero no siempre lo iba a ser ¿lo sabes? Intentaste olvidarte de ella por tantos años, ni Jade logró que la olvidaras, sacarla de tu mente, lo que debiste hacer fue luchar por ella, no permitir que Scorpius te la quitara tan fácil.

—Quise a Jade –expresó Edward.

—Lo sé –admitió –pero jamás como a Lily.

—No ayudas en nada Lyall –golpeó algo –gracias por recordarme que ni Katie hace que deje de amar a Lily, tal vez no estaría tan atormentado si se lo hubiese dicho, pero ella no me amaba a mí –comentó dolido –no podía confesarle que la amaba, Scorpius hubiese hecho que ella me alejara de su vida y no iba a permitir eso, yo no quería que Lily me alejara de ella, prefería la muerte, por eso tuve que ver a la mujer que amo con otro, siendo feliz al lado de otro hombre ¿qué crees que sentía cada que ella lo besaba? Cuando le decía que lo amaba, cuando aceptó ser suya para siempre, cuando aceptó casarse con él -murmuró.

—Te alejó de su vida porque no fuiste lo suficiente valiente para decirle que la amabas, para desmentir a Victoire en ese momento.

—Lyall… yo dejé que Victoire la lastimara.

—¡Ya basta! –Vociferó –Scorpius te juró que la protegería, era tu amigo y confiaste en él, por un momento pensaste que él realmente la amaba, que jamás la lastimaría.

—No debí –dijo torturándose –jamás debí…

—Sí, jamás debiste aceptar culpas que no fueron tuyas, pero aceptaste todo por no hacerle ver a Lily la clase de porquería de la cual se enamoró, preferiste ser el monstruo ¿todo para qué? Para que creyera que el hombre que amó le falló poco, que no había sido su culpa nada ¿valió la pena el sacrificio que hiciste? Lily te odiaba, te lo dejó muy claro en esa carta, que deseaba verte sufrir la peor de las miserias, que jamás te perdonaría y ni tu vida sería suficiente para remediar algo que… ¡Jamás hiciste! –bramó Lyall Lupin –jamás le fallaste, siempre estuvo ella primero que nada, incluso aceptaste salir con Jade para no lastimarla, para que Lily no te odiara por ignorar a su amiga y herirla –suspiró intentando tranquilizarse -Ted fallaste sí, al no decirle que Scorpius era un miserable, por jamás decirle que tú sentías por ella algo que jamás moriría, que la amabas más que Scorpius, que él no le merecía, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de remediar tus errores, no dejes ir a Katie como dejaste ir a Lily, Edward, lucha por ella, si Katie O’hara te hace sentir vivo de nuevo, lucha por ella –gruñó Lyall.

—Ella no me ama –insistió –podría luchar, sí ¿qué ganaría? –se burló –me juré a mí mismo que no volvería a tocarla por respeto a Jarvis y…

—Caíste de nuevo, porque la amas.

—Lo que hago con ella no es correcto, Katie piensa que siempre la he visto como una mujerzuela barata.

—Ella no te conoce, no sabe nada de ti, te encerraste en un caparazón y no has salido, Teddy –insistió su hermano –muéstrale el Ted que realmente eres, ese hombre divertido y audaz que…

—Basta –ordenó Ted –no quiero hablar de eso, no más.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, desde que Scorpius te dijo que Lily murió en ese maldito incendio… te niegas a hablar de ella, de tus sentimientos ¿Qué ganas insultándola?

—Gano, gano más de lo que imaginas, tal vez en algún momento, después de tanto insultarla, de tanto menospreciarla, me crea a mí mismo que siempre la odie, con tal intensidad de como la amo ahora mismo.

Lily se quedó de pie y su estómago se revolvió, ahora entendía muchas cosas, por eso Sarah se había puesto feliz al saber que ella era Lily, al saber que Edward tenía algo con ella, porque sabía que él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, ese “Se le ha extrañado tanto en esta casa”, No solo era por ella, sino por Edward también.

Respiró profundamente intentando ignorar y borrar toda la información que había escuchado por accidente.

—Señor Lupin –abrió la puerta intentando sonar igual de fría que siempre.

—Katie –se puso de pie inmediatamente, pero con el rostro serio.

—Carl me pidió que… perdón –se disculpó al fingir notar la presencia de Lyall –no sabía que estaba con alguien.

—Soy Lyall, y somos dos, pensé que estaba solo, como siempre –estiró la mano.

—Katie –sonrió y estrechó su mano con alegría, seguía igual a como lo recordaba.

—Es mi hermano –añadió Edward –vino a… ¿a qué viniste?

—Cierto, me caso con Audrey –sonrió –la boda será en dos semanas, está formalmente invitada Katie.

—Oh no –sonrió –apenas si lo conozco y no suelo…

—Me gustaría que asistiera –sonrió –algo me dice que conoce lo suficiente de mi hermano como para aceptar ir como su acompañante –miró a Edward.

—Lo siento, no creo que sea conveniente –lo observó seria y molesta.

—¿Por qué no lo sería? –inquirió.

—Porque su hermano solía ser el mejor amigo de mi… bueno, es difícil de explicar, pero en realidad no sería conveniente, la última vez que me tocó asistir a un evento con él… las cosas no salieron bien.

—¿Qué ocurrió? –observó a su hermano.

—Golpee a un tipo porque pensé que le faltaba al respeto.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? –interrogó.

—Era homosexual, y gritó que era su mujer, lo cual, verá, mi prometido murió el día de mi boda, su hermano era su mejor amigo, y gritó eso en un gran evento –Lyall negó apenado.

—Eres un idiota –lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Lyall… —la chica se quedó de pie y la observó.

—Hola Audrey –indicó Edward saludándola con una sonrisa.

—Es tiempo –ignoró a Edward.

—Voy enseguida.

—¿Tú eres? –la observó detalladamente.

—Oh, ella es la Señorita…

—Soy Katie –interrumpió a Edward.

—Audrey McLaggen –estrechó su mano.

—Un placer –sonrió.

—Nos tenemos que ir –se disculpó Lyall y salió con Audrey.

Lily giró a ver a Edward, la veía serio, un tanto dudoso.

—Carl me pidió que le dijera que no podrá atender… –Ed se acercó a ella con suavidad y la besó – …lo –completó cuando dejó de besarla.

—Te amo –expuso.

—Era todo lo que tenía que decirle.

—¿Lo amas? –curioseó Edward.

—Salgo con él –comentó.

—No fue mi pregunta.

—No –contestó –no amo a nadie Señor Lupin.

Lily salió de la oficina, había sido cruelmente honesta con Edward, Jack le gustaba, por eso había decidido darle una oportunidad de nuevo pero no lo amaba, tampoco seguía enamorada de Scorpius y mucho menos enamorada de él.


	26. Promesas a Cumplir.

—¿Puedo saber porque terminaste con ese bonito ritual? –Jack le sonrió.

—¿Qué bonito ritual? –besó su mejilla.

—Las flores, solías enviarme flores al camper.

—Te envié flores sólo una vez –indicó sorprendido.

—No, enviabas flores todos los días con notas bonitas –sonrió.

—No, no lo hacía –señaló confundido.

—Jack, iban firmadas como… claro –expresó enfadada –debí suponerlo.

—¿Cómo qué? –la besó.

—Nada –expuso cuándo se alejó.

Lily observó a Edward, salía de la oficina y traía una caja entre las manos, Jack la acercó a él, a veces creía que contarle sobre que él se había enamorado de ella había sacado el peor lado de Jack.

—¿A dónde vas? –Sonrió Jack –no me digas que no soportas más el empleo.

—Algo de eso –murmuró y se acercó a ellos –hola –le sonrió.

—¿Y las cosas? –insistió Jack.

—Estoy fuera del proyecto.

—Eso es bueno –sonrió –me alegra que estarás lejos ahora, así me aseguro de quedarme bien con la chica.

—¿Disculpa? –levantó las cejas sorprendida.

—Vamos cariño…

—Olvídalo –se alejó.

—Parece que la chica prefirió….

—A ti no –sonrió Jack.

Edward se alejó molesto, no entendía como Katie podía salir con un imbécil como Jack, bueno, a menos que sintiera una atracción por los idiotas, un tiempo la sintió por él.

—Gracias –comentó a sus espaldas.

—¿Por? –aventó la caja a la cajuela.

—Las flores ¿pensaste que nunca me iba a enterar? –Edward giró hasta ella.

—Nunca oculté que te enviaba flores –indicó sin darle importancia.

—Bueno, como el hecho de que firmaras como L, y no como Edward, o E.L. o alguna forma entendible, pensé que querías que pensara que había sido Jack LEVITT quien las había enviado.

—Todo me sale mal ¿no? –se burló.

—Me imagino que no –se encogió de hombros.

—Me quiero ir, así que si no tienes nada más que decirme, me iré.

—Adelante –sonrió.

—Katie –la sostuvo del brazo –por favor –acarició su mejilla.

—¿Por favor qué? –él sonrió.

—Nada, tampoco es que vaya a humillarme más.

—¿Humillarte más? –soltó una carcajada.

—Gracias por eso.

—Admito que las cosas hubiesen seguido bien, si no hubiese interferido con sus sentimientos, pero no voy a jugar con usted, no me interesa, aunque lo tiene muy bien merecido.

—¿Merecido? –se molestó.

—¿Cuántas mujeres no estuvieron en su cama por amor? –él sonrió.

—No las que yo quería que estuvieran por eso, pero aun así te lo agradezco.

—¿Sí? –se burló.

—Sí, por qué… ¿recuerda cuando le pregunté qué diferencia había entre hacer el amor y el sexo por placer? –Lily se mordió el labio y rebuscó en sus recuerdos y al final asintió –bueno, pues, yo ya sé la diferencia –volvió a besarla –y realmente es majestuoso y perfecto, aunque la otra persona no sienta lo mismo, es mejor que el sexo por placer, se lo puedo jurar, un billón de veces mejor –acarició su rostro y besó su sien –es una lástima que usted no lo sepa, y por sus propias palabras, nunca lo hará, porque no habrá otro amor de su vida, ninguno como Jarvis.

—Ninguno como Jarvis –se alejó –pero sé lo que es amar y dar todo por esa persona, Señor Lupin, usted no.

—¿Me estás alentando a que luche por ti? –ella sonrió.

—No pierda su tiempo, sólo soy una mujerzuela de la que jamás se enamorará –observó a lo lejos –porque usted sólo amó, ama y amará a una sola mujer, y esa, esa no soy yo, usted mismo lo dijo.

—Golpe bajo –admitió –lo curioso es que ya lo hacía, cuando lo dije –sus ojos brillaron –ya estaba enamorado de ti, sólo que no lo admití, es mejor tenerte de una fría manera a no tenerte, después de todo, tu si has mantenido firme a que lo único que siente por mí es lástima, asco, repulsión, nunca en mi vida he sido Jarvis, y no planeo serlo, y sólo he usado a las mujeres para sacarme a una de la cabeza y del corazón, pero sólo usted ha podido sacarla –negó la cabeza –pero no lo suficiente.

—¿Se refiere? –inquirió.

—¿Quería saber quién esa mujer que me volvía loco? Mi verdadero amor ¿no? 

—Así es, pero ya lo sé –sonrió –Victoire y Sarah me lo dijeron, Jade Finnigan es esa mujer que hizo de usted un hombre diferente, usted me lo confirmó, cuando dijo que murió de sobredosis.

—Pues le mentí, como le miento a todos sobre esa mujer.

—¿Quién fue? –lo observó.

—Vuelva al pasado, ya sé que no soy Jarvis, para que recuerde mis palabras, porque nunca bailamos bajo el cielo de marzo en Nueva York –se burló –ese día que me pidió las cosas de Jarvis, usted me dijo que si nunca había perdido a alguien que amara –sonrió –y le dije que usted se interpuso en su recuerdo.

—¿Lily Potter? –se burló, no pudo evitar reírse por la mentira.

—¿Sabe una cosa? Katie –sonrió enfadado –algo que es realmente muy gracioso.

—¿Qué es gracioso? –Sonsacó –más de lo que ya dijo, ¿usted? ¿Amando a Lily Potter?

—Es gracioso, lo sé, que la amara a ella, más que a nadie, ninguna otra mujer me ha hecho sentir lo que Lily me hizo sentir, ni siquiera usted, a pesar de que estoy locamente enamorado.

—¿Y qué es lo gracioso?

—Que Jarvis le citara ese verso que fue inspirado por ella, que fue escrito para Lily Potter.

—¿Qué? –la risa se le ahogó en ese momento.

—Yo le escribí eso a Lily, después de que ella me dejara sin dejarme explicarle nada.

—¿Cómo pudo dejarle si nunca fueron nada? –Edward sonrió.

—Era su amigo, lo único que ella tenía, lo único que le quedaba, y no me dejó explicarle nada, me rompió el corazón una vez más, y le escribí eso, claro que lo que le dijo Jarvis al oído no es ni la mitad de lo que yo le escribía a ella, Lily inspiraba más que un simple deseo sexual, más que cariño fraternal, e hice algo que se hace por amor, la dejé ir cuando ella me lo pidió, aunque nunca supo lo que yo sentía por ella, la dejé ir cuando ella me pidió que no volviera a buscarla –acarició de nuevo su mejilla –quería saberlo, ahora lo sabe, Lily Luna Potter, es la chica seria y que se daba a respetar que siempre desee quitarle al que en ese momento creí mi mejor amigo.

Edward se subió al auto y la dejó ahí, en el estacionamiento, sin decirle nada más.

No era bonita la verdad, nunca lidiaba bien con ella, aunque nunca quiso creer las palabras de Edward ¿Por qué ahora?

—Hola –saludó Carl.

—Hola papá –se sentó en el sillón.

—¿Puedo saber qué pasa?

—No, no pasa nada.

—Claro que si pasa algo –se sentó junto a ella.

—Nada, hablé con Edward.

—Pensé que no querías ni verlo desde que te dijo que te amaba.

—Bueno, me enteré que también ama a Lily Potter.

—Ah –expuso serio y se puso de pie –también te dijo eso.

—¿Ya lo sabías? –Carl le sonrió.

—James se lo dijo a Clark una semana después de que ocurrió el incendio en el psiquiátrico, estaba ebrio o drogado, no le creí.

—¿Qué dijo? –investigó.

—Que Edward te había mandado matar, a pesar de que muchas veces le dijo amarte, él había hecho eso, que había hecho de tu vida un maldito infierno, y al final, lo hizo real, no soportó eso.

—¿Jarvis lo sabía y nunca me lo dijo? –Carl sonrió.

—Jarvis te salvó, porque sabía que Edward te ama, y sabía todo, cariño.

—¿Qué es todo? –giró hasta él.

—Jarvis Whisp amó a Lily Potter por el reflejo del amor de Edward Lupin, él sólo te vio una vez, pero se enamoró de lo que su amigo decía de ti, es algo así como lo que pasó con Jade –le sonrió –ella se enamoró de Edward, por lo que tu decías, no por lo que ella vio en él.

—No –se levantó –yo no…

—Alguien vino a visitarte, está en el despacho de tu abuelo –subió las escaleras.

Lily se quedó de pie y dudó un momento, no sabía quién estaba en el despacho, pero aun así se armó de valor y caminó hasta el lugar.

—¿Sheryl? –aclaró al ver a la chica sentada en el sillón.

—Vaya –expresó sorprendida –sí que la operación funcionó.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Fui invitada a la boda, pero quiero hablar contigo antes de todo ese lío.

—¿Sobre qué? –curioseó.

—Ven –la dirigió al sillón y tomaron asiento.

—¿Y bien?

—Lamento todo lo que ha pasado, agradezco que confiaras en mí y cumpliendo la promesa que hice, estoy aquí, aquella tarde, cuando Edward y yo vinimos a verte, supe que él realmente estaba enamorado de ti, él dijo que sólo había sido atracción sexual, hasta que conoció a Jade y me mintió, él te amaba.

—Sheryl…

—Lily, siempre creí que si perdiste la razón fue porque Edward estaba conmigo, porque creíste que lo habías perdido por completo, creo que recuerdas a tu amigo, no es nada ya, cuando iba a verte, Edward se encerraba por días en su apartamento después de ir, se volvió así, adicto al trabajo, cosa que jamás había sido, hasta que se quedó solo, no le interesaba el amor ni la amistad de nuevas personas, Lily eras su mejor amiga, mejor dicho, eres el amor de su vida, no hay nada que no hubiese hecho por ti, al igual que yo, siempre creí que te aislaste en tu mente porque no entendiste por qué él jamás te eligió a ti y si a nosotras.

—Creo que estás mal Sheryl, yo amaba a Scorpius…

—Claro que no, muy en el fondo tú estabas enamorada de Edward, recuerdo que al inicio yo no te caía mal, hasta que él comenzó a pasar más tiempo conmigo, eso, eran celos, creo que ambos se proyectaron, se amaban tanto que proyectaban su amor hacia alguien incorrecto, tú hacia Scorpius y él hacia Jade.

—No es verdad, amé a Scorpius….

— ¿Y qué pasó cuando volviste a verlo? Algo de ese amor volvió, ¿te inundaron los recuerdos?

—No –dijo seria.

— ¿Alguna vez en todo este tiempo, desde que volviste has deseado volver al pasado y estar con Scorpius?

—No –indicó pensativa.

— ¿Y cuándo viste a Edward de nuevo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Lily se quedó callada, se había sentido segura y su yo interior había sonreído al verlo de nuevo aparecer por la puerta de su cuarto, se había detenido a pensar muchas veces, deseaba el pasado para tenerlo junto a ella, no de manera sexual como hacía tiempo, sino como su amigo.

—Tú lo amas, ahora eres esa tal Katie O’hara.

— ¿Qué fue la promesa que hiciste por la cual estás aquí? –preguntó reaccionado.

—Ese día, cuando bajaste y me encontraste junto al piano, me pediste un favor, me dijiste que nada nos unía, a lo cual yo te sonreí y te dije y cito: _“nos une un amor incondicional a Edward. No te está matando lo que te hicieron. Te está matando el amarlo como lo haces y obligarte a mantenerlo lejos. Edward está ahí. Es tuyo y siempre lo será. Callar sólo te hiere y no perdonar a alguien que a pesar del tiempo no puedes odiar, te está pudriendo. Lily, no soy tu amiga porque no me lo permites, pero la chica que conocí hace meses, era una y la que ahora veo, es otra que parece que es guiada por susurros que sólo le lastiman el alma”._

Lily se quedó callada, recordó que después de eso Sheryl la había abrazado, y su pensamiento había coincidido con ella, en ese tiempo necesitaba a Edward, pero después pensó en Scorpius y todo se confundió, tal vez Sheryl tenía razón, proyectó todo lo que sentía por Edward en Scorpius, porque Scorpius era de cierta manera posible para ella, Edward no lo era porque había estado con Jade y eso la había destrozado, el hecho de amarlo y que él eligiera a su mejor amiga.

—Pero…

—Hoy platiqué con él por la mañana –le sonrió.

—Te pidió…

—No, él sólo está confundido, sabe que te ama, no entiende porque, y no entiende porque no puede sacarse a Lily de la cabeza, estando contigo se siente más cerca de Lily –le sonrió –sé que es irónico, pero es cierto, él no sabe la verdad, es su oportunidad de ser feliz.

—No hay oportunidad de nada, Sheryl –se puso de pie –yo no siento nada por él, todo el cariño, la amistad que sentí por él se esfumó cuando me enteré de lo que fue capaz, de que estuvo ahí en cada caída y sólo había sido él quien las había planeado.

—Lily, Katie, no sé cómo llamarte ahora, sólo te estás engañando a ti misma, cuando animé a Jarvis a venir, pensé que él había sido honesto contigo.

— ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó.

—Él te salvó la vida, porque sabía que Edward amaba a Lily Potter, porque Edward le dijo que la única razón por la que estuvo del lado de Victoire, es porque sabía que él estaría ahí para no dejarte caer, y hasta donde yo sabía lo cumplió, estuvo ahí para ti y ninguna de esas caídas fue tan grande como estaban planeadas, te jodió la vida, como diría él, pero… ¿sabes qué fue lo que le pasó a ese chico de Nueva Zelanda? –Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas y negó –bueno, hay muertos a los cuales no puedes llorarles, sólo porque se atrevió a tocarte, él no planeo eso, y eso, es algo que jamás se ha perdonado, deja de ser tan ciega, Lily, deja de negarte al amor, Jarvis era un gran chico, lo sé, él te cambió el rostro esperanzado a que Edward no se enamorara de nuevo de ti, y cuando llegó, y se topó con que su amigo ya estaba enamorado, en un tiempo récord, para sorprender, Edward le suplicó que no se casara contigo, no por arruinar tu felicidad, sino porque quería una verdadera oportunidad para enamorarte, y cuando pasó lo de Jarvis, él de verdad lo intentó, pero no contó con que tú te negarías al amor, de nuevo.

— ¡Yo no me estoy negando al amor! –gritó molesta.

—No debes subestimar al primer amor, Lily –le sonrió y la abrazó –porque puede romper los esquemas en gran escala, _pero dime, corazón ¿Qué es lo que tú realmente pides? ¿Quién es aquél hombre que en realidad te hace vibrar con cada toque? ¿Qué es tu primer pensamiento al despertarte? ¿Quién es el dueño de ese nombre que susurras en secreto hasta dormirte? Dime, corazón. ¿Tu vida color pastel pintaría esos matices de manera tan perfecta si ese que te hace sonreír fuera alguien diferente? _–Citó las palabras del Abuelo de Lily, ese fragmento que había leído ella antes_ –_Todos han visto el amor que le tienes, aun como Katie O’hara lo buscaste, te refugiaste en sus brazos ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no acudiste a Malfoy siendo tu amor verdadero?

—Porque él reamente nunca amó a Lily Potter, y sólo sentía lujuria por Katie O’hara, y no es que Edward no la sintiera.

— ¿Segura? –Sonrió –segura que sólo por eso sucumbiste a Edward –Lily asintió.

—Deberías preguntarte cuantas cosas no lo hiciste prometerte mientras estabas ebria en sus brazos –Sheryl regresó y tomó su bolso.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? –La observó –tú también lo amas.

— ¿Yo también? –Sonrió y caminó hasta ella –hay muchas personas queriendo arruinar lo de ustedes, Lily, y sí, lo amo, con toda el alma, pero sé que él jamás me amará como amó a Lily Potter y hubiese dado todo porque me amara tan sólo un poco como ama a Katie O’hara, y Jade también lo habría dado, piénsalo ¿quieres?

—Lo siento, no hay nada que pensar, todo lo que has dicho, es porque él te lo ha pedido.

—Es tu elección, pero no culpes a nadie cuando el amor se te escape, Lily.

Sheryl salió del despacho y la dejó sola, no podía creer que él la mandara para decirle todo eso, tal vez con otras palabras, pero había caído muy bajo.

_Katie, ¿quieres películas y soda? –George. _

_Será genial, voy para allá –Katie. _

Tomó su abrigo y sus llaves y condujo hasta el apartamento de Becky, necesitaba distraerse y ellos eran sus únicos amigos.

—Hola –sonrió cuando Becky abrió.

— ¿No viene el señor Lupin contigo? –inquirió.

—No, ¿Por qué lo haría?

—No, por nada –sonrió.

—De acuerdo, siento que no me estás diciendo algo –la siguió al interior.

—No, la que no nos está diciendo algo eres tú –le sonrió.

— ¿Yo? –Sonsacó –yo no comencé con…

—Ven, momento de chicas –le indicó a George y fueron a la cocina –claro que nos estás ocultando algo ¿Qué es? George me contó que le pediste que investigara algo sobre Marshall, y toda la locación decía que entre tú y Lupin había un romance bastante apasionado.

— ¿Qué? –sus ojos se abrieron.

—Katie, por Dios, él babeaba cada que estabas cerca y tu flotabas a su alrededor, ¿crees que no te veía observarlo discretamente cuando estaba cerca? Muchas de las tomas Marshall tenía que repetirlas porque tu mirabas al Señor Lupin y no a Jack, además, las flores diarias ¿crees que eso no iba a levantar rumores?

—Siempre pensé que las flores eran de Jack.

—No, yo las recibía, siempre las mandaba con su secretaria ¿cómo podría ser Jack?

—Pero, eso no significa nada.

—¿La noche de whiskey qué? –preguntó.

—No pasó nada –Becky se rió como histérica.

—Cariño, tengo 28 años y en mi vida entera no he visto a semejante par de enamorados.

—Becky, realmente estás exagerando.

—¿No recuerdas lo que pasó? –Lily negó.

—Bueno, George le habló, aunque me negué a eso, cuando él llegó, no escuchó nada de lo que le dijimos, su vista se enfocó en ti, y su alma regresó al guapo cuerpo que tiene, te levantó, rodeaste su cuello y murmuraste muchas cosas que ninguno de los tres entendimos, luego le dijiste que debería dejar de acudir cuando estabas mal, él dijo que deberías dejar de arrojarte a sus brazos entonces –suspiró –te besó y le suplicaste que jamás te dejara, que no lo soportarías si él también se alejaba de tu vida, él te miró, y su mirada se ablandó en un instante, te sonrió y te juró que jamás te dejaría, que pasara lo que pasara, él jamás te dejaría como lo hizo Jarvis, después él te dijo que te llevaría con tu padre, te negaste, hablaron de zapatos, te besó, y te dijo que le encantaba todo de ti, demonios Katie ¡Enamoraste a Edward Lupin! Y bueno, él te enamoró bastante.

—Eso no…

—Me dijiste: _háblale a él, dile que lo amo, quiero verlo, llama a Edward _–Explicó George detrás de ella.

—No, no mientas…

—Katie, a mí hace mucho que dejaste de engañarme, cuando me dijiste que si tú querías estar con alguien de ellos lo estarías, tus ojos brillaron cuando hablaste de Lupin, por Dios, ¿puedes ser más ciega acaso?

—¿Me están tomando el pelo? –aclaró.

—Opino que vayas con él –expuso Becky.

—Opino que seas honesta contigo misma y después lo seas con él, lo amas, ¿Qué tiene de malo? El tipo ha hecho locuras por ti ¿aun crees que él no está enamorado de ti?

—¿Mis llaves? –buscó las llaves del auto en sus bolsillos.

—En tu chaqueta –señaló George.

Lily caminó hasta el auto, abrió la puerta del pasajero y se agachó a recoger lo que se cayó, el ticket de avión había estado todo el tiempo en su maldito auto y apenas lo encontraba.

—Les diré cuando me mande al cuerno –sonrió.

—Dudo que pase –aseguró George.

Lily entró seria al auto, tal vez Sheryl tenía razón, ¿Qué otra explicación podría tener que accediera a todo con él y no con Scorpius? Si se suponía que amaba a Scorpius, se entregó a él la primera vez, ¿Por qué había rechazado a Scorpius tantas veces y a Edward no? Con Edward había sucumbido a entregarse a él en el primer intento de poseerla, en el fondo, ella lo deseaba y no sólo desde que volvió como Katie O’hara, sino cuando aún era Lily Potter, así como él la había amado, siendo Lily o siendo Katie.

El viaje fue largo y desesperante, le tomó una hora y cuarenta minutos llegar hasta su apartamento, uso las escaleras porque escuchar el tono del elevador la iba a volver loca.

—Voy –indicó su voz áspera y abrió la puerta, estaba en una playera de algodón blanca y bóxer, tenía cara de recién despertado –ya abrí Sarah –se giró sin fijarse bien y cuando giró el rostro, Lily atrapó su cuello con su mano y sus labios los atrapó con los suyos, sus brazos fueron a su cadera y la jaló hacia arriba haciendo que ella rodeara las suyas con las piernas, cerró la puerta violentamente y la sujetó mejor.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó cuándo se alejaron en busca de oxígeno.

—¿Decirte qué? –investigó.

—Lo que te decía mientras estaba ebria.

—Porque eran un montón de incoherencias que quería escuchar mientras estabas sobria –le dijo.

—¿Qué te dije? –examinó.

—Dijiste que querías volver al pasado, donde nosotros éramos felices juntos, cosa que no tiene ningún sentido –señaló serio –me pediste que no te dejara, y luego dijiste que querías pollo chicken –sonrió –nada tenía sentido.

—No me dejes –le repitió –por favor no me dejes nunca –la piel de Edward se erizó al escucharla decir eso –por favor –suplicó –por favor no me dejes caer nunca porque no sé lo que sería si te pierdo –comenzó a llorar y lo besó.

—Nunca voy a dejarte, Katie –murmuró en sus labios y moría por decirle que era ella, que era Lily, pero no iba a arriesgar la felicidad por esa verdad, no iba a hacerlo –te amo ¿recuerdas? –ella sonrió al escucharlo decir eso y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

—Te amo Edward, más que a todo, más que a nada.

—Creo que buscaremos un hotel –comentó Lyall junto a ellos y sonrió.

—Oh –indicó apenada y se movió para que Edward la soltara pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

—No creo que sean tan escandalosos ¿o sí? –sonrió Sheryl detrás de Lyall.

—Creo que a Audrey no le agradará la idea de tener a una pareja apasionada en el cuarto de enfrente.

—El hotel es lo mismo –sonrió Lily.

—Buen punto –caminó hasta ellos –soy Lyall Lupin ¿me recuerdas no?

—Sí, creo ¿por?

—Me debes 20 libras –pateo a su hermano.

—¿Por? –inquirió ella.

—Dijo que no recordarías mi nombre, mi guapo rostro, y que no aceptarías que lo amas antes de mi boda.

—¿Tú apostaste eso? –Edward titubeo.

—Me hubieses dicho eso y no lo hubiese admitido, son 20 libras –golpeó su pecho.

—Lo haré la próxima vez –sonrió –perder 20 libras por escucharte decir eso, vale sin duda la pena.

—Bien, pierde otros 20, porque te amo –lo besó.

—Creo que Sheryl y yo iremos al cine mientras ustedes usan esas palabras más violentamente –apuntó divertido –le avisaré a Audrey que no llegue tan temprano, de ser posible, nos alcance en el cine.

—Vamos –expuso Sheryl y caminó hasta la puerta –me alegro que estén juntos.

—Gracias –indicó Edward y observó a Lily.

—Gracias –sonrió y ellos salieron.

—¿Por qué el cambio de idea? –indagó.

—Se lo debes a Becky y a George –acarició su rostro –si ellos no me hubiesen dicho lo que te dije esa noche, yo… honestamente no estaría aquí diciéndote que te amo.

—Creo que los subiré de pu… deberías decirle a tu padre que los ascienda, yo no puedo.

—¿Dejaste el negocio por mí? –sonsacó.

—Sí y no –señaló serio –pero no quiero hablar de eso.

—Edward –lo regañó seria y el la dejó sobre el piso.

—Sarah hizo pay ¿quieres pay? –sonrió.

—Sí –negó divertida.

—Bien, vamos al cuarto.

—¿Y el pay? –indagó.

—Yo soy el pay –se quejó y la jaló hasta él.

—Bien –rió divertida y lo siguió.


	27. Decisiones.

Edward rodeo la cintura de Lily y besó su nariz, no la había dejado que se quitara de encima de él, así que ella flexionó las piernas y él sonrió.

—Creo que me mentiste –se quejó.

—¿En qué te mentí? –interrogó sorprendido.

—Me dijiste que hacer el amor y tener sexo por placer es diferente, que se siente diferente.

—¿Y no? –él elevó las cejas.

—Me siento igual que la primera vez –se encogió de hombros –siempre eres bueno en esto –él sonrió.

—Cariño, yo sabía que me amabas –se burló.

—¡Eres un patán! –golpeó su pecho.

—Admítelo –sonrió.

—Lo admito –lo besó –es sólo que… ni yo misma lo notaba, tal vez me aferré demasiado tiempo a alguien que nunca me amó, que no noté que tú estabas ahí, ni las señales.

—Hubieses tirado mis flores ¿cierto? Si hubiese firmado con mi nombre, admite que firmar como L fue creativo, así pensarías en él, pero amarías mis palabras.

—Tu ego no conoce límites ¿lo sabes? –él sonrió.

—Katie, aún tenemos algo que discutir, y no quiero que te enojes y te marches.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Es sobre Lily –ella se tensó notablemente –quiero saber que vas a llevar bien el hecho…

—¿De que no superes a tu ex muerta? –fingió no saber la relación entre ellos.

—Nunca fue mi ex novia, y siento decirte esto, pero…

—¿La amas más que a mí? –él cerró los ojos.

—Sí, pero…

—Edward, ¿no podías mantener eso en privado? Lo que menos quiero es sentir la sombra de una chica muerta –suspiró, aunque honestamente, quería admitirle que eso era algo que le gustaba, que la amara como Lily, como Katie, como si no hubiese mucha diferencia.

—Sólo quiero dejarlo claro.

—Si prometes no decirme Lily mientras me haces el amor, no saldré corriendo ¿de acuerdo?

—Voy a intentarlo –sonrió pero sabía que hablaba en serio.

—¿Estabas dormido cuando llegue? –indagó sorprendida.

—Creo que no había dormido bien, eso me agotó.

—Deberías dormir toda la noche –le dijo.

—Bueno, lo intento, pero no puedo.

—Duerme un rato –lo animó.

—¿Vas a irte? –Ella negó.

—Usaré tus calzoncillos para probarlo –se levantó y sacó los bóxer que él le puso la primera vez que pasaron la noche entera juntos.

Salió a la cocina y preparó un poco de café, estaba completamente feliz, admitir que lo amaba, sin duda había un gran cambio en su vida, sus hombros se sentían menos pesados, él la amaba realmente a ella, aun cuando su ropa no combinaba y después, cuando lucía como una mujer vacía y plástica.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? –sonsacó una mujer que reconoció.

—Soy Katie –sonrió.

—La amante de Edward ¿no? –la agresividad de Audrey la sacó de juego, ella no solía ser así.

—No –negó –soy, bueno, no sé cómo catalogarme, si su novia, su amante o su pareja.

—¿Te acuestas con él? –Preguntó retóricamente –entonces eres su aventura, no te acostumbres.

—No me digas que tú estás enamorada de él –comentó seria.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa?

—Te vas a casar con su hermano –le recordó.

—Si se acuesta con las novias de sus amigos, que no lo haga con la de su hermano.

—¿También se acostó contigo? –inquirió y todo lo construido en estas horas se fue por la cloaca.

—¿Te preocupa? –Lily bajó el rostro –dime, ¿te incomoda que tu otra mejor amiga también se enamorara del hombre al que has amado desde siempre? Lily –interrogó –o debería decirte Katie ¿no?

Levantó la vista sorprendida, y el pánico subió de su garganta hasta su cara, porque no pudo decir nada.

—No le voy a decir –sonrió –demonios, pensé que realmente te había perdido –la estrechó fuertemente.

—Audrey –murmuró –como…

—Por dios –sonrió –te reconocería así te hubieses puesto un miembro y una manzana de adán –chilló.

—Te he extrañado tanto –la alejó –pero contesta mi pregunta.

—Desde luego que no, es sólo que quería jugarte una broma… ehm… ¿Katie? –interrogó.

—O’hara –hizo una mueca y Audrey sonrió.

—Él es un idiota, no sé cómo te enamoraste de él, para ser honesta.

—Gracias por el apoyo, supongo, cuñada –se quejó Edward entrando a la cocina en ese momento.

—Eres un idiota y obviamente ella es mucho para ti –se quejó.

—Cuanto amor –se burló Lily.

—Oye, tú te burlas cuando me burlo de cuanto amor le demuestras a tu padre a veces.

—Edward, mi padre sabe de cuantas formas hemos tenido sexo.

—¿Le cuentas eso? Dios, Carl es un asqueroso pervertido.

—¡Oye! –le dijo molesta.

—¿Qué? –Interrogó –yo no le cuento a mi padre como y cuando te hago el amor –la besó.

—Pero si a Lyall y a los demás –comentó Audrey.

—No mientas, McLaggen –se quejó.

—Me alegro de ver que superaras a Jade y a Lily –la observó con furia y después a él –veamos cuanto te dura viva esta, o si no corre, como Sheryl –se alejó.

—Sí que es dura contigo –comentó Lily.

—Sus dos mejores amigas están muertas –acarició su rostro –y a ambas las ame, bueno, amé a una y a la otra solamente la quise, pero las cosas sexuales se dieron y no pude detenerme.

—¿Por qué no? –curioseó y acarició su rostro.

—Le prometí a Lily que jamás lastimaría a su amiga, y si… la hubiese dejado, Lily me hubiese matado, romperle el corazón a Jade significaba el odio de Lily, no hubiese vivido con eso.

—Ella te odiaba –el rostro de Teddy se puso serio.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso.

—Yo no te odio –lo besó –no podría, no ahora que sé todo –lo besó –quiero un poco de pay.

—Veré si hay en la… –Lily lo jaló y lo besó, rodeo las caderas de Teddy y lo atrajo más a su intimidad y sonrió al notar el efecto de eso –vamos al cuarto por un poco de pay ¿te parece?

—No perdamos tiempo –gimió –eres el pay que amo comerme –mordió suavemente su cuello haciéndola gemir –nunca me cansaré de ti, Katie.

—Al cuarto, ahora –le ordenó divertida.

—Ahora –la tomó de las piernas para mantenerla a esa altura y caminó hasta el cuarto.

—&—

—Seguiste en el gimnasio ¿cierto? –interrogó.

—Sí, necesitaba controlar los impulsos sexuales a los que me habías acostumbrado.

—¿Ninguna otra? –curioseó.

—Desde que estoy contigo, ninguna otra ha estado en mi cama.

—¿La castaña? –indagó.

—Intenté hacerlo, pero interrumpiste mi aventura, no pasó –besó su cuello.

—¿La tipa en el evento? –interrogó.

—¿Cuál evento? ¿Cuándo me dejaste? –interrogó.

—No salíamos, no pude dejarte…

—Porque no había un nuestro ni un nosotros.

—Ahora lo hay –lo besó dando por terminada la charla.

—¿Y Jack? –se alejó.

—Deja de hablar –lo besó. 

Jamás en su vida había sido tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando creyó tenerlo todo junto a Scorpius, ni siquiera con Jarvis, ¿qué tenía Edward que la hacía sentirse como si nunca en la vida hubiese conocido la felicidad?

—Te amo –repitió –quiero que te quede claro que te amo –él sonrió.

—Lo tengo claro, si algo he aprendido de ti, es que no dices lo que no sientes, siempre tan honesta, que se me hace imposible no creer en lo que dices, Katie.

A veces deseaba que volviera a llamarla Lily, admitía que estar con Jarvis había sido increíble, porque pudo volver a ser ella, Lily, no Katie, no máscaras, no nada, sólo ella, ella y nada más.

—¿Vivirás conmigo? –ella sonrió.

—¿Lo propones así? –lo observó y se puso seria.

—Bueno, pensé que un buen sexo te convencería –se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitas un poco más que eso, Seño poco romántico.

—Katie –acarició su brazo –me estoy poniendo viejo, posiblemente me dé un ataque al corazón si seguimos con este ritmo en nuestra vida sexual, pero aun así, realmente deseo que vivas aquí, conmigo, si alguien tiene que provocarme ese ataque al corazón por hacer tanto el amor, quiero que seas tú –la besó –realmente quiero que seas tú la razón por la que mi corazón deje de latir, después de haber latido como loco, quiero vivir contigo, que seas esa chica que presentaré a mis padres, que conozca a mi madre y que vaya junto a mí el resto de mi vida –pegó su rostro a su mejilla –te amo Katie.

—Acepto vivir contigo –se sentó sobre su regazo y lo besó.

—Gracias al cielo –sonrió él.

—¿En verdad quieres presentarme a tu madre? –él sonrió.

—Quiero que seas la única mujer que mi madre tenga que llamar Nuera –mordió su labio.

—No mientas –murmuró –me cambiarias en un segundo por ella.

—¿Por mi madre? –abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—No, por Lily, me cambiarías por ella si supieras que está viva y te ama ¿no?

—Katie –acarició su rostro –Lily amaba a Scorpius, murió amándolo, nada la hizo olvidarlo.

—¿Ni tú? –él negó –esa chica sí que debió estar demasiado loca –Edward la observó –preferirlo a él sobre ti, estaba muy loca o demasiado ciega –rozó sus labios con los de él –eres mejor que Malfoy en todos los sentidos –lo besó –si ella estuviese viva, sin duda te elegiría a ti, sobre él, sobre el resto del mundo –él negó de nuevo.

—No tienes una idea de lo terrible que es que la mujer que has amado por tanto tiempo elija a tu mejor amigo, me pasó con ella, y cuando pensé que no volvería a enamorarme, llegaste tú, y arruinaste mis planes, me gustaste en tan solo te vi, cuando te vi de espaldas, junto a esa cama, por un instante mi corazón se detuvo, pensé que eras ella, el cabello rojo, los ojos azules, me sentí feliz y aliviado, pero recordé que ella no estaba más, que está muerta, y mi cabeza explotó.

—¿Por eso me trataste mal? ¿Por qué ella no estaba? –él se encogió de hombros.

—Estúpido, lo sé, pero luego, todos dijeron que eras la amante de Carl, ¿cómo una chica tan sexy y con una personalidad tan fuerte podría salir con un viejo como ese?

—¿Y no contigo? –sonrió y él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—En serio, fui tan feliz cuando te hice mía, me gustabas, aunque no podía llamarlo amor, empecé a celarte, a crear ese maldito vínculo de pertenencia, y entonces, cuando estaba luchando por dejar de ser un idiota, vuelvo a serlo, y regresa Jarvis, arruinando todo, hubiese dado todo porque te hubieses quedado conmigo esa noche, Katie, me dejaste ahí en ese despacho, y lo último que me dijiste es que volverías con él, después de la mierda que te hizo, volviste con él.

—Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades, Edward, Jarvis sin duda merecía una.

—Lo sé –aceptó.

—Pero si él nunca hubiese vuelto, esto no estaría pasando, puedo jurártelo, si Jarvis Whisp no hubiese desboronado mi mundo, jamás hubiese sabido que estaba enamorada del hombre equivocado, o como dijiste, creyendo que él era el amor de mi vida, cuando realmente has sido tú –se acurrucó en sus brazos.

Edward la dejó sobre la cama y se subió sobre ella provocándole una amplia sonrisa, le hizo de nuevo el amor.

—Quedamos que apagaríamos el celular –le reprochó cuando su celular sonó.

—Lo siento –gimió cuando él mordió su mentón.

—No contestes –pidió.

—Es mi padre –le dijo y contestó colocando el altavoz.

—Katie, cariño, te tengo una buena noticia.

—Hola papá –chilló a causa de que Edward besaba su cuello, su garganta y su pecho.

—¿Ocurre algo? –interrogó.

—Papá –indicó agitada –volveré a llamarte en unos minutos… estoy un poco –Edward se apoderó de sus labios y volvió a poseerla haciéndola gemir.

—Te amo, Katie –dijo en voz alta.

—Llámame en cuanto te desocupes –le pidió –y deberías respetarme, idiota –se refirió a Edward y colgó.

Cuando por fin la soltó, llamó a Carl, que contestó un poco enfadado.

—Recibí una llamada, me han pedido que te localice, porque no han podido, ahora veo el por qué.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –sonrió al trazar círculos en el pecho de Edward.

—Quieren que salgas en un vídeo musical.

—No, no quiero –se tiró sobre la almohada mirando al techo.

—Me han dicho que te han pedido estrictamente a ti.

—¿Ah sí? Pues es bastante agradable, pero….

—No puedes negarte, no te he dicho quién.

—Un artista baboso que sin duda ni talento tiene –hizo puchero y Edward se inclinó sobre ella, ya que Carl estaba en altavoz.

—Robbie Williams –soltó haciendo que ella abriera la boca emocionada.

—No –negó Edward.

—Tú no eres nadie para decir que no –gruñó Carl –que seas la distracción de mi hija…

—Vamos a casarnos –soltó Edward frunciendo el ceño –puedo opinar sobre esto, y es no.

—¿Cómo que van a casarse? –interrogó.

—Tengo treinta y dos años, quiero formar una magnifica familia y sé que Katie es la indicada.

—¿Qué dice Katie sobre esto? –Interrogó –porque es tu forma original de pedirme su mano.

—No, en realidad es para que sepas que entre ella y yo, las cosas son realmente en serio, y es no.

—Mi respuesta es sí –expuso a regañadientes.

—La mía es no.

—Es Robbie Williams, Edward –chilló indignada.

—Lo sé, es el señor coqueto y no, no serás su modelo para ese vídeo, no tú, tú eres mía y de nadie más

—Soy tuya –aceptó y él se relajó –pero quiero salir en un vídeo con Robbie Williams.

—Lo pensaremos y te hablaré yo, personalmente –colgó Edward.

—No puedes ser tan infantil siempre –gruñó.

—¿No te preocupa? –ella lo observó.

—¿Preocuparme qué?

—Soy diez años mayor que tú, Katie, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda llevar una vida sexual tan activa, tú eres tan joven que…

—Piensas que voy a dejarte por Robbie Williams.

—Él es atractivo –se encogió de hombros.

—Jamás, Lupin –jaló su cabello haciendo hacia atrás su cabeza y besándolo –jamás voy a dejarte por otro hombre, aunque no se te pare, aunque ronques peor que autobús descompuesto en subida, aunque te de Alzheimer, un paro cardiaco por intentar ponerme el cuerno con una chiquilla, jamás ¿lo escuchas bien?

—Te amo –la besó.

—No hay nada ni nadie que me haga dudar que me amas, no ahora –acarició su rostro –así que deja de preocuparte por otros hombres, que si yo no me preocupo porque me engañes con un millón más, tú no tienes por qué preocuparte ¿bien?

—Bien, pero… creo que deberíamos mantener esto en secreto, por lo menos hasta después de la boda de mi hermano, no quiero robar protagonismo.

—Bien –se puso de pie.

—¿Qué haces? –curioseó.

—Iré a casa.

—Que mantengamos esto en secreto no quiere decir que…

—Confía en mí –le guiñó un ojo –nos vendría bien tener nuestro propio espacio.

Se vistió y salió del apartamento de Edward, condujo hasta el parque después de que el mensaje de Scorpius le llegara pidiendo verla, no se negó, desde lo ocurrido con su hija, su relación con Victoire había mejorado.

—Hola –lo saludó cuando lo vio sentado en una banca.

—Katie –se puso de pie y la recibió con un suave beso.

—¿Qué demonios haces? –lo alejó molesta.

—Voy a dejarla –le anunció.

—¿De qué hablas? –se sorprendió.

—Voy a dejar a Victoire, me voy a divorciar de ella, tenías razón, lo único por lo que yo seguía con ella era por Ashley, pero es inútil que finja que la amo cuando realmente quiero estar contigo.

—Debes estar bromeando –señaló incrédula.

—Me dijiste que me decidiera, pero que lo pensara bien, bien, me tomé mi tiempo analizando todo, desde sus pro y sus contra, quiero comenzar una nueva vida, contigo, Katie.

—Eso, eso no es posible –sonrió apenada.

—Sé que me amas, Katie, no lo niegues –la tomó por las mejillas y la besó.

—Scorpius –se alejó –en serio, no hay oportunidad.

—Sé que sí –sonrió –fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, lo sé.

Intentó besarla pero se alejó, así que sólo la besó en la comisura de la boca.

—Así que todo este tiempo fuiste tú –Ambos voltearon.

—Victoire –comentó Lily sorprendida.

—Pensé que eras mi amiga, Katie, mierda, estuve para ti cuando Whisp murió, pero tu aprovechaste para acostarte con mi esposo.

—Eso no es cierto –negó ella.

—Victoire, ya basta, sabes que las cosas entre nosotros jamás han salido bien, no te amo, quiero una nueva vida, Katie merece una nueva vida después de lo de Jarvis, ya te lo dije, quiero el maldito divorcio.


	28. La Verdad Nos Hará Libres.

Victoire se alejó dejándolos ahí, de pie, ¿En qué clase de mierda se había metido por acceder venir a ver a Scorpius? Justo cuando las cosas con Edward estaban bien. Ellos se entrometían en esa felicidad.

—Necesito tu ayuda –le pidió a Sheryl que estaba en la cocina de Edward.

—Pensé que te habías ido.

—Me fui, pero necesito tu ayuda –la tomó del brazo y la sacó del apartamento antes de que Ted la viera.

Fueron hasta su auto y se quedaron sentadas mirando al frente.

—Así que estoy aquí para…

—Fui a ver a Scorpius –cerró los ojos y se golpeó la frente con el volante.

—¿Cómo para qué? –sonsacó molesta.

—Hace tiempo, cuando volví, le dije que si dejaba a Victoire las cosas entre nosotros podían ir más allá.

—¿Te acostaste con él cuando volviste? –interrogó.

—¡Claro que no! –Exclamó pero la culpa la invadió –tal vez estuvimos a punto, demasiadas veces como para contarlas, pero… jamás pasó.

—¿Cómo pudiste prometerle algo así Lily? –Bufó –Teddy te ama, y lo sabes, te lo dijo, mierda, te propuso conocer a su madre, yo ni siquiera he visto una foto de su madre.

—Sheryl…

—¡No! –Vociferó –esta es tu última oportunidad, te lo digo en serio –los ojos de Sheryl brillaron.

—Sheryl –la voz de Lily salió en un silbido.

—Lo amo Lily –admitió –y no voy a dejar que tu maldito fantasma lo destruya, luché contra tu fantasma por años, intentando enamorarlo, entregándole todo de mí, pero no funcionó, entonces lo dejé libre, pensé que cuando volviste tu amor por él ganaría a tu maldita venganza, pero veo que no fue así, manipulabas a los dos, Scorpius jamás ha sido de mi agrado, pero eres peor que ellos, no mereces a Edward, él merece alguien digno de él, alguien que lo ame a él, no que mientras se revuelca con él le promete cosas al ex novio, no cuando piensas en Scorpius cuando Ted te tiene en su cama.

—Tienes que estar jugando conmigo –expresó sorprendida.

—No eres la única que lo ama –suspiró –no voy a entrometerme, pero si veo una sola señal de que le harás daño, entraré en la batalla para evitar que lo lastimes, soy tu amiga, Lily, siempre y cuando no le hagas daño, pero es mejor que te prevengas, porque no voy a agradarte si lo dañas –salió del auto.

Audrey le pidió a Lily que fuera su dama de honor, se sintió feliz y triste al ver que Audrey había continuado con su vida, ella era la quinta dama de honor, Edward por obvio sería el padrino de Lyall, después de hablar con Sheryl se encontraba nerviosa, le había comentado a Carl, pero él sólo había dicho que hiciera lo correcto pero… ¿qué demonios era realmente lo correcto? ¿Dejar a Edward ser feliz con Sheryl? Sí, seguramente eso debería hacer, dejarlo libre, ella no podía ser la adecuada para él, porque le había prometido algo a Scorpius, y no es que estuviera pensando en cumplirlo, pero las cosas se pondrían feas si él le decía a Teddy y… jamás podía decirle que era Lily, por mucho que el amara a Lily ¿cuál sería su reacción por el engaño?

—Esta canción quiero dedicarla a un par de enamorados –indicó Sheryl –espero que te ayude un poco, Katie, a pensar más claro –explicó por último y comenzó a cantar.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth_

_It's hiding the words that don't come out_

_And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed_

_They don't know my head is a mess._

Su voz era perfecta, le gustaba como cantaba, y esa canción en específico, la hicieron sonreír, y más al ver a Edward sujetar su mano y llevarla a la pista, era el ensayo de la boda de Lyall y Audrey.

_No they don't know who I really am_

_And they don't know what I've been through_

_Like you do, and I was made for you._

Rodeo el cuello del hombre que amaba y se recargó en su pecho, cerró los ojos para que la voz de Sheryl le taladrara los oídos, con esas palabras tan simples, ciertas, perfectas, y sobre todo, verdaderas, Edward la estrujó fuerte junto a él, mientras la voz de Sheryl seguía en el aire con aquella canción.

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am._

—Siempre me ha gustado su voz –expuso Edward.

—Me pondré celosa –contestó y él sonrió.

—Recuerdas lo que hablamos ¿cierto?

—No tengo que estar celosa de tu ex muerta, a pesar de que la ames más que a nadie, más que a ti mismo.

—Katie –señaló confundido.

—Pero no me preocupa tu ex novia muerta –se alejó –aunque debería, porque sería vivir bajo una sombra siempre, me preocupo por tu ex viva, que sigue enamorada de ti.

— ¿Sheryl? –Sonrió –sólo somos buenos amigos, sólo eso.

—Ella para ti lo será, pero tú para ella no, Edward –volteó a ver a Sheryl y bajó el rostro –tú ganas –le dijo haciendo que todos voltearan a verla –es tuyo, la que no se interpone más aquí soy yo –se alejó un poco y después lo observó –no me sigas –lo amenazó y se dirigió a la salida.

Edward se quedó de pie en la pista, igual de sorprendido que todos los demás presentes en el lugar, Sheryl bajó del escenario y el guitarrista siguió con la canción no sin antes llamar la atención de la audiencia.

_Oh but these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true, I was made for you_

_Oh yeah, well it's true that I was made for you._

—Edward…

—No –la alejó y caminó hasta la salida.

—Tenemos que aclarar esto –le pidió.

—Basta ya Sheryl, tú terminaste lo nuestro, me dijiste que no me amabas, que no podías soportar estar conmigo, que era un idiota perdido y desorientado y que tú querías un hombre.

—Quería al hombre que solías ser –le dijo –ese hombre que has vuelto a ser.

—Sheryl, amo a Katie.

—Vuelves a mentirte –le sonrió –tú amas a Katie O’hara porque te recuerda a Lily, pero no la amas a ella, admítelo, tú no la amas a ella, estás desesperado porque crees que si no te casas ahora no lo harás, y te aferras a ella ¡Lily está muerta! –le gritó en la cara –y aunque estuviera viva, tú no le interesarías, lo sé, créeme.

—Me enamoré de lo que vi de Lily en ella –admitió –pero es algo que jamás vi en ti, y te diré que después de que Jarvis me mostró lo que Katie realmente era capaz de sentir, me interesé en ella, no en si me recordaba o no a Lily.

—Maldito Jarvis –gruñó Sheryl –así que ese fue su maldito plan desde el inicio.

— ¿De qué hablas? –investigó Edward.

—Pregúntale a Katie, no a mí, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ella no es para ti, y tú…

—Tú serías un imbécil si la dejas ir –Sheryl observó a Audrey que acababa de salir y estaba detrás de Ted –no puedo creerlo Sheryl, realmente me dejé guiar por esa cara de niña buena.

— ¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo? –se sorprendió.

—Lo sé, pero no, no me lo dijo, la conozco mejor que nadie, lo sabría así fuese un transexual –se encogió de hombros –y tú eres una perra, honestamente, la que no merece a Edward, eres tú.

—Eres sorprendente, todo este tiempo hablando pestes de él.

—Las merece, no he cambiado de opinión sobre eso.

—No entiendo nada de lo que hablan.

—Que vayas tras ella, imbécil –lo golpeo y él asintió.

Lily saltó cuando Edward golpeó la ventana de su auto, puso el auto en marcha.

—Por favor no te vayas –le suplicó –vamos a hablar, Katie por favor.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Bien, baja y aclaremos eso –abrió la puerta y sacó la llave, salió y azotó la puerta.

—Sheryl no significa nada para mí, nada –insistió –pensé que no me harías una escena de celos –sonrió.

—No estoy dispuesta a esto Edward –se giró –antes pensé que podía soportarlo, pero ahora sé que no, no puedo soportar la idea de tu pasado, no cuando hay tantas mujeres en tu vida, en tu cama.

—Tú eres la única –explicó desesperado –Katie, he tenido a tantas mujeres, pero ellas jamás…

— ¡Pero tú para ellas sí! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza –eso es lo que no entiendes, jamás has entendido, tú no has sentido nada por ellas, y eso es lo que me aterra, porque… ahora crees amarme, pero admítelo, tu no me amas, jamás lo has hecho, jamás lo harás, y ahora que sé todo lo que he sentido este tiempo por ti… –las lágrimas comenzaron a descender –me juré a mí misma que Jarvis sería el último hombre en romperme el corazón, y ahora estoy aquí, con el corazón a punto de explotar, así que sólo déjame ir.

—No puedo –se negó.

—Pues tienes que hacerlo –se limpió las lágrimas –dile a Audrey que si quiere que siga siendo su dama me lo haga saber, no voy a arruinar su boda, sino… también lo comprendo.

—Katie, por favor –la sujetó de las mejillas y besó sus labios –no puedes hacer esto, no es justo.

— ¿Qué es justo en esta vida Edward? –Giró el rostro –no hay nada justo en la vida, ya debiste aprenderlo con Lily.

—Pero no quiero que vuelva a pasarme, no de nuevo –pegó su frente a la de ella –eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz, en este momento sólo te necesito a ti, sólo tú y yo, y la otra gente no me interesa, y no sé por qué no puedo quitar los ojos de ti, Katie O’hara, te amo, y no sé qué necesitas para convencerte de que significas mucho más de lo que crees, mi amor, ahora sólo somos tú y yo, nada que ganar o perder, somos sólo tú y yo, sólo tú y yo, por favor, no termines con esto, con el nosotros que ahora tenemos.

—Teddy –sollozó.

—Sencillamente moriríamos el uno sin el otro, me pediste que jamás te dejara, y te juré que jamás lo haría, pues bien, te lo suplico Katie –se hincó frente a ella –no me dejes, no me dejes nunca, porque no voy a perdonarme el perderte, ya perdí una vez a la mujer de mi vida por ser un cobarde, por no humillarme, no volverá a pasarme, si es lo que quieres de mí, tómalo, toma mi orgullo, toma todo lo que quieras de mí, pero no te marches, no porque vas a partirme el corazón y no conforme con eso, vas a llevarte los fragmentos contigo, no nos hagas esto, no me hagas esto, te amo, te amo.

Lily se dejó caer frente a él y lo besó sin esperar más o decir algo, sería una estúpida si dejaba ir su felicidad una vez más, después de todo lo que sufrió para llegar a la verdadera felicidad, no lo haría, si él estaba ahí, pidiendo que no lo dejara, porque él jamás la dejaría ¿por qué hacerlo? Se amaban, y que el mundo se fuera al infierno de ser necesario, no lo dejaría.

Se quedaron abrazados en el estacionamiento un rato, uno junto al otro, admirándose completamente.

—Te amo –le dijo Lily –como a nada en el mundo.

—Yo a ti…

—No, escúchame –suplico –no he amado a nadie como a ti, y ahora lo sé –comenzó a llorar –ni a Jarvis, a nadie, daría la vida entera por ti, todo lo que tengo, tómame como quieras, no me importa cómo, porque te amo, y eso jamás va a cambiar.

—Jamás voy a dejar de amarte –besó su frente –vamos a casa.

—No –se negó –regresemos, que vean que no pudieron separarnos y que jamás podrán, porque te amo y me amas ¿cierto?

—Cierto –sonrió.

Regresaron al lugar, Audrey la abrazó con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, Edward sonrió agradecido, ella lo había odiado desde que lo había visto en la casa de Jade, y eso no había cambiado después de todo, pero le agradecía que se encargara de Sheryl mientras solucionaba sus problemas con Katie.

—&—

Las cosas se pusieron bien entre ellos, Lily se sentía bien, de ver a su mejor amiga casarse por fin con un buen chico, aunque Sheryl seguía ahí, la tranquilizó un poco el hecho de que Nymphadora no fuera invitada a la boda de su hijo menor, habían tenido problemas, nada grave, pero desacuerdos simples, que después solucionarían, ella la conocía porque solía ser amiga de Edward, y ella siempre fue amable, ahora se preguntaba si Nymphadora supo todo el tiempo que su hijo mayor estaba enamorado de Lily, debería haberlo sabido, al parecer, toda la familia Lupin lo sabía.

—&—

La ceremonia, la recepción fue tranquila, esperaba que algún día Edward realmente pidiera su mano en matrimonio, aunque dudaba que lo hiciera, tal vez sólo se limitarían a vivir juntos, como él tanto deseaba.

—Me alegro que seas feliz –indicó Audrey –por fin.

—Gracias –sonrió ella –por todo.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, y espero que eso siga aunque tenga que llamarte Katie.

—Siempre lo serás, lo juro –la abrazó.

—Extraño tanto a Jade –explicó seria –no quiero arruinar tu felicidad, pero la extraño, las cosas después de que ella murió fueron tan complicadas, tú te encerraste en tu mundo y me echaste de tu vida como si fuese la peor de las escorias, jamás supe que hice mal para que incluso a mí me echaras de esa manera de tu vida, sólo nos teníamos la una a la otra, y de la nada, me quedé sola –sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Y yo, Audrey, también la extraño, como a nadie, y lamento ser una tonta, por sólo ver lo que perdí, pero no lo que aún tenía, fui una estúpida, en serio.

—Perdón que las interrumpa –expuso Edward rodeando la cintura de Lily –pero mejor vine antes de que le digas algo malo de mí y termine por dejarme.

—Salvé tu patética relación al decirte que fueras tras ella, porque no lo pensabas hacer, así que ahora no me digas que haré algo para arruinarla.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo divertido –pero aun así, quiero ir a bailar con mi novia.

—Suena tan extraño –comentó Lily y le sonrió.

—Lo sé, soy un anciano con novia, no lo recuerdes.

—Puedes llevártela –señaló Audrey –pero en un instante, necesito charlar con ella un poco.

—¿De qué? –enarcó una ceja curioso.

—¡No te importa! –Gruñó entre dientes –Katie –suplicó.

—No seas tímida, él sabe todo de mí.

—Necesito un par de consejos respecto a… —Audrey se puso roja cuando observó a Edward –sobre sexo –soltó.

—¿Qué? –Chilló Lily alejándose un poco de Edward —¿no te has acostado con Lyall? –rió histérica.

—No todas somos unas mujerzuelas como tú –reveló ofendida.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo –sonrió divertida y movió la cabeza en forma negativa –creo que necesitas darnos un poco de tiempo, amor –besó a Ted.

—Podemos darle una clase de sexo visual –la acercó más a él.

—Eso es asqueroso, gracias –volteo a otro lado.

—De todas formas, Katie no es tan buena como crees que es.

—Me sorprende ese hecho –señaló observándola.

—Sólo deja que se canse, hazle pensar que es el mejor semental del mundo y nada malo pasara.

—¿Eso haces conmigo? –interrogó ofendido Edward.

—Eres el mejor semental del mundo.

—No, no, ahora no lo creeré –se alejó fingiendo indignación –iré con mi hermano a darle instrucciones, aunque creo que ya domina el área de cabalgar –bromeó y se alejó.

—¿En serio jamás? –Lily sonrió al ver a Audrey negar.

—No, nunca, jamás, Jade fue la primera, después tú, nunca pudimos hablar de sexo, y todo eso.

—En realidad puedo llamarle vida sexual y buen sexo cuando inicie con Edward, con Scorpius… fue decepcionante si hago comparación.

—¿Y Jarvis? –Lily sonrió.

—Jamás pasó, sólo Edward, Scorpius en el pasado y bueno…

—Cuando Krum abusó de ti ¿cierto?

—Cierto, mi relación más larga ha sido Edward, y no hablo de cuanto ha durado el sexo, sino que… lo he hecho más veces con él que con Scorpius.

—¿Cómo no notaste que lo amabas? –Audrey cambió su semblante –tengo que decirte que seguí en contacto con Scorpius, no con tu hermana, sólo con él, y… la amistad no fue igual, pero lo intenté, pensé que te gustaría que recordara al “amor de tu vida”.

—Sin embargo tratas mal a Edward –reprochó.

—Hay más cosas de él de las que sabes, pero así como dejas que él crea que Lily murió, intenta ser feliz con él, en serio quiero tu felicidad, aunque sea con él, aunque podría insistirte en que le digas la verdad, que le digas que eres tú, _su Lily_, la chica que ha amado –sonrió.

—No puedo, no quiero perderlo por decirle la verdad.

—No vas a perderlo, él ama a Katie y ama a Lily, tiene dos en una –bromeó –pero… tienes que saber que hay muchas personas que conocemos tu secreto, y si a alguien se le resbala un poco, él terminará sabiendo la verdad.

—Él nunca va a saber que Lily Potter sigue viva ¿me entiendes? Él no puede saberlo, no voy a perderlo por una verdad.

—Si eres quien se lo dices, no pasará nada, pero si se entera por alguien que no seas tú, no creo que las cosas terminen bien, por favor, Lily, díselo, mejor ahora que estás a tiempo y no después, cuando las cosas sean peores, te lo suplico, sé honesta con él, por ti, más que por él.

—¡Felicidades! –señaló Scorpius detrás llegando hasta Audrey e interrumpiendo la charla.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—Me alegro que por fin dijeras que sí.

—Y me alegra que por fin dieras el paso a dejar a esa bruja.

—Bien, próximamente nos verás así a Katie y a mí –rodeó su cintura.

—No lo creo –se burló la pelirroja y se alejó.

—Vamos, fuiste tú la que hiciste la propuesta.

—Mejor me iré antes de crearte un problema, Audrey.

—Bien, gracias por los consejos, aunque… no te conozco y ya te ataqué en interrogantes.

—Seremos familia al final de cuentas –sonrió divertida, no podía creer ese hecho.

—¿Familia? –Scorpius las observó –no… ¿familia?

—Ella es Lupin ahora –indicó Lily y se mordió el labio inferior cuando su vista se topó con Ted a lo lejos.

—¿Qué? –Interrogó –así que es cierto que te acuestas con él, jamás quise creerlo, bueno, me seducías a mí, él es mi mejor amigo, nunca le robas la chica a tu mejor amigo.

—Bueno, él es Edward Lupin, ciertamente –sonrió divertida –él no respeta las reglas del juego, y mientras yo te seduje e intenté que me prestaras más atención que a tu mujer y a tu hija, bueno, él…

—¿Te prestó más atención?

—Él se dedicó a seducirme a mí, ¿y qué crees? Caí. 

—Es divertido que creas que él va a casarse contigo, porque Nymphadora no vino a la boda de Lyall…

—Porque están disgustados por el lugar donde fue –señaló Audrey.

—No le mientas a la chica –la observó –fue con Jaqueline a comprar el vestido y a hacer los preparativos, se comprometieron hace meses, de hecho, la vez que ella fue a la locación, dos semanas después, se comprometieron ¿miento Audrey?

—Yo… —se quedó callada –en realidad no lo sé.

—Aun así –observó a Scorpius –entre nosotros no existe posibilidad a algo.

Caminó hasta los sanitarios y se detuvo al ver llegar a Carl.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves pálida –expuso preocupado.

—Papá –levantó la vista –dime… que Scorpius me mintió.

—¿Sobre qué cariño? –su preocupación y su sorpresa se reflejó en ese momento.

—¿Es verdad que Edward se comprometió con Rose? –los ojos de Carl se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Sí –explicó Johnson junto a ellos, de hecho tú aun salías con Jack cuando eso sucedió, pero no fue un gran evento ni nada, fui invitado a la cena de compromiso a la casa de Jaqueline Stuart.

—Gracias.

Se alejó rumbo a los sanitarios y vació su estómago ahí, se le había revuelto con la noticia y no creía que eso pasara, Edward era un gran imbécil ¿pero qué decir de ella?

—&—

—Así que vas a casarte –señaló Jack tocando el hombro de Edward.

—Levitt –expuso incómodo sacudiéndose su mano –así es pero… ¿Quién te dijo?

—Todo mundo lo sabe, bueno, en realidad Jaqueline nos invitó a su cena de compromiso.

—Claro –se burló –no lo comunicamos, rompí el compromiso con ella.

—¿Y cuando sucedió eso? –investigó sorprendido.

—Cuando comencé a acostarme con tu ex –sonrió divertido.

—¿Desde qué te acostaste con ella o desde que te enamoraste de ella? –lo encaró.

—No te importa, ella terminó contigo y no por mí, sino por Jarvis ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿Lo recuerdas tú? Solía ser tu mejor amigo, pero lo mataste para quedarte con ella.

—Claro –sonrió –sobre todo porque yo estaba en la iglesia y él comprando flores a una ciudad de distancia, sí, muy lógico.

—Entonces, si no te casas con Jaqueline, ¿Por qué te vieron comprando un buen anillo de compromiso ayer por la tarde? –Elevó las cejas –tiene que ser para Katie, porque de ser de otra manera, hubieses enviado a tu asistente, como siempre.

—Sí, le propondré matrimonio, en un par de días ¿y qué?

—No, en realidad admiro tu valentía al casarte con ella.

—¿Ah sí? –sonrió.

—Dejemos de lado los problemas y el sarcasmo, Edward, pero en serio, de todos los hombres en el mundo, jamás pensé que tú, terminarías con alguien como ella.

—¿Y? –frunció el ceño.

—Has estado con tantas mujeres, vírgenes, no tan vírgenes, y zorras, pero con ninguna te has enganchado, me imagino que entre todas esas, había muy buenas amantes.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito punto? –preguntó a punto de soltarle un puñetazo.

—Que ambos sabemos que Katie es ardiente, preciosa, pero muy mala en la cama –sonrió –si sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿cómo tú podrías proponerle matrimonio a la diversión de la locación?

—¿Qué? –se rascó el cuello para controlar su impulso por golpearlo.

—Se acostó con la mayoría ahí, hasta con tu padre –sonrió –cuando dejaste de ir un tiempo, menos con Marshall, o y con George, con él nunca quiso, pero pasó con casi todos –suspiró –sólo espero que te cuidaras con ella, ya sabes, la protección es algo esencial, incluso, la acabo de ver salir a Scorpius del baño de chicas, Katie estaba adentro, espero que no te de asco besarla después de que usó sus lindos labios para satisfacer la parte baja de Scorpius Malfoy –sonrió y se alejó.

Edward caminó hasta Audrey, que hablaba con algunos invitados, así que se dirigió al baño, ella iba saliendo limpiándose los labios.

—Aquí estás –señaló furioso.

—¿Dónde más? –curioseó seria.

—¿Qué hacías aquí? –la sujetó del brazo.

—¿Esto es una escena de celos? –frunció el ceño.

—No –comentó serio.

—Estaba haciendo lo que se hace en los baños, Edward, eso hacía –se soltó –estaré con mi padre, con permiso.

Se alejó y la vio tomar asiento junto a Carl, se alejó hasta la barra, donde estaba Johnson y su padre.

—De nuevo de mal humor ¿se volvieron a pelear? –indagó Remus.

—Algo así –gruñó –un Whiskey –pidió.

—En seguida.

—Hijo –lo observó preocupado –dime algo ¿estás seguro que esa chica es la mujer de tu vida?

—¿Alguna razón por la que no lo es? –averiguó.

—Bueno, pelean todos los días, además…

—¿Te acostaste con ella? –lo observó.

—Esperen un momento –intervino Johnson –no entiendo ¿cómo puedes pelear con Jaqueline todo el tiempo si ni la ves? También estaría dudoso sobre su relación.

—¿Qué? –Edward gruñó –rompí ese maldito compromiso hace meses –apuntó Edward.

—Oh-oh –señaló azorado.

—¿Por qué el oh-oh? –curioseó Remus.

—Cuando llegue junto a Carl, Katie le preguntó si era verdad lo que el señor Malfoy le había dicho.

—¿Qué le dijo? –la ira de Edward se incrementó.

—Que te ibas a casar con Jaqueline, como Carl no sabía nada, y claramente me perdí la noticia del rompimiento entre tú y Jaqueline, yo dije que sí, así que ella puede estar molesta contigo por eso, pero he visto que se ha portado como una dama respecto a esa noticia.

—Sí claro –gruñó.

—¿No piensas aclarar nada? –Edward miró a su padre.

—No –se acomodó en la barra –hace un segundo me dijiste que meditara sobre si ella es la mujer de mi vida, me imagino que tienes un buen argumento del porque no lo es, tal vez que mientras estaba en terapia aprovechaste para acostarte con ella ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto que no! –señaló Remus indignado.

—¿Entonces porque la preocupación?

—Porque discúlpame lo que voy a decir, pero no puedo dejar de evitar comparar a todas las mujeres con las que sales con Lily –Edward se tensó –desde que llegaste a la puerta de mi oficina diciendo que ella era la mujer de tu vida, que jamás amarías a nadie como a ella, no he dejado de juzgar tus acciones, tus relaciones con otras mujeres, para mí, la mejor elección que has hecho en tu vida, fue enamorarte de Lily Potter –se puso de pie y se alejó.

—Deberías ir y aclarar todo este embrollo –Johnson sonrió –soy el mejor amigo de Carl, y créeme que él no va a parar con nada, si le rompes el corazón a Katie, y no deberías creer en lo que las personas te dicen acerca de ella, mucho menos si ese alguien, ha sido un exnovio ardido, que está dando patadas de ahogado por recuperar lo que cree suyo, pero es tu elección, si crees que Katie no vale realmente la pena, deberías quedarte aquí, sentado y embriagarte, sólo tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias.

—&—

—¿Te vas? –Curioseó Lyall sorprendido –pero cuñada –sonrió.

—No es que quiera –sonrió –pero no me siento tan cómoda estando aquí, y creo que deberías dejar de llamarme cuñada, Lyall, Katie está bien.

—Pero serás mi cuñada, necesito saborear esa palabra, jamás pensé que la diría, para ser honesto, no cuando se refiriera a la esposa de mi hermano, siempre pensé que él sería un maldito solterón.

—Pues deberías llamar a Jaqueline Stuart cuñada, no a mí, y perdón que me marche, pero no me siento cómoda estando aquí…

—¿Por qué la incomodidad? –aclaró Edward.

—Por tu presencia, sin duda alguna.

—Auch –expuso Lyall –golpe directo al rostro.

—Así que mejor te vas, en vez de disfrutar la tarde con tus repetidos amantes.

La mano de Lily se estampó en la mejilla de Edward, su pecho subía y bajaba tan aprisa por la ira, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse después de pedirles disculpas a Audrey y a Lyall por arruinar no sólo el ensayo de la boda, sino también la boda.

—Te veré en casa –le dijo a Carl, tomó su bolso y salió corriendo, le tomó tiempo suficiente llegar a su casa como para controlar un poco su enojo, se quitó el vestido cuando estuvo en su cuarto, se puso una playera que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y bajó en bóxer hasta el despacho de su abuelo.

—Deberías tener más cuidado cuando subas a esa escalera, la última vez, casi te matas.

—Mierda –señaló cuándo casi se cae debido al susto.

—¿Puedes bajar de ahí? –indagó.

—¿Puedes largarte? –soltó enfadada.

—No.

—Pues yo tampoco puedo bajarme.

Teddy caminó hasta ella y la jaló suavemente del brazo para que ella bajara, pero Lily se negó, haciendo que forcejearan un poco y el resultado fuera que cayera de rodillas frente a él.

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

—Lárgate Edward –expuso molesta.

—¿Por qué? –sonsacó.

—Por favor y gracias –sonrió furiosa.

—¿Sabes que me dijo tu amado Jack Levitt en la boda de mi hermano?

—No me interesa –se puso de pie cuando Edward llegó hasta la puerta.

—Debería –se cruzó de brazos –porque a mí me interesa saber que te dijo Scorpius sobre mí.

—La verdad, eso me dijo, algo que hubiese preferido saber de ti, sin duda.

—¿Qué voy a casarme? –la observó.

—Sí, que vas a casarte –volteo a otro lado.

—En realidad me hubiese encantado decírtelo –comentó serio –te lo iba a decir.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo tu mujer me propusiera ser su dama de honor?

—Iba a decírtelo justo cuando me confesaras que te acostaste con mi padre –soltó, Lily lo observó sin comprender por un instante. —O cuando me dijeras que fuiste al baño a hacerle sexo oral a Scorpius, o cuando me dijeras que te acostaste con toda la puta locación cuando no estaba.

—¡Eso no es verdad! –chilló furiosa.

—¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Tú?

—Pregúntale a tu estúpido padre si eso es verdad –caminó hasta él y golpeo su pecho.

—Ya lo hice –dijo serio –y no me agradó la respuesta.

—¡Pues si dijo que es cierto es igual de mentiroso que tú! –Señaló dolida –estará muy orgulloso de ti ahora.

—¡Iba a decírtelo! –gritó enfadado.

—Claro, sí, te creo, ahora fuera de mi casa Edward.

Ted la sujetó de la cintura y la acercó hasta él y la besó, Lily intentó liberarse pero no pudo, Edward la sostenía firmemente contra su cuerpo.

—No –le pidió cuando liberó sus labios –no aquí –pidió.

—Bien –se levantó.

La tomó en brazos y subió las escaleras con ella, la dejó sobre su cama y continúo besándola, Edward quedó desnudo antes de que pudiese deshacerse de la poca ropa que traía ella, ahí estaban una vez más, haciendo oídos sordos a todos, entregándose el uno al otro sin importarles nada más.

—Debiste decirme que ibas a casarte con ella –explicó seria desde su pecho.

—Katie, no era mi intención que te enteraras que voy a casarme.

—Lo entiendo.

—Escúchame –la besó –sí, pensé en casarme con Jaqueline, pero terminé mi compromiso con ella, de nuevo, cuando ocurrió algo entre nosotros, terminé mi relación con ella.

—¿Entonces cómo es posible que todo mundo sepa? Que tu madre esté organizando esa boda si tu…

—Me vieron comprando una sortija de compromiso –admitió –pero no quería que tú lo supieras, no hasta que te propusiera matrimonio, Katie –sonrió –voy a casarme contigo, así digas no.

—Edward –pegó su rostro al pecho desnudo de Edward –te amo.

—Y yo a ti –la estrujó más fuerte –y no voy a dejarte, nunca, pase lo que pase, te lo juro.

La tranquilizaba siempre que le decía eso, sabía que era cierto, que no iba a dejarla, se aferró a él tanto como pudo en ese momento.

—&—

—¿Y esa maleta? –aclaró Carl.

—Estaré dos días lejos –se tomó rápido el jugo.

—¿A dónde irás?

—Iré con Teddy a Canadá –sonrió.

—¿Por qué no me habías informado? –frunció el ceño.

—Tu asistente me dijo –se burló –el vídeo ¿recuerdas?

—¿Te dio permiso?

—No lo digas así, Edward está algo viejo.

—No lo suficiente como para meterte en su cama cada que quiere ¿cierto?

—No lo suficiente, cualquier hombre en su sano juicio se preocuparía que su novia conozca a Robbie Williams –le guiñó un ojo –siendo tan viejo como él, claro.

—Robbie Williams no es un joven exactamente.

—Pero es famoso, y la gente piensa que salgo con los hombres por su fama.

—Idiotas –levantó el periódico y no dijo más.

—Nos veremos luego, papá.

—&—

Fue un vuelo tranquilo, le agradaba la idea de estar con Edward lejos dos días, lejos de todos y sus tontos chismes.

—La vida es tan perfecta –indicó Edward con un pésimo acento.

—No –Sonrió –no luces y no hablas como uno de ellos.

—Claro, pero me amas a mí, no a ellos.

—No tanto –frunció la nariz.

—Chistosa –la sujetó contra él.

—Bien, tienes razón.

Después de que fueran por ellos al hangar privado a donde había llegado el avión de Ted, y los llevaran hasta donde les habían indicado tuvieron que caminar hasta donde el asistente de Carl les había dicho, sonrió al ver el lugar resguardado.

—Debe ser la Señorita O’hara –apuntó el hombre y revisó entre sus cosas.

—Sí –sonrió y el hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Gracias –pasó y caminó hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

—Usted no puede pasar –expuso el hombre y le tapó el paso a Edward.

—Vengo con ella –se quejó, Lily volteo y sonrió.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Soy el Señor O’hara –gruñó.

—No tengo a ninguno con ese apellido.

—Lupin –gruñó –soy Edward Lupin y soy el prometido de la Señorita O’hara.

—Viene conmigo –le guiñó un ojo al hombre y jaló a Teddy.

—No te rías –se quejó cuando se alejaron de ese hombre.

—No lo haré –se mordió el labio para evitar reírse.

—Bien, ya ríete de mí.

—Lo siento –soltó la carcajada.

Edward se quedó alejado de las cámaras que a pesar de que aún no comenzaban, ya estaban grabando.

—Oh por dios –gimió al verla –ya ha valido totalmente la pena –la besó y la pegó a él.

—Edward, estoy trabajando y esta vez no eres mi jefe.

—Por desgracia, te ves espectacularmente sensual.

—Edward –lo alejó –normalmente uso esta clase de vestidos ¿recuerdas?

—No es como si por esa razón dejaras de lucir atractivamente sensual.

—Basta –sonrió.

—Tengo que cortejarte, antes de que alguien más crea que eres soltera.

—Le dijiste al de seguridad que eres el Señor O’hara –se burló –creo que ya saben que no soy soltera.

—Tienes razón.

Por fortuna, Ted mantuvo la distancia en todo momento, aun así la miraba de forma posesiva para que el resto del mundo supiera que ella era de él, cosa que le agradaba, saber que Edward la reclamaba como suya y de nadie más, la volvía loca de felicidad.


	29. La Advertencia de Nymphadora Lupin.

—Eso es todo –expresó uno de los hombres –nos veremos mañana para terminar esto.

Se alejó para quitarse los zapatos y volver a la ropa normal, o al menos a los jeans que llevaba puestos.

—Pensaba en ir a dar una vuelta, no sé –indicó Edward sosteniéndola de la cintura.

—Pero la lluvia arruinó tus planes ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—No del todo –le otorgó una sonrisa que de inmediato supo a qué se refería.

Tomaron un taxi hasta un pequeño edificio, a pesar del tamaño práctico, sabía que era de los sitios más lujosos, esta propiedad debió adquirirla hace poco, porque ella conocía todas y cada una de sus propiedades, por fotos y algunas en persona, cuando solía ser Lily, él amaba llevarla consigo y mostrarle sus espacios personales, incluso, tenía acceso a sus cuentas, él decía que sólo ella era digna de conocer tal información, porque en nadie más confiaba.

—Permíteme –la alzó para cruzar al apartamento.

—Eso es un poco ridículo –le informó.

—¿Por qué? –interrogó.

—Porque no estamos casados y esta no es nuestra casa.

—Lo sé, pero pronto estaremos casados.

—Aún no lo propones y no he dicho que sí, o te he dejado creer que diré que sí.

—No me tortures tan pronto ¿quieres? –sonrió.

—De acuerdo –se encogió de hombros.

—Espera aquí, no te muevas.

Edward se detuvo a dos pasos de ella, una mujer salió del pasillo, traía un traje sastre de pantalón color blanco, el cabello ondulado y rosa la sorprendieron, hasta que giró el rostro hasta ella.

—Buenas tardes –sonrió.

—Hola mamá –indicó Edward y caminó hasta ella, la abrazó y besó su mejilla.

—Hola, ¿puedo saber la razón por la que te dignas a visitar a tu madre?

—Bueno, no sé cuando tengas planeado ir a Londres –se encogió de hombros.

—Tú me resguardaste en este lugar, porque no querías que me conocieran –observó a Lily.

—Bueno, pues, ahora sin duda, quiero que conozcas a alguien y que ella te conozca.

—Amor –se acercó a él –tú… ¿no crees que es muy joven para ti? –examinó en voz baja para tratar que no la escuchara pero aun así Lily alcanzó a oírla haciéndola sonreír, Nymphadora Lupin, siempre tan honesta.

—Mamá –se quejó Ted –papá es muy viejo para ti también.

—Oh demonios, no me digas que ella no es la mujer que tendré que soportar en mis reuniones familiares, porque de ser así, hablaré con tu padre y te quitaremos del patrimonio familiar y sin duda del testamento de ambos –gruñó –he quedado como una idiota.

—Mamá, ella es Katie O’hara, Katie, ella es mi madre.

—Mucho gusto –saludó y estrechó su mano.

—Un placer, ahora, necesito una explicación ¿eres su asistente personal?

—Ella, es Katie, no puedo presentarla como mi prometida, porque aún no lo es –le aclaró.

—¿No lo ha propuesto? –la observó y ella negó.

—Discúlpeme un momento, necesito hablar con mi hijo, vamos –lo jaló de la solapa y lo dirigió a la cocina.

Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír histéricamente, Nymphadora jamás había regañado a Edward, en sus treinta y dos años, tal vez era la primera vez que lo hacía, él era su consentido, no había nada que le negara, incluso, lo defendía de las mujeres a las cuales abandonaba y los padres querían que cumpliera con su responsabilidad y de cumplir su deber para con sus hijas, por haberlas pervertido y desvirgado, Nym se burlaba de ellos y les hacía ver de una manera bastante educada, que su hijo no habría podido hacer eso, si ellas hubiesen sido tan decentes como para haber abierto las piernas.

—Ahora vuelvo –le sonrió –iré por algo y volveré, máximo diez minutos.

—De acuerdo –lo besó.

—Te amo.

—Yo a ti –sonrió como una estúpida y observó por la ventana hacia la calle.

—Así que tú, lograste conquistar a mi hijo.

—Sí, creo que si –sonrió.

—No quiero que malentiendas todo esto –se sentó en el sillón y su mirada era profunda y cautelosa –Edward suele jugar con muchas mujeres, no es un santo, es promiscuo, y ama a las mujeres y su soltería más que a otra cosa.

—Lo sé –admitió y giró hasta ella –conozco a Edward muy bien.

—No tienen mucho de conocerse.

—Señora Lupin –suspiró –desde que conocí a Edward las personas a mi alrededor que me quieren me han advertido como es su hijo, un casanova, mujeriego, toda clase de descripción, sé que su hijo es amante al sexo, que le gusta el whiskey y el cigarro, lo nuestro no es la típica historia de amor a primera vista, tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas para estar juntos, y creo que sé que para él no soy una más en la lista, inicie así, pero ahora ya no lo soy.

—¿Y qué es él para ti? –se levantó y caminó hasta ella.

—Estoy aquí, a pesar de su actitud y que está tratando intimidarme –Nymphadora sonrió.

—Quiero que Edward sea feliz.

—Creo que lo merece, y quiero hacerlo feliz, tal vez no pueda convertirme en Lily –bajó el rostro.

—¿Te contó sobre ella? –se sorprendió.

—Me dijo que a pesar de todo, nunca va a poder amarme como la amó a ella.

—Me sorprende que sigas con él a pesar de eso, y más que te dijera sobre Lily, suele ir por la vida diciendo que su amor verdadero fue Jade Finnigan, cuando todos nosotros sabíamos que eso era una mentira más ¿pero quienes somos para juzgar? –Se encogió de hombros –la única manera que encontró para sobrellevar la muerte de Lily fue esa, mentirse a sí mismo, sobre que nunca la amó y nunca la quiso, insultarla era el único modo que le hacía sentir algo, ira, y a veces es mejor sentir la ira más profunda a no sentir nada ¿no lo crees? –se mantuvo de pie a una distancia considerable –pero cada quién lucha con su dolor de la mejor manera que puede, muchos se quitan la vida, y él lo ha intentado, siempre por la misma razón, siempre por la misma chica.

—No sabía.

—Katie, Katie, eres joven, comparada con Edward, comprendo que ahora pueda gustarte el desempeño sexual de mi hijo, pero eso irá disminuyéndose, y no creo que tus hormonas se apaguen tan pronto como las de él, digo, ¿cuántos años tienes? Puedo casi apostar que con trabajos eres mayor de edad.

—Tengo 23 –admitió –y si me lo permite, no creo que sea la persona adecuada para decirme esto.

—¿Disculpa? –se burló Nymphadora –no soy la mujer correcta para decirlo, es mi hijo de quien estamos hablando ¿por qué no me haría la persona correcta para discutirlo?

—Sé que es su hijo –admitió Lily con una sonrisa –pero está usted aquí, en su plan de madre protectora, temiendo que su lindo bebé salga herido, acusándome de algo que aun ni siquiera ha pasado por mi mente.

—Pero lo hará, eres joven –sonrió –tienes 23 pocos años, él tiene casi diez más que tú…

—Lo hará –repitió –dígame, ¿me lo está diciendo por experiencia? –negó –tengo entendido por Audrey McLaggen que usted y el señor Lupin se han amado profundamente desde hace más de 33 años –suspiró –usted que nadie me comprende mejor, porque también se ha enamorado de un hombre mayor por diez años, y siguen juntos, amándose, es exactamente lo mismo ¿cuántas veces a lo largo de su matrimonio y su relación con Remus Lupin usted pensó en serle infiel porque no satisfacía sus necesidades sexuales? –la mujer de cabello rosa le sonrió.

—Cariño te has olvidado de lo principal, he conocido a muchas mujeres como nosotras a lo largo de mis años, que dicen amar al hombre mayor con el que salen o se casaron, pero sus matrimonios terminan más rápido que un cachín de la máquina registradora –sonrió.

—No me importan las demás relaciones, me importa él, lo amo, mi relación con su hijo es lo único que me importa, y créame cuando le digo que haré hasta lo imposible por mi relación, no voy a dejar que nada nos separe, no ésta vez –soltó firme.

—Edward te ama, y te lo ha dicho, demostrado, y confirmado trayéndote aquí, porque si bien viniste por trabajo, hubieses podido irte y jamás venir a esta parte de la ciudad, no muchos saben en donde vivo, y menos sus amantes, tienes que ser muy especial para estar aquí, hablando conmigo.

—¿Esto es como un procedimiento de aceptación? –sonrió y Nymphadora suspiró.

—No, nunca antes había hecho algo así, he conocido a algunas novias de Lyall, pero jamás he sido tan minuciosa con ellas, ni siquiera con Audrey, ella me encantó desde el primer momento en que la vi.

—¿Y no fue a su boda? –inquirió.

—Iré a la civil, tuve que hacer algunas cosas aquí que me impidieron viajar, no por otros asuntos, aunque ellos lo manejaron como… desacuerdo de ideas religiosas y geográficas.

—Sí, eso dijeron –admitió.

—De acuerdo –se acercó a ella –tú me agradas, creo que eres bonita, inteligente, educada, brutalmente honesta, has hecho que mi hijo salga de ese maldito caparazón en el que ha estado desde que Lily murió, pero te lo advierto Katie O’hara –la mano de Nymphadora acarició la mejilla de Lily, su rostro era impasible, y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, con una mirada profunda –si le rompes el corazón a mi hijo, si tan sólo se te ocurre la brillante idea de romperle el corazón, no me importará nada, si decides estar con él por su dinero, te casas con él y después le pones lo engañas, o le haces cualquier tipo de daño, por mínimo que sea –hizo su cabello hacia atrás –no habrá nadie en el mundo, que pueda reconocer tu bello rostro o cualquier parte de ti ¿me comprendes? Jamás he sido una persona intimidante –aceptó –pero ya le he visto sufrir demasiado, perder todo su mundo, y no dejaré que pase dos veces, así que estás a tiempo, no habrá lugar seguro para ti, si le rompes el corazón a mi hijo, y no tomes a la ligera mi amenaza –le sonrió.

—Se están haciendo amigas –expuso Edward desde la puerta –eso me alegra.

—Claro, hemos dejado las cosas claras.

—Por favor, dime que no la asustaste con eso de: “Nadie va a identificarte, ni siquiera una médium”.

—Tengo que advertirle que romperte el corazón saldrá caro.

—¿Y qué me harás a mí si es al revés? –sonrió.

—Me hundiré en la depresión al saber que soy yo la causante de no tener nietos –se encogió de hombros.

—Eso jamás pasará –sonrió Edward –no te preocupes, mi madre sólo bromeaba.

—No, hablaba en serio con eso, tal vez no voy a desfigurarla, pero se arrepentirá si después te cambia por un hombre que tenga ganas de seguir llevándosela a la cama cuando tú ya no puedas.

—Gracias por decir que mi desempeño sexual se irá al demonio.

—Deberíamos aprovecharlo mientras dure –sonrió Lily.

—Buen punto –comentó en un gruñido.

—Iré a tomar el té con mis amigas, procuren no alarmar a los vecinos.

—Bien –aceptó Edward.

Lily se quedó seria cuando salió Nymphadora, ¿dónde había quedado su dulzura y amabilidad?

—No te dijo nada más ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé, estás muy seria.

—Es algo nuevo, pensé que eran los padres los que defendían así a sus hijas de los novios, pero… he notado que eres la princesa de mamá –se burló.

—Mi madre me adora, le salí muy guapo e inteligente, más que Lyall, pero no lo acepta.

—Lyall es atractivo y agradable.

—Está casado –le recordó.

—¿Dudas que sea capaz de hacer que se divorcie? –sonrió.

—¿Harías algo así? –se puso serio.

—Edward por Dios –se alejó.

—¿Qué? –Se encogió de hombros –odiaría saber que eres la razón por la cual un hombre decidió poner fin a su matrimonio, ¿tiene algo de malo?

—No –suspiró.

—Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

—No tengo ganas, quiero ir al hotel y descansar un poco, tú puedes quedarte aquí.

—¿Puedo saber la razón repentina de tu indignación? –gruñó.

—Tu maldita inseguridad, sin duda es el problema en nuestra relación –caminó hasta la puerta.

—¿Mi inseguridad? –se burló –no soy inseguro, pero no me agradaría saber que la chica de la cuál estoy enamorado es la causante de que otro hombre terminara con su matrimonio.

—¿Por? –interrogó molesta.

—Porque significaría que en algún momento tu prometiste o diste pie para que él creyera que tenía una posibilidad de estar contigo, de ser tu novio, esposo, pareja, lo que sea ¿a ti te gustaría que yo fuera la razón por la cual una mujer deje a su marido?

—Sí –se encogió de hombros –el hecho de que ella dejara a su marido no significa que me ames menos o no me ames ¿o sí? –Edward bajó el rostro.

—Las cosas son un poco diferentes, ¿pero qué te sorprende? Soy demasiado viejo para ti.

—Puedes regresar a Londres en cuanto quieras –salió del apartamento.

Peleas de niños, sin duda eso hacían, siempre que peleaban eran peleas ridículas y sin sentido, desconfiar de lo que sentía o no por él… bueno, tal vez él pensaba que podía pasarle algo de lo que él le hizo a muchas mujeres, tal vez Edward pensaba en algún momento que ella jugaba con él, pero no era el caso.

—Vamos de compras –comentó Nymphadora entrando a la habitación.

—¿Cómo llegó? –averiguó.

—Conduzco, muy mal, pero conduzco –le dijo y la jaló rumbo a la puerta –Edward me dijo que preferiste venir aquí, imagino que tergiversaste mis palabras, pero no importa, no voy a permitir que vayas así a la calle con mi hijo, no es que tengas mal gusto, todo lo contrario, pero me ha hecho enojar, tengo una tarjeta ilimitada que me dio, nunca la he usado, pero sin duda hoy gastaré un poco de su fortuna, lo merezco, le di la buena vida que tiene ahora ¿Qué clase de malagradecido sería si no me recompensara con dinero? –Le sonrió –no es que sea interesada –aclaró.

—Jamás pensaría eso –la conocía como para saber que no era el caso.

Fue un tan desestresante ir de compras, el auto de Nymphadora iba repleto de bolsas, la dejó en el hotel con un “no debes preocuparte que opinaré de ti, eres más que aceptada, cualquier mujer que lograra enamorarlo, sin duda vale la pena” y de reiterar que algo malo sería de ella si le rompía el corazón.

—Vaya, mi madre es una mala influencia para ti, compraste todo en el lugar.

—Bueno –se encogió de hombros –me mostró la clase de vida que llevaré si me vuelvo tu esposa, esa tarjeta ilimitada sí que vale la pena –señaló seria.

—¿Me ves por mi dinero? –se puso de pie.

—Tengo el propio, pero sin duda no llega ni a los talones al tuyo, pero siéntete orgulloso, has gastado una fortuna en mis cosas y las de tu madre.

—Tú vales la pena –señaló serio.

—Señor Lupin –dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Señorita O’hara –expresó divertido –es usted una chica aventada.

—Olvidemos lo que ocurrió en la casa de tu madre.

—Es lo que quiero, por eso vine, a disculparme.

—Pensé que venías a otro asunto.

—¿Cómo qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Algo como… contacto físico, agotamiento, proceso incansable de reproducción –lo besó.

—Bien, me parece una propuesta imposible de rechazar, Señorita O’hara.

—Lo sé, jamás se ha negado a esto, y eso es algo que me gusta de usted.

—Tú también siempre estás dispuesta –gimió.

—No con todos, esa es la diferencia –se mordió el labio al sentir a Edward entre sus piernas y sus labios besar su cuello.

—Me estás diciendo que soy peor que un maldito gigoló ¿no es cierto?

—Así es –se burló.

—Aprovechemos mientras las cosas se den de forma natural.

—Antes de que tengas que ocurrir a la famosa pastilla azul ¿quieres decir?

Edward se alejó y la observó, tenía una sonrisa torcida en los labios y su mirada era tan profunda y llena de deseo, cosa que la hizo sonreír, él jamás cambiaría en eso, y le agradaba la idea.

Lo mejor de sus peleas de niños, sin duda eran las reconciliaciones de adultos, no había nada que disfrutara más que hacerlo con él, por amor, por placer, como fuera, le gustaba estar con él, en todas las formas posibles, y a él le pasaba lo mismo, porque no salieron del cuarto de hotel hasta el día siguiente, para el rodaje.

Estuvieron un largo rato terminando de grabar, Edward permaneció alejado, la razón porque en ninguna parte del vídeo había contacto físico, bueno, un aventón, pero sólo eso.

—&—

—_Though I've tried before to tell her of the feelings I have for her in my heart every time that I come near her I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start, every little thing she does is magic, everything she does just turns me on even though my life before was tragic now I know my love for her goes on do I have to tell the story of a thousand rainy days since we first met It's a big enough umbrella but it's always me that ends up getting wet every little thing she does is magic, everything she does just turns me on even though my life before was tragic now I know my love for her goes on I resolved to call her up a thousand times a day and ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way but my silent fears have gripped me long before I reach the phone long before my tongue has tripped me must I always be alone _–Edward canto en su oído haciéndola sonreír.

—Vaya –indicó sorprendida.

Ted la condujo hasta la mesa, por fortuna, no estaba lloviendo, ahora entendía la razón del porqué le había pedido que se quedaran un día más en el lugar, estaba planeando una velada romántica, algo que jamás pensó que era capaz de hacer por ella.

—¿Te gusta? –investigó.

—Es hermoso, gracias.

—Se ven las luces, intenté hacer esto lo más romántico a mi imaginación, claro.

—Es perfecto, gracias –lo besó.

—¿Quieres cenar? –Lily lo jaló del brazo.

—No, sólo quiero besarte hasta morir –él sonrió.

—Puedo complacer eso –rodeó su cintura y la besó.

Duraron un rato besándose, hasta que accedió a cenar, bebieron un poco, y después Edward le pidió que bailaran, sonrió.

—_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile and you use it only for me_ –cantó la canción que sonaba en ese momento —_So use it and prove it remove this whirling sadness I'm losing, I'm blue sing but you can save me from madness_ –Lily sonrió –_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile and you use it only for me_ –la besó –_So save me I'm waiting I'm needing, hear me pleading and soothe me, improve me I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now._

Recargó su rostro en el pecho de Edward, su corazón latía rápidamente, recordó aquella ocasión en el funeral de Ashley, cuando le dijo que no le cantaría canciones que sólo cantaría al oído de la mujer de su vida, esa era ella, la mujer de la vida de Edward, porque ahora le susurraba canciones bonitas al oído, no sólo canciones con un contenido sexual, sino de amor.

—¿Y cuál es tu respuesta? –le preguntó.

—No me has preguntado nada –apuntó preocupada.

—Cuando llegaste –sonrió –en la canción iba la pregunta.

—Y-yo –tartamudeó.

—Katie O’hara ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –mostró la sortija, era algo sencilla, pero sabía que le había costado más aún que la del diamante gigante.

—Sí –sonrió y lo besó.

La velada sin duda alguna fue perfecta, oficialmente era la prometida de Edward Lupin, las cosas iban tan bien, que parecían un simple sueño.

—&—

—¡Es hermoso! –chilló Becky al ver el anillo en su mano.

—Lo sé –sonrió.

—Pero claro, tu no estabas enamorada de él –se burló.

—Pues no estoy sólo enamorada, estoy loca, perdida y profundamente enamorada de él, no sé cómo tardé tanto en darme cuenta.

—Creo que ya lo sabías, pero te negabas, eso era divertido, el juego de orgullos de uno y otro, pero aun así, se notaba lo mucho que se atraían, porque eso era, atracción, no me sorprende que se enamoraran.

—Quiero que seas mi dama de honor –sonrió.

—¿Será pronto? –indagó.

—No, sé te verá el vientre como pelota, pero sí –sonrió.

—Eso no importa, pero pensé que tomarían su tiempo, no estarás embarazada ¿verdad?

—Claro que no –sonrió –Edward cree que no tenemos nada por qué esperar.

—Tampoco nada para apresurarse ¿o sí?

—No será dentro de tres semanas, haremos los preparativos de forma tranquila.

—¿Qué dijo tu padre? –Lily se mordió el labio.

—Aun no le digo, él insiste en hacer todo tradicionalmente –rodó los ojos.

—Te ama –suspiró –un hombre queriendo hacer todos los pasos con los que sueña una chica, sólo los haría por amor.

—No estoy muy segura de eso –bajó el rostro –a decir verdad con nada de esto, la última vez…

—No volverá a pasarte lo mismo Katie –sonrió.

—Iré junto a él todo el tiempo –se burló –créeme.

—Es de mala suerte ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda –le recordó.

—Él ya me ha visto vestida de novia antes de la boda –sonrió.

—Pero no usarás ese vestido de nuevo, no será el mismo peinado, nada será igual, esta vez, si vas a casarte con el hombre de tu vida, Jarvis… no lo conocí, pero por lo que he escuchado era un buen chico, pero no el indicado –la abrazó.

—Se siente tan raro tu abrazo –explicó Lily.

—La panza –se rió y comenzó a llorar –y estas son las hormonas de una embarazada –se alejó limpiándose el rostro.

—No te preocupes –sonrió.

—Perdón, las hormonas.

—Tengo que irme, no quiero, pero tengo que.

—¿Irás a verlo? –sonrió.

—Becky, hace cuatro horas que no nos vemos, puedo sobrevivir un poco más sin él.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—Iré con Audrey, la esposa de Lyall.

—La esposa de tu cuñado –le guiñó un ojo.

—La aconsejaré para la ropa íntima, es un poco… rara.

—Entonces dale consejos, Lyall Lupin es guapo, pero no como su hermano.

—Basta con los halagos, me pondré celosa –se burló.

—Me detengo entonces.

Lily manejó hasta el apartamento de Edward, ya sabía que él no estaría ahí, así que no se emocionó tanto como debería.

—En un momento nos vamos –expuso Audrey.

—No te preocupes, tengo tiempo –se sentó y tomó la revista.

—Es raro verlas juntas –Lily le sonrió a Lyall.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que aconsejarla sobre cómo manejarte –se burló.

—Sólo espero que no de la misma manera en la que manejas a mi hermano.

—¿Por? –Lyall se encogió de hombros.

—Lo traes como un idiota…

—Bueno, cariño, tu hermano siempre ha sido un idiota –respondió regresando a la sala con su suéter, besó a su esposo.

—Sí, pero no un idiota enamorado, mi madre ya me habló, así que es oficial que estás en la familia.

—Pero claro que ya es de los Lupin, Lyall –comentó Audrey poniendo los ojos en blanco –dime ¿es acaso que no has visto la sortija de compromiso en su mano?

—¿Cuándo? –curioseó.

—Canadá, nuestra última noche allá.

—No estoy en la obligación de decírtelo, pero… más te vale no romperle el corazón a mi hermano.

—Tu madre ya me lo explicó.

—Es bueno que lo entiendas –sonrió.

—Mejor vámonos, Kat –Audrey besó la mejilla de Lyall.

—Me urge la luna de miel –le informó.

—Sólo una semana –se rió Audrey.

—¿Aun no?

—No –le otorgó una mirada de asesina –y se lo debemos al idiota de tu novio, para ser…

—En realidad, de mi mamá –se burló Lyall.

—Pero también por el idiota de Edward.

—Sí, también.

—¿Ves? –Sonrió –nos veremos al rato.

Ambas salieron del edificio, tuvieron una larga tarde de compras, casi parecía que no había pasado todo lo que había pasado, Lily se sentía bien, al saber que su amistad con Audrey, no había cambiado en nada.

—¡Audrey! –ambas giraron.

—Victoire –señaló Audrey sorprendida.

—Me alegro verte, ¿cómo está todo?

—Bastante bien, pero sólo son cuatro días –se burló.

—Oh –explicó seria al ver a Lily –no sabía que eran amigas.

—Nos conocimos antes de la boda, nos presentó Edward.

—Deberías tener cuidado con ella, a decir verdad, tiene un cierto gusto por quitarle los maridos a sus amigas.

—Victoire yo…

—Tú le quitaste el novio a tu hermana, sólo velo como la carta del destino –sonrió.

—No dirás lo mismo cuando se meta con Lyall.

—Dudo que eso pase…

—Bueno, me quitó a Scorpius, así…

—Es bastante raro, Victoire, porque Katie se comprometió con Edward.

—¿Qué? –tanto Audrey como Lily se sorprendieron al ver la cara de Victoire.

—Pero muéstrale la sortija, Katie –la tomó de la mano y le mostró la sortija –él mismo la diseñó y mandó hacerla, así que no hay otra igual a esa.

—Pues… me alegraría por ti, pero sé que ese matrimonio no funcionará.

—¿Por?

—Edward es todo, menos fiel, y tú lo sabes, Audrey –sonrió –es divertido compartir a otro hombre, O’hara

—Él no ha estado contigo…

—Es bueno saber que caíste en sus redes, tiene ese poder con algunas chicas, mi hermana era de esas chicas, que solía creerle todo lo que él decía, Jade Finnigan igual, veo que eres una muñeca en sus hilos, suerte –le sonrió –por fin me agrada saber que seré la distracción de tu marido, así como tú fuiste la del mío –observó a Audrey –suerte con Lyall, su reputación no es como la de Edward, pero también le gusta el buen sexo, espero que no lo defraudes en la cama, sería muy triste un divorcio tan pronto.

Eso sin duda había arruinado los ánimos, a ambas las había dejado meditando, y aunque se reconfortaran la una a la otra con un “No le creo nada”, ambas mentían y lo sabían, lo que hacía peor la mentira.

—Vaya, que cara –señaló Lyall divertido al verlas.

—Parece que alguien murió –Edward siguió la broma de su hermano.

—Supongo que nos veremos mañana –expuso Lily.

—Sí, gracias por ir de compras.

—No agradezcas –sonrió triste al igual que Audrey.

—Y gracias por acompañarme mañana, no podría ir sola, en realidad… no he ido nunca.

—No te preocupes –suspiró –te espero.

—¿Qué te ocurre? –averiguó Edward caminando hasta ella.

—No es nada, nos veremos después.

—Katie –la sujetó de la muñeca –algo no está bien ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—Estoy cansada, caminar de un lado a otro en estos zapatos no es tan sencillo.

—Lo imagino, pero… jamás te pones así, caminaste todo Vancouver en unos más altos y estabas feliz.

—Estoy cansada, quiero irme a casa, eso es lo que pasa, hasta luego.

—Bien –señaló serio.

—Que te diviertas esta noche –caminó hasta la puerta.

—¿Cómo se supone que me divierta esta noche si no planeas quedarte conmigo? –la sujetó de la cintura.

—Pues no estuve contemplada en tus planes de esta noche ¿no? –se giró hasta él.

—Te encontraste a Victoire ¿no es así?

—Sí –admitió.

—Scorpius me invitó a festejar que se va a divorciar, y a pesar de que me alegró la noticia…

—¿Por qué te podrás acostar con su ex de una forma más libre?

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, no me he acostado con Victoire, con nadie desde hace un tiempo.

—Sí, desde luego –expuso enfadada.

—¿Por qué lo dudas? –indagó.

—No es que lo dude –se encogió de hombros.

—Así que lo estás asegurando –se alejó.

—¡Odio que siempre esté interponiéndose entre nosotros! –le gritó haciéndolo voltear.

—Ella era tu amiga, fue tu… dama de honor –giró el rostro.

—Era, tú lo has dicho.

—¿Por qué pelearon? –averiguó.

—Malentendidos –se llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Bien, si no quieres decirme, no me lo digas.

—Te amo –el rostro de Edward se relajó y sonrió al oírla.

—Te amo Katie –caminó hasta ella.

—Pero estoy un poco harta de tus historias y aventuras de cama.

—¿Cómo hago para que te des cuenta que todo eso quedó en el pasado?

—No puedes –Edward la observó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga para demostrarte que eso ya no importa?

—Entierra a Lily junto con ese pasado –él apretó los ojos y dejó de acercarse.

—No puedo –la observó –Katie…

—Tal vez deberíamos pensar mejor las cosas –se quitó la sortija y se la dio –pensé que no me importaría pelear contra… —suspiró, no podía decir que con ella misma –deberías pensar mejor todo esto, porque no puedes hacer una vida teniendo una paralela.

—Lily está muerta –le recordó.

—No, no lo está –Edward la observó y sus ojos brillaron –Lily está más viva que nunca, porque tú la amas, porque tú la tienes presente día tras día, casarnos… es aceptar de antemano que siempre seré la otra, es peor que si tuvieses una amante, tu amor está reviviendo a Lily y matando cada día a Katie O’hara.

—Katie, por favor, pensé que habíamos pasado esta etapa.

—También lo pensé, pero al parecer… no.

—Quédate esta noche –la abrazó y colocó su rostro entre el cuello y su hombro, el cuerpo de Lily se estremeció.

—&—

Despertó un poco tarde al día siguiente, estaba desnuda y un poco agotada, Edward había sido un poco brusco anoche, no la había lastimado, al menos no físicamente, se vistió y salió a la ducha, no quería quedarse ahí, él había salido temprano al trabajo, era lo único que hacía desde que su madre le había hablado en Vancouver, mientras estaban de compras, él no le había querido decir lo que ocurría y Nymphadora había dicho que no era nada, a veces se sentía excluida de la vida de Teddy, al menos en la laboral.

—¿Te vas? –investigó Lyall.

—Sí, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Audrey y yo nos vamos en dos días, me encantaría que te mudaras lo más pronto posible.

—¿Por qué la prisa?

—Quiero ser testigo visual de que realmente vivirán juntos.

—De acuerdo –sonrió –me mudaré cuando ustedes tomen el vuelo.

—Eres malvada –se burló.

—Algunas veces, sólo algunas veces.

—Lo noté, me alegra que estés para él inclusive en estos momentos.

—¿A qué te refieres? –averiguó.

—Nada, deberías descansar más, tanto sexo te deja agotada –se burló.

—Bueno, tu hermano es tan bueno en ello, que me hace casi imposible detenerme y cerrarle las piernas, es… simplemente… irresistible –se encogió de hombros –dile que nos veremos mañana.

—Sin duda –sonrió.


	30. La Mujer Más Feliz del Mundo.

La relación de Lily y Edward era perfecta, claro, como toda pareja tenían peleas, y discusiones estúpidas, pero nada que no pudiesen soportar y solucionar, así era la vida y sobretodo las relaciones de pareja, no todo era perfección y no todo era desgracia, era, lo que irónicamente, hacían perfecta una relación, por eso, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

—Tengo la impresión de que la he visto antes –señaló Lyall viendo la foto.

—En la boda –sonrió Audrey –además, no ha salido de la cama de tu hermano por días.

—No –observó a Edward –algo en ella me recuerda a Lily –dijo apenado.

—Tal vez por eso le gusta a Edward ¿no? –rio Audrey.

—No lo sé –explicó Edward –puede ser, Lily tal vez la odiaría, son tan opuestas pero…

—Yo creo que Lily la amaría –intervino Audrey.

—No lo creo, Lily era poco combinada y eso no le importaba –sonrió Lyall –Katie sin embargo, parece que le daría un infarto si su ropa no fuera de la misma temporada y la misma pasarela.

—¡Lyall! –señaló ofendida Audrey.

—Aunque… bueno, pero tiene un estilo Scarlett O’hara, si no me equivoco, jamás he leído el maldito libro y sólo he visto una vez esa maldita película aburrida, y la vi con Lily, precisamente –sentenció Lyall.

Edward observó a Audrey que se mordió el labio y miró el techo intentando que no dijeran o pidieran su opinión, Edward se quedó serio, Lyall lo observó preocupado y después intervino.

—¿Sabes? Su apellido es similar ¿no? –Preguntó –además, tal vez Lily si la aprobaría, ya sabes, Katie O’hara, posiblemente podría ser la Scarlett O’hara del siglo XXI –Sonrió –además era el libro favorito de Lily “Lo que el viento se llevó” de Margaret Mitchell.

—¿Qué? –indagó Audrey aturdida porque Lyall lo supiera.

—Lily adoraba la personalidad de Katie Scarlett O’hara, mejor conocida como Scarlett O’hara –expuso Lyall –cualquiera sabe que ella siempre quiso ser como ella… —se quedó callado al ver a Edward.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? –investigó Audrey.

—Nada, una vez me lo contó, además, escuché cuando te decía que a veces hubiese deseado ser un poco parecida a Scarlett O’hara, lo dijo en el funeral de Jade.

—Claro –susurró Edward y se puso de pie.

Teddy caminó hasta los libros, buscó el título que Lyall le dijo, pero el libro no estaba y sonrió era lo que leía aquella vez que le dijo esas palabras sin sentido _“A veces desearía regresar al pasado, donde solíamos ser felices juntos”_, se lo había llevado, para no dejar nada obvio, lo había hecho muy bien, jamás lo hubiese notado de no ser por su hermano y la actitud de su cuñada.

Ahora entendía porque siempre que iba a verla la encontraba en ese despacho vacío, recordaba a su abuelo y todo aquello.

Su piel se erizo en ese momento, si Katie O’hara era Lily Potter… significaba que la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado era la misma, había tenido todo el tiempo a Lily junto a él, había hecho suya a la mujer que por tanto tiempo había deseado, amado y añorado.

Sin embargo, las cosas ya no eran tan iguales dentro de él, todo se movía en un enorme e intenso remolino dentro de su pecho, felicidad, ira, traición, todos los sentimientos envenenados que fluyeron por sus venas, desaparecieron la primera sensación mencionada.

—&—

Condujo un tanto meditabundo, era lo último que le faltaba en esta miseria para que le fuera realmente mal, el único consuelo que le quedaba hacía unos minutos atrás, era Katie O’hara, ella y nada más, pero, cruel sorpresa, Katie O’hara no existía, nada era real, sólo un juego prefabricado.

_—Lily está muerta –le recordó._

_—No, no lo está, Lily está más viva que nunca, porque tú la amas, porque tú la tienes presente día tras día, casarnos… es aceptar de antemano que siempre seré la otra, es peor que si tuvieses una amante, tu amor está reviviendo a Lily y matando cada día a Katie O’hara._

Golpeó con furia el volante al recordar eso hacía dos noches, era un idiota, eso lo demostraba.

—¿Qué ocurre? –investigó ella con una sonrisa, al verlo serio borró la sonrisa.

—No es nada –habló serio –tengo que ir por unos negocios a Nueva Zelanda y quiero que vengas conmigo.

—¿Nueva Zelanda? –Curioseó con una sonrisa nerviosa –no me gusta mucho viajar, lo notaste en Vancouver, me pongo un poco histérica ¿no podrías ir tu solo?

—Podríamos tener un tiempo solos nosotros dos –la sujetó de la cintura y aspiró su aroma, era el mismo que siempre ¿Por qué jamás lo había notado?

—¿No puede ser Irlanda?

—Cariño, mis negocios son en Nueva Zelanda, no es que yo quiera llevarte allá sin ninguna razón aparente.

—Tienes razón, pero… Carl…

—Sólo dime que no quieres ir y lo aceptaré.

—No quiero ir –admitió.

—Bien, entonces… iré pasado mañana, no sé cuánto tarde en volver.

—¿Será mucho tiempo? –lo observó.

—Posiblemente un mes, por eso quería que fueras conmigo –la acercó a él y la besó.

—Tengo que admitir que no quiero que vayas –rodeo su cuello y lo observó un minuto –te amo.

—Y yo a ti –indicó dolido y la besó mientras la sujetaba con fuerza contra él una última vez.

—Te noto raro –acarició su rostro y se percató que se había cortado el cabello –odio que te cortes el cabello –expuso sin pensar en lo que había dicho, Edward no se había cortado el cabello desde que se habían “conocido”.

—Es la primera vez que me lo corto desde que te conozco –le recordó.

—Pero no me gusta –intentó remediar el error.

—No volveré a cortarlo, cuando vuelva de Nueva Zelanda, estará largo, no igual de largo, pero un poco más largo.

—Lo sé –hizo puchero.

—Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo.

—Edward…

—Te amo, Katie –le dijo serio –eres lo único que tengo ahora –le iba a dar la última oportunidad de ser honesta con él y rogaba al cielo que lo fuera, le perdonaría todo, si ella era honesta con él.

—Te amo también –sonrió –pero ya lo sabes ¿no?

—Me lo has dicho muchas veces, claro que lo sé, pero admito que me encanta que lo digas, por lo menos una de las únicas dos mujeres que he amado en mi vida me lo ha dicho –sonrió.

—No hablemos de ella ¿bien? –Inquirió –ella amaba a Scorpius, no a ti, murió amándolo, lo dijiste, y tal vez eso fue un error.

—Si le hubiese dicho que la amaba…

—Te hubiese odiado –expuso seria –sólo tú, podrías arruinar su felicidad.

Edward la besó, desesperado, la llevó hasta él, y el sexo fue tan distinto, saber que ella era esa mujer, a la que incluso, amaba más que a Katie O’hara, lo hicieron desbordar toda la pasión que tenía, esta vez, le hizo el amor a ella, a Lily Potter, como tantas veces en el pasado quiso hacerlo, y jamás pudo.

La observó vestirse, y suspiró al saber que era la última vez que harían algo así, jamás iba a decirle que era ella, que era Lily, y le abrió esa yaga recordar como ella misma, le había pedido enterrarla, obligarlo a enterrar esa vida paralela, cuando ella llevaba una vida así.

—¿Tienes algún buen libro que me prestes? –Indagó –quiero leer en el vuelo.

—¿Un libro? ¿Cómo cuál? –se alejó con una sonrisa.

—Lo que el viento se llevó –señaló haciéndola voltear.

—Ese libro no me gustó –caminó hasta el librero que tenía.

—Pensé que sí –apuntó serio.

—¿Cómo porque lo pensaste? –inquirió sin verlo.

—No lo sé, porque tal vez te gustaría saber cómo era la vida de la Katie O’hara de esa historia.

Lily volteo a verlo, la observaba molesto, decepcionado, ella caminó hasta él, tal vez sólo era casualidad.

—No sabía que alguien en esa historia se llamará….

—¡Deja de mentirme Lily! –le gritó furioso.

—Edward, yo…

—¡No! –Explotó –tú nada, no puedo creer que fueras capaz de algo así, simplemente… fui un estúpido al caer en todo tu maldito circo –chilló indignado.

—No, no es lo que estás pensando…

—¡Qué no es lo que estoy pensando! ¿Entonces qué demonios es? Lily ¿Qué mierda es lo que pasó? Porque hasta donde yo sé, Lily Potter murió en medio de un incendio.

—Que tú mandaste iniciar –señaló ella.

—¿Yo? –Se burló –ni siquiera sabía en qué maldito psiquiátrico estabas, Scorpius decidió cambiarte del lugar a donde Sheryl te había llevado – ¡pasé dos malditos años sin saber nada de ti, hasta que ese maldito infeliz entró a mi oficina para decirme que estabas muerta! Pero aun así, no es lo que yo creo ¿no? –Preguntó cáusticamente –no es lo que yo creo –caminó de un lado a otro –fingiste tu propia muerte Lily, nos hiciste creer a todos que habías muerto, volviste aquí, te involucraste en nuestras vidas de nuevo como una completa extraña, me hiciste creer que Lily Potter me odiaba más que a nada, que siempre me había odiado, me dijiste que ella vagaba por este mundo sufriendo mi traición, ¡Te amaba tanto que casi me vuelo los sesos por ir contigo! Y no sólo esa vez –expuso desesperado –tuve tantas malditas recaídas… ninguna terapia funcionaba, pero lo admito, esa carta, esa maldita carta fue lo que me destrozó hasta lo más profundo, Lily, siempre había sabido que te había dolido mi traición, que me querías lejos, pero… esas palabras, todo ese odio contenido en esas líneas, no pude con ello –le mostró las muñecas – ¡Pensé que todo ese sufrimiento se había ido cuando Katie O’hara me dijo ebria que me amaba! –Exclamó y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en ambos –no te cansaste de decirme todo lo que me odiabas –se burló de él mismo –no obstante con eso jugaste a seducirme y a enamorarme.

—No es verdad –chilló –nada de eso es verdad, yo jamás…

—¡Ya no mientas Lily! –Gritó furioso –sabías todas mis tácticas para enamorar mujeres, las esquivaste a la perfección y aun así no lo vi –se llevó las manos al rostro –sabías perfectamente como enamorarme –la observó –sabías todo de mí Lily… todo…

—No –lo observó –no lo sabía todo, porque si tu hubieses confiado en mí.

—¡Qué! –Gritó – ¡si hubiese confiado en ti que! –Se acercó a ella –sabías mi número de cuenta, mis contraseñas todo… salvo que te amaba. ¡Te acostaste con Carl sólo para arruinarme!

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo jamás te hubiese…!

—¡Entonces dime como es que estoy arruinado! –la sujetó por los brazos.

—Yo…

—Y no sólo emocionalmente, sino económicamente –le confesó –querías saberlo ¿no? Por eso la insistencia sobre qué era lo que me preocupaba, querías saber si tus planes y los de tu maldito amante funcionaron, tengo que admitir que tu maldita venganza fue espectacular –negó con la cabeza–hacerme creer que es tu padre sólo para que no sospechara que eras tú, mierda, hasta hiciste a mi mejor amigo mentirme sobre tu maldito pasado ¡Involucraste a Jarvis en esto! ¡En tu estúpida venganza! Dime… él te estorbaba ¿no?

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo –Lily lo abrazó pero él la alejó bruscamente –Jarvis planeo esto con Carl y Sheryl –le dijo y Edward rió histérico.

—Culpar a otros es caer muy bajo, hasta para ti, ellos tal vez accedieron a tus planes, pero ¿planearlo? No son tan buenos con eso, al final de cuentas, eres peor que Victoire, por lo menos ella siempre fue honesta conmigo, y te quejabas de cómo las personas habían hecho de ti una pieza en su juego, bien, te vengaste de todos, mataste a la hija de ellos, y a mí me enamoraste como un idiota, perder todo el dinero no me importa, Lily.

—Lo sé –expuso seria.

—Sólo quería recuperar todo para poder darte la vida que hubiese querido darle a Lily ¿ironía? Y ahora no dices nada –rió satíricamente.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Lo observó –de todos modos has sacado tus conclusiones ¿no?

—Tienes razón –caminó hasta ella y la besó tan vehementemente –tienes razón –volvió a repetir cuando se alejó de ella –he sacado mis conclusiones y al igual que tú, hace años, no daré oportunidad a explicaciones de tu parte, te dejaré así como tú me dejaste a mí hace años Lily.

—Te amo –lo detuvo –por favor, déjame explicarte lo que…

—No hay nada que explicar Lily, puedo entender que tenías dudas sobre mí, si hubiese querido matarte, simplemente lo hubiese hecho, tuve muchas oportunidades y lo sabes, tuviste muchas oportunidades para decirme que eras tú, _mi Lily, _pero no lo hiciste, te hubiese perdonado todo si tan sólo hubieses sido honesta conmigo, pero no, las cosas están tan claras, mis cartas estaban sobre la mesa desde aquella vez que te fuiste dejándome destrozado en aquél estacionamiento ¿recuerdas?

—Todo hubiese sido diferente si me hubieses dicho lo que sentías por mí –lo observó y Edward se quedó quieto –no fuiste tan honesto como presumes Edward, tú tampoco lo fuiste…

—¿Qué hubiese cambiado? –Se acercó a ella de nuevo y la tomó por la cintura –dime Lily ¿qué hubiese cambiado en tu vida si te hubiese dicho que te amaba?

—Todo –se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca de ella –todo hubiese cambiado entre nosotros.

—Eso lo sé –sonrió –sé que las cosas hubiesen cambiado, pero… ¿tu hubieses estado conmigo si te hubiese dicho que te amaba? Que te necesitaba como a nadie junto a mí –Edward pegó su frente con la de ella –se honesta Lily ¿hubieses dejado a Scorpius por mí?

—¿Tú hubieses dejado a Jade por mí? –cerró los ojos.

—Hubiese dejado todo por ti –admitió –pero tú no me hubieses preferido sobre Scorpius, lo sé, te conozco, en cuanto esas palabras hubiesen salido de mi boca, me hubieses odiado, me hubieses gritado que amabas a Scorpius y que yo no era nada para ti, que no me veías de esa forma, te hubieses dado media vuelta y me hubieses pedido que jamás volviera a buscarte, a hablarte –se alejó precipitadamente de ella –jamás me hubieses preferido sobre él, siempre fue él y nadie más para ti, lo pusiste en lo alto, incluso cuando te traicionó, preferiste siempre verlo como el que no tuvo elección, ¿no es así? Me condenaste a mí a ser lo peor del mundo cuando él siempre fue una víctima, entre Edward Lupin y Scorpius Malfoy –se burló –realmente nunca hubo oportunidad para el pobre e idiota Teddy, nunca hubiese habido opción ni duda, siempre él, siempre Scorpius, jamás estuve en la terna para competir por tu amor, porque decidiste entregárselo todo a él, siempre él, siempre él, ¡Siempre él! –vociferó dolido, haciendo que el corazón de Lily latiera dolido –siempre lo elegiste a él, lo hiciste muchas veces.

—¡Y tú me dejaste cuando Sheryl llegó a tu vida! –le gritó cuando llegó a la puerta.

—Eso no es verdad –negó.

—¿No es verdad? –Curioseó –dime entonces ¿porque razón reapareciste en mi vida una semana después de que mi abuelo muriera Edward? –Le reprochó –te necesitaba más que a nadie y tú estabas con otra, cuando Jade murió estuve para ti en todo momento, apoyándote, porque sabía que la amabas más que a ninguna otra mujer, ella te hizo lo que eres ahora, antes no eras así, te acostabas con tanta mujer pudieses…

—¡Siempre estuve ahí! –rebatió –pero estabas demasiado ocupada creyendo que eras la única que sufría, pero no, _Lily Potter _–la nombró con resentimiento –tengo que informarte que no eres la única que sufrido pérdidas y ha tenido que sobreponerse solo, ahí están los padres de Jade ¿sabes acaso que ocurrió con ellos? ¿Te importó en algún momento lo que fue de su vida? –Lily retrocedió –siempre fui un monstruo egoísta capaz de todo ¿no es así? Bueno, te diré lo que ocurrió, la madre de Jade se suicidó dos días antes de la muerte de tu abuelo –el corazón de Lily terminó por destrozarse –puedes preguntárselo a Audrey si no confías en mí, porque eso se te da bastante bien, puedes confiar en alguien a quien apenas conoces pero no en mí –sonrió –estuve ocupado, Lily, estuve muy ocupado siendo egoísta, como me llamas, apoyando al padre de _la mujer que me hizo lo que soy ahora _–se burló –siento no haber sido capaz de sostener todo tu mundo cuando el mío y el de más personas estaba colapsando también, entre lo que ocurría con Seamus y lo que Victoire seguía planeando… discúlpame por no estar una semana para ti, sí, me necesitaste, y no estuve ahí, tampoco te dije lo que Victoire hacía ¿de qué serviría? No confiaste en Jade cuando te pidió que dejaras a Scorpius ¿me hubieses creído a mí? –se burló.

—Tú me pediste que aceptara –chilló dolida -¡Acepté _casarme con él _porque tú me lo pediste! –sollozó.

—¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si yo te decía que no te casaras con él? Me hubieses cuestionado la razón, te hubiese dicho que no tenía la menor idea, me enteré poco después por Jade que ese bastardo estaba jugando contigo y salía con Victoire.

—Siguen siendo amigos.

—Bueno, mi padre considera que a los enemigos tienes que tenerlos demasiado cerca –se encogió de hombros –fue mi padre el que decidió seguir teniendo negocios con ellos, no yo.

—¡Eras el maldito padrino de su hija! –le echó en cara.

—Sí –aceptó –le pedí a Victoire que la nombrara Ashley, porque te encantaba ese nombre, porque esa niña era hermosa, tan parecida a ti, tan llena de vida, tan honesta, tan… tú –aceptó –por eso acepté estar cerca de lo único puro que quedaba de ti, compartiendo la misma sangre, el mismo parecido físico, el mismo color de cabello, la misma inocencia, el mismo amor por la vida, no por ellos.

—Ya no me mientas más –sollozó –tu nunca dijiste nada, fuiste mentiroso, egoísta, cómplice de ellos.

—Estar con el contrario, sólo para saber el lugar donde la bala iba a ser disparada, y estar ahí en el momento indicado para evitar que te dieran, pero contigo jamás se puede, jamás se sabe, tienes un mundo inmenso en tu mente.

—Si tanto me amabas ¿por qué? ¿Por qué todas esas mujeres? ¿por qué Jade y Sheryl? ¿Por qué jamás yo? –le miró dolida.

—¡Porque te amaba! –Gritó fuera de si —¡Porque te amaba con locura y tú dedicabas tus pensamientos a otros menos a mí! Jamás fui algo más para ti que tu buen amigo mayor, eso era lo único para ti, y no soportaba amarte como lo hacía, deseaba besarte, hacerte mía y no podía, jamás lo hubiese hecho aunque muchas veces tuve la oportunidad –le recordó –tú jamás me has amado y ya lo entendí.

—Edward por favor no te vayas –lo detuvo del brazo.

—Deberías ir a buscar a Scorpius –la miró con furia –él es el hombre de tu vida, tu único amor verdadero, por el que darías todo, por el único al que no te importaría ir al infierno, sólo por tenerlo un segundo más, sólo si te dejaban amarlo –le recitó la carta que le había dado cuando regresó –por el que hiciste todo esto –sonrió triste –al final, lograste romper su matrimonio, lograste llevarme al infierno al que te envié, disfruta tu obra Lily –extendió los brazos –puedes usarme de escalafón para salir de esta miseria, no me importa si eso te hace feliz, si todo esto ha valido la pena, si por fin puedes ser feliz, estar con el hombre que amas, mientras la única persona que odiabas, odias y odiarás, se pudre en el infierno, si tiene que saber lo que es despertarse día a día con el pecho vacío y aun así doliendo como el demonio, si has acabado conmigo, corre con él, con el hombre que amas, amarás por el resto de tus días, me arrastraste a tu miseria, no te preocupes y escapa –acarició su mejilla –porque si alguien aquí merece ser feliz, eres tú, siempre lo dije y siempre lo diré –se alejó de nuevo –ve con él, posiblemente te reciba con los brazos abiertos, te haga el amor y te haga la mujer más feliz del mundo, algo que ya vimos, que yo jamás podré.

—Te amo a ti, no a él –le dijo –prometiste que jamás me dejarías –le recordó –me juraste que pasara lo que pasara, jamás me dejarías ¿lo recuerdas?

—A veces las personas no somos conscientes de lo que prometemos o juramos –musitó débilmente.

Edward salió de su cuarto, no podía creer que las cosas hubiesen llegado a ese punto, pensó que él jamás se daría cuenta de que ella era Lily, debió ser menos estúpida, jamás debió volver, le dolía el pecho, se le había vuelto a romper el corazón en un millón de fragmentos, no creyó que verlo alejarse por segunda vez le afectaría igual o peor. Ahora que había aceptado que lo amaba le hacía sentirse mal por todo lo que había hecho, había jugado con él de cierta manera, pensó que lo único que le importaba de él era sexual, lo había pensado y lo había externado tantas veces, que ella sólo le importaba sexualmente, que él podía desaparecer y no le importaría.

Bien. Edward Lupin había desaparecido por la puerta de su casa ¿Por qué le importaba tanto si antes dijo que no? Porque lo amaba, por esa simple y sencilla razón.

Dudó un par de minutos, pero al final, condujo hasta el apartamento de Edward, ella no iba a dejar las cosas así, ella si iba a explicarle, si él la hubiese seguido ese día, si él le hubiese dicho que la amaba, su mundo hubiese dejado de quebrarse, lo sabía, en el fondo, ese día lo había dejado ahí, sólo, porque de sus labios jamás salieron esas palabras que había querido escuchar durante tanto tiempo, un simple y sencillo “Te Amo” pero ¿cómo culparlo? Ella tampoco lo dijo.

—¿Dónde está Edward? –curioseó.

—No está, Lils –indicó Audrey seria –Lyall lo llevó al aeropuerto, dijo que no quisiste ir con él así que iría solo.

—Dijo que se iría en dos días.

—No, el boleto era para hoy, retorno dentro unas semanas ¿por?

—Él me odia y no va a perdonarme, Audrey, él sabe la verdad –chilló.

—¿Cómo? –la mirada de su amiga fue aterrada

—No lo sé, no lo sé.

—Bueno, él realmente no te merece por dejarte ir de nuevo.

—¡Lo amo! ¿Bien? No quiero perderlo.

—Lily, ¿no crees que ya es muy tarde para la historia de amor?

—¿Qué? –la observó sorprendida.

—Creí que habías entendido cuando Victoire te lo dijo, tú y Edward no están predestinados, jamás lo han estado, ya han pasado tantos años, y los dos son un par de idiotas, se aman, pero hay amores que no funcionan.

—Tú no…

—Bien, te lo diré, seré honesta y después tú decidirás si detrás de eso quieres seguir con alguien así –suspiró –Jade y tú, eran mis mejores amigas en el mundo, te conocí desde niña, desde que te enamoraste de él cuando tan solo tenía nueve años.

—Era muy chica –le dijo.

—Por Dios Lily, las conocía a ti y a Jade mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que él, sabía que tú jamás dejaste de amarlo a pesar de que lo negaras, la forma en la que siempre hablabas de él, de esa forma en la que yo hablo de Lyall –le dijo y su rostro se iluminó –como si fuera tú caballero, el hombre perfecto, esa era la única explicación que encontré cuando te negaste muchas veces a presentárselo a Jade –la miró –y por esa misma razón te apoyé.

—Yo amaba a Scorpius –repitió.

—No Lily, te gustaba Scorpius, él era divertido, fresco, y se fijó en ti como Edward jamás.

—Sigo sin entender –explicó ella.

—Jade nunca te lo dijo Lily, porque te adoraba y a él lo amaba, sin embargo se alejó de él, porque ella también sabía que había algo más, Lily jamás lo aceptaste.

—¿Él se lo dijo a Jade? –la observó aterrada.

—La llamaba Lily mientras le hacia el amor, desde la primera vez hasta la última, esa clase de _amor _que no puedes ocultar por siempre –sonrió –no sólo lo hizo con ella, sino también con Sheryl.

—Y lo odias por eso.

—Lo odio porque si él te hubiese dicho que te amaba, tú jamás te hubieses involucrado en esa relación con Scorpius ¿lo entiendes? Si Edward hubiese sido tan honesto contigo, tu miedo al amor no era más que por su rechazo, Edward permitió que tu sufrieras por amor toda tu vida, primero él, tu primer y más grande amor, que te hizo creer que la edad era lo que hacía imposible realizar un gran amor, después llegó Scorpius a tu vida, un chico lindo y guapo, que a pesar de ser mayor, se había fijado en ti de una manera en la que Edward había dicho que era imposible, te confundió a tal grado de aterrarte al sentirse amada, tú no hubieses aceptado salir con él si yo no te hubiese insistido, tal vez fue mi culpa –expuso seria al recordar cuando le dijo que debería salir con Scorpius.

—Claro que no fue tu culpa, tal vez no me arrepienta de lo que pasó con Scorpius.

—Claro que lo haces –sonrió triste –de no hacerlo, te hubiese vuelto a enamorar de él, hubieses perdonado todo lo que te hizo y hubieses aceptado la propuesta de ser su amante, no lo hiciste.

—Tal vez un poco de su orgullo…

—Lily, aceptaste salir con Scorpius el mismo día que Edward conoció a Jade –le recordó –viste la cara de él al toparse con tu mejor amiga, recordar cosas que con ninguna otra mujer había recordado, fue “amor a primera vista” lo que les pasó a Jade y a Edward.

—Eso es verdad –admitió –Edward jamás ha amado a alguien tanto como a Jade.

—Lily, aceptaste salir con Scorpius porque sabías que de alguna forma, habías perdido a Edward, jamás había sido tuyo, al menos no como deseabas, pero lo habías perdido, por eso le dijiste que sí a Scorpius.

—Audrey…

—Lo divertido es, que si Edward recordaba todo aquello, no era porque Jade le importara y se enamorara de ella a primera vista, sino que tú le hablabas tanto de ella, que lo recordaba, sólo por el hecho de que eso se lo habías dicho tú, la mujer que realmente amaba.

—Eso no es verdad Audrey –la miró molesta –Edward jamás me amó o amará.

—¿Él te lo dijo? –Indagó –él no habla de ti Lily con nadie, ni siquiera con su psicólogo.

—¿Qué? –averiguó.

—Edward intentó suicidarse cuando Scorpius le dijo que habías muerto en el psiquiátrico –la observó –lo mandaron a terapias, pero desde el inicio dijo que no hablaría de ti, dejó atrás todo lo que le ataba a ti, su apartamento, sus fotos, su vida, intentó seguir adelante, pero hasta dormir te recordaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó.

—Lyall pasó los primeros tres meses con él, lo escuchaba despertar alterado gritando por ti –suspiró –desde hace tiempo Bradly, su amigo, hizo que un amigo suyo le recetara unas pastillas, bloquean los sueños, claro que para asegurarse sólo duerme cuarenta y cinco minutos máximo, no sé cómo lo hace, por eso lo odio.

—¿Por no superarme? –sonsacó.

—No Lily –se puso de pie y sonrió –lo odio por jugar con las mujeres, a ti jamás te hubiese amado como a Lily, por años que tuviera muerta, así que te hubiese engañado, jugado contigo, pero él jamás hubiese olvidado a Lily… pero sigue con él si es lo decides.

—Bueno, no es que yo decida, él decidió y…

—Y no apostó por ti –sonrió –es un idiota, hizo lo mismo hace años, dejó que unos imbéciles te lastimaran al grado de hacerte perder la cordura porque jamás tuvo el valor de decirle lo mucho que te amaba.

—Él tenía miedo de decirme, si me decía nuestra amistad terminaría, en aquél tiempo…

—Lily –la observó –terminaste enamorada de él por segunda ocasión, volviste a Londres porque querías volver a verlo, tenerlo cerca, porque la única manera de soportar tenerlo lejos era alejarte de todo, de ti misma, perder la razón era lo único que te hubiese mantenido lejos de él, se lo dijiste a Sheryl cuando le pediste que te internara en aquél psiquiátrico.

—¿Sabes todo eso? –curioseó.

—Lo supe siempre –sonrió –pero no era mi deber, te lo estoy diciendo, porque sé que necesitas saberlo, necesitas saber que ese amor siempre ha estado ahí, y que a pesar de todo, así cambies de mujer a hombre, ese amor por Edward seguirá ahí, jamás se irá.

—¡Audrey! –Chilló y la abrazó con fuerza –lo amo y él se fue… él me dejó cuando se enteró de todo.

—Sí lo amas, haz lo que nunca hizo por ti Lily, lucha por él, has que entienda que no vas a cometer su error, inténtalo hasta el final, aunque tal vez no funcione –le advirtió.

—&—

Lily aceptó el avión que Johnson le prestó, era de su empresa, pero aun así, lo puso a su disposición, ese hombre siempre había sido amable con ella, no sabía si Carl lo había hecho participe de todo ese embrollo, pero le sonrió y con un _“Apostar todo por amor suele ser catastrófico, cuando no se es el verdadero, pero… por fin, lo has descubierto, aférrate al amor con todas tus fuerzas”._

Fue un vuelo bastante agotador, se dirigió al hotel que le había dicho Johnson que se encontraría Edward, caminó hasta la recepción y le sonrió nerviosa a la chica detrás de él.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –interrogó.

—Sí, busco al Señor Lupin –sonrió.

—¿Quién lo busca?

—No –se subió casi sobre el mostrador –no quiero que lo llame, soy su prometida, quiero saber cuál es su habitación.

—¿Su prometida? –Colgó el teléfono –permítame un segundo –le dijo cuándo el teléfono sonó –buenas tardes Señor Lester –sonrió –sí, hablaron hace media hora pero usted no estaba en su habitación cuando intenté desviar la llamada a su habitación, habló personalmente el señor… —se detuvo –sí, sí, bien, aquí lo espero –colgó.

—Iny –señaló la castaña –te necesito aquí.

—Voy, lo siento tanto, será un minuto más –se disculpó y caminó hasta donde estaba al parecer la gerente.

Lily observó un tríptico de publicidad donde estaban los lugares más populares para visitar, mientras la castaña regañaba a la pelirroja.

—Genial, no hay nadie –Lily volteo y sonrió.

—Hola –saludó haciendo voltear al hombre junto a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Lily.

—Vine a buscarte, Edward –lo sujetó del brazo –por favor, déjame explicarte.

—No me importa, Lily, así que mejor vete de aquí.

—Viaje desde Londres hasta aquí sólo para aclararte…

—No me importa si viajaste desde el punto más recóndito de la tierra, sólo te quiero lejos de mí ¿no lo entiendes? –sus ojos brillaron llenos de furia.

—Vine a un lugar que odio y que arruinó gran parte de mi vida, Edward, lo menos que puedes hacer es escucharme, estoy haciendo lo que quise que hicieras cuando te dejé en ese estacionamiento, no querías que me quedara ahí, cuando me sentía la peor basura del mundo, tu amigo me había violado y tú no tuviste el valor de retenerme diciéndome que me amabas –las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—Traté de hacerlo a mi manera, Lily –las venas de su cuello se marcaron cuando bajó el rostro –y ahora mismo estoy tratando de hacerlo a través de todas estas mentiras, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora –explicó sin mirarla.

—Me vas a decir que no me amas ¿no? Para continuar…

—Simplemente no lo estoy negando –la observó –sólo quiero ocuparme de ti, de tus mentiras.

—Edward… lo dijiste tú, no podemos estar alejados el uno del otro ¿lo recuerdas? Nos amamos.

—Tú tratas de romperme ¿verdad? –Negó –quieres romperme poco a poco, este engaño sólo es parte de ti ¿no? Honestamente estoy harto de esta mierda, de todo esto, ya no quiero nada más, sólo… trata de superarlo, como yo lo intentaré.

—Así que al final será igual –negó –Edward, te estoy suplicando que me escuches, que me dejes explicarte todo lo que ha pasado desde que Sheryl…

—¡No me importa! –gritó llamando la atención de todos ahí –así que acéptalo, Lily, ya no me importa nada, si estás muerta o sigues viva, simplemente ya no me importa, ya dejé todo atrás, y no me importa, y espero que te pase igual, ya no hay nada que me importe de esto, nada, tú ya no estarás ahí para mí, así que fue inútil que vinieras tan lejos, porque no me importa nada más de ti.

—Señor Lester –interrumpió la otra pelirroja llamando la atención –Sorrell llamó especialmente, dice que lo recibirá mañana en el banco, pero que es algo que ya no tiene solución, las transferencias y todo lo referente se ha terminado hace tres meses y medio, que no puede hacer nada, pero si es su deseo aun así, lo recibirá

—Gracias –comentó serio.

—¿Aún quiere el número de habitación del Señor Lupin? –Interrogó la chica –está con unas cuantas mujeres arriba… tal vez le sorprenda ver a su prometida…

—No, ya no es necesario, gracias –miró a Edward y se limpió las lágrimas.

Caminó hasta la puerta y arrojó la sortija a la fuente sin importarle el hecho de que él la había diseñado especialmente para ella, bueno, en realidad, la había diseñado para Katie O’hara, y Katie O’hara no existía, y ahora… es como si Lily Potter tampoco, la única persona que la mantenía viva, le había dado por muerta, oficialmente, se encontraba en un problema de personalidad.


	31. Daños Colaterales.

Edward regresó a Londres después de un mes de estar lejos, a pesar de que no había podido solucionar nada de su problema bancario, había preferido quedarse allá, al final, había decidido hacer un viaje, los últimos 3 días estuvo en Canadá, diciéndole a su madre las malas nuevas, jamás lo vería casado, y la obligó a jurarle que no habría represalias en contra de Katie… o Lily, le era tan complicado referirse a ella ahora.

—Siguen aquí –señaló sorprendido al ver a Audrey sentada en el sofá.

—Audrey no quiso irse de luna de miel después de que Katie… Lily no regresara, pensamos que se habían solucionado las cosas.

—Pues no, no se solucionaron –indicó tirándose el sofá pequeño.

—¿Y dónde está ella? –indagó.

—No tengo la menor idea y no me importa.

—Carl no sabe nada de ella –se puso de pie de inmediato.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? –sonsacó Lyall.

—Le avisaré a su padre –comentó asustada.

—¿Su padre? –se burló Edward –si te acuerdas ¿no? Harry Potter es su padre.

—No –negó Audrey –Carl Bradbury lo es –le informó y se alejó.

—Olvidé que a pesar de ser mi cuñada estaría del lado de esa…

—Ella es Lily ¿recuerdas? –volteo a ver a su hermano –la mujer por la que lloraste, por la que suplicaste recuperar, dijiste que darías tu fortuna entera si tan sólo ella estuviese viva, y te amara a ti y no a Malfoy, bien, se te cumplió todo ¿Por qué sigues aquí odiándola de esa manera?

—Jamás pedí que ella me mintiera de esa forma ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Estás actuando de forma…

—La puse a prueba, Lyall, si ella me decía la verdad, le perdonaría todo ¡TODO! Pero es una maldita mentirosa y una manipuladora ¿sabes dónde está mi dinero ahora? 

—No –admitió.

—En su cuenta –se burló –todo mi dinero, está en sus malditas cuentas ¡Ella sólo quería eso de mí! Y se metió con Carl e inventó…

—En realidad Carl es su papá, Audrey le pidió una prueba de que no mentía, yo mismo hice la prueba, para que no hubiese errores…

—Pero…

—No sé cómo, pero es verdad.

—&—

Edward caminó a lo largo del cementerio, llevaba una mano dentro de la bolsa de sus jeans y en la otra llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas, las favoritas de Jade, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a su tumba, desde que se había enamorado de Katie o Lily, como fuera.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –examinó serio.

—Era mi amiga –contestó sin voltear –pero creo que te olvidaste de eso.

—¿Cómo hubiese olvidado eso si era lo que me torturaba de estar con ella? –admitió.

—Sé que la amaste –sonrió aun sin verlo –y sé que ella te amó más que nadie en realidad.

—Todo lo que amo muere –se puso detrás de ella.

—Edward. Por favor –le suplicó haciendo que él se alejara y fuera hasta un lado de la lápida y pusiera en cuclillas para poder colocar las flores.

—Sabes que no tengo la suficiente fuerza para alejarme ¿no? –Aclaró –simplemente no puedo huir de ti aunque lo he intentado por años, Lily, volvería a ti, como una mariposa nocturna soy atraído hacia tu luz, tan sólo dices mi nombre, o me miras a los ojos y soy automáticamente arrancado de mi orgullo y mi alma se rinde, y haces que mi corazón se arrodille –se puso de pie y acarició su mejilla –me mata cuando estás lejos, pero aun así, me quiero ir y a la vez me quiero quedar, estoy realmente tan confundido, que es muy difícil elegir entre el placer y el dolor, y sé que está mal, y a la vez sé que está bien, y aunque sé que siempre intentase ganar esta lucha, mi corazón anularía a mi mente, y no tengo la fuerza para alejarme ¿Qué puedo hacer? –se encogió de hombros y sonrió sin ánimo –me moriría sin ti –Lily se puso de puntitas y acarició su rostro, pegando el suyo a él tanto como podía –me moriría sin ti, y ante tu presencia mi estúpido corazón no conoce la vergüenza, no tengo la culpa, no hay nada que pueda hacer, mi corazón está encadenado a ti, y no me puedo liberar, mira lo que me ha hecho este amor.

—Edward –susurró y cerró los ojos.

—Te amo –él rozó sus labios con los de ella –pero así me cueste la vida, voy a olvidarte, Lily, te lo juro.

Se alejó de ella, y cuando miró sobre su hombro la vio desplomarse, luchó contra regresar y el irse, pero si regresaba, sabía que era una lucha perdida, así que se alejó.

—&—

—Volviste –dijo Lyall preocupado.

—¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué iba a suicidarme? –se burló.

—Sí, sí, Carl –gruñó Audrey –voy para allá, no te preocupes, llegaré… no sé, una hora tal vez –colgó.

—¿Qué ocurre? –indagó Lyall.

—Encontraron a Lily –expuso.

—Ya era hora –señaló mirando a Edward de reojo.

—Estaba en la tumba de Jade, inconsciente –Edward la observó sin comprender –la llevaron al hospital, Carl está histérico, no era la forma en la que quería encontrar a su hija.

—Ya lo creo, iré contigo.

—No –colocó sus manos en sus pectorales, y Edward sonrió sin ánimo de nuevo, le recordó a Lily con Jarvis –sé que estamos en desacuerdo en esta situación, Lyall, tú quédate con tu hermano, él te necesita a ti, así como Lily me necesita a mí, después de todo, soy lo único, aparte de Carl, que le queda.

—Te amo –sonrió Lyall.

—Yo a ti –lo besó –más que a nada –salió apresurada.

—¿A dónde fuiste tú?

—Al cementerio.

—¿La viste ahí?

—La vi desplomarse, jamás pensé que inconsciente –admitió –regresar a ver si ella estaba bien, era… simplemente… perder mi batalla.

—¿Cuál batalla? ¿La que ya perdiste desde el principio? ¡La amas! Maldito mentiroso, sé que lo haces

—¡Sí! La amo, pero como se lo dije en Nueva Zelanda, si muere o vive, no me importa. 

—¿Y qué vas a hacer si realmente se muere? –Edward apretó la quijada.

—Tiene más vidas que un gato, no creo que muera, Lyall.

—Te aferras al creer, pero no lo sabes, ella te ama, lo sé, te lo puedo jurar, mierda, Edward, la dejaste ir por lo mismo hace años ¿lo recuerdas? Ella ya te demostró que te ama al ir a un lugar a donde juró jamás regresar, por nada, lo vi en sus ojos, cuando me dijo que te vería después.

—¡Me traicionó Lyall! –Se puso de pie –ella se burló de mí, volvió… pudo decirme que era ella y que…

—Le costó darse cuenta que te amaba, eso no pasó de la noche a la mañana.

—Lo sé –admitió.

—¿No te ha demostrado que te ama? –él asintió.

—Lo hizo, pero…

—¿Qué con el incendio? Dijiste que te culpó ¿sabes quién lo inició?

—No, me imagino que los Potter para tener el dinero de James.

—Pues ella no fue, te lo puedo jurar y creo que sería muy cruel y sin sentimientos si ella hubiese planeado incendiarse a sí misma.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? –lo observó.

—Carl le dijo a Audrey que Jarvis fue el que la operó.

—Maldito bastardo –gruñó.

—Ambos sabemos que Jarvis te era leal, Edward.

—¡La enamoró! ¡El muy bastardo planeaba casarse con ella en mis narices! –Se puso de pie –él sabía cuánto la amaba y aun así… -se quedó callado –ya no importa, personas así en el amor, destinados al fracaso, el único error que cometí fue creer que algo en mí, merecía que alguien lo amara.

Después de un rato que Lyall desistiera el insistir a que él aclarara las cosas, lo dejó ir a dormir, lo necesitaba, porque si no dormía, se iría de hospital en hospital preguntando por ella, y no quería, se negaba.

—&—

Despertó a las siete y veinte de la mañana, desde que supo que Lily vivía, su sueño se había normalizado y tranquilizado, cosa que por lo menos agradecía.

—Estará bien, Becky –apuntó Audrey paseando en la cocina –sabes cómo es todo eso, se quedará internada hasta que se aseguren que no es un riesgo para ella misma, para comenzar ¿cómo la vi? –hizo una larga pausa –no –Audrey no dijo nada, Ted sólo escuchaba a alguien que hablaba rápidamente al otro lado de la línea, pero no entendía –Carl se niega, no va a hablar con Edward y lo comprendo, a los dos los comprendo –se rió suavemente después de un momento –ella ya sabía que iba a fracasar, se lo dije, por lo menos lo intentó –argumentó –ella sólo es fuerte aparentando que lo es, sé que en el momento en que la dejen salir, le hará al faquir y… es terrible verla en medio de las crisis además… ¿qué? –Exclamó sorprendida –por dios, le hablaré a la ambulancia, tú… tú agarra tus cosas, te veré en el hospital –colgó y giró nerviosa.

—¿Qué ocurre? –averiguó.

—A Becky se le rompió la fuente –explicó nerviosa y corrió adentro mientras hablaba a emergencias. 

—&—

Se duchó, se vistió casual y salió rumbo al hospital, Lyall iba a un lado, asegurándose de que no intentara suicidarse en algún accidente vial.

—¿Cómo está todo? –curioseó Lyall.

—Bueno, en labor de parto, tardará unas horas –indicó George nervioso y observó a Edward con furia.

Todo mundo parecía odiarlo a él más que a Lily, y eso no era lo correcto, todo mundo parecía saber más que él sobre las razones de ella o sobre todo.

—¿Qué es eso? –curioseó George preocupado al ver una alarma encenderse.

—Es la habitación de Lily –señaló Audrey y corrió tras las enfermeras.

Edward se quedó parado detrás de Audrey, Carl estaba junto al sofá observando.

—Tranquila –comentó la enfermera intentando controlarla.

—¡Sé quién fue! –Gritó histérica —¡Sé quién fue! –Chilló –suéltame –se agitó violentamente —¡que me sueltes! ¡Mató a Jarvis! –Gritó de nuevo –suéltame, suéltame, intentará hacer lo mismo conmigo –sus ojos se abrieron como plato y después dejó de agitarse.

—Qué miedo –susurró Lyall.

—¿Pero que ha hecho? –Carl golpeo la mano de la enfermera y después su mejilla –no podía ser sedada imbécil –la abofeteo fuera de sí.

—¡Tranquilo! –Audrey lo detuvo.

—El doctor se lo dijo claramente.

—Si no la sedaba iba a hacerse daño ella misma –le dijo furiosa –ya lo sabe, debería encerrarla en un manicomio si no quiere que sea sedada, ya debe saber que está loca –se alejó la enfermera aventando a todos para poder salir del cuarto.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? –Audrey miró a Lyall, pero nadie contestó la pregunta del chico.

—Te quiero fuera de aquí –Carl se dirigió a Edward que estaba a los pies de la cama.

—Carl… yo…

—Te dije que las cosas no se iban a quedar así ¿lo recuerdas? –Sonrió –pues no se quedarán así, si aquella vez fue un pequeño accidente en las escaleras del despacho y esa vela, te ocasionaron perder tu fortuna, esto que le has hecho, te ocasionará algo peor.

—Ella no es una santa –bufó.

—Nadie aquí lo es –le sonrió –pero cuando la dañaste la primera vez no estaba presente y no me había declarado su padre aun, pero no ocurrirá dos veces, te lo juro, no sé qué planeaba James contigo y ella, pero no mientras yo viva –acarició la mano de Lily sin quitar la vista de Edward –que bien que le dijiste que darías tu vida por olvidarla, porque será lo que darás por llevarla a este nivel.

—Mi hermano no es culpable de que Lily siempre fuera una desequilibrada emocional –lo defendió su hermano.

—¡Lyall! –gritó Audrey sorprendida.

—Es la verdad, la muerte de un maldito gato la llevó al suicidio y sólo tenía 9.

—Basta Lyall –pidió Audrey –no es culpa de ninguno de los dos –observó a Carl –y ella no estará nada feliz cuando le diga cómo has amenazado a Edward.

—Pensé que eras su amiga.

—Lo soy, pero yo se lo advertí antes de que fuera a buscarlo a Nueva Zelanda, le dije que las cosas no iban a funcionar por mucho que lo intentara –sonrió –y ella aun así decidió intentarlo, es una adulta, sabe lo que hace, Carl, al igual que Edward.

—Audrey tiene razón –intervino George –lo mejor es que dejemos que todo esto se calme y ella se recupere.

—Si lo hace –dijo Carl girando el rostro hasta Lily.

—Lo hará –aseguró George. 

Edward siguió a su hermano fuera del cuarto, se quedó ahí, esperando que Lily reaccionara más tranquila, aunque mintió diciendo que esperaría a ver a Becky y al bebé.

—&—

Lily abrió los ojos con pesadez, le dolían los brazos, no sabía la razón, observó a Carl sentado en el sofá, leía un periódico, al parecer, era del día, pero era ya bastante tarde, el reloj daban las once cuarenta.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? –investigó.

—Tuviste un cuadro paranoico –le explicó.

—Tengo sed, whiskey estaría bien –le sonrió al verlo serio

—Me alegra que vuelvas –se puso de pie –cariño…

—¿Audrey sigue aquí? –curioseó.

—Sí, nació el hijo de Becky y George –anunció.

—¿En serio? –Sonrió –quiero verlo.

—Iré a preguntar –salió de la habitación.

Lily esperó cerca de diez minutos, al final, una nueva enfermera la ayudó a ponerse de pie y salir, se quedó quieta cuando su mirada se posó sobre Edward, que estaba aburrido sentado en uno de los sillones en la sala de espera.

—Lily –señaló Audrey emocionada –te pusiste de pie –indicó feliz.

—Sí –sonrió aturdida –me dijeron que nació el hijo de Becky.

—Sí, lo llevarán a los cuneros en unos minutos –la abrazó.

—Duele –le informó.

—Lo siento –se alejó.

—Quiero ver a mi sobrino, estoy realmente emocionada –sonrió y se abrazó a sí mismas las caderas.

—Yo la llevo –le sonrió a la enfermera.

—Con cuidado, por favor.

—Por supuesto –sonrió –ven.

—¿Qué hace aquí? –averiguó.

—Vino a ver al bebé –musitó desanimándola.

—Bien –dio el primer paso con una ligera mueca de dolor.

—¿No recuerdas lo de la tarde? –la observó.

—No, pero… debió ser mucho esfuerzo, me siento muy cansada.

—Deberías regresar a la cama…

—Aun en la cama sentiría como si me siguiesen drenando la vida, Audrey –bajó el rostro esperando no llorar.

—Katie –sonrió George –perdón, Lily –se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo están? –sonrió.

—Bien, bien, ya lo llevaron a los cuneros.

—¿Niño? –sonrió emocionada.

—Niño.

—¿Cómo le pondrán? –lo tomó del brazo para apoyarse un poco.

—Becky quería llamarlo Ronald –se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero ver a mi ahijado –sonrió mientras arrastró los pies animada.

Pegó las manos al vidrio cuando la enfermera le indicó cual era el bebé, estaba tranquilo, dormido, era blanco y con largas pestañas, labios rosas y gruesos, sonrió, era realmente hermoso.

—Es guapo –expuso con poco aire –tiene cara de James –rió –se ve que será alguien valiente, guapo y justo, llámalo James, George –sujetó la mano de la persona a sus espaldas y giró para toparse con Edward.

Lo miró un instante y alejó su mano cuando notó que aún lo agarraba.

—Lo siento –se disculpó –pensé que eras…

—George, lo sé, lo escuché.

—Debería volver –giró hasta el bebé y sonrió al verlo.

—No te ves muy bien –intervino.

—Estoy bien –mintió –es sólo que me falta un poco el aire –lo observó y sonrió lo más que pudo.

—Lily –se acercó a ella y la acorraló, pegó su rostro al de ella –luces hermosa aun con una bata de hospital –rozó sus labios con los de ella.

—Edward –susurró ella.

—Perdón –se alejó cuando estaba por besarla.

—Sé que me odias –le dijo –y lo acepto, pero… por favor, prométeme que vas a cuidarte.

—¿Cuidarme? –frunció el ceño sorprendido.

—Es mejor que vuelvas al cuarto –expuso Carl llegando hasta ella –no quiero que vuelvas a ponerte mal.

—Deberían cambiar de medicamento –cambió de tema –me siento débil –las piernas se le doblaron.

—Vamos al cuarto –la sostuvo y la alejó de Edward.

Lily se subió a la camilla con ayuda de Carl, que desde que lo había vuelto a ver, estaba serio, como si algo le incomodara en esta nueva parte de la relación.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Hacer qué? –curioseó.

—Todo esto ¿puedo saber la razón por la que lo odias tanto papá? –Suspiró –recuerdo que me pedías que dejara mi venganza, le dijiste primero que a mí que eres mi padre, en algún momento tuviste que apreciarlo, confiar en él ¿Por qué quitarle todo?

—Ya lo hacía –le informó –cuando estábamos en Carlisle ¿no lo recuerdas? Que te dije que él compraba propiedades fiscalmente con problemas.

—Sí –expresó aturdida.

—Bueno, ya lo estaba despojando poco a poco de su patrimonio, lo incremente cuando por poco mueres en el despacho de tu abuelo.

—Fue un accidente –lo miró –él no tuvo nada que ver, papá, sé que soy una desequilibrada emocional que no sabe lidiar con la verdad pero que a pesar de todo siempre la pide –se burló por lo ridículo que sonaba eso –pero no puedes pelear mis batallas, deberías saberlo, él estuvo para mí más veces que yo para él, y… es bastante doloroso darse cuenta, que en realidad, todo este dolor, me lo causé yo misma, si… yo le hubiese creído cuando me dijo que era una artimaña de Victoire para alejarlo de mí, nada estaría pasando, tal vez no hubiese sido su mujer –observó al otro lado.

—Jamás se casaron –le recordó.

—Hay tantas formas de ser la mujer de alguien, no sólo porque te casaste o te metiste bajo sus sábanas.

—No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión –se cruzó de brazos –sé muy bien que te advertí todo eso, pero no me pidas que sea condescendiente con él cuando te veo en esta cama de hospital media loca –Lily le sonrió, siempre tan delicado.

—Sigue sin ser su culpa, y lo sabes, no sé por qué te engañas.

—Quiero engañarme, entonces, pero es mi gusto vivir engañado, pero sabiendo la verdad –le sonrió –además, tengo que protegerte, no importa que tan sobreprotector pueda lucir, siempre lo seré contigo.

—&—

—Pensé que estarías dormido –le dijo Lyall al ver a Edward con un montón de papeles sobre la mesa de té –es como un maldito deja vú –comentó frunciendo el ceño.

—Mi mamá me dijo que podía hacerme cargo de algunos de sus asuntos, seré el maldito criado de la familia ahora que soy más pobre que una familia promedio con dos hijos –gruñó.

—Bueno, siendo así, puedo encargarte mis asuntos también –le sonrió.

—Claro –sonrió –pero… ¿Qué realmente tú no piensas irte de luna de miel? –averiguó sorprendido.

—Dime que estás bromeando, no puedo irme de luna de miel solo –se encogió de hombros.

—Comprendo que seas comprensivo con ella, pero debe entender que ahora es tu esposa y…

—Si tú estuvieses pasando por la situación en la que… —se detuvo –ella es una mujer increíble, me enamoré de ella y si he esperado tanto por estar con ella ¿Qué pueden ser unas semanas más? –sonrió –Perdón –frunció el ceño y contestó –justo hablaba de ti, hermosa –dijo feliz –pero… tranquila, voy para allá, sólo… pero… no creo que debería ocultarle eso… bien, ya voy –se puso de pie y observó a Edward.

—¿Pasó algo malo con Audrey? –indagó.

—No, nada, nada de lo que realmente quieras hablar o saber –caminó hasta la puerta, tomó su abrigo y salió del apartamento.

Edward siguió trabajando, habían pasado dos semanas desde que había regresado, y le había pedido a Lyall y a Audrey que todo lo referente a Lily se quedara entre ellos, él no quería saber nada de ella, se lo había dicho en Nueva Zelanda, si estaba muerta o seguía viva, no le importaba, o al menos, quería que en algún momento, eso realmente no le importara.

—&—

—¿Hola? –Indagó somnoliento —¿ocurre algo?

—Depende de cuánto te importa –indicó la voz de Victoire al otro lado de la línea.

—Ten por seguro que no me importa.

—Bueno, no sé cuándo ni cómo pasó que Katie O’hara dejara de importarte, pero me alegra saber que no te afectará el saber, que ésta, también se suicidó –le informó haciendo que todo su cuerpo se paralizara –perdón, espera, mi hermana no se suicidó, ella tuvo un fatal encuentro con el fuego –se burló –debió escucharme Audrey cuando les recomendé que la sacaran del hospital, la azotea de la casa parece tener una red contra estúpidos que quieren saltar –se rió divertida.

—¿Por qué me hablas? –pronunció como pudo.

—Sólo quería informarte, no creo que alguien lo haga, que bueno que ya estaba en el hospital ¿no lo crees? –colgó. 

Edward se puso de pie apresurado y se vistió con desesperación, se detuvo en la sala al ver a Victoire sentada en el sofá, sonreía divertida.

—Sabía que esa pequeña perra te importaba aún –se puso de pie y caminó hasta él –pero algo realmente grave tendría que haberle pasado para romper tu orgullo.

—Es bueno saber que tu lado cruel sigue intacto –se tranquilizó al saber que había sido una broma.

—Sí, es un don –se acercó a él –sabes que la única razón por la que esa parte de mí se esfumó fue por Ashley, nada más contendría todo eso –se burló –ni siquiera tú, por mucho que te amé.

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo –se quejó.

—La perra de Katie O’hara logró deshacer mi matrimonio –le dijo molesta.

—¿Ahora están juntos? –preguntó observándola, tal vez en estos días… ella había pedido hablar con Scorpius.

—Ahora los dos estamos sin compromiso –rodeo su cuello y besó la comisura de su boca.

—Victoire, lo nuestro terminó hace tanto tiempo…

—Cuando la conociste ¿no es así? –sonrió –lo mismo que le pasó a Scorpius, ambos dejaron los planes de lado cuando la vieron, ¿qué tenía Lily que los volvía locos?

—No eras tú –contestó –Lily era perfecta –observó a Victoire.

—Es una lástima que Scorpius la enamorara primero que tú ¿cierto? –se burló.

—Sí, es una lástima que el idiota de tu ex marido la enamorara…

—Y se acostara con ella cuando tu morías por poseerla –le susurró al oído.

—Eso ya está en el pasado.

—Tienes mala suerte con las mujeres ¿no crees? –sonrió.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Primero Lily –le dijo –después Jade, Sheryl… con ellas no funcionó porque seguir viendo a Lily te hacía aferrarte a ella, a la esperanza de que algún día te pudiese amar ¿no? –soltó una carcajada.

—Pero está muerta ahora –dijo molesto.

—Yo te amaba Edward –expresó sinceramente Victoire –y pagaste con Lily todo lo que me hiciste a mí.

—¿Qué? –volteo a verla.

—Que ese día yo le dije a Lily que lo hice todo para fastidiarla a ella, pero no, en realidad la venganza era para ti, y por fin después de todo, disfruto el resultado –sonrió –sabía que la modelo, Katie O’hara y tú tenían una aventura, los vi en el estacionamiento una vez, por la forma en la que tu actuabas con ella, sabía que había algo más, que la veías como alguien que te pudiese hacer olvidar a Lily, así que le conté mi versión tuya, como te percibía, Katie O’hara sabe, que tú planeaste como matar a mi hermana Lily –sonrió –eso sin duda le impidió que se enamorara más de ti, le dije a Katie O’hara que a ti sólo te interesaba jugar con las mujeres, que habías seducido y asesinado a Jade Finnigan, porque tenías una extraña fascinación por hacer sufrir a mi pobre hermana, que alejaste a su amiga restante, que tú y mi abuelo frustraron todos sus planes, jamás conoció a mi hermana, pero puedo jurar por la forma en que su piel se erizaba y por su rostro que podía sentir el sufrimiento de Lily con todo eso, mi venganza fue más larga de lo que pensé, ella no me creyó, a pesar de odiarte tanto como decía, siempre te justificó ante todo lo que yo decía sobre lo que le hacías a mi hermana –se burló –pero… lo que la convenció de que tu no eras una buena persona fue… ¿recuerdas que me escribiste una nota cuando estabas en Nueva Zelanda con Lily? Bueno, yo se la di a ella, el odio en su mirada después de contarle que le había pasado a mi hermana, fue épica, no creo que te perdonara después de eso, nadie lo haría —sonrió.

—Todo esto lo hiciste para joderme a mí –expresó incrédulo.

—Así es –sonrió –en realidad mi hermana jamás estuvo en los planes, sólo fue víctima de los daños colaterales, pero si tú no estabas conmigo, no iba a permitir que fueras feliz con nadie y mira, ha funcionado, Lily muerta, Jade muerta, Sheryl te abandonó y Katie está internada en un hospital, dónde no saldrá jamás –suspiró –está confirmado, me lo dijo Carl.

—Tú lo planeaste todo –apuntó incrédulo.

—No, Scorpius ayudó, y jamás pensé que se le ocurriría hacer que Lily ardiera en el infierno, quemarla fue una idea brillante, aunque te la atribuimos a ti.

—¿Quién más estaba en los planes? –indagó.

—Nadie más –admitió –sólo Scorpius y yo, en realidad Scorpius al inicio sintió un poco de atracción por ella, pero jamás la amó.

—A ti tampoco, y puedo jurar que la amó más a ella que a ti.

—No, tampoco, amó el dinero del abuelo, pero nada más –sonrió –así que ahora que estás solo, puedo ser feliz, nuestra historia de amor hubiese podido ser tan hermosa, pero tú tenías que enamorarte de ella.

—Te amé como un loco, Victoire –le dijo –incluso le hablé a James de casarme contigo.

—¡Qué fue lo que te detuvo! –lo golpeó.

—Lily –confesó –fui a verte ese día y la vi en la azotea, jamás la había visto, pero… cuando la sostuve contra mi pecho, y vi sus ojos, vi todo el vació y el dolor que yo le había ocasionado sin conocerla, por todo aquello que planeábamos por diversión, jamás pensé que en realidad fueras capaz de llevar acabo los planes, siempre pensé que lo que hacías era hacerla llorar, así como lo hacíamos con Lyall, eran travesuras inocentes que tu llevabas a un grado sádico, yo realmente no podía amar a una chica así.

—Y te enamoraste de ella, ¡De la débil y desequilibrada Lily! –le reprochó.

—Tú jamás te diste la oportunidad de conocer a tu hermana, Victoire.

—Ella arruinaba todo, tú lo sabías.

—No, siempre me hiciste creer eso, por Dios Victoire, no se necesita ser un genio para deducirlo al conocer a tu hermana, ese nivel de dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos, tenía nueve años, y sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lugar en el mundo ¿Por qué crees que tu abuelo se dedicó a ella?

—¡Porque era una manipuladora! –chilló.

—Si tu hubieses sido diferente con ella, tu abuelo te hubiese dedicado el mismo tiempo que le dedicó a ella y a James, pero no, decidiste ser la bruja que eres, no me molesta que me hicieras esto a mí, me molesta el hecho que la usaras a ella como venganza.

—No iba a usar a cualquiera –sonrió –y no fui la única que lo hizo, deberías saber a quién contratas –sonrió.

—¿A qué te refieres? –dijo desubicado.

—¿Jamás te preguntaste como Jade cayó a las drogas?

—En Westminster… —Victoire negó.

—Sarah es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere, las cosas empezaron con Jade, la manipulé un poco, le dije que si en verdad te quería ver feliz con Lily, debería actuar y que yo la ayudaría, polvos blancos en la comida, polvos blancos en todos lugares, pastillas para el dolor de cabeza… o tal vez anticonceptivas ¿no? –Sonrió –es una mujer bastante perspicaz.

—Eres una…

—¿Mentirosa? –Sonrió –sí, pero en esta ocasión no, esas mañas se le quedaron, aún me pregunto porque con O’hara no lo hizo –se encogió de hombros –tal vez ella le agradó para tu mujer, eso explicaría la razón del porque lo drogó a él.

—¿A quién? –curioseó.

—A Jarvis Whisp, cuando me pediste que trajera a Sarah aquí, la acompañe hasta la cocina, drogó a Jarvis en el café que le preparó, me sorprende que no se matara en el auto, por eso no vio el camión que lo arrolló, me sorprende lo desinformado que estás de lo que hace tu servidumbre, y eso que sólo tienes dos sirvientas, no me imagino si tuvieses más –se encogió de hombros –por cierto ¿dónde está? Quiero saludarla.

—Fue a ver a su familia –apretó la quijada.

—Brillante casualidad –se acercó a él y lo besó –la felicidad es diferente para cada persona –acarició sus mejillas –y tú siempre fuiste la mía, Edward, te amé, te amo y posiblemente te amaré, pero de igual manera en la que te amo, también te odio, porque no me elegiste a mí, y es un placer, quitarte todo lo que pudiese hacerte feliz en la vida, así como tú me privaste de ti, y con eso, de mi felicidad –suspiró –y te recomiendo, que dejes de acostarte con todas las mujeres que te gustan, podrías encontrarte con otra loca por ahí, y esa, esa es más peligrosa que yo –acarició su pecho y besó su cuello –tal vez no más peligrosa, pero más idiota si, lo de Katie O’hara no era broma, sucedió por la tarde –señaló por último susurró algo en su oído y salió del apartamento de Edward.

Toda la sangre se le heló por completo, así que esa era lo que Audrey le había dicho a Lyall por teléfono, y aun así, no le dijo nada, maldita sea, tomó sus llaves y fue hasta su auto.


	32. Lo Que El Viento Se Llevó.

—Hola –contestó la voz rasposa de Audrey.

—¿Dónde estás? –inquirió furioso.

—¿Qué ocurre? –investigó sorprendida.

—Lo mismo quiero saber, si Victoire no me dice nada ustedes no lo harían.

—¿No te dijo dónde estaban? –averiguó.

—¿Estaban? ¿Por qué el plural? –interrogó.

—Se llevó a Lily del hospital esta tarde, Carl no tiene ni idea de cómo se enteró que es Lily.

—¡Y no crees que hubiese podido averiguar eso si hubiese estado al tanto! –explotó furioso.

—¡Tú no querías saber nada de ella! –Le rebatió furiosa —¡Ni siquiera me dejaste decirte ayer que Lily está embarazada! –expresó completamente histérica.

—¿Qué? –apretó el freno y el auto se detuvo en seco.

—El doctor nos lo dijo a Carl y a mí cuando tú y ella estaban en los cuneros –le informó –Edward, ella ni siquiera lo sabe, estoy aterrada, si Victoire lo sabe… tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerle a Lily, no se tentó el corazón por tantos años, sé que nada la detendrá ahora…

—¿Embarazada? –inquirió aun sin creerlo.

—Tiene dos meses y medio –le informó.

—¿Dónde están? –interrogó.

—En la casa Potter –colgó.

Edward condujo apresurado hasta allá, Carl caminaba de un lado a otro hablando por teléfono, Lyall también hablaba por teléfono, Audrey estaba de pie junto al gran ventanal que daba al patio.

—¿Qué te dijo Victoire? –caminó hasta él cuando lo vio.

—Muchas cosas, me despertó diciéndome que Katie se había suicidado –todos se quedaron callados –la llamó Katie, ella será lo que sea, pero para torturarme me hubiese dicho la verdad –observó a Audrey –ella juega con la verdad para hacerte daño.

—¿Pero no te dijo nada más?

—Sólo me dijo que se había aventado de la azotea del hospital –se encogió de hombros –nada útil.

Edward se unió a las llamadas a las comisarías, hospitales, albergues, pero no tenían informes de nadie, estaba a punto de saber cómo se sentía la verdadera locura.

_Soy Victoire Potter, puedes dejar un corto mensaje para informarme tu preocupación, eso no hará que te regrese la llamada, pero gracias por intentarlo…_

—Victoire, soy Edward, tienes que regresarme la llamada –colgó.

—¿Estás bromeando? –Lyall lo observó .

—Ella tiene que saber algo –comentó desesperado y marcó otro número –Scorpius –su voz salió unas octavas más arriba de lo normal.

—¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió.

—¿Sabes dónde está Victoire? –interrogó.

—No, sacó sus cosas ayer por la tarde, dijo que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar antes de irse.

—¿A dónde?

—No me dijo, sólo me dijo que iba a poner las cosas con Lily en un punto muerto.

—&—

Lily despertó sobresaltada a causa del sueño que había tenido, su pecho subía y bajaba, pero se detuvo cuando vio a alguien sentado en el sofá junto a la ventana, dónde solía estar Carl, salvo que ese no era Carl, se estiró y encendió la luz

—Eres tú –expresó tranquila al ver a la mujer –me asustaste –sonrió –todo este misterio es divertido.

—Lo es –explicó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Me sorprende verte aquí, Ted no mencionó… nadie mencionó que estabas aquí.

—En realidad ese era mi plan, que nadie supiera que estaba en Londres.

—¿Por? –la observó.

—Te juré que si le rompías el corazón, las consecuencias no serían agradables ¿cierto? –La sonrisa se amplió –es mejor que comiences a temblar –se burló –esa línea suena mejor en las películas de ficción –se mordió el labio –lo bueno de que esto no sea una película de ficción y si la vida real, es que todo lo que te haga realmente dejará marcas en ti.

Se puso de pie en un rápido movimiento y la tomó del cabello bajándola de la cama.

—Tú y yo, daremos un largo paseo, donde volveré a dejarte claro, porque romperle el corazón, no era una muy buena idea, pero está claro tu regreso no es muy asegurado, eso te lo juro y las cosas saldrán muy mal, si gritas, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad? –sonrió.

Lily se subió al auto, todas sus extremidades le temblaban, no sabía si por la adrenalina o por el miedo o la razón en sí eran todas las emociones, observó el camino y pudo saber a dónde se dirigían.

—¿Por qué aquí? –la observó –él…

—¿Quién? –Sonrió –no, él tiene el corazón roto, pero aun así, jamás haría algo así, pero deberías saberlo, lo conoces mejor que nadie, Edward no sería capaz de hacer algo para dañarte, así significara que le amputaran la mitad del cuerpo.

—¿Entonces por qué aquí?

—Es mi apartamento –anunció –lo puso a mi nombre y con eso, sabes lo que me dijo entre líneas ¿verdad? –la observó a través del retrovisor.

—Lo siento –murmuró.

—¡No! ¡Yo lo siento! –exclamó fuera de sí.

Lily caminó un poco apresurada delante de ella, no quería hacer nada que la alterara más, así que caminó hasta el apartamento y entró cuando ella lo abrió, la arrojó con brusquedad al sofá.

—Te juro que…

—No me jures nada –dijo con esa voz tranquila y rasposa, como si nada malo pasara.

La giró de nuevo y se subió a horcajadas sobre ella, por un momento pensó que la ahogaría con el asiento del sofá, pero cuando le inmovilizó las manos la giró bocarriba de nuevo y luego la sentó.

—Eso ayudará un poco –sonrió.

—No entiendo por qué lo haces –gimoteó –pensé que realmente te agradaba.

—&—

Edward observó a todos, la sala estaba hecha un desastre, al igual que ellos, no habían encontrado a nadie con las características de ella o de Victoire, cosa que los aterrorizaba ¿cómo alguien podía esfumarse así de la nada?

—Todo estará bien –expuso Lyall golpeándolo en la espalda.

—Eso espero –se llevó las manos al rostro –creo que estoy a punto de volverme loco.

—No eres el único –observó a Carl.

Edward salió al patio por un poco de aire, realmente lo necesitaba, sonrió al recordar cuando pasaba gran parte de su tiempo tumbado en el pasto con Lily tumbada sobre él, hablando de nada en particular, de libros, o de alguna otra aventura que él había tenido la noche anterior, sabía que había actuado mal con ella anteriormente al hacerla parte de su vida sexual, pero de alguna forma quería marcar la línea que él jamás podría cruzar con ella.

Todos lo miraron y después su teléfono que lo había puesto sobre la mesa, todo mundo se miró y después quien era quien llamaba.

—Es Victoire –explicó Audrey sorprendida.

—Por fin –corrió hasta la mesa pero Carl tomó el celular antes que él –tú no vas a contestar –le señaló Edward indignado.

—Claro que sí, es mi hija, de ti, sin embargo, no es nada.

—Es la madre de mi hijo ¿no? –intentó quitarle el teléfono.

—Claro que no, ese bebé no llevará tu apellido, por muy tuyo que sea.

—Carl, si Victoire te escucha, no te dirá nada, dame el teléfono.

—No –intentó contestar pero ya había dejado de sonar.

—Devuélveme mi teléfono –se lo quitó de un manotazo.

—Hola –investigó Audrey cuando su teléfono sonó. Su cara se puso blanca al escuchar quien hablaba al otro lado. —Pero…

—No preguntes por ella, o la mataré ¿Está Edward ahí? –examinó.

—Sí, está frente a mí.

—Sabía que esta pequeña perra le importaba aun –se burló.

—Victoire…

—Te diré dos cosas, pero escúchame claramente.

—Bien –comentó en un susurro.

—Casa Potter, en mi cuarto, o antiguo cuarto, en el closet, hay una puerta doble, del lado izquierdo, quiero que se la des a Edward –le indicó.

—Y lo segundo.

—Te lo diré luego –colgó.

—¿Por qué no le preguntaste por Lily? –gruñó Carl.

—No me dejó –subió las escaleras después de que Ted le indicara cual era el cuarto de Victoire he hizo lo que le pidió.

Cuando entró al closet y abrió la puerta, se topó con una caja color rosa pálido, sonrió, esa caja se la había regalado Lily a Victoire en su cumpleaños, le sorprendía que la hubiese guardado, y tan bien, para colmo.

—Me dijo que te lo diera –le informó y sonó su teléfono —¿hola?

—¿Tiene la caja? –investigó.

—Sí.

—Si la abrió delante de ustedes, pásamelo y si no, dile que vaya al despacho de mi abuelo, solo y la abra allá y cuelga.

—Bien –colgó –que vayas a abrir eso al despacho de James Potter.

—¿Tendrá una bomba? –indagó Lyall.

—No seas idiota –regañó Edward y se alejó.

Se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio de caoba y abrió la caja, la había reconocido cuando Audrey se la extendió, él le había pedido a Lily que le regalara esa caja, no es que se enamorara de Lily de inmediato, a Victoire la quiso, por un momento, y mucho.

_Siempre supe que tú la mandaste con ella, por eso la guardé. _

Observó todas las cosas que él le había dado, las cartas, las notas, las fotografías, y se sorprendió al ver un par de libros, tomó el primero y se rió a carcajadas. _Vengance is mine _por James Potter, abrió la pasta y sonrió.

_Dedicado a: Victoire Potter. De mis nietos, la más inteligente y valiente._

Con la letra de James Potter se encontraba un mensaje escrito para Victoire. Tal vez. Lo único que le escribió a ella en toda su vida.

_Querida Victoire, he plasmado una maravillosa historia dentro de estas páginas, donde la protagonista tiene por nombre Lily. No por molestarte, simplemente para mostrarte, que la fuerza que ella obtiene, no es por sí sola, sino por el contrario, la obtiene, de la soledad que alguien instala en su ser, la venganza planteada, ha sido, y será, la mejor que en mis años he visto, la más inteligente y valiente, y gracias, porque a pesar de que como toda historia, tenga una protagonista buena y tonta, la verdadera esencia de la historia vive en la antagonista, porque sin ella, la historia carecería de intensidad, no tendría emoción, y la torpe y tonta protagonista, sin su eterna rival, no llegaría jamás, a ser lo que al final de la historia llega a ser. Gracias. Por inspirar la mejor historia._

_Y cariño, perdón por forjarte como una espada, y mantenerte fuera de mi combate, pero en esta historia, sólo tú podrás escribir el final._

Edward frunció el ceño, todas las hojas estaban en blanco, tal vez, era una equivocación, siguió hojeando hasta llegar casi a la cuarta parte del libro, era la letra de Victoire, así que avanzó hasta la penúltima hoja.

_Y al final, murió, como moría todo a su alrededor, con tan sólo tocarle, la vida escapó de sus ojos, no había más azul del cielo reflejado en esos ojos que le enamoraron a él, no había más sentido que ese, el despojarle de la vida que ella misma le arrebató, le daría un hermoso final, después de todo, todos mueren, y no hay nadie que cuente esa parte, el final para siempre, también termina con la muerte, volviendo infeliz a alguien._

Cambió la página y encontró con la respuesta a los agradecimientos.

_Lo haré abuelo, yo escribiré el final en esta historia tan real, el dolor sólo termina._

_Cuando mueres._

Observó el otro libro que había, _Lo que el viento se llevó, _Frunció el ceño y observó los libros, caminó hasta donde estaba ese libro y lo tomó, lo reconoció de inmediato, porque era el que él tenía en su casa, el que tenía Victoire era el de James Potter, así que lo tomó y abrió la pasta y leyó lo que Lily había escrito.

_Desearía ser como Scarlett O’hara, así, tan solo así, tal vez él se fijaría en mí, ser como Scarlett O’hara, para enamorarlo como él lo hizo conmigo. Por qué eso es lo que quiero, lo que más deseo, desearía ser la Scarlett O’hara de Teddy. Para que me ame con intensidad, pero no puedo, sólo soy yo, su insignificante amiga, de todas, en la que nunca se fija, a la que jamás acaricia como quisiera que lo hiciera, sólo soy, la tonta amiga de Edward Lupin, la insignificante Lily Potter._

Se cubrió el rostro ¿por qué Victoire quería que él viera todo eso? ¿Otro maldito juego?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Victoire? –protestó al contestar.

—Que genio –rió.

—Dime donde la tienes porque…

—Si yo la tuviese te lo hubiese dicho en tu apartamento ¿no? ¿Para qué hacerte salir? –Volvió a reír –Katie –indicó en voz alta –es Edward, pero no creo que quieras decirle algo ¿o sí?

—¡Edward! –el grito de Lily le provocó un escalofrío intenso.

—Déjala Victoire –le suplicó.

—¿Por qué lo haría? –investigó.

—Porque la historia puede ser diferente.

—Oh, ya la leíste –se burló –no intentes sonar como el abuelo, la protagonista de esa historia está muerta ya, así que, esa historia ya está terminada.

—Victoire, deja en paz a Katie o…

—No creo que estés en el papel para amenazarme.

—Está embarazada –le dijo –ella ni siquiera lo sabe, por favor, si yo soy el del problema ¿Por qué te la llevaste a ella?

—Porque ella fue la que te rompió el corazón, no tu a ella –hizo una voz suave.

—Ella no rompió más de lo que ya estaba roto, deberías saberlo.

—Dejaré que se lo digas por teléfono –musitó –porque no creo que vuelvas a verla viva.

—Lily –susurró.

—Edward –chilló al otro lado –por favor, por favor.

—¿Dónde estás? –inquirió de inmediato y salió del despacho.

—Eso no te lo dirá –se escuchó la voz de Victoire.

—Te amo –suspiró Lily intentando controlarse –perdón, perdón, porque pude hacer todo esto de una manera diferente y no lo hice, perdón, perdón porque en un momento si quise dañarte, vengarme de ti, pero no pude, te amo, más de lo que pensé que realmente te amaba, y sé que ella va a matarme, pero… no me importa, porque… ya estaba muerta desde que me dejaste claro que no me querías en tu vida.

—Te mentí –le dijo desesperado –mierda Lily, claro que te amo ¿Qué clase de idiota sería si no?

—Te amo –le gritó y la llamada se cortó.

—&—

—¿Qué te dijo? –investigó Audrey corriendo hasta él.

—Mierda –indicó sin mirarla.

—¿Qué? –curioseó.

—Ella no la tiene –la observó.

—¿Entonces? –Audrey lo golpeo en el pecho.

—Tiene razón, si ella la hubiese tenido… me hubiese dicho cuando fue a mi departamento anoche, pero…

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que debería dejar de acostarme con las mujeres que me gustaban.

—¿Y eso que tiene de relevancia en el tema? –sonsacó molesta.

—Que Victoire está diciéndome en metáforas, lo que sea dónde y con quién está.

—Dime que no eres tan idiota como para no entenderlas –Edward se burló, hasta en ese momento lo insultaba pero le parecía gracioso ahora.

—Lo bueno, es que dejaré que seas tú quien vaya conmigo, porque sé dónde está –le sonrió –hablen a emergencias –les ordenó a Lyall y a Carl –vienes conmigo –se dirigió a Audrey.

—¿Cómo que sabes dónde? –Carl lo sujetó de la playera.

—No es momento –expresó Audrey.

—Lo que no comprendo es… ¿cómo se hicieron amigas?

—¿Quiénes? –lo miraron.

—Ayer, Victoire me dijo que tuviese más cuidado con las mujeres con las que me acuesto, porque podría encontrarme con otra como ella, incluso más peligrosa y torpe que Victoire, pero no le creí.

—¿Quién tiene a mi hija? –averiguó Carl.

—Sheryl Martin –lo observó.

—&—

Lily observó a Victoire sonreír divertida, todo el juego del secuestro y el asesinato era de una muy mala broma y por mucho, de una muy mala historia de terror, era lo típico.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Katie –indicó Victoire –y la respuesta es sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—¿En qué? –curioseó Sheryl.

—Vamos, Sheryl –señaló el lugar –toda esta escena es como sacada de otra historia, no tiene nada de originalidad, esto no pasa en la vida real.

—¿Me estás cuestionando ahora? –caminó hasta ella.

—Debiste comunicarme tus planes, y yo hubiese, te lo juro por mi hija muerta, que hubiese planeado todo esto mejor, no esto tan común y vulgar, que desagradable –fingió molestia estomacal.

—Ya sé que tienes planes más elaborados, pero toman años, Victoire.

—Y a ti te gustan los planes rápidos y estúpidos –gruñó –las cosas apresuradas pueden salir mal.

—Y las cosas lentas ¿qué? –Fue hasta ella de nuevo —¿sabes que esa que está ahí? En realidad es Lily Potter y no Katie O’hara? –Lily se sorprendió ¿así que Victoire no lo sabía?

—¿Qué? –Chilló y caminó de un lado a otro –eso significa que tengo razón.

—¿En qué? –Señaló Sheryl fuera de si –planeaste alejarla de Edward, pero lo volvió a enamorar.

—Era mejor idea tenerla encerrada en el psiquiátrico, a tu estúpida idea de quemarla, así que no culpes a mi plan, de todos modos tu plan apresurado y estúpido no funcionó, hasta con un nuevo rostro lo conquistó.

—¡Todo es tu culpa Victoire! –Chilló –cuando me acerqué a ti, pensé que realmente ibas a ayudarme, hasta el idiota de Jarvis fracasó con lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Jarvis? –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, así que él también había sido una ilusión.

—¿No te lo dijo? –Se burló –discúlpalo por eso, prefirió brincarle a un camión antes de casarse contigo, todo mundo preferiría eso antes que casarte contigo, hasta Scorpius prefirió a Victoire.

—Gracias por eso –señaló Victoire –pero volvamos al punto, Sheryl, yo cuando planeo las cosas, las planeo bien, investigo antes de, tú, por ejemplo –se sentó en el sofá que estaba al lado del asiento donde estaba Lily, cruzó la pierna y comenzó a limarse las uñas –te apuesto que no contemplaste en tus planes el embarazo de Lily –la señaló con la lima.

—¿Qué? –Los ojos de Sheryl se abrieron sorprendidos —¿embarazada? ¿Y de quién?

—¿En serio me preguntas eso? –se burló –de Edward ¿de quién más?

—Él usa protección, no es tan idiota.

—Pues si es idiota, la primera semana que comenzaron, conté _muuuchas_ veces, sin condón –se encogió de hombros.

—¿Nos espiabas? –investigó Lily.

—No, en aquél tiempo pensé que eras lo más cercano a un amigo realmente, antes de saber que me quitaste a mi marido, mira, si hubiese sabido antes que eres tú –se burló.

—No investigas bien –se burló Sheryl.

—En realidad no conté con que me traicionarías, fui a ver a Jarvis, pero no me dijo nada –observó a Lily, para hacerle recordar cuando había pasado eso.

—Tú no me ayudaste, yo te prometí que me desharía de tu hermana, y tú me prometiste que me dejarías ser feliz con él, sin meterte como lo hiciste con Jade y él.

—Querida, tú sola lo dejaste, yo no tuve nada que ver.

—Cada que me metía en su cama me llamaba Lily, eso hiere el orgullo de cualquier mujer ¿o no? Katie.

—En realidad siempre me dijo Katie –se burló.

—Oh, eso hiere más el orgullo –se burló Victoire.

—Quiero ver su cara, como va a despreciarte cuando le diga que eres Lily Potter.

—Ya lo sabe –expuso Lily.

—Y le acaba de decir que la ama –indicó Victoire mientras se limaba otra uña.

—¿De qué lado estás Victoire? –caminó hasta ella, Victoire observó su reloj de pulsera, Lily sonrió, ese lo había armado ella y se lo había obsequiado en la caja que Edward le pidió que le regalara.

—Estoy, del lado de las personas que no me traicionan, Sheryl –Victoire levantó la vista lentamente y se puso de pie –y es molesto, saber qué me traicionaste, y para colmo, hicieras que Sarah drogara a Jarvis para que no llegara a su boda.

—¿Sarah te lo dijo? –sonrió.

—Soy más inteligente que eso, no por nada, soy la nieta más inteligente de James Potter.

—El viejo que le dejó a Lily todo.

—A mí me heredó su inteligencia ¿para qué pedía más? –sonrió. —Jarvis era el mejor amigo de Edward, y yo realmente lo apreciaba, fue muy mala idea que lo drogaras para que sufriera un accidente vial.

Victoire jaló el brazo de Sheryl y colocó el suyo alrededor de su cuello, le sonrió a Lily y sacó algo su sostén .

—Quisiste hacer esto como una película vulgar, morirás de igual forma –se burló e incrustó algo en el cuello de Sheryl.

—Muérete rápido –la pateo cuando Sheryl cayó al suelo y la observó. —Ven, veamos el cielo, es un día bonito –la levantó y la llevó a la azotea. 

Victoire sentó a Lily en el bordo y sonrió, aún tenía las manos atadas, y observó por primera vez a su hermana, traía una gabardina café, unos jeans y unos converse, se amarró el cabello rubio que azotaba en su rostro, estaba delgada, más delgada que cuando murió Jarvis.

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema de las antagonistas baratas de los libros? —le preguntó.

—No sé –mintió.

—Claro que lo sabes, solías repetirlo muchas veces, hacías reír al abuelo y a Edward con eso.

—Que siempre cuentan todo lo que hicieron antes de matar a la protagonista, eso les da tiempo a la policía dar con ella.

—Así es –sonrió –yo no soy esa antagonista, soy una antagonista lista y hermosa –le sonrió.

—Victoire…

—Lo cierto es, que ya sabía que eras tú –le dio la espalda y se alejó un poco –lo sabía desde hace mucho, y en la madrugada, cuando Edward me dijo que no me había dado el tiempo de conocerte, quise desmentirlo, porque no sabía realmente que él sabía que eras tú, y no quería arruinar el drama –sonrió –por eso, me molestó el hecho de verte besando a Scorpius –volteo de nuevo hasta ella –porque… cuando volviste, quise darme la oportunidad de conocer a mi hermana, tal vez no serías tú, pero eras en el fondo Lily Potter, y jamás estuve de acuerdo con la idea de quemarte –le aclaró –jamás quise la herencia del abuelo, quería a Edward Lupin conmigo, no contigo, y… bueno…

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? –la interrumpió.

—Por qué no soy la típica antagonista, Lily, tengo una hora antes de que Edward y la policía llegue, y quiero que sepas todo, porque… me imagino que quieres saberlo porque si no, me ahorraré el preludio.

—Quiero saberlo.

—Bien, entonces, no interrumpas.

—De acuerdo.

—Recuerdo algo que me dijiste un día, cuando eras pequeña y no entendías que te quería lejos de mí –sonrió –me dijiste, que no entendías a esos antagonistas, que se la pasaban toda la historia haciendo sufrir a la protagonista y al final, simplemente se redimían haciendo algo por ella –Lily la observó y por un momento pensó que los ojos verdes de Victoire se habían dulcificado –y en ese momento estuve de acuerdo contigo, tampoco comprendo a esas antagonistas, pero, algo que es cierto Lily, es que no todas las personas son 100% buenas o malas, hay un porciento de uno y otro –bajó la cabeza –también coincidí con el abuelo, que no son las circunstancias las que te orillan a ser lo que eres, tú ya sabes que porciento es el que quieres incrementar, y esas buenas o malas acciones, las haces impulsadas por ese porciento dentro de ti, yo elegí ser una perra –le sonrió –pero quiero que entiendas algo con esto, todos, todos podemos cambiar ese porciento y volvernos esa perra, tú lo experimentaste cuando llegaste a Londres como Katie O’hara, y lo viste ahora con Sheryl, algunas personas llevamos a extremos lo que deseamos o por reclamar lo que creemos nuestro.

—Victoire…

—Todo lo que te dije en la lectura del testamento del abuelo fue mentira, en realidad, planee todo esto porque quería vengarme de Edward, mi plan sí era alejarte de él, quitarle todo lo que amaba, todo su mundo, toda la felicidad y lo bueno en su vida; todo eso, eres tú, Lily –Victoire comenzó a reír en ese momento –el jamás supo nada de lo que tenía planeado, sería un poco estúpido ¿no? Decirle que mi plan era crear a la perfecta competencia, quitarle todo por lo que luchaba –la observó –tú, soy más inteligente que eso, así que elegí a uno de _sus amigos, _y le propuse un trato, enamorarte, así él sufriría, porque si hay algo en ésta familia en común, es que… cuando nos enamoramos, no vemos más allá, aunque todo esté en nuestras narices, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Edward estaba enamorado de ti ¿por qué no lo notaste? Pues no lo sé y no me interesa, siempre para ti, fue Scorpius, él pudo decirte que planeaba contra ti, pero ciertamente, no te hubiese podido decir mucho –levantó la mano antes de que Lily interrumpiera –siempre lo acusaste a él de todo, pero… creo que confías mucho muy rápido en quien no te conviene ¿sabes quién me dijo realmente lo de Nueva Zelanda? –Lily negó intentando contener el llanto –tu adorable abuela Evangeline, parece que olvidaste el pequeño detalle, de que aparte de ti y Teddy, ella lo sabía, y no fue mi idea lo de la anciana, fue de Scorpius, conquistarte se le hacía complicado, así que bueno, se las arregló bastante bien ¿no? –le dedicó una sonrisa burlona –la carta que te enseñé ese día, era falsa, creo que ahora vas a entender, que cuando te enamoras y ese alguien te rompe el corazón, puede sacar lo peor de ti, jamás fue mi intención dañarte tanto, Lily –se hincó frente a ella para que sus rostros quedaran a la altura –pero como ya te lo dije, estoy en contra de esas malas que al final se vuelven buenas –se burló –así que yo misma preferí seguir en mi punto de villana, y fui una muy buena villana, y mi abuelo lo sabía –sonrió.

—Victoire, yo…

—Déjame terminar –se puso de pie –no pensaba detener a Sheryl de matarte, pero Edward me dijo que estás embarazada.

—No sé –bajó la mirada –tal vez…

—Él no mentiría en eso –entrecerró los ojos –y sé lo que es tener un hijo, siempre desee que Ashley fuera de Edward, y sé, que si tú no tienes a ese bebé, sé que él no tendrá un hijo con nadie más –sonrió –Lily, sé que eres la persona correcta y que harás inmensamente feliz a Edward, como yo no pude hacerlo, él te ama, demasiado para ser verdad, y no me arrepiento de actuar como lo hice todo este tiempo, porque te alejé de Scorpius –sonrió –y él jamás te amo, él estaba ahí, sólo para dañar a Edward, te enamoró, porque así Edward se volvería en mí.

—Siempre te adoré –le dijo –y nunca entendí…

—Ser la aventura de mi madre y llevar el apellido Potter era una aberración para mi padre –sonrió.

—El abuelo tenía una hija bastarda –le informó.

—Lo sé, todo –se encogió de hombros –el abuelo confió en mí antes que en ti –dio un paso atrás y sacó un arma de su bolsillo –alguien tenía que saber la historia y aun así, inspirar el desarrollo, pero sólo yo, podría escribir el increíble final –le sonrió y le apuntó con el arma.

—¡Lily! –escuchó a Edward gritarle.

—Victoire –musitó Lily –qué… tú dijiste

—Dije que no soy una antagonista buscando redimirse –se burló –me alegra compartir un secreto, Lily, pero los secretos sólo son secretos, cuando un conocedor, está muerto, aun así, dije que no iba a matarte sólo porque estás embarazada, nunca dije que no lo mataría a él.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar que Edward se acercara a ellas.

—¿Estás bien? –averiguó.

—Trae un arma –señaló ella.

—Lo sé, no me importa si me mata.

—Te dejaré algo en claro –Victoire se subió al bordo cuando Edward alejó a Lily de ahí después de desatarle las muñecas.

—Baja de ahí –pidió Ted.

—Cuando Ashley murió, lo que te dije ese día fue cierto –Edward se tensó –ahora tendrás el propio y quiero que sepas que sólo por eso no la maté –le aceptó –pero vendré del infierno si haces algo estúpido –se arrojó después de detonar el arma en dirección de Teddy.

—¡Victoire! –chilló Lily pero Edward la sujetó.

—&—

Las cosas se tranquilizaron lo suficiente, estuvo internada una semana, que era lo que le faltaba antes de que la sacaran del hospital, había recordado que el rostro que había visto con la capucha negra había sido el de Sheryl, también agradecía que Victoire hubiese limpiado la memoria de Jarvis, admitía que cuando Sheryl dijo eso de él, su mundo se fue al carajo, pero su hermana le había dicho que él la había amado, y que había recuperado a la antigua chica feliz, por su amigo, que el día de la boda, planeaba irse, porque él sabía que ella amaba a Edward y no a él, y que él la amaba a ella, lo supo cuando le pidió que no se casara con ella.

Aun así y después de todo lo que pasó, Edward no se había aparecido en el hospital toda esa semana, se sentía mal por eso

—Nos iremos de luna de miel –sonrió Audrey.

—Lo merecen, lo has tenido en abstinencia mucho tiempo –sonrió.

—Lo sé –bajó el rostro –no quiero dejarte sola.

—Tengo a mi padre, a Becky y George, a mi ahijado y… a mi propio hijo –sonrió.

—Volveremos pronto –se acercó para abrazarla.

—Claro.

—Iré a ayudar a Edward, se mudará en tres días.

—Me alegro que se volvieran amigos –sonrió.

—Tu rescate hizo más que rescatarte –sujetó su mano.

—Lyall y tú serán padrinos –les informó.

—Volveremos por eso también.

—Claro.

Cuando llegaron a su casa lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al despacho de su abuelo, todo lo que había pasado con Victoire hacía unos días y en realidad, el nuevo rechazo de Edward y hacia su hijo, pensó que todo se había superado, pero no, se sintió mareada y se acostó en forma fetal sobre el sofá de piel, acariciando su vientre, había olvidado completamente tan fuerte sentimiento cuando tenía 16 años. La razón por la que le asustaba el amor, él la había rechazado, la edad había dicho, por eso su rechazo hacia Scorpius por ser mayor y cuando él salió con Jade ¿Qué diferencia había? Jade también tenía 17 años como ella y la amó primero, la amo tanto que lo hizo cambiar, algo que ella jamás había podido.

—Todo estará bien –volvió a acariciar su vientre –seré todo lo que necesitarás, lo juro bebé.

—_Can you sleep as the sound hits your ears one at a time? An unspoken balance here, unabridged for so many years that I should stare at receivers to receive her isn’t fair, don’t worry I’ll catch you, don’t worry I’ll catch you, don’t ever worry, your arms in mine, anytime, I wouldn’t trade anything you’re still my everything to my surprise, before my eyes, you arrive, don’t worry I’ll catch you, don’t worry I’ll catch you, don’t ever worry, I’m still breaking old habits when you pulled the wool over me I can see everything, everything remembering “jinx removing” don’t worry I’ll catch you, don’t worry I’ll catch you, don’t ever worry, no need for reminding… you’re still all that matters to me_ –cantó Edward en su oído y se recostó junto a ella.

—No, no lo hagas –intentó alejarse.

—¿Por qué no? –le preguntó.

—Porque luego te irás, y no quiero –lo observó –no quiero que te vayas de nuevo –comenzó a llorar –Edward si te veo de nuevo alejarte de mi vida voy a morir y no…

—Lily –la besó –disfruta el momento ¿quieres? –curioseó

—No –lo alejó –Edward… sabes que por ti yo moriría pero, ahora no estoy pensando en mí.

—Lo sé –comentó serio –se acomodó sobre ella y besó su cuello, sólo como él sabía hacerlo.

—Edward, por favor –suplicó.

—No te hagas la difícil por favor –sus manos acariciaron su vientre y sus labios rozaron su pecho.

Teddy invadió su ser como muchas veces antes, pero de manera lenta, la embestía suavemente sin querer lastimarla, la besó y en ese momento Lily comprendió que no era más que una despedida, él se iría de su vida como antes lo había hecho, pero le dejaría dos maravillosos recuerdos, su hijo y esta última vez.

Lily estaba recostada sobre él, viendo el techo, esperando que ese momento durara para toda la vida, cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza cuando él se movió, se había roto el momento, el encanto, él se marcharía y no tendría el valor de detenerlo, si él no quería estar con ella, no podía atarlo.

—Lily –la atrajo a la realidad –he hablado con Lyall antes de venir a verte –le informó –ella giró un poco para verlo, estaba acostado y tranquilo, sin intención de marcharse.

—¿De qué hablaron? –inquirió intentando que no se quebrara su voz pero no pudo.

—Oh no –tomó su barbilla –no llores –se subió sobre ella y la besó –he perdido todo –explicó serio –pero… Lily, he perdido todo lo que ofrecí si te recuperaba sana y salva, ofrecí mi fortuna al universo por tenerte junto a mí y aquí estas –acarició su rostro –amándome como jamás pensé que me amarías y si no fuera suficiente, esperando un hijo mío, es un precio justo por todo esto que tengo ahora, y sé que a pesar de eso, tú quieres…

—Jamás me ha importado el dinero –le recordó –Edward, te amo, te amo a ti, no a tu dinero.

—Lily te amo tanto –volvió a besarla –pero no puedo perdonarte, sin embargo… –musitó, ella dejó caer la mano de su mejilla y se alejó bajando el rostro, y se puso de pie, seguida de él.

—Entonces vete –se alejó, sin dejarlo continuar.

—Voy a responder, voy a cuidarlos a los dos, Lily… –dio un paso hasta ella.

—No –se negó –no podría soportarlo.

—Lo siento –indicó apenado, a pesar de todo, de amarla, no podía perdonarle todo.

—Lo comprendo –le sonrió –y no te culpo por no perdonarme, sólo… entonces… sólo cierra los ojos e imagina que realmente morí en ese incendio –susurró –por qué eso es lo que tú estás haciendo, me estás matando por completo, sólo… borra que un día volví como otra persona, borremos lo que sentimos.

—¿Y es así de fácil? –preguntó.

—Un día pretendimos que no sentíamos nada el uno por el otro –miró a otro lado.

—Lily…

—Váyase Señor Lupin –volvió a ese tono frío –porque usted no significa nada para mí –lo observó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –olvide que un día estuve en su vida y olvide que a consecuencia de eso, engendró un hijo, no quiero que esté aquí, unido a mí por alguien que no pidió eso, sea libre, soltero, como siempre quiso ser, sin importarle nada más.

Edward pasó junto a ella, acarició su vientre y besó la frente de Lily y al final, desapareció de su vida, como sabía que pasaría.


End file.
